Malédiction
by MiticSky
Summary: Post-saison 2 L'amour est-il une malédiction ? Pour Ciel, c'est tout comme. Chaque regard vers son majordome est un supplice. Contre cette malédiction que peut-il faire pour s'échapper ? Lui, il rêve. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus assez. Il faudrait trouver un nouvel échappatoire. C'est avec ce but qu'il ira à la Bibliothèque Démoniaque...et s'en découlera bien des événements...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici ma deuxième fiction ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) **

**Huuum... Il y a du spoil au niveau de l'anime saison 2 (si jamais vous ne l'avez pas vu) ;) Car l'histoire se passe après la saison 2. **

**Disclamer : Malheureusement les personnages de Black Butler ne sont pas à moi mais à Yana-sama ! Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est... ... le vent ? **

**Et euh... Reviews pour les avis ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

La flamme dans tes yeux s'éteignait peu à peu. Tes yeux redevinrent comme un humain normal. Si toute fois il est possible qu'un humain puisse avoir la même couleur que toi.

Mon cache-œil gisait sur le banc de pierre sur lequel tu m'avais posé. J'avais ouvert les yeux ne sentant plus ton souffle sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dévoré mon âme ?

Je te regarde à la recherche de ta réponse. Tu me regardes avec un sourire et un air désolé. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Sebastian… ?

\- Je suis incapable de remplir notre contrat, jeune maitre… Je ne puis prendre votre âme peu importe combien elle m'attire !

Je ne comprends pas. Tu attendais pourtant ce moment, non ? Prends donc mon âme, idiot ! Quel est ce regard que je lis dans tes yeux ? De la souffrance ? Dis-moi, Sebastian… Dis-moi ! Je suis incapable de te le demander. Ton regard me coupe le souffle.

\- Vous m'attirez bien plus que votre âme, jeune maître ! Je veux rester auprès de vous…

Tes lèvres se rapprochent des miennes. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis…surpris. Tout à l'heure, voulais-tu, en fait, juste m'embrasser ? Tu te rapproches, tes lèvres effleurent les….

* * *

\- Jeune maitre !

Je me réveille. Encore ce rêve…

\- Et bien ! Vous dormez beaucoup pour un démon, jeune maitre ! me souris-tu narquoisement.

Oui, cette nuit-là, où tu devais prendre mon âme… ne s'est pas du tout passer comme ça… Tu étais prêt à me dévorer. Tu voulais mon âme. C'est ça que tu as toujours voulu, et c'est à cause de cette âme que tu dois me servir pour l'éternité. Tu dois bien me haïr, moi, l'intermédiaire !

Je rêve pour m'échapper de ce monde. De cette vie. De sa réalité. Je ne me voile pas la face. Toi, tu es maudit à devoir être mon majordome. Mais, moi, je suis maudit à un amour à sens unique pour l'éternité. Au moins, dans mes rêves… Je peux me consoler.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ Donnez moi votre avis :) C'est ainsi qu'on motive, notamment, un auteur à écrire ! **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil

**Hum... Bonjour ! Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps (ça commence bien x) ) Donc, suite à vos demandes, je vais continuer cette fiction ! Par contre je ne vous en promet pas une très grande désolé... A la base, j'ai imaginé ça en 2 secondes pour les 400 mots du prologue x) Alors, je vais essayer dans faire une histoire. Je sais déjà plus ou moins ce que je veux... M'enfin, je ne sais vraiment pas si elle va durer...**

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et ne m'appartiendrons jamais mais l'idée en elle-même de cette fic est de moi :)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Trop court ? *va relire* ... ... ... Er...yeaaaaaaah...**

**Nana : C'est sur que niveau développement j'ai plus à faire x) C'est vrai que la fin venait rapidement mais c'était un choix personnel pour que ça "choc" plus :)**

**vava : Merci :) *nesaispasquoidire* Sinon, je ne sais pas encore si l'amour de Ciel sera à sens unique, je dois encore imaginer la suite donc je verrais bien !**

**So-darkCorleone : Euh... De rien ? Et sinon ravie que ça t'ait plu ^^**

**cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Y-Yes sir ! ... Bon ben voilà une suite :) Oui je suis sadique, je l'avoue ^^ Et encore ça, ce n'est rien comparer à parfois x)**

**Mon petit commentaire : Vous avez tous dit (plus ou moins) que mon chapitre était trop court, ... En fait, c'était un vrai choix de ma part d'écrire si peu, de développer si peu et de finir très sec comme, ainsi, je pensais que ça ferait plus "choc" :) Personnellement, j'adore quand ça finit comme ça... Enfin ça me donne envie de me tirer les cheveux maintenant j'aime bien :)**

**Euh... Aussi, veuillez excuser les belgicismes x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

"Réveillez-vous", s'il y a bien une phrase que je déteste, c'est bien celle là. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette phrase vous fait prendre conscience de la réalité. Il est vrai que, parfois, entendre cette phrase peut faire du bien. Celle-là, elle ne me faisait du bien que lorsque j'étais humain. Elle m'enlevait à mes cauchemars, elle me disait qu'une nouvelle journée se levait pour suivre peu à peu ma stupide vengeance. Elle m'indiquait que j'étais à un jour plus près de ma mort. Un jour plus près de ma délivrance. Mais celle-ci n'est jamais venue...et ne viendra jamais...

"Réveillez-vous", cette phrase maintenant devenu démon est une torture car je vois que pendant la nuit je me suis laisser aller à des illusions. C'est un cercle vicieux qui ne s'arrêtera plus jamais. J'aspire à la nuit, à mes rêves, à mes illusions. Pendant cette nuit, je me mets à espérer, à croire que mes rêves sont réels et puis... Et puis, il y a cette phrase : "Réveillez-vous". Cette phrase brise tout en un clin d'oeil. Tout l'espoir accumulé.

J'aimerais tellement ne plus entendre cette phrase prononcée par sa voix suave. Ne pas voir son regard qui me voit à peine. Il a un regard de pierre. Il me déteste. Il me déteste, je le sens. Il fait le tout pour être le moins possible à coté de moi. Il fait son travail et puis c'est tout. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand je ne lui ai plus donné d'ordre. J'ai peur qu'en profitant de lui comme il est mon serviteur éternel, qu'il me haie encore plus que maintenant. Il voulait tellement mon âme. Si je pouvais, je la lui donnerais ! Je ne veux plus de cette âme damnée aux Enfers ! Mais ça aussi, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Il fait tout pour paraitre toujours le même mais il est tellement différent ! Il est sarcastique avec moi uniquement parce qu'il le faisait avant... Il me sourit narquoisement uniquement parce qu'il le faisait avant... Il fait mine d'encore s'intéresser à moi mais...c'est uniquement parce que...

Non. Stop. Je suis... ... A quoi bon encore clamer qui je suis ? A quoi sert-il encore que j'agisse pour ma fierté ? En ai-je encore ? Dès lors que mon coeur à battu différement à son égard, avais-je encore une once de fierté ? Tomber amoureux de son majordome ! Oh oui, je suis tombé bien bas... Je n'aime pas le fait d'aimer : ça rend beaucoup trop vulnérable... Et donc on rêve d'une vie qu'on aura peut-être jamais. Comme moi.

* * *

\- Jeune maitre, réveillez-vous.

Encore cette phrase. Encore cette voix. Encore un rêve inaccessible. Encore. J'ouvre les yeux. C'est bizarre... Je sens quelque chose en dessous de...

Je te regarde. Tu sembles surpris.

\- Vous...pleuriez ?

Pleurer ? Des larmes ?! J'essuie d'un coup ce qui roulait sur mes joues. Cette nuit, je nageais entre rêves et réalité. Me berçant d'espoir brisé en une seule seconde sachant que ce n'est peut-être pas la réalité. Quand je dors, malheureusement, je ne controle pas mes émotions. Et encore moins le désespoir.

\- Non, je réponds. La lumière me fait juste mal aux yeux.

Tu sais que je mens. Je sais que tu ne feras cependant aucune remarque la-dessus. Heureusement que tu n'es pas curieux. Si je ne retenais pas mes larmes, elles couleraient toutes seules. Je ne peux pas les laisser couler. Pas en face de toi et si c'est en partie à cause de toi. Foutu démon. Foutue vie...

Je ne veux pas encore attendre de longues heures avant de retourner au pays des songes... Je haie le verbe "vouloir". Ce verbe ne veut rien dire ! On peut vouloir. Mais ce ne sont que des envies ! On n'est pas certain que ça se réalisera ! Le meilleur verbe c'est "pouvoir". "Vouloir" et "pouvoir" sont des verbes si proches, si différents... Nous confondons peut-être un peu trop les deux... Moi, je voudrais pouvoir...

-Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? demandes-tu.

Je voudrais dormir... Mais puis-je seulement ? Non. Tu te poserais des question. Et comme tu veux cacher le fait que tu me hais, je veux te cacher tout ce que j'ai dans mon coeur vis à vis de toi. _Tout_. Mais puis-je ? Le temps me le dira... On apprend ses faiblesses au cours du temps.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais bien ! je réponds.

Je me lève, tu m'habilles. Et c'est repartit pour une journée. Qu'est-il intéressant à un cycle dont la boucle n'est jamais bouclée ? Aucun. Je l'ai appris...Bien à mes dépends...

* * *

**Hum... C'est encore trop court ? Désolé j'avais pas plus d'inspiration que ça pour ce chapitre, mais je suppose que ça ira mieux plus tard. Je publierai le chapitre 2 aussi vite que possible ! Certainement dans la semaine ;)**

**Donnez moi vos impressions !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nostalgie

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour ! (Oui 3 fois, j'ai horreur des chiffres pairs xD)**

**Huuuuuuum... Ben comme promis le chapitre 2 avant une période longue d'absence.. Il y aura deux semaines d'absence assurée.. Maintenant, j'essaierai d'écrire des chapitres à l'avance si j'en ai le temps (même si je sais pas trop si j'en aurai beaucoup vu tous les trucs prévus xD).**

**dropgarden : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ En tout cas c'est une chose que j'imagine réellement... Je crois que si on me proposait la vie éternelle, j'en aurais envie d'un coté mais d'un autre, pas du tout comme ça doit être tellement lassant...En fait, au final, si je pèse le pour et le contre je refuserai...**

**cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Oui c'est sur, mais j'ai prévu d'autres points de vue :) En fait, écrire en point de vue interne c'est pas trop mon truc xD Sauf pour raconter des trucs sombres comme ici... M'enfin, même pour moi, si je continues à écrire dans du Ciel ça me gênerai comme j'écris dans la version dont il voit les choses, ce qui n'est peut-être pas la réalité... Je ferrai certainement un POV de Sebby alors ^^ Peut-être au prochain chapitre ;)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : La review blanche ? Tiens c'est nouveau xD Bref, vivement demain :D Magnifique ? x) Sais pas, attendons la fin xD**

**Nana : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'adore la complexité des sentiments et essayer de les décrire au moyen des mots :) L'écriture est ma passion :D (Enfin...en meme temps sinon cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour x) )**

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors ici, je vous propose quelque chose de différent et que je fais normalement le plus souvent quand j'écris : Changer les Points de vue. Ici, on commence timidement... Disons que il y en a que deux... Pour changer de POV je sépare d'un ligne simple et je n'indique pas de qui il s'agit mais par la teneur des propos je suis sure que vous saurez qui parle :) On peut tout aussi bien changer de personnage que d'un POV interne à un externe. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est plus longuement un POV externe. Je trouve que parfois c'est beaucoup plus approprier comme un point de vue interne peut déformer la réalité selon ce que le personnage ressent. L'externe est plus fidèle au vrai sentiment et ressentit des personnages. On ne croit pas ce que peut ressentir un tel personnage vers un tel personnage mais on voit ! ... Bon... euh... vais pas écrire non plus une dicerte la dessus xD Bref... Hm... Bonne lecture avant tout !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nostalgie**

Savez vous ce que signifie le mot "reve" ? Demandez ce que c'est à quelqu'un ! Peut-être la réponse sera différente de la vôtre. Il y a différentes réponses et aucune mauvaise (bon sauf si vraiment on vous donne un définition erronée). A ce mot il y a trois différentes définitions : 1. C'est une image produite pendant le sommeil qui résulte de l'activité psychique. 2. C'est quelque chose produit par l'imagination. 3. C'est un idéal. Ce mot à près de 15 synonymes : ambition, aspiration, cauchemar, chimère, désir, fiction, idéal, idée, invention, rêvasserie, rêverie, songe, souhait, utopie, vision.

Un rêve... Ce petit mot de quatre lettres peut être tant de choses. Si on y réfléchit, c'est un peu comme l'amour : plein de définitions, pleins de synonymes. Et dans tous les cas, il peut en résulter deux choses totalement opposé : la joie ou la tristesse. Le seul choix qu'il nous reste face à cela est notre volonté d'agir ou de subir.

* * *

Deux corps s'animaient, s'enlaçaient, s'embrasaient. Un danse frénétique et envoutante sur de doux gémissements parfois étouffés par des baisers ou le bruit des draps qui se froissent. C'était un moment doux et tendre de luxure. Il y avait des "je t'aime" chuchotés aux creux des oreilles, des gestes doux. Un plaisir et un amour partagé. Un moment où l'on ne savait pas où commençait l'un et finissait l'autre.

\- Sebastian...

* * *

\- Monsieur ? Vous m'avez appelez ?

Ciel ouvrit les yeux précipitement et regarda où il se trouvait. Son bureau... Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il s'était égaré dans les méandres de ses pensées. Un rêve éveillé. Il lâcha un soupire.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, j'ai distinctement...

\- JE T'AI DIT QUE NON SEBASTIAN ! NE ME CONTREDIT PAS !

Ciel détestait laisser apercevoir sa faiblesse. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Pourtant, humain, il osait encore la montrer à son diable de majordome. Maintenant, il osait à peine. Il ne supportait plus cette faiblesse permanente. Cette impression d'être dans une fragilité permanente à cause de cet amour non partagé. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide au dessus du vide et qu'à chaque instant, il vacillait mais continuait quand même à avancer.  
Une des plus belle qualité de Ciel est bien d'avancer toujours malgré la souffrance, malgré l'obscurité... Cependant, n'y avait-il pas un risque d'être rattraper un jour par tous ça ? De craquer un jour ? Certes maintenant qu'il était un démon, il était plus fort... Mais il avait connu la souffrance humaine. Il pouvait bien être un démon du bout de ses ongles mais il restait humain au fond de son coeur.

Sebastian regardait Ciel l'air surpris. En effet, il en fallait d'habitude un peu plus au petit Phantomhive pour s'énerver. ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps que ce dernier ne s'était pas énerver sur lui comme ça. Le majordome voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais il mettait ça sur le fait que Ciel était devenu un démon et qui lui fallait un certain temps d'adaptation.

Néanmoins, Sebastian avait vu cette lumière de détresse au fond du regard de Ciel. La-même que lorsque celui-ci était humain...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, jeune maître ?

\- Tout va très bien, répondit Ciel s'étant calmé. Sebastian...

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Je sais que tu vas trouver ça débile mais... Pourrais-tu me préparer un earl grey ? Et je veux dire... Un vrai, pas dans une tasse vide... Pas pour fairesemblant. Et, des cookies aussi...

\- Hum... Bien, monsieur.

Voilà qui était d'autant plus étrange... M'enfin, c'était certainement de la nostalgie pure et simple, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et puis, son jeune maitre était quelqu'un de tout de même assez fort, non ? Dans tous les cas, une question se posait dans la tête de Sebastian : Où diable allait-il trouver de l'Earl Grey et des ingrédients pour faire des cookies aux Enfers ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, lui étant "akuma no shitsuji", ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.  
Ciel ne bougea pas de son bureau. Il était accoudé à celui-ci, les mains dans les cheveux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir crié sur Sebastian sans raison. Après tout, il l'avait bien appeler se prenant trop à ses illusions fantasques. Il se rememorait chaque image, chaque son, chaque sensation qu'avait son rêve. D'un coup, il se redressa et tapota ses joues. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait plus y penser. Car de toute façon, c'est quelque chose qui n'allait jamais arriver et il ne voulait certainement pas avoir un certaine réaction...

Le bleuté se leva et alla dans un coin du bureau. Il y avait un petit récipient en pierre avec un liquide gélatineux gris. Avec un petite hésitation, Ciel tendit ses doigts et les plongea dans le liquide. Aussitot apparu dans l'esprit de Ciel son manoir, enfin son ancien manoir. Il tenait encore debout malgré les trois anciens domestiques qui vivaient dedans. Le comte continua son petit voyage dans son manoir. Jusque dans le jardin. Ou plutot le cimetière. Il y avait toujours là, la tombe de ses parents et la sienne. Elles étaient fleuries, choses qui n'avaient jamais été faites en dehors de la Toussaint. Certainement un coup de Finny...  
Ce petit dispositif, permettant de voir tout ça, était en fait une sorte de télévision mentale de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des humains. Il fallait simplement visualiser l'endroit que l'on voulait voir. Ciel avait souvent l'habitude de regarder son manoir ou encore son ex-fiancée pour voir comment elle prenait sa disparition et comment elle allait en générale... Il faisait ça pour passer son temps et aussi par curiosité, incapable de lacher sa part d'humanité, son ancienne vie.

Soudain, Ciel ressentit la présence de son majordome qui venait vers son bureau. Il retira sa main du gel et retourna s'asseoir. Combien de temps avait-il observer son ancien monde ? Il perdait toujours le défile du compte.

Sebastian frappa ses deux coups habituels avant d'entrer et d'annoncer :

\- Voici ce que vous m'avez demander, jeune maitre. Un earl grey et des cookies.

Il déposa les mets sur la table avant de regarder ce qu'allait faire Ciel. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder sa tasse fumante et ses biscuits qui avaient l'air appétissant. Comme ça, il aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changer, que Sebastian venait lui apportait son gouter comme il l'aurait fait avant. Le bleuté rapprocha sa main des cookies avant de la laisser retomber.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ?

\- Tu... Tu les as bien fait à la façon humaine ? demanda Ciel.

\- Bien évidement, après tout je...

\- ..._suis votre diable de majordome, vous le savez bien_, c'est cela ?

Sebastian parut un peu troubler.

\- Oui, je ne l'aurais pas dit mieux...

\- Maintenant, tu peux disposer.

\- Bien monsieur, s'inclina le majordome avant de partir.

Dès que ce dernier eut franchi la porte, Ciel laissa retomber son attitude plus sévère de son visage qu'il mettait en place devant Sebastian pour montrer (ou démontrer ?) sa posture. Il laissa tomber ses yeux sur ses biscuits et son thé. Ce n'était pas une illusion... Ce n'était pas la comédie. A vrai dire, Ciel se fichait de la manière dont ces choses avaient été faites que ce soit à la manière humaine ou non. La seule raison pour laquelle sa main était retombée, était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que son si cher majordome le voit manger ou boire.

Le bleuté se saisit d'un cookie et croqua dedans. Il se força à manger les biscuits présent devant lui. Le gout était ignoble. Il se doutait néanmoins, que ce n'était pas de la faute de Sebastian, mais la faute à son changement de gout. Il ne supportait plus la nourriture humaine. Les cookies étaient pourtant un de ses biscuits préférés étant humain et aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas plus de gout que de la terre... Malgré ce gout infâme, il continuait à manger. Puis, il prit sa tasse de thé. Il but un gorgée avant de faire tomber sa tasse faisant épancher tout le restant du liquide. C'en était trop. Le gout... Ce gout était ignoble. Avez-vous déjà bu de la boue ?

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du petit Phantomhive. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie de démon. Chaque jour était un combat, un jour de plus dans une malédiction éternelle. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire comme avant et c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Il ne savait plus manger. Il ne savait plus boire. Et par dessus tout, il ne savait plus s'empêcher d'aimer Sebastian de plus en plus chaque jour et de souffrir encore et encore.

* * *

C'est pour avoir renié le divin que je subis tout ça ? C'est à cause du destin ? Du karma ?! Pourquoi me faire souffrir encore et encore et encore ?! Qui s'amuse à ce jeu macabre ?! Je voulais seulement mourir... Ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Laissez-moi dormir à tout jamais ! De me laissez bercer par mes rêves impossibles ! Pourquoi suis-je obligé de subir ça ? On dit que dans la vie on a toujours le choix... "Toujours", n'est-ce pas un mot un peu trop fort ? Si j'avais eu le choix ne fut-ce qu'un seul instant, je crois que mon souhait aurait été de ne pas naitre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le conditionnel qui changera quoi que ce soit à cette vie misérable...

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Le point de vue externe c'est bien ou c'est quand même mieux qu'à travers les personnages ?

Dans tous les cas, merci de lire cette fiction ^^ On se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines :)

Ciao !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Renseingnements (Partie 1)

**Hello tout le monde ! Encore merci de lire cette fiction ^^ Voilà je suis enfin revenue de mes 2 semaines ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long d'attendre la suite...**

**Guest : Merci, merci *-* Contente que ma fiction puisse te plaise ! Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire comme je déteste ne pas présenter quelque chose de finit ^^ Ouiiiiiii vive le Sebby-Ciel ! Quoi que, perso, j'adore aussi les Cielois :)**

**Nana : Désolé pour le bémol ^^' Je n'arrive pas à écrire des chapitres longs... Je vais faire de mon mieux corriger ça ! Si celui-ci est encore trop court, n'hésite pas à me le dire :) Maintenant c'est aussi difficile pour moi d'écrire cette fic comme à la base cette idée m'est arrivée en deux secondes mais que pour un Os ^^' Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire une belle suite ^^ Et sinon, je trouve ça triste pour Ciel aussi... Maintenant tout n'est pas toujours comme on le pense...**

**Tina: Je prévois très certainement des lemons ! J'adore en écrire x) Même si ce seront certainement les premiers que je vais écrire avec sur SebaCiel :) alors je sais que mes chapitres sont courts et je m'en excuse pleinement ! Comme je dis, c'est compliqué d'écrire un suite quand à la base ça ne devait être qu'un OS... Et en plus j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées jusqu'à présent... Maintenant la suite s'est plus dessinée alors je vais savoir écrire plus ^^**  
**Ah ! Et aussi... Quand ai-je dit que Sebastian déteste Ciel ? C'est Ciel qui dit que Sebastian le déteste... C'est de son point de vue ! Ses pensées peuvent dès lors être erronée.**

**Mon petit commentaire : J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre plus long. ^^ Je l'ai fait lire à ma meilleure amie, elle m'a dit que maintenant c'était une bonne longueur donc si ça vous convient pas vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre à elle ! xD Oui parce qu'à la base ça devait être encore plus long mais là ça aurait été trop long... Donc ça sera un chapitre en deux parties ! Bonne lecture ! Ah ! Et j'ai mis un POV de Sebastian pour celles (ou ceux ?) qui le voulaient ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Renseignements (partie 1)**

Je suis vouer à la servitude éternelle. Quoi de plus minable pour un démon ? C'est peut-être minable mais est-ce que je regrette vraiment ? Soit. Au moins, j'ai de quoi m'occuper pour le restant de mes jours. Il n'y a aucune moyen pour casser le pacte ou du moins je n'en connais pas. Je ne pense pas que la question se soit déjà poser. Un humain qui veut casser le pacte se solde par sa mort et le démon a tout à fait le droit de lui prendre ce qu'il lui est du. Mais comment faire pour une démon qui veut détruire un parcte ? On sait (tant que l'humain est toujours humain et pas devenu un démon comme dans le cas présent). Maintenant, ce geste reste très mal vu. Bref, de toute façon, pour moi, il n'y a aucune sortie de secours.  
Je n'en veux pas vraiment à mon éternel jeune maitre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas vraiment non plus celle de cet Alois Trancy (ou devrais-je plutôt dire Jim Macken ?). C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du jouer. Si je porte un poid sur la cheville ou même si n'importe qui en a un, c'est très souvent à cause d'une faute personnelle... Pfff... Quand on dit qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nouriritur... Quoi que... En était-ce vraiment ? Je ne le considère pas comme ça.

En somme, je ne déteste pas mon jeune maitre. Mais plus rien n'est comme avant. On n'a plus nos échanges de pics acerbes. Quand je lui en lance une, il ne répond pas, il me lance un léger regard avant de le détourner. Résulte toujours un silence... Il n'y a plus vraiment de discutions. Plus rien... Les seules choses qu'on s'échange sont de bêtes habitudes : Bonjour, il est l'heure de vous levez ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Vous avez bien dormi ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Bonne nuit. Il y a des jours où je n'entends même pas la voix du jeune maitre. Je ne saurais d'ailleurs dire depuis combien de temps il ne m'a plus rien ordonné.

Mon jeune maitre est bizarre depuis sa transformation. Il parle peu,ressasse ses souvenirs et dort beaucoup. Oui, dormir. Chaque nuit, il prend douze heures de sommeil. Il dort tellement ! Quand il dort, il a l'air tellement détendu... Parfois, il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, il murmure des choses aussi. Cependant, je n'ai jamais su les entendre étant dites trop bas ou pas assez clairement.

Il est extrêmement bizarre pour un démon de dormir autant, humain ou pas avant. J'ai fait une recherche la dessus. Je n'ai rien vraiment découvert. Sauf une chose : Une légende. Il est vrai que c'était un livre d'images... mais bon, comme ce n'était que le seul "document" sur le sujet, je l'ai lu. Voici l'histoire :

"Il exista un démon qui aima dormir. En effet, il avait simplement entendu que dans ses rêves, il pourrait un peu s'évader. Voici son histoire !

Le démon avait fait un pacte avec un enfant. Un petit garçon. Ce dernier était tout le temps joyeux. Joyeux en apparence. En réalité, ses parents et tout le village dans lequel il habitait avait été touché par la peste noir. Il avait fait un pacte pour que le démon trouve une solution comme il ne voulait pas voir ceux qui l'aimait mourir.

Souvent, le petit garçon aimait être aux cotés du démon. Il aimait discuter. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami alors il considérait son bourreau comme tel. Un jour, l'enfant dit :

\- Tu sais Akuma,les rêves, c'est magique ! ça t'emmène loin des problèmes et des cauchemars de la vie. Dans mes rêves, tout le monde est heureux ! Et j'ai pleins d'amis !

Très vite, le pacte fut rempli. Le petit garçon en était heureux même si ça faisait résonner les cloches de sa mort imminente. Quand le démon allait prendre son âme, l'enfant lui murmura ces derniers mots :

\- Voilà, il est temps que je rejoigne le monde des rêves. Viens me voir de temps en temps, Akuma ! Bonne nuit, Aku... Toi aussi, va voir le pays des rêves... Fais-en de beau !

Cet enfant semblait heureux malgré qu'il était vouer aux Enfers. Quand le démon lui avait fait remarquer un jour,il avait répondu : "Je n'aurais qu'à dormir !". Aucune peur ne filtrait dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas un humain comme il en existait beaucoup.

Le démon du prendre l'âme de l'enfant. Un âme délicieuse aux ténèbres cachées. Une phrase résonnait toujours dans la tête du démon : "Toi aussi, va voir le pays des rêves."

Un jour, le démon décida de passer à l'acte et à dormir.

Très vite, Akuma s'endormit (comme le surnommé l'enfant). Il rejoignit le "Pays des rêves" que le petit garçon lui parlait tant. Il s'y sentait tellement bien ! Tout était si beau ! Le démon ne voulait plus partir et plus jamais ses paupières ne se réouvrir.

\- Bonjour ! Tu es venu me rejoindre ?

La légende raconte que ce démon serait toujours quelques part dans les Enfers, toujours endormi, un air paisible sur son visage."

Les humains trouvaient donc les rêves "beaux" ? Un démon peut-il dormir éternellement ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il faut quand même qu'il consomme des âmes, non ? J'ai fait un petit test sur le jeune maitre. Je l'ai laissé dormir. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Je l'ai donc réveiller moi-même. Quand mo jeune maitre a ouvert les yeux.. Ils étaient d'un regard si vide en me voyant. Qu'à donc mon jeune maitre ? Pour je ressens quelque chose de bizarre en le voyant ainsi ? ... Non Je sais que trop bien répondre à cette question...

* * *

Le bruit de la tasse brisée fit sortir Sebastian de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Ciel. Il frappa ses deux coups habituels mais rien, ni personne ne lui répondit. Malgré le manque de réponse, le diable de majordome jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Son jeune maitre était là, la tête enfuie dans ses coudes qui étaient posé sur le bureau malgré le liquide brun répendu sur le meuble. Le corps de Ciel était secoué. Le son démontrait que le petit Phantomhive pleurait.

Sebastian referma directement la porte. Il se sentait désarmer. Avait-il seulement une fois Ciel pleurer ? Jamais. Que se passait-il donc de si grave ? Seulement... Seulement, il savait que Ciel ne lui dirait rien s'il lui demandait. Et puis, depis qu'il était devenu démon, Ciel s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même. Etait-ce du au fait qu'il puisse y avoir un changement de personnalité quand on passe d'humain à démon ?

\- Sebastian...

Cette voix venait de derrière la porte. Elle était comme un murmure, un coup de vent plaintif. Sebastian perçu le ton de cette voix, la voix de son jeune maitre. Il ne l'appelait pas... ça ressemblait plutôt à une plainte, un cri silencieux déchirant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avec le nom de son majordome ?... Malgré que ce soit un diable de majordome, Sebastian fut bien incapable de répondre.

\- Sebastian.

Ce dernier eu un petit sursaut. La voix de Ciel avait changé du tout au tout. Elle ne semblait plus faible ou triste. Elle était devenue plus ferme. Ce changement si soudain surprit Sebastian. Mais cette fois, Ciel l'appelait. Le diable de majordome avait-il rêver la voix plaintive de son jeune maitre ? Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours... Peut-être voulait-il que son jeune maitre l'appelle de cette manière. Comme Ciel le faisait si souvent les nuits de cauchemars.

Sebastian entra (frappant deux coups au préalabe). Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu voyant Ciel, non pas à son bureau, mais à un mètre de lui. Le majordome revit la tasse de thé brisée et le liquide coulant du bureau. Ciel avait lui-même ses manches trempées.

\- J'ai renversé mon thé, expliqua (inutilement) Ciel. Je me suis sali avec et le burau aussi. Arrange ça...

Notez qu'il n'avait pas dit "Nettoie ça." et que ça ressemblait plus à une demande qu'à un ordre.

\- Bien, mons...

\- Fais-moi couler un bain... Après, j'irai me coucher.

\- Mais... Il n'est que dix-huit heures ! s'exclama le majordome.

\- Et alors ? sourcilla Ciel. En quoi ça te poserait un problème ? Je m'ennuie ici. Et puis, qui te dt que je ne vais pas me prélasser un peu dans mon bain et que je vais dormir de suite ?

Sebastian ne dit rien. Ce qui disait son vrai était vrai. Il n'aurait pas du émettre de protestation d'ailleurs. Cependant, vu que Ciel dormait beaucoup, il avait émit de suite un commentaire. De son coté, le bleuté avait, en réalité, bien l'intention de dormir tout de suite. Mais suite au commentaire de Sebastian, Ciel s'était senti obligé de mentir. Quoi que... Un long bain lui ferai certainement du bien. ça lui remettrai les idées en place.

\- Bien... dit Sebastian. Je vais donc nettoyer... et vous faire couler votre bain. Souhaitez-vous une senteur particulière à l'eau de ce dernier ?

\- Un odeur de mort, murmura Ciel très bas, si bas qu'on avait juste vu les lèvres du bleuté bouger.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lavande...

\- ... Bien...

Pourtant, le diable de majordome aurait juré avoir vu passé le mot "mort" sur les lèvres du bleuté. Sebastian effectua ses taches, puis accompagna Ciel jusqu'à la salle de bain où justement le bain l'attendait. En face de la porte, le petit Phantomhive se stoppa net. Sebastian s'arrêta avec lui.

\- Je vais prendre mon bain seul, Sebastian, annonça le bleuté. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai fini.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

Ciel sembla hésiter au vu d'un mouvement furtif de la tête pour regarder Sebastian.

\- Il faut un début à tout. Et... Et rien que de savoir que tu touches ma peau me dégoute et m'écoeur !

Ce fut certainement un des plus gros mensonge que Ciel avait dit. Sebastian se tendit un peu, avant de lâcher un soupir discret. "Tout est étrange, aujourd'hui", pensa-t-il.

\- Bien, monsieur. Toutes les affaires dont vous avez besoin sont sur le meuble en face de la baignoire. Je vous souhaite un agréable bain.

* * *

Je sais que tu ne me souhaites rien. Je sais que ce ne sont que des politesses obligatoires pour un majordome. Tu ne mens peut-être pas, mais tu en n'es pas pour autant honnête ! Je haie ses politesses. Ce sont sont des phrases bateaux que tu me dis et que tu m'as dit plus d'un million de fois...

J'en ai marre de cette comédie... Nous ne sommes plus au cirque...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Rendez-vous très vite pour la deuxième partie ! Certainement dans la semaine :)

Donnez-moi comme toujours votre avis dans les reviews ! C'est ça qui motive à écrire :D


	5. Chapitre 3 : Renseignements (Partie 2)

**Hiiiiiiiiii ^^ Bon comme promis, un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine ^^ Bon ok on est le dernier jour de celle-ci mais c'est dans la semaine tout de même U_U**

**Sono Shitsuji : Merci beaucoup ^^ Ben l'idée m'est vraiment venue comme ça ! Maintenant peut-être pas pour autant de chapitre x) Enfin bon, je sais de plus en plus la suite de ma fic et plus ou moins comment ça va se finir :) Dans tous les cas : merci ^^**

**NewMoonDrop : La voici :D J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres :)**

**Nana : Hair ? Oh non ! Il n'a jamais été question de ça ! C'est Ciel qui croit ça... Ah~ S'il savait ! x) M'enfin ça serait trop facile sinon ! Oui oui, il se fait clairement des idées ! Heureuse d'être arrivée enfin à la bonne longueur ^^ Je vais essayer de m'y tenir :D**

**kasu : Merci à toi ! :)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : J'adore la légende aussi ^^ Je trouvais que ça donnait un coté mignon ^^ Sebastian aime Ciel ? Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Faut rien dire sinon Ciel va entendre ! Tu CROIS connaitre la suite ! Ouais bon niveau sentiments certainement mais tu peux me croire, tu ne sais encore rien grand chose ! Alors, vas-y, dis-moi la suite pour voir :D**

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors euh... Bonne lecture avant tout ! Je le dis, je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre... Bon comme d'hab... Mais je sais pas... Il ne se passe pas grand chose alors... Cependant j'avais besoin de ce chapitre de transition sinon ça aurait été trop long... J'ai une idée plus spéciale pour la suite maintenant ça reste à voir... Je dois me réunir avec les autres mini-moi de ma tête x) Je verrai bien ! Mais la suite et la fin se profilent tout doucement dans ma tête !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Renseignement (partie 2)**

Lavande. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du choisir cette senteur pour mon bain. L'odeur ne me dérange pas. C'est plutot les souvenirs qu'engendre cette odeur qui me dérange... Mère adorait cette odeur. La lavande était son parfum préféré et elle sentait elle même cette douce odeur. Elle m'avait dit une fois qu'elle avait découvert cette fleur en étant de voyage avec Père dans le sud de la France. Je sais aussi qu'elle aurait adoré habiter là-bas. Mais avec le "travail" de Père cela aurait été impossible et elle l'aimait bien trop que pour le laisser.

Cette odeur me rassurait étant petit. C'était la preuve qu'elle était là, près de moi. Elle m'apaisait les nuits d'orages. Une fois, me baladant en ville avec Sebastian pour une certaine "mission", j'avais senti cette odeur. Le visage de Mère m'était apparut de plein fouet devant mes yeux. Je m'étais retourné si vite, croyant peut-être l'apercevoir ! Mais rien du tout... Même si ce serait mon rêve le plus cher que de retrouver mes parents, je ne pourrais jamais. Je ne vis qu'avec des rêves brisés. Des rêves impossibles.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je sens quelque chose d'humide couler sur mes joues. Je beigne dans l'eau des souvenirs... Mon coeur me fait mal. Tout le long de ma route jusqu'à la vengeance, je n'ai jamais cesser de courir. Je voulais mourir vite, dans la douleur, comme j'ai vécu. Ai-je seulement vécu ? Oui, peut-être les dix premières années de ma vie. Je crois que je suis mort par après ou du moins c'était comme si. Mais comme tout mort, je voulais essayer de vivre encore un peu. Je vis sans Vivre. Donc, si je ne Vis pas, je suis mort...

J'ai couru jusqu'à ma vengeance. Je suis tombé. Je me brisais peut-être encore plus. Mais j'ai continué. Et à la fin... Et à la fin au lieu de pouvoir me reposer, j'ai été forcé de continuer. Néanmoins, j'ai été forcé de continuer en rampant ! Maintenant... Maintenant je ne sais pas si je peux en vouloir à Alois. Il a été égoiste. C'est compréhensible. C'est humain. Et je ne pourrais pas avoir la prétention de dire que je n'aurais pas fait pareil à sa place. Et puis, Alois à dit que "Personne ne devait prendre mon âme", il n'a jamais dit de me transformer en démon. C'est Hanna qui a choisi cette solution. Elle aurait pu me tuer et laisser mon âme partir pour que jamais ni de Sebastian ou de Claude me la prenne.

Comment se fait-il qu'un humain puisse devenir un démon et que... ... ... Et si...

Je me relève d'un coup du bain faisant un peu déborder l'eau de ce dernier mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave.

\- Sebastian !

Sans tarder, il entre. Il me sèche et m'habille. Comme d'habitude. Dès qu'il a finit, je me précipite à la bibliothèque. Sebastian a tellement de livres là-bas !

\- Monsieur ?

Je me retourne vers mon majordome. Il me regarde bizarrement. ... Je pense que j'aurais du venir ici beaucoup plus lentement... Pas grave. Après tout... Etant le maitre, je n'ai pas vraiment de compte à rendre à Sebastian.

\- C'est quel genre de livre qu'il y a ici ? je demande.

\- Hum... Plus des histoires pour faire passer le temps. Des comptes humains, des livres sur les humains, ...

\- N'y a-t-il rien sur les démons ?

* * *

A la seconde où cette question passa les lèvres de mon jeune maitre, je fus surpris. Lui, qui n'avait jusque là, poser aucune question sur les démons et leurs capacité, le voilà à chercher des livres sur le sujet ! ... Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que ça fait des semaines, voir des mois que je n'ai pas vu le jeune maitre comme ça. Il y a un léger étincellement dans ses yeux. Ou plutot une espèce de sentiment bien au humain. De l'espoir.

Je suis d'autant plus surpris que je n'ai jamais vu ce sentiment dans les yeux du jeune maitre. J'y ai déjà vu la haine, de la tristesse, du désespoir, du dégout...très rarement de la joie... Mais de l'espoir, jamais ! Esperer... Mais espérer quoi ? Veut-il casser le contrat or qu'il n'a jamais montrer de signe sur ce souhait ? Non. Diable de majordome ou pas je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus.

Depuis que le jeune maitre est un démon, je découvre tant de nouvelle chose chez lui. Parfois ce sont de nouvelles habitudes. Parfois de nouveaux sentiments. De nouvelle demande. Il me surprend de plus en plus. Son regard à changer aussi... Avant, il tenait toujours son regard droit devant lui pour faire croire qu'il était sur de lui, que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui hésitait. Il levait la tête comme un roi qui sait qu'il va gagner accompagner de son cavalier noire... Maintenant, il garde la tête baisser. Un peu...(désolé pour la comparaison si elle parait déplacée) comme un animal apeuré ou triste. Il ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux pour parler ! S'en veut-il vis à vis de moi ? J'aimerai le rassurer ! Mais il ne me laissera jamais faire. Il s'accroche peut-être encore à sa fierté. S'il ne le faisait pas, pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas ?

Il y a toujours ses yeux remplis d'un peu d'espoir devant moi. Il a relevé enfin la tête pour me faire face. Je fais durer le silence. J'ai l'impression qu'il me pose une question cruciale. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de donner de mauvaise réponse. Plus le silence dure, plus la lumière dans ses yeux s'essoufflent. Je ne veux pas la voir partir ! Je trouve que l'espoir lui sied bien, lui, qui n'a jamais espérer quoi que ce soit. Alors je réponds, comme l'aurait fait un vrai majordome, moi, je ne suis qu'un diable costumé en majordome :

\- Si vous avez des questions sur les démons, je pourrais vous répondre. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, je vous y répondrai.

Mal répondu. Son expression redevient à la normal. Plus de lumière d'espoir dans ses yeux. Juste son visage renfrogné. Il détourne la tête et ne me fait plus face. Comme en est devenu l'habitude.

\- Je sais que, toi, tu ne le sauras pas. Et puis, ce que j'ai envie de voir ne te regarde pas... Alors, as-tu des livres oui ou non sur les démons ?

\- Tout dépend des sujets... En me disant ce que vous cherchez, je pourrais vous aider.

\- NON ! Non... Je veux trouver moi-même sans ton aide. Pff... C'est stupide ! Si tu ignores déjà ça, comment pourrais-tu avoir un livre la-dessus ? Je suis grotesque !

\- Ne dites pas...

\- Tais-toi. Ne termine pas ta phrase ou tu diras un mensonge même si c'est rien qu'en sous-entendant.

\- ... Dans tous les cas... Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous cherchez, je ne saurais vous dire si j'ignore ou pas en ce qui concerne vos questionnements.

Il ne me répondit plus. Il pouvait vraiment être têtu parfois... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il cherchait m'intriguait. Je peux lui répondre à n'importe qu'elle question, c'est vrai ! Pourquoi affirme-t-il que je ne saurais pas ? Enfin... Mon jeune maitre est si complexe... C'est pour ça que je l'... apprécie.

* * *

ça ne servait à rien. Je perdais mon temps ici. S'il a tous ces livres, c'est qu'il a du les lires au moins tous une fois et comme les démons ont une mémoire gigantesque cette chose que je cherche. Il l'aurait déjà exécuté ! Il n'aurait pas hésité. Pas un seul instant.

Je fis demi-tour et Sebastian me suivit. Je retournai dans ma chambre et me couchai sur mon lit. Comme d'habitude, Sebastian me borda. Et comme d'habitude il me dit : Bonne nuit. Comme d'habitude, je le regardais partir le candélabre s'éloignant me plongeant ainsi de plus en plus dans l'obscurité brillante de la nuit.

Cependant, je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite. Je pensais. A quoi ? Tout simplement à savoir comment je pourrai faire pour avoir les informations que je veux. Si toutes fois... Si toutes fois, elles existent vraiment. Cela devrait. Sinon, qu'importe à quel point un démon est puissant, s'ils ne savent même pas faire ça... Quoi que... S'ils savaient ça serait peut-être l'anarchie. Non pas vraiment. Les démons ne sont pas comme les humains. Ils ne se chamaillent pas pour des broutilles. Et si déjà Sebastian ne sait pas, alors très peu doivent savoir !

Demain, j'aurai peut-être réponse à mes questions ! J'espère en tout cas. Espérer. Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot avant. Pour moi, c'était bien pour les autres l'espoir. Ce n'est pas en espérant qu'on changera les choses. Ce n'est pas en attendant un miracle !...ou une simple réponse. Malgré tout, j'espère. Je sais que c'est peut-être pour m'en mordre les doigts après. Cependant, je n'ai plus que ça. Je n'ai plus que ce sentiment intangible qui est l'espoir. Moi, Ciel Phantomhive... je suis tombé bien bas. Mais cela, dès que j'ai regardé Sebastian différement. Depuis que je suis descendu aux Enfers ma vie est comme tel. Et encore, c'est un euphénisme...

Demain. Demain sera certainement le jour où j'aurais le plus facile à me lever. Certainement parce que cette question qui consume mes pensées m'empêchera de fermer l'oeil. Elle m'empêchera de rêver. Néanmoins, n'est-ce pas plus mal ?

Minute. Suis-je vraiment obligé d'attendre ? Non ! Je peux y aller quand je veux ! Même maintenant ! Pourquoi m'infliger des heures, des minutes, des secondes inutiles ? A rien !

\- Sebastian !

* * *

Pourquoi mon jeune maitre m'appelait-il ? Il n'allait quand même pas me demander à ce que je reste jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endort comme avant ! ... Enfin, ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment. Il était si mignon quand il faisait ça... ... ... Bref. J'allai dans la chambre de mon maitre. J'allumai les lumières et je le vis assis dans son lit.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Habille-moi. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

Visiblement le fait d'être un démon le changeait du tout au tout et je ne savais vraiment plus comment m'y prendre. Et pourtant, j'en ai vécu des expériences de ma vie de démon ! Mais définitivement, je ne sais plus comme gérer ça. Son mentale est-il déranger à cause ce changement de nature ?

* * *

Sebastian eut un coup au coeur. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si désemparer devant son jeune maitre. La journée avait été mouvementé. Son maitre avait ordonné quelque chose à manger, avait pleuré (semblait-il), cherchait des informations sans avoir recours à lui, son maitre avait espérer et maintenant... et maintenant.. il ne voulait plus dormir. Sebastian se sentait désemparer et il sentait son jeune maitre lui échapper peu à peu. Il n'aimait pas ça.

ça faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il connaissait Ciel, qui le voyait tous les jours. Et depuis qu'il était devenu démon, il sentait son jeune maitre partir de plus en plus loin de lui. Il se demandait s'il ne dégoutait pas Ciel. Tout à l'heure, ce refus qu'il le touche même pour prendre son bain avait blessé Sebastian. Ciel n'aurait jamais fait ça _avant_...

Sebastian regrettait bien des choses. Et en premier c'était d'avoir voulu jouer avec Claude Faustus. S'il ne l'avait pas fait. Si... Si... Certainement qu'avec Ciel, ce ne serait pas la même situation qu'aujourd'hui. Seulement, il était trop tard. Les démons avaient tout leur temps. Sebastian se disait qu'il pouvait tout remettre à plus tard. Que le passé n'avait pas d'influence pour les démons. Oh ! Il ne savait pas à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Et maintenant il le voyait. Il voyait cette notion du passé qu'avait les humains. Celle que le passé influence le présent. Celle que le passé est immuable.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Sebastian exécuta les ordres.

\- Je vais à la bibliothèque Démoniaque ! Il y aura mes informations. Conduis-y moi. Après reviens ici. Ne cherches même pas à savoir ce que je veux faire. Compris ?

\- Yes... My Lord.

Sebastian se sentait impuissant.

* * *

Voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :D Reviews ? :)


	6. Chaptitre 4 : La Bibliothèque Démoniaque

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne matinée ou bonne après-midi ! (En fait, "salut" aurait tout résumé...) Bref !**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**

**Inertie : Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'abandonner ^^ J'aime bien l'image d'un Sebby désemparé :) Je sais pas, je trouve ça mignon x)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Alors... Pourquoi mettre mes chers amis alors que visiblement si ça me concerne ça doit être plutot "ma chère amie" ? Hmm ?! xD T'en fais pas je trouve ça tout aussi mignon :3 (même si j'avoue que c'est une réaction bizarre x) ). ça aurait été marrant qu'il tombe xD (ModeSadiqueEnversShieruActivé). Trop beau ? Bah oui, hein ! Et tu le sauras pas de si tot ! Je te cafterai même pas ! :P**

**dropgarden et Peter Queen : Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors, ce chapitre sort un peu de l'ordinaire ^^ Je m'explique : il ne va pas s'enfermer que sur Ciel et Sebastian. Le fait de changer de lieu va beaucoup aider car nouveau lieu, nouvelle rencontre ! Je trouve que ce chapitre va alléger un peu l'ambiance. J'ai essayé de le faire léger avec des pointes d'humour (pour changer du sombre habituel). Alors, il va y avoir un petit nouveau, dites moi ce que vous pensez de lui ! Sinon, je ne pense pas que ce sera le meilleur chapitre de cette fiction mais comme dit plus tot c'est vraiment pour alléger un peu cette ambiance. Sinon, je trouve que ça étoufferait un peu à force de rester dans les sentiments noires,etc. Ah et aussi, il n'y a pas de Sebby ! Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Bibliothèque Démoniaque et son bibliothécaire **

La Bibliothèque Démoniaque était un des endroits les plus impressionnant des Enfers. Ou du moins, ça l'était pour Ciel. C'était un des seul lieu tangible du monde des démons. Un lieu comme on pouvait en trouver chez les humains. Cette bibliothèque était la seule des Enfers. On pouvait y trouver tout. Il y avait tous les livres du monde des humains, toutes les informations sur les démons. Tout. Dans les Enfers, il y avait peu de lieu à approche humaine. C'est à dire, avec un sol tangible, des murs, des structures du monde des humains. Ailleurs, ce n'était que brumes et rochers, des lieux dignes des descriptions de livre de mythe. Il y avait des endroits tout de feux et de laves. Les Enfers étaient immenses. On pouvait y trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Sauf peut-être un ange ou un fervent chrétien...

La Bibliothèque Démoniaque n'était pas un lieu très fréquenter des démons. Il était très rare d'y voir plus d'un démon par jour. Les démons n'avaient pas besoin d'informations sur eux-même et la plupart méprisaient tellement les humains, qu'il était or de question pour eux de lire des histoires écrites par ces êtres imparfaits.

L'endroit pouvait faire peur. Les murs étaient gigantesques. Tout était de couleurs noir rendant l'atmosphère un peu écrasante. La lumière était tamisée. Des genres de voiles gris décoraient le plafond (si toute fois, nous pouvions le voir). Si les démons pouvaient sentir le chaud et le froid, alors ils seraient déjà transformer en glaçon dans ce lieux. Aussi bien à cause de l'ambiance hivernal des lieux qu'aux niveaux des températures.

Ciel regrettait un peu d'avoir dit à Sebastian de s'en aller directement après l'avoir déposé. Le lieu était pour le moins fort sombre et très impressionnant. Le bleuté n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans l'obscurité... et ça n'avait pas changer en devenant un démon. Pas qu'il avait peur mais l'obscurité lui donnait l'impression d'être étouffé.

Les pas du jeune Phantomhive résonnaient dans cette pièce immense. Ce qui intriguait le plus Ciel était le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun livre sur les armoires. Tout semblait fermer. Le bleuté commença à avoir un boule au vente. Et s'il ne trouvait rien ici ? Et si cette Bibliothèque Démoniaque était vide ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une chimère ? Qu'il n'y avait en fait aucun livre et ce n'était fait que pour se moquer des démons qui voulait s'instruire ? ... Non, Sebastian lui aurait quand même dit. ... N'est-ce pas ?

D'un coup, une tête retournée apparut devant Ciel ce qui le fit sursauter. En même temps, le contexte du lieu n'aidait pas.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme (enfin normalement au vu du visage androgyne) se remit sur pied. Il épousseta ses vêtements. Ciel l'observa. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé assez ébouriffé. Il portait un pantalon noir et des bottes avec des talons compensé. Son haut ressemblait à une toge romaine. Seulement elle n'était pas blanche mais d'un noir d'encre. Son visage comme observer plus tôt était androgyne. Ses yeux avait de longs cils noires qui faisaient ressortir encore plus le mauve des yeux du garçon.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ciel.

\- Moi ? Je suis tout et n'importe quoi. Je peux aussi bien être le bibliothécaire (et ça c'est vrai) comme je peux vous être autre chose pour faire certains trucs.

D'un coup, le jeune homme se colla contre Ciel. Il s'était dès lors transformer en une jeune fille blonde à la poitrine proéminente avec une robe courte... même un peu trop courte pour que ce soit décent. Ciel sursauta une nouvelle fois, rouge de honte et repoussa le... la... la personne qui était contre lui.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'insurgea le petit Phantomhive.

Tombant au sol, la jeune fille blonde redevint le garçon d'un peu plus tôt. Il observa celui qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Oh faut pas vous fâcher. Je disais ça pour vous taquiner ! Et puis c'était un peu facile. Tout le monde sait que je suis le bibliothécaire. Tout le monde me connait... Sauf si vous êtes un petit nouveau ! Ce qui expliquerez que vous soyez ici pour vous informer. On voit pas du monde tout les ans vous savez ! ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas reçu quelqu'un alors comprenez que j'avais envie de faire une blague, me détendre !

Génial... Un moulin à parole, pensa Ciel.

\- ...Pourquoi devrait-on vous connaitre vous êtes si connu que ça ?

\- Certainement dans tout les Enfers...

Disant cela, le bibliothécaire semblait un peu...attristé. Il observa un moment sa toge avant d'enfin se remettre debout jugeant que le sol n'était pas aussi confortable que cela.

\- ...Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Oh j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de nom selon mes pactes... Maintenant, si l'on devait m'appeler je dirais que j'ai comme prénom Alexander. Mais je préfère Alex' ! C'est plus court ! ... Vous devez vous demander comment cela fait-il qu'un démon travaille dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Et bien, disons que j'ai fait quelque chose qui a fortement déplu et... on m'a puni. En gros, je suis obligé de tenir cette biblio jour et nuit, jusque l'éternité ! Ou du moins que quelqu'un face la même erreur que moi... Mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver tant on a fait de moi un exemple ! Alors...

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? coupa Ciel.

Alex se tut instantanément. Il baissa les yeux. Il cessa de sourire. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs fois qu'il passait du sourire à cet état de tristesse.

* * *

Je ne peux le dire. Je ne pourrais jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde avec cette air hautain, cet air supérieur comme le fait chaque démon qui vient me voir. Je ne veux plus voir cet air de dégout. S'il ne sait rien, autant ne pas lui dire. Il me regarde comme un démon normal.  
Si on ne venait pas si souvent à la Bibliothèque Démoniaque, c'était aussi une partie à cause de moi. On savait que j'étais là. Moi, la moisissure, le démon qui ne devrait pas en être un, la tache blanche dans toutes les noirs.

\- Oubliez, je dis simplement. Je préfèrerai moi.

Je ne voudrais plus y penser mais je ne peux pas. Il y a trop de chose qui me le rappelle.

\- Oublier... Ce n'est pas un peu trop facile ?

\- Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? je demande. De toute manière, c'est ce que nous faisons de mieux : oublier. On a la vie éternelle, ça sert à quoi de garder ses douleurs ? Oui, c'est facile. Les démons choisissent souvent cette voie. Sauf quand... ils s'humanisent... Je crois que c'est ça le terme. On dirait par cette phrase que vous pensez comme un humain. Un démon ne prononcerai jamais cette phrase.

J'avais eu ce malheur là. Avoir succombé à l'humanité. J'étais devenu un démon imparfait. On peut s'intéresser aux humains. Mais on ne peut en aucun cas devenir comme eux. Les démons qui subissent une humanisation sont malheureux la plupart du temps. Moi, je n'avais pas tout à fait subit ça comme ça. Moi, ça porte un autre terme. Mais je ne veux pas le prononcer. Je ne veux pas y repenser.

* * *

Alexander observa Ciel un instant. Soudain, la nouvelle d'il y a plusieurs mois lui revint. C'était donc ça qu'il ressentait en voyant le petit Phantomhive, cette aura cachée.

\- Vous êtes l'humain devenu démon, c'est ça ?! Ciel Fantomive ?

\- C'est Phantomhive...

\- Ah... Oui... C'est plus classe comme ça ! Oui, j'ai lu un livre sur vous ! Oui, y'a un livre sur vous ! Comme vous étiez le premier humain à devenir démon. On a expliqué votre vie, tout ! Pauvre Sebastian tout de même. J'aimerai pas être vouer à une servitude éternelle ! Enfin... Je peux parler moi qui suit de corvée biblio pour le restant de mes jours... Quoi que d'un autre coté, au moins on a de quoi s'occuper donc ce n'est pas bien grave.

Il y eu un silence. Ciel réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Alex. Ou plutôt, il réfléchissait sur les choses intéressante qu'il avait dit pour lui.

\- ...Vous pensez vraiment c'est une bonne chose ? Pourtant ça sonne comme une punition.

-Bah... Tout dépend comment on tombe...

Alex regarda Ciel.

\- Tu... Oh je peux te tutoyer ? Oui ?! Génial ! Bref, tu t'inquiètes vis à vis de Sebastian ? C'est vrai que d'un coté c'est pas de chance pour lui comme c'est un démon très puissant et être réduit comme ça à obéir à un ancien humain ça doit être dégradant... D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'à cette nouvelle tout le monde avait rit ! En même temps, lui qui était si parfait...

Le bleuté serra les poings. Ce que disait le bibliothécaire ne l'aidait pas du tout. Alex ne voulait pas le blesser cependant, il était fort maladroit dans ce qu'il disait.

\- Oups... Désolé...

\- Il doit me hair...

\- Certainement.

\- Tu n'aides pas.

\- Désolé ! Bah "certainement" mais rien ne le dit. Je sais bien qu'il s'ennuyait avant à toujours manger des âmes de pacotilles. En fait c'est un "certainement" si c'est dans l'état ou tu le penses. Si ça se trouve, lui ne te hait pas. Mais de la façon dont tu le dis, on dirait que tu l'affirmes alors, j'ai eu cette réponse automatique !

\- Arrête d'essayer de te rattraper, ça sert à rien.

\- Ben, j'ai entendu dire que...

\- Oh et puis ça suffit avec les rumeurs ! Tu sais pas te taire, non ?! explosa Ciel.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Et bien, tu as vraiment le même caractère que celui qui t'étais décrit.

Alex prit un visage sérieux.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu es ici pour quelque chose. Que cherches-tu à savoir ? Pas de bol, c'est moi qui sait tout sur tout et qui sait où se trouvent les livres. Tu me reparles une seule fois sur ce ton et tu dis au revoir à tes informations, ok ?

\- A ce moment là, je chercherai seul !

\- Bonne chance alors.

Le bibliothécaire fit mine de partir. Ciel le laissa faire. Il continua donc son chemin jetant des regards derrières lui. Le bleuté était toujours au même endroit à le regarder d'un air blasé.

\- Mais-euh ! C'est pas juste ! pleurnicha Alex. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, on retient la personne qui part ! On la laisse pas partir comme ça ! ... Pfff... Y'a pas à dire, hein. T'es bien Ciel Famtomive...

\- C'est Phantomhive, Alexander !

\- Alex.

\- Alexander.

\- Famtomive.

Les deux se firent un combat du regard avant que Ciel ne détourne le sien en soupirant. Que s'était puéril. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur ou avoir ce genre d'échange. Pour tout dire, ça l'avait un peu manquer.

\- Bon... Je peux savoir ce que tu recherches alors, maintenant qu'on a arrêter les gamineries ? Passons directement aux choses sérieuses.

\- Tu connais le mot "sérieux" ? arqua un sourcil Ciel.

\- Oui, je peux même te le dire dans toutes les langues ! Même le langage corporel !

\- Non. Je ne veux même pas savoir ça.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais te montrer !

\- Encore heureux !

\- Bref.. On s'est encore égarer... Que cherches-tu à savoir ?

\- Et bien...

* * *

Fin cruelle, non ? Sauf si vous savez déjà ce qu'il veut... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même s'il n'est pas vraiment comme les autres ^^

Reviews pour les avis ? :) Ah ! Et, vous aimez Alex ?


	7. Chapitre 5 : Amour et démons

**Heeeeeeeeeeell-ooooooooooo everybody :D **

**Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un chapitre ^^' :pastaper: Enfin, j'ai une excuse ! La reprise des cours... C'est pas évident pour écrire la suite surtout que je suis en dernière année et je compte bien que ce soit la dernière ! Ajoutez à ça 6h d'activités après les cours en semaine... ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps ^^' Bref,veuillez donc m'excuser quand j'ai du retard ! **

**Shana : Je sais pas si ça se dit mais ce n'est pas grave j'ai compris l'image x) Et oui, Ciel et Sebastian ne se disent rien mais si le faisait direct ça serait pas marrant non plus car tout irait trop vite... Fin sadique ? Naaan... Juste un peu car j'adore ça :D En tout cas merci pour ta review ^^  
**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Pourquoi Sebby parler à la 3ième personne ? Sebby fatiguée de parler à la première aussi ? xD Ouiii :) Bah j'ai juste un peu exacerber son coté "chieur" x) Sinon il fallait que je garde ce trait là ! Ah ça c'est sur que ce n'est pas deux personnalités qui vont ensemble x) **

**Inertie : Le passé d'Alex, le futur de Ciel ? Huuuu... Tu verras ^^ Qui te dit que je n'ai pas mis un OC juste pour mettre un OC plutot que de le mettre en vue de quelque chose de futur ? Tu penses à quelques choses en particulier en disant ça ? :) Ravie que tu aimes mon petit Alex ^^**

**vava : Miciiiiiiiii *-* Contente que tu aimes Alex ^^ Et sinon tu penses que c'est quoi les recherches de Ciel ? :D Veux savoir ce que tu as en tête x)**

**Mon petit commentaire : ... Euh... Hum... Dernier chapitre à la Biblio ! Donc après y'aura plus vraiment mon petit n'Alex... Enfin, dans le prochain chapitre, on va entrer dans quelque chose de "nouveau". Enfin, vous verrez bien ! Et puis faut voir si je change pas encore d'idée en cours de route ^^' Bref, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Amour et démons **

Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on compare l'amour à la rose. L'amour s'enracine dans nos coeur et fleurit. L'amour comme la rose a ses épines. La rose peut faire couler du sang et l'amour peut faire couler des larmes. Les deux peuvent faire mal si on essaie de s'en saisir.

Chez les démons, il n'y a pas pire sentiment que l'amour. C'est tellement rare que c'est considérer comme une maladie. Bien des démons tombés amoureux souffrent pour l'éternité car nous ne sommes pas comme les humains. Nous n'arrivons pas à s'en défaire si facilement. Les humains, quand ce n'est pas réciproque ou que ça ne marche pas entre eux, passent à autre chose. Je ne dirais pas que les démons sont des êtres plus parfait que les humains cependant, nous, nous ne faisons pas de choses inutiles... sauf parfois d'aimer. Normalement les démons n'ont pas vraiment de sentiment mais, ils peuvent en acquérir. C'est ce que redoute tout démon d'où nous méprisons parfois tant les humains. Malgré que je sois puissant, j'avais peur de ça et maintenant j'ai succombé.

Les ronces se sont installées dans mon coeur. Elles me le serrent à m'en faire coeur saigne. Cela fait mal quand on sait que l'on est ignoré, évité et tout ça par la personne qu'on aime. Je me souviens d'un démon qui avait dit : "Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que lorsque je souffre. Peu importe si cet amour est maladif. Je sens que je suis en vie. Je me sens vivant aussi quand je suis heureux. Les humains l'ont compris. C'est pour ça qu'on pense qu'ils sont stupides mais quand vous ressentirez ça, vous verrez qu'ils avaient raison et vous tord". ça venait d'un certain Totaris. A avoir dire ça, il avait été condamné à mort. Si nous avons des sentiments, nous sommes démons. Si nous n'en avons pas nous sommes des démons. Ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien que les humains appellent "monstre" une personne sans sentiment...

La plupart des démons tombés dans les ronces des roses sont maintenant bannis et au mieux doivent travailler pour l'éternité. La plupart car ceux qui savent controler ces sentiments n'ont rien. Je peux donc rester tranquille. Il y a aussi des démons qui aiment et sont aimé donc ça ne pose pas de problème.  
Le Bibliothécaire par exemple. C'est certainement un des pire cas qu'il puisse avoir. Tout le monde, sauf peut-être mon jeune maitre, sait ce qu'il a fait. C'était dégoutant. Horrible. Je me souviens avoir été là à son procés. Il suppliait lachement de mourir. Il suppliait qu'on le tue. Il était fou. En le voyant, on voyait pourquoi on avait dit que l'amour est une maladie. Il était à genoux devant Satan. Il pleurait. Mais il fallait une punition digne de ce qu'il avait fait. Et il est devenu le Bibliothécaire. Obligé de s'en occuper. La mort était encore trop douce, trop facile. Il est obligé de souffrir pour l'éternité, il ne peut sortir de cette Bibliothéque. On lui apporte juste une ame de temps en temps. J'y avais été une fois. Il était devenu Alexander. Un genre un peu... adolescent. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Il souriait, lançait des blagues. Une chose était intact. Ses yeux. Sans une seule lumière.

Il y a certainement d'autres exemple mais celui là est le plus frappant.

Et autant tout le monde connait le pire des démons ayant succombé aux sentiments, autant tout les démons connaissent celui qui les controlent le mieux. C'est bien évidement Satan. Il est tout les paradoxes à lui seul. Lui ayant des sentiments mais étant si cruel à la fois. C'est tellement magnifique et si terrifiant à fois. C'est pour ça que c'est lui le roi des Enfers.

J'observe les choses qu'il y a dans les alentours. Il n'y a rien, je suis seul. Un peu comme avant que je ne fasse le pacte avec le jeune maitre. Enfin... Avec les sentiments en plus... Je suis dans une partie de l'Enfer qui m'appartient. Cadeau de Satan à un de ses fils préférés. Cette enfer s'appelle Kurohomura*. J'ai repris ma forme originel laissant tomber le costume de majordome pour quelques temps, le temps que mon jeune maitre m'appelle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir ? Il me cache quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas bien ? Je n'ai aucune réponse. Aucune. ...Tout aurait été si bien, si tout était comme avant... s'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire... Nous ne serions pas dans cette situation...

\- Pff ! Ce que tu m'as demandé n'est pas facile ! râla Alex.

\- Arrête de te plaindre et fais ton job, soupira Ciel.

Voilà maintenant quelques heures qu'Alexander était parti à la chasse aux documents. La question de Ciel n'avait pas été simple.

\- J'aimerais t'y voir, toi ! Monsieur je suis né avec une cuillère en or dans le...

\- Tais-toi !

\- Mais c'est vrai quoi, tu voudrais pas m'aider, non ?

\- Alex, pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas le bibliothécaire, je ne sais pas où se trouve les livres. En plus, il doit en avoir des milliards ici. Et tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un livre sur le sujet...

\- Raison de plus ! Et puis ça va te servir à quoi cette info ? L'ancien toi aurait dit que ce serait lâche de faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changé ?

* * *

Je serrai le poing. Il ne savait rien. Strictement rien. Que pouvait-il comprendre à mes sentiments ? A ce mal qui me ronge de plus en plus en voyant Sebastian indifférent ? Savait-il seulement ce qu'était l'amour ?

C'est vrai. L'ancien moi n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais je ne suis plus l'ancien moi. Je suis ne suis plus. Je me souviens de cette pièce que j'avais du jouer. Hamlet. "Etre ou ne pas être, tel est la question". Et bien vous savez quoi ? Moi, j'ai décidé de ne plus être. Je n'en peux plus d'"être". Etait-je quelqu'un un jour ? Peut-être. Avant de devenir démon. J'ai laissé mon "être" en arrière. Je ne suis plus. Je ne suis plus Ciel Phantomhive. Je ne suis qu'un démon au nom de Ciel Phantomhive.

\- As-tu déjà été amoureux ? je demande comme réponse.

Je le vis se figer. Il me lance un regard. Son regard me coupe presque le souffle. La réponse m'arrive comme une évidence. Il souffre. Ses pour cela qu'il n'a aucune lumière dans les yeux quand il plaisante. Je le vois détourner le regard précipitamment sur sa "toge"... Enfin sa blouse qui donne un effet de toge.

\- E-excuse-moi... murmure-t-il.

Il part derrière une des grandes étagères. Puis, cinq secondes plus tard, il revient avec un sourire que je qualifierai d'éclatant. ça me laisse encore plus sans voix. I peine dix secondes il... et maintenant...

\- Allez ! On se remet à la recherche ! Enfin, je me remets à la recherche de ce foutu livre que tu veux tant ! Je crois qu'il ne doit pas être trop loin ! Euh... Dit, si tu veux ça, c'est parce que tu es amoureux, toi ? Je suppose car sinon tu ne m'aurais pas rendu la question. Oooh... De qui? Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !

\- Non !

* * *

Le Bibliothécaire sourit voyant qu'il avait touché la corde sensible du jeune Phantomhive. Il se transforma alors en une personne que le bleuté connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un jeune fille, blonde, aux yeux émeraudes portant une élégante robe rose.

\- Cesse de suite ça, grinça Ciel.

Il ne voulait pas repenser qu'il avait laisser sa cousine presque sans explication... Elle était si triste qu'il soit partit... Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça en face de lui alors que ce n'était pas vraiment elle...

\- Ben quoi ? ça expliquerai bien des choses ! A moins que... ce soit plutot lui que tu aimes...

"Elisabeth" se changea alors mais ne redevint pas Alexander. Il était devenu la dernière personne que Ciel avait envie de voir pour le moment. Son amour. Son majordome. Sebastian. Le bleuté resta figer. Il essayait de ne pas montrer son émotion sachant très bien que devant lui n'était qu'un sosie. Un reproduction. Malgré tout très fidèle...

-A-arrête... murmura Ciel.

Alexander avait senti le tremblement dans la voix de Ciel et à quel point ce dernier était troubler. "Sebastian" s'avança vers le jeune Phantomhive pendant que celui-ci reculait pour échapper à son "majordome". Il se retrouva bientot coincé à un mur, son "serviteur" contre lui.

"Sebastian" rapprocha "ses" lèvres de "son" jeune maitre. Ciel n'en menait pas large. Essayant de résister mais étant tenter quand même. Il essayait de résonner son cerveau en disant que ce n'était pas son majordome. Mais... le fait de même s'imaginer dans cette situation pour de vrai faisait fondre ses raisonnements. Il se laissa faire et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de "son majordome". Puis, d'un coup, il le repoussa violemment. Alexander fut projeter à terre et reprit sur le coup sa forme normal.

Ciel avait des larmes dans les yeux.

\- PLUS JAMAIS TU FAIS CA TU M'ENTENDS ?! PLUS JAMAIS !

Le bibliothécaire se rendit compte qu'il avait été bien trop loin mais d'un autre coté, il voulait savoir et c'était maintenant chose faite. Donc, c'est pour ça qu'il tentait de fuir ? Pour partir loin de ses sentiments ? Loin de cet amour ?

* * *

Mais... Pourtant... Ce n'est pas logique vue que...

* * *

J'avais tellement mal au coeur. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il penser à cette méthode pour me soutirer des informations ?

Je retenais mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je ne veux pas lui exposer davantage ma faiblesse. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir pu résister à ce baiser ! Pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas Sebastian ! Et... et pourquoi après ce baiser... j'avais ressentit comme de la nostalgie...?

* * *

Le silence plana longtemps dans la pièce. Alexander se releva et épousseta lentement ses vêtements. Il n'osait plus regarder Ciel dans les yeux et en même temps il était dans ses pensées. Il repartit dans les étagères. Puis lança :

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je me remette au boulot ! Je vais te trouver ton livre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour comprendre la complexité des êtres humains !

\- J'espère bien... marmonna Ciel essayant de passer à autre chose aussi vite qu'Alex.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, des jours étaient passés pour qu'enfin le Bibliothécaire trouve LE livre. Le seul et unique. Ce précieux livre pour Ciel !

\- C'est qui le plus fort ? sourit bêtement Alex.

\- Certainement pas toi, répondit Ciel en roulant des yeux.

Ciel arracha presque le livre des mains d'Alexander et alla s'asseoir à une table. Il posa le livre et l'ouvrit. Son coeur battait à la chamade. Il allait enfin savoir. Enfin ! Il posa ses yeux sur la première page du livre. Le sourire qui avait prit place sur son visage fana de suite. Il ne comprenait pas les signes inscrits sur le livre. Alex qui regarda par dessus l'épaule de Ciel, vit la réaction de ce dernier.

\- Tu ne sais pas lire la Langue Sombre ? demanda Alex plus comme un reproche.

\- Non, c'est quoi ?

\- La langue officiel des démons !

\- Oui, ben, excuse moi d'être un nouveau démon... Bref, tu sais me le lire alors?

\- Bien sur !

Alex prit le livre en main commença à lire...

\- Pendant la nuit, deux ombres bougeaient aux rythmes d'une musique mystique. Ciel en redemandait d'ailleurs toujours plus à Al...

\- Lis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il fait écrit et arrête avec tes conneries.

Le Bibliothécaire rit un peu au vu de la réaction du bleuté puis il commença à lire. Ciel écouta attentivement. Il ne perdit pas une miette de ce que disait Alex. Il apprenait ces mots par coeur. Il savait maintenant. Il allait enfin voir la lumière. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

* Flammes noires

La Langue Sombre n'est pas un nom que j'ai inventé, c'est vraiment une langue pour les démons. Par exemple saviez vous que "Ash" en langue sombre veut dire "mauvais" ? O_o Je me demande si c'est un hasard au niveau de l'anime...

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Je poste dès que possible le prochain chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre, s'il vous plait ^^ A votre avis, que veux savoir Ciel ? :)


	8. Chapitre 6 : Last

**Bonjour, bonjour :D**

**Alors je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir pris deux semaines pour pouvoir publier cette fiction.. Mais l'excuse c'est que je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire à cause de l'école. J'ai écrit ce chapitre donc en 1 jour.. En gros aujourd'hui mais la qualité est au rendez-vous je l'espère^^' Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est le plus long de mes chapitres et en plus il y a un lemon ! (Bon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemons c'est pas grave et en fait si vous voulez ne pas le lire, il faut passer le rêve de Ciel ;) )**

**Magyna : Merci pour ta review ^^ Contente que tu aimes :) Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction peu importe le temps qu'il faudra pour la finir ! :)**

**Shana : Heureuse que tu ais aimer la première phrase et la comparaison. C'est quelque chose que je me suis toujours dit en fait ^^ Mais je trouve que ça sonne tellement bien dans la bouche Sebby ! Ravi qu'Alexander te faire rire ^^ Il est là pour ça évidement :) Par contre c'est vrai que ce qu'il a fait à Ciel n'était pas très sympa mais c'est juste qu'Alex ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ciel c'est juste son coté enfantin et sa comédie de gars super enjoué et "concon" qui a prit le dessus et voilà... Et sinon ta proposition est intéressante ! Tu verras si c'est ça... ou pas !**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : C'est un sale coup vis à vis de nous mais Alex n'avait pas le but de blesser Ciel juste de le narguer ^^' Mais bon tu connais Alex, hein ! Il peut être maladroit et débile !**

**Vava : Je penche plutot vers le ou pas xD Je ne sais pas si Alex a apprécier x) En fait, non, c'était juste pour titiller Ciel et l'embéter sans qu'il mesure l'empleur de ses actes. J'ai utilisé la Langue sombre car je trouvais ça intéressant ! En fait j'ai surtout fait ça pour la blague d'Alex en inventant n'importe quoi... Une partie du suspens est dévoilé ici !**

**Mon petit commentaire : Plus long chapitre, un lemon, j'espère que vous serez content x) sinon que dire... que dire... La fin est très sadique. mais ne me tuez pas sinon je ne saurais pas écrire la suite ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Last**

Ciel dort dans le lit qui est à disposition dans la Bibliothèque. En générale, c'est là où je me repose quand il n'y a personne même si normalement je ne peux pas ! Mais qu'importe ? Comment pourrait-on me punir alors que je n'ai déjà plus rien ? Mon coeur et ma tête sont partis avec Elle.

Ciel m'a dit qu'il voulait dormir encore une fois. Il voulait rêver. Je lui ai demandé de quoi mais il ne m'a pas répondu. J'ai deviné. Etait-ce pour alléger sa souffrance ? Certainement. A quoi bon rêver si ça ne sera jamais la réalité ? J'ai déjà essayé cette méthode, cela me brisait encore plus chaque jour. Bah peut-être que Ciel est masochiste ! En plus, je comprends même pas son geste... C'est tellement illogique ! Pourquoi veut-il ça ?

J'observe sur la table le flacon. Je l'ai réalisé pour Ciel. Il aurait eu du mal en même temps ne connaissant pas Langue Sombre. Si je prenais cette fiole, je pourrais m'enfuir ! Ah... Non... Je ne pourrais pas. Un champs de force m'en empêcherait... Je ne peux pas comme Satan m'a jeté ce sort. A cause de ça, peu importe ce que je fais, je souffrirai éternellement. Même avec la fameuse épée du Léivatan je ne pourrais me suicider.

Soupire. Si seulement je pouvais être aussi heureux et enjoué que je le feignais.

Doucement, je me transforme et prend Sa forme. Je n'ai oublié aucun de ses traits, aucune de ses courbes. Je m'approche du miroir accroché sur le mur. Ciel aime l'illusion des rêves, moi l'illusion du reflet. Le reflet peut-être tout aussi trompeur que le rêve mais le rêve est fait pour inventer. Le reflet, lui, est pour voir la vérité en face ou se souvenir si on l'utilise comme moi.  
Je revois son visage, ses yeux que j'aime. Je caresse ses cheveux aussi doux que les plumes d'une colombe. Je passe ma main sur son visage. Je passe ma main sur sa peau laiteuse et si douce. Ma main passe ensuite sur sa tendre joue. A travers le miroir, je la vois qui m'observe. Elle a le regard triste. Je caresse ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts, ses lèvres que j'aimais tant sentir sur les miennes. Je repasse sur sa joue. Je sens quelques choses d'humide. Elle pleure ! En serais-je la cause ? Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je la vois pleurer. Elle m'observe les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Doucement, j'essuie ses larmes. Elle se rapproche de moi. Elle me sourit. Elle murmure un "Je t'aime" qui meurt sur ses lèvres. Je me rapproche comme Elle le fait. Nos lèvres s'unissent. Je sens le froid du miroir contre mes lèvres.

Je reprend ma forme normal. J'essuie le restant de larmes restées sur mes joues. Je relève ma tête pour confronter mon regard à celui du miroir. Elle a disparue. Je suis seul avec moi-même. Je me force à faire ce que je fais pour cacher mon mal : sourire. Je fais un grand sourire. Je vois directement qu'il est faux. Les autres croient que c'est un vrai. Sont-ils naifs ? Jamais je ne pourrais plus sourire. JAMAIS. Elle était mon sourire, ma joie, mon bonheur ! Et ils se sont envolés ! Et je sais que plus jamais je ne les retrouverai... JAMAIS.  
Je reporte mon regard sur le flacon. Je sens mes yeux virés du mauve au rose démoniaque. Je lève la main pour le balancer mais me retient. ça va aller... C'est bien ainsi... Même si je n'aurais rien fait c'est pas grave... ça rentrera dans l'ordre... 

* * *

Je rentre dans ma chambre tapant du pied. J'en avais mare de ces talons ! J'en avais mare de cette robe ! J'en avais mare de ce corset qui me broyait le ventre ! J'avais mare de tout ! Et par dessus tout le fait que Sebastian m'observe ainsi !  
ça fait quelque joue qu'il est bizarre. Non, en fait, il l'a toujours été.

Sans même attendre qu'il le face pour moi, je retire ces chaussures qui me font souffrir. Je l'entends rire. Je lance un regard noir à mon majordome. Il continue de m'observer. Il a un regard bizarre... On dirait qu'il est triste. Pourquoi ? Je sens mon coeur se resserrait. Peut-être m'étais-je trop attacher à Sebastian... Beaucoup trop. Comme ce n'était pas permis de la faire.

Il s'approche et commence à me déshabiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes joues se chauffent. Je me sens comme gêner pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça.

Une fois la robe et le corset retiré, je m'attends à ce qu'il me passe ma chemise de nuit. Elle ne vient pas. Je le regarde et vois qu'il m'observe. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Il s'avance vers moi. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Son regard me paralyse. Doucement, il tend sa main encore gantée et caresse ma joue. Il s'approche encore. Son visage se rapproche du mien. Je me penche en arrière. Il avance encore plus. Au final, il se retrouve au dessus de moi. Et moi, je suis nu en dessous de lui rougissant à n'en plus finir. C'est quoi cette sensation que je ressens au plus profond de moi ?

Nos lèvres finissent par se toucher. Je me laisse faire réalisant que c'était ce que je souhaitais. Alors tout ce que je prenais pour des illusions me revint dans la face. Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais personne. Je l'aime lui mon sauveur et mon futur bourreau à la fois, la lune qui m'éclaire de son obscurité, le poison qui m'a guéri. Je l'aime. Depuis combien de temps je refoulais ces pensées ? Oh longtemps ! Mais quand on est habitué à souffrir, on souffre en silence et sans plus s'en rendre compte.

Sa langue passe dans ma bouche et l'explore avant de se mêler à sa jumelle sans que je ne réagisse. Et si pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un jeu. Car je sais qu'alors... je perdrais à coup sur.

Sebastian se recule.

\- D-désolé, Bochan... Je me suis laissé emporter... Mon geste était totalement déplacer...

Il a l'air déçu.

\- Plus... je murmure.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'en veux plus, Sebastian... Mais...Mais avant, je veux juste savoir une chose... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi ?

\- Les démons ne sont pas censés avoir de sentiments. Cependant, vous m'avez corrompu, jeune maitre. Vous avez su me faire ressentir ce que je craignais : l'amour. Même si je ne connais pas encore totalement la définition de ce mot, je vous aime, jeune maitre. Vous êtes si combatif... Si fort et faible à la fois... Si beau et si disgracieux en tant qu'humain... Vous avez empoisonner mon coeur mais je doute qu'il y ait un antidote...

Ce qu'il me dit fait battre mon coeur encore plus fort. C'est une des première fois où il est si honnête avec moi. Où il n'y a pas vraiment de double sens. Il n'a pas même essayer de me narguer. Il est sérieux.

J'attrape le bout de sa cravate et scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser. Nos langues dansent un ballet effrénée. On essaye tout deux de dominer l'autre.

\- Je ne vous croyais pas si fougueux, bochan, souris narquoisement Sebastian.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi, un démon, qui suis tombé pour un simple humain, je renchéris.

\- Simple ? Oh non... Vous êtes certainement un des plus complexes et un des plus beau !

Il se remet au dessus de moi et s'attaque à mon cou. Il m'embrasse tout le long. Je penche un maximum ma tête en arrière pour lui donner plus de surface.

Ce que nous faisons est pourtant interdit mais cela ne me fait rien. Madame Red doit être dans sa chambre et Lau aussi... On pourrait nous entendre si on va plus loin mais... Je me rends compte que cela ne m'importe peu.

Mon corps chauffe sentant ses mains passer sur lui. Il passe ses mains sur mes deux boules de chaires roses. Il les tord doucement me faisant gémir. Je me fiche de me laisser aller. Je me fiche de mon statut sociale. Je veux simplement profiter de cet instant ne sachant si c'est un rêve ou pas.

De son autre main, il saisit mon érection me faisant sursauter de surprise. Il commence un va et vient me faisant gémir de plus en plus. Il continue de jouer avec mes tétons et bientot il me les lèche avec avidité et me les mordille. C'est tellement bon. Je sens que je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps.

\- Mmmh~ Sebast... Sebastian...

Ma voix est montée dans les aigus. Je ne pourrai bientot plus tenir.

\- Laisse-toi aller, Ciel...

Entendre prononcer mon prénom de sa voix suave me procure un plaisir et je me laisse venir sa main. Mes yeux sont embrumés par le plaisir.

\- C'est bien pour aujourd'hui, jeune maitre. Je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite.

Il me faut un temps pour me saisir de ses paroles. Quoi ? Il veut déjà arrêter ? Je vois qu'il se retient et qu'il a envie lui aussi que ça continue. Autant profiter pleinement, c'est la première fois que l'on est ainsi, tous les deux. Je veux que ce soit aujourd'hui ma première fois et notre première fois ensemble.

\- Continue...

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable... De plus, votre tante..

\- Oublions-la juste pour cet instant...S'il te plait... J'en ai envie...

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je ne vous savez pas si suppliant, bochan. Cela doit être votre devoir de chien qui déteint sur vous ! me nargue-t-il.

Je le regarde et souris narquoisement à Sebastian.

-Essaierais-tu de me faire subtilement changer d'avis en me narguant ? Tu me crois si bête que ça ? Continuons.

Je n'ai plus à le dire deux fois. Ses lèvres rencontrent de nouveau les miennes. Il retire ses gants souillés ainsi que son frac pour être plus à l'aise. Le baiser est passionné, doux et brutal à la fois. Un baiser plein de contraire et de ressemblance. Nos lèvres se déconnectent et lentement Sebatian enduit trois de ses doigts de salive.

Doucement, il place un de ses doigt à mon entrée. Je me contracte un peu. J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop mal... Il entre son doigt en moi. Je me détends au fur et à mesure. Il en entre un deuxième. Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux. Il commence à les faire bouger en moi et à faire des cisaillements. Je ne ressens aucune douleur. Il fait ça tellement bien. Il finit par passer le troisième. Je gémis. Avec ses doigts, il trouve le point sensible. Il s'amuse à le titiller me faisant gémir de plus en plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il retire ses doigts. J'ai tellement envie de lui. Je veux qu'il entre en moi. Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Il me sourit et fait durer l'instant qui me semble du coup comme une torture. Il prend son temps pour se déshabiller. Je profite quand même du spectacle. Ma main rencontre mon membre mais Sebastian la repousse.

\- Soyez donc un peu patient, Bochan...

Il finit de se déshabiller de sa lenteur extrême mais je vois qu'il fait ça uniquement pour me faire languir et me narguer car je vois bien qu'il a autant envie que moi, si pas plus. Une fois nu, il se remet au-dessus de moi. Je serre les draps sentant la pointe de son membre contre mes fesses.

\- Puis-je ? demande mon amant.

\- O-oui... je murmure cachant difficilement l'envie dans ma voix.

Il me pénètre alors doucement. Je sers les draps jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges blanchissent. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il est gros ! Je rougis à cette pensée.

\- Détendez-vous... Relachez-vous... Un peu comme tout à l'heure avec le corset !

\- Mmh...

J'essaye de mettre en pratique ses conseils et j'y arrive au bout d'un moment m'étant habitué à sa grosseur. Je me sens si entier, si remplis... Je me sens complet. Sebastian se met à bouger lentement. ça fait toujours un peu mal mais de plus en plus c'est un autre sentiment qui se met en place. Le plaisir. Je gémis. Il accélère la cadence touchant encore et encore le point sensible me faisant presque hurler. Je me cambre et il soutient mon dos d'un bras. Il continue de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit à son paroxysme. Nous jouissons tous deux en même temps.

\- Sebastian...

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Je t'ordonne... Je t'ordonne de m'aimer à jamais...

\- Yes, my lord.

* * *

Je me réveille. Je remarque que je suis dans le lit d'Alex... Enfin celui de la Bibliothèque. Ce rêve... Ce dernier rêve m'était très beau. Mais... Pourquoi je me sens si nostalgique alors ? Pourquoi ce sentiment s'est emparé de mon coeur ? ... Cela n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Je me lève et vois la fiole sur la table. Je souris. Mon ticket de sortie !

\- Ah ! La Belle au Bois dormant s'est enfin réveillé ? rit Alexander. Eh ! Eh ! Ils ont mentis, hein ! La technique du baiser, elle marche pas !

\- Je te jure que si ce que tu sous-entends est vrai je...

\- Mais bien sur que c'est faux ! Tu me connais non ?

\- Non.

\- ... Ben tu me connais pas alors. Bravo, tu as raté la rencontre de ta vie.

\- Oh cesse un peu !

Je me saisis de la fiole. Je me calme un peu.

\- Bon... Merci de l'avoir préparer... Adieu...

\- Ou Audiable !

\- ...

Je peux lui en coller une, une bonne fois pour toute ? Comment quelqu'un peut être comme lui ?! Bref. Je roule simplement des yeux et sors de la Bibliothèque.

\- Sebastian !

Il arrive dans les deux secondes qui suivent. Il a l'air... comme soulagé de me voir.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, jeune maitre ! Plus d'une semaine...

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si le temps comptait pour les démons, je réponds automatiquement. Emmène-moi sur Terre. A cet ile sur les démons... Où tu as voulu prendre mon âme.

Je vois son incompréhension dans son regard. Tant pis. Il saura où je veux en venir bien assez tot.

Ils nous emmènent.

\- Assieds-toi sur le banc, je demande à Sebastian.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sebastian. C'est mon dernier ordre. Assieds-toi sur ce banc, tais-toi et écoute-moi.

Il s'est assis et s'est tu. Je vois toujours autant son incompréhension et... et je ne sais pas pourquoi... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a aussi de l'appréhension dans son regard. Oh ne t'en fais pas Sebastian. Tu seras ravis d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite même s'il n'a pas besoin de battre. Je me lance dans cette dernière réplique que sera la mienne :

\- Je sais que tu me détestes. Je sais que tu me haies du fait que tu sois obligé d'être mon serviteur pour l'éternité. Je... Je voulais te dire que je te remercier de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. D'avoir obéis à mes ordres les plus stupide... D'avoir obéis à tous mes caprices. Merci d'avoir été là à mes cotés même si ce n'était que dans le but d'avoir mon âme. Mais... Tu vas pouvoir l'avoir. Tu vas pouvoir prendre ton du. Tu pourras ainsi redevenir un démon libre et ne plus être au stade de vulgaire serviteur éternel.

Je marque une pause. Je me retourne regardant le paysage. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans ses yeux.

\- Je voulais te dire aussi Sebastian... Que... Que je...

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues.

\- Je voulais te dire que... que je t'aime... Que cette amour m'empoisonne... Je.. Je t'aime et cela date aussi de mon humanité. Les démons ne doivent pas aimer... Je sais... Et... Et pourtant mes sentiments ne se sont jamais effacer. Je me suis plongé dans mes illusions... Dans mes rêves pour que tu m'appartiennes mais je vois bien que cela n'est pas assez... C'en est loin... Alors... Alors... Je veux simplement mourir, partir... Et avoir au moins l'honneur de me faire dévorer par tes crocs. Je veux que tu me fasses souffrir une dernière fois. Je veux souffrir de tes mains car je t'aime...

Je me retourne. Je vois qu'il a les yeux écarquillé et qu'il est figé sur ce banc à cause de ma révélation. Je sors la fiole de ma poche.

\- Vois-tu... J'ai cherché... J'ai cherché une solution pour que tu ais mon âme et là voilà. Je... je me suis dit : "Pourquoi un humain pourrait devenir démon et pas un démon devenir un humain ?". A la Bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé cette solution. ça n'a pas été facile... Mais maintenant je l'ai dans mes mains.

Je m'approche de Sebastian et lui vole un baiser. Je me recule.

\- L'heure est venue...

J'ouvre le bouchon et porte la fiole à mes lèvres.

* * *

Tintintin ! Bref... Review ? ça motive vraiment à écrire ^^ J'espère que vous aurez aimé le chapitre ! Ah et aussi, ce lemon était mon premier lemon Black Butler :D


	9. Chapitre 7 : Nightmare to a sweet dream

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur !**

**Oui, encore une fois, une attente de 13 jours... Ce chapitre pourrait-il donc être maudit ?! O_O Excusez, je divague... Je n'avais rien à faire et je ne savais pas sortir aujourd'hui (a cause d'une p*** d'entorse -' Attention : Les cours de sport, c'est dangereux !). Résultat j'ai écrit le chapitre. J'aurais voulu l'écrire vendredi et le poster mais disons que même pour aller jusque l'ordi c'était parcours du combatant alors je l'ai pas fait... Mon ordi se trouvant dans ma chambre à deux volées d'escalier et moi étant dans le salon... Bref, excusez le retard !**

**Dans tous les cas, je vais essayer de poster minimum 1 chapitre toute les deux semaines ^^ Mais bon avec l'école tout ça, c'est pas toujours évident mais ça, vous devez le savoir ^^**

**magyna : Cruauté ? Merci c'est ce que je recherche ! Mon but dans la vie est d'être super cruelle ! x) Ma fréquence sera certainement de 2 semaines pour un chapitre et si je sais en mettre un plus tot, je le mettrai plus tot ^^**

**Shana : (bon je répond aux 2 en même temps x) ) Je pense aussi que c'est le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit :) Bah j'ai pas osé mettre plus de détails pour la simple et bonne raison que ça aurait fait bizarre comme c'était une narration de Ciel ^^' Mais je promets d'en faire un avec plus de détails une prochaine fois :) Certainement dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Alexander n'est pas hétéro mais bisexuelle :D Enfin, je ne vais rien dire de plus sinon je pourrais dévoiler des indices ^^' Et ne t'en fais pas, y'aura un autre lemon bientot :)**

**Inertie : J'avais les larmes aux yeux quand j'écrivais :) (En même temps je me mets toujours dans le même état que les personnages que j'écris... le pire est quand j'imagine le chapitre dans ma tête et que je me mets encore plus dans la peau du personnage.. Et fallait me voir tout à l'heure quand j'ai écrit le dernier point de vue xD ) Happy end ? Non losso... Hmmm... Déjà, ce chapitre n'est pas la fin et elle n'arrivera pas avant deux-trois chapitres ^^ **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Nan tu ne me punira pas ! A la base, c'est moi qui ai inventé ton frère alors j'ai tout les droits sur lui ! Na ! Même de le faire souffrir ! (En me relisant, je trouve que dit comme ça, tout ça semble totalement zarbe et sadique...)**

**Ciel masochiste ? Moi je l'imagine bien :D ... Surtout dans des plans SM avec Sebastian Michaelis.. Mais tu as remarqué que SM c'est aussi les initiales de Sebastian Michaelis ? Coincidences? Je ne pense pas ! U_U**

**Bah si ça se trouve, au final, Sebastian n'en a rien à foutre de Ciel et va le laisser crever...xD (sadique attitude aujourd'hui x) )**

**Mettre de coté Alex ? Bah je vais pas l'écarter mais maintenant... Nan vais rien dire :P Sinon ça donnerai des indices :)**

**Mon petit commentaire : La TélévisionMentale est le truc qu'utilise Ciel dans un des chapitre avant le 2 je crois ! Et sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Ce n'est pas le dernier en tout cas ^^ Bref, je n'ai rien à dire de plus. Bonne lecture ! Donnez moi vos avis ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Nightmare to sweet dream**

Quelqu'un retira ses doigts de la TélévisionMentale. Il avait tout vu. Cette personne sera le poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Rien ne s'était passer comme prévu. Rien. Si c'était ainsi, alors, il devait agir. Depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu ça, il allait prendre enfin sa revanche.

* * *

Mm ? Où suis-je ? Je garde mes yeux fermés. Je me sens bien. Suis-je mort ? Je ne sais pas... Je me tourne. J'entends quelque chose se froisser à cause mon mouvement. J'émerge une peu plus de mon sommeil. Je sens quelque chose de moelleux au-dessus de moi. C'est doux, c'est chaud. Je me sens détendu.

D'un coup, tout me revient en tête. L'ile des démons. Ma déclaration à Sebastian. J'ai approché la fiole de mes lèvres et... et... Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? Trou noir. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je me relève. Ma chambre. Non... Non ! Comment puis-je encore être en vie ? Pourquoi Sebastian n'a pas pris mon âme ?! Je regarde mes mains. Mes ongles sont noirs. Je serais encore un démon ? P-pourquoi ?  
Une vérité ou plutot une hypothèse me frappe. N'aurais-je pas réver de tout ça ? Un reve... Tout cela n'avait du être qu'un rêve !

\- NOOOON ! j'hurle.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne cherche même pas à les sécher. Un rêve !

\- POURQUOI ?!

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je sais que c'est toi, Sebastian. Viens-tu me narguer ? Tu te moqueras de moi dès que tu verras mes larmes. Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Tes pas s'approchent de moi. Je me mets en boule sans même le regarder. Je me sens si mal.

\- Bochan ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

\- N'EST-CE PAS EVIDENT ?!

Je relève la tête et lui fait face.

\- Je me suis encore fait avoir par un rêve, une illusion ! J'en ai mare Sebastian ! MARE ! Tu m'entends ?! Je... Je veux juste mourir ! Je haie être un démon. Je haie le fait de devoir vivre éternellement en souffrant encore et encore ! Je suis à bout Sebastian ! T-Tout était faux ! Je... Je ne suis jamais redevenu humain, tu n'as jamais pu prendre mon âme ! Et... Et tu me hais ! Je le sais, n'essayes pas de dire le contraire ! Et bien tu sais quoi, Sebastian ?! Je suis tout à toi ! Fais ce que tu veux de moi ! Je m'en contre fiche ! Tu peux même me tuer si tu en as envie ! Oui, c'est ça, tue-moi ! TUE-MOI ! Sebastian... Tue-moi... C'est un...

Je sens quelque chose qui m'empêche de parler. J'ouvre les yeux de stupeur quand je sens que tes lèvres sont sur les miennes ? Que fais-tu ?!

Tu me serres contre toi et mets fin au baiser. Tu me serres encore plus fort. J'ai la tête blottie contre ton torse. Je sens la douceur de ta chemise sur ma joue. Tu caresses mes cheveux. Doucement. Puis, tu parles d'une voix tendre :

\- Voyons, jeune maitre. Cessez donc de dire des bêtises... Tout cela n'était pas un rêve... Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?

Je hoche la tête.

* * *

_Je vous observe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Vous... Vous aviez donc encore ces sentiments enfuit au fond de vous ? Et vous avez cru que jamais je ne vous aimerai ? Vous êtes bien naif. Comment ne pas aimez quelqu'un tel que vous ? Fort et faible à la fois. Doux et violent. Enfant et adulte à la fois. Angélique et démoniaque à la fois. Oui, vous êtes tant de paradoxe, tant de contraires qui se rapprochent ! _

_Je vous écoute. Mon ventre et mon coeur son serrés. Je suis figé sur ce banc de pierre. Ce banc où j'aurais du prendre son âme mais que j'en avais été incapable. Comment tuer celui qu'on aime contrat ou pas contrat rempli ? Vous vous rapprochez de moi. Vous m'embrassez chastement pendant une demi-seconde avant de reculer, cette fiole dans vos mains. _

_\- L'heure est venue..._

_Non... Vous n'allez quand même pas...Vous retirez le bouchon. Vous approchez cette fiole se rapproche de vos lèvres sucrées. Une goute passe. Je suis sorti de ma stupeur. _

_\- NON ! _

_Je me lève et arrache cette fiole de vos mains avant de la jeter au sol. Je vois vos yeux s'écarquiller. Vous commencez à trembler. Des larmes coulent sur vos joues. Vous me regardez avec une sorte de terreur. Vous lachez un rire nerveux regardant les bouts de verre à vos pieds. Puis, vous tombez sur vos genoux et vous hurlez. Un cri effroyable de peine, de tristesse, de colère. Après ça, vous tournez votre tête vers moi. _

_\- Tu...Tu veux donc que je souffre c'est ça Sebastian ? TU VEUX ENCORE ME VOIR SOUFFRIR C'EST CA ! C'est...c'était la seule solution ! Et...Et toi... Tu l'as réduite à néant ! Mourir de tes crocs est une trop grande facilité, c'est ça ?! Je suis indigne de toi ?! C'est ce que tu penses ?! _

_Vous commencez à rire d'une folie effrayante avant de commencer à respirer de plus en plus vite. Vous êtes en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Cependant, ce n'est jamais très bon pour un démon._

_\- Calmez-vous, jeune maitre ! Je n'ai pas fait cela avec de tels desseins ! _

_Vous ne m'entendez pas. J'essaye de vous calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je vous ai donné un coup pour que vous vous évanouissiez. Désolé, bochan... _

* * *

Je regarde Sebastian stupéfait. Je relève les yeux. Il me sourit tendrement posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. De joie évidement. Elles coulent silencieusement sur mes joues qu'il essuie de sa main gantée.  
\- Plus besoin de verser de larmes, Bochan !

Ton sourire est devenu narquois. Je souris. Il m'avait manqué lui aussi. Tout à coup, je ressentis un mal atroce à ma tête me faisant fermer les yeux comme pour controler cette douleur. Je sers le poing. Un flash passe devant mes yeux. Moi et Sebastian... Je..Je me jette dans ses bras et...et l'embrasse...

\- Jeune maitre, ça va ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête... je grimace.

\- Peut-être des fraguements de souvenirs, répond Sebastian.

\- Pourquoi en aurais-je ?

\- Quand Claude a volé votre âme, après, vous étiez devenu amnésique, oubliant votre vengeance. C'est notamment pour ça que j'avais essayé de faire passer Alois pour le meurtrier de vos parents... Ainsi, Claude et moi y gagnions tous les deux. Après, le mélange de souvenir entre ceux d'Alois et les votre, tout vous est revenu. Sauf une chose. Une chose qui me faisait du mal chaque jour depuis votre amnésie... Vous aviez enfuit vos sentiments pour moi. Comme vous vous en n'êtes pas rappeler j'ai supposé que vos sentiments pour moi n'était pas si réel que ça... Oui, nous étions ensemble depuis la soirée du bal chez le vicomte de Druitt... Bref, croyant que vous ne m'aimiez pas vraiment, j'ai continué à faire comme si rien n'était devant vous... Ignorant que votre coeur battez toujours autant pour moi mais que vous n'osiez pas me l'avouer ayant oublier que nous avions été ensemble avant votre amnésie..Pourtant, quand j'y repense, j' avais d'indices ! Vos yeux mouillés en vous réveillant, votre comportement parfois étrange à mon égard, le manque d'ordre...

\- Alors...Mes rêves n'auraient été... que des flash back ? Ce soir là, après la fête chez le vicomte, cette fois-là, sur le banc de pierre où tu ne savais malgré tout pas te repaitre de mon âme à cause de tes sentiments... Ces moments insouciant où l'on risquait de se faire prendre mais que l'on prenait comme un jeu... Tous ça, étaient des souvenirs. Quand j'y repense, c'est vrai que ça faisait parfois trop réel pour ne pas avoir été vécu et trop clair que pour que ce ne soit qu'un enchainement d'illusions...

Sebastian me serre plus fort dans ses bras. Là, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en plein rêve... Mais, ce n'en est pas un j'en suis sur... J'ai tant souffert, pleurer et maintenant je ne devrais plus verser de larmes. Tous ce poids que j'avais sur le coeur a disparu. Je ferme les yeux profitant d'être blotti dans les bras de Sebastian.

\- Vous avez encore besoin de rêve, Bochan ?

\- Non, je murmure. Je veux juste profiter de cet instant... Tout cela trop beau pour être vrai.

\- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait bien entendre un narrateur dire "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants".

J'ouvre un oeil pour voir son sourire narquois.

\- Une fin aussi guimauve ne m'intéresserait pas, je ne savais pas que tu en aimerais une pareille, je lui rends son sourire.

\- Si c'est avec vous, ce ne me dérangerai pas.

\- Dans tous les cas, comment deux hommes peuvent-ils avoir un enfant ? ... Non, j'ai la réponse. Les démons sachant se transformer, ça ne pose pas de problème, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Mais comment savez-vous ça ?

\- Alexander, le bibliothécaire de la Bibliothèque Démoniaque.

\- Je vois..._  
_

Quelque chose me revint en tête et me frappa. Tous des souvenirs...De ce que m'avais dit Alexander._ "Oui, j'ai lu un livre sur vous ! Oui, y'a un livre sur vous ! Comme vous étiez le premier humain à devenir démon. On a expliquer votre vie, **tout** !" _Tout ! **TOUT !**_ "tu t'inquiètes **vis à vis de Sebastian** ? ""En fait c'est un "certainement" si c'est dans l'état ou tu le penses. Si ça se trouve,** lui ne te hait pas.** "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changé ?"_

Alexander... Il savait que j'aimais Sebastian ! Il le savait depuis le début ! Ce livre écrit sur moi savait tout comme il l'a dit ! Alors, il savait et n'avait rien dit ! Il allait me laisser faire sans un mot d'explication ? ça n'avait pas pu lui sortir de l'esprit tout de même ?! Quoi que... En le regardant ça ne m'étonnerai pas...

* * *

J'éternue. Tiens, bizarre pour un démon...

_Soupire._

C'est tellement calme ici depuis que Ciel est parti. Enfin, il n'est pas mort. Simplement parti d'ici. Il est certainement maintenant heureux. Avec Sebastian. Deux démons humanisés qui ont trouvé l'amour.

Je sens mes yeux rougir. Shhh... Il faut que je me calme... Je m'avance vers le miroir pour voir son visage. Je parle avec sa voix pour me calmer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Alexander... ça va aller... Calme-toi, mon chouchou. Je n'aime pas te voir triste, ni en colère. Ne perds plus le controle. Tu te souviens, tu m'as promis ? Tu peux mais seulement en cas d'absolue nécessité... Comme par exemple..

Je regarde son visage mais je n'arrive pas à continuer. Elle change son visage pour laisser place à quelqu'un d'autre. Il me sourit.

\- Ecoute-la et...et calme-t...Calme-t...

Mes mots n'arrivent plus à sortir de leur bouche. Je me rechange brusquement. Et je vois ces yeux mauves. Mes yeux mauves. Ses yeux. Ses yeux... Ils virent encore d'un coup au rose vif. Je dois relacher ma colère d'une quelconque manière !

Je me tourne vers le lit. Et frappe. Je frappe de toutes mes forces. Je_** l'**_imagine à la place de ce lit. Lui, qui m'avait découvert. _Lui_, qui m'avait dénoncé. _**Lui**_, qui avait dérobé mon monde. _**Lui**_, dont j'avais prononcer trop de fois le nom. Ce nom qui m'écoeure. Je voulais **LE** tuer. Je voulais réduire sa vie en cauchemar ! Un néant ! Mais non ! J'étais bloqué dans cette foutue bibliothèque à la c** ! Moi qui pensait qu'un jour... Que ça allait finir... Mais non.. Je m'en chargerai. Je le jure sur les cieux et si je puis encore le faire, sur l'Enfer !

Ce lit n'est plus que bouts de bois difformes, le coussin au milieu de tous ce bordel. Ma lèvre tremble. Je ne résiste pas. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit informe et me laisse aller. J'éclate en sanglot. Je crie mon désespoir. Et peut-être qu'au plus profond du noir _vous_ pourrez m'entendre...

* * *

**Comment dire... Je n'aime pas quand y'a que du positif xD Review ? **

**Alors que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Aimer jusqu'à la folie

**Bonjour à toute personne qui lit ce chapitre :D **

**Oui, encore plus de deux semaines pour avoir un chapitre... Désolé... J'ai pas eu le temps durant les vacances (je précise que je n'ai qu'une semaine étant en Belgique) et j'étais partie ou j'avais pas le temps d'écrire. Et avant, j'avais une semaine de test... (Préfère quand même me justifier sur mon retard ^^'). **

**Sinon ben... Merci d'etre toujours au rendez-vous ! **

**EveVengeline : Je te rassure tout de suite, il n'y aura JAMAIS de lemon dans lequel Ciel ou Sebastian est une fille. J'arriverais jamais à écrire ça x) Qu'il soit heureux... Hum... vu mes desseins pour lui je doute quand même ^^'**

**Inertie : Merci ^^ Et sinon je vois où tu veux en venir et il me semblait que l'histoire se basait un peu comme ça (le fait qu'ils ne se parlent pas mais s'aiment tous deux) et si j'avais fais ça plus long je pense que ça n'aurait pas donné aussi bien... Trop de suspens ? Pourtant je trouvais ça un truc assez simple :) En tout cas tu auras ta réponses dans le chapitre :) **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever (ton nom est trop loooooooooong jzbahabfiar xD) : Bah je t'ai déjà dit si tu avais raison donc je ne reviendrai pas la-dessus. Oui cro mignonnnnnnnnnn *-* et nan c'est pas toi U_U Shorry... **

**Shana : Très beau adjectif pour qualifier Claude en effet ^^ Je le hais... Prévisible ? Ah ça c'est sur xD C'est comme savoir dès le début d'un film disney que le méchant va perdre (pauvre méchant :'() Et bien Alexander n'est pas vraiment comme ça en réalité. Il est un peu "fou" et ça on va pouvoir un peu plus le voir dans ce chapitre. Alors ici, il y a un lemon et le chapitre est plus long :D**

**Mon petit commentaire : J'avais quelque chose à dire à propose d'Alexander mais je ne me souviens plus... Ah ! Oui ! Petite précision (qui n'a pas forcément son importance) Alexander est bisexuel ! ... Ok, ça sert peut-être à rien... ça je vous dirais pas si ça sert ! Sinon, y'a un lemon dans la première partie (donc le premier POV). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bref, bonne lecture ! **

**Ah et je connais une chanson qui irait très bien à notre petit Alex ! Comatose de Skillet :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Aimer jusqu'à la folie**

\- Hmm... Sebastian... J'a...J'avais dit qu'on irait voir Alexander...

Sebastian, qui était en train d'embrasser soigneusement chaque parcelle de peau du bleuté, releva la tête et eut un léger sourire narquois.  
\- Oh s'il vous plait, monsieur... Vous en avez tout autant envie que moi... sursura le majordome à l'oreille de son maitre.

Ce dernier rougit. Oui, il avait terriblement envie ! En même temps, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son majordome était diablement sexy et diablement doué pour tous. Ciel essaya de reprendre une contenance (il était toujours notre cher bleuté avec une fierté démesurée par rapport à sa petite taille). Sebastian sourit à l'essai de Ciel. Celui-ci était redevenu totalement lui-même (mentalement parlant). Le majordome reprit ses baisers.

\- Bien. Mmmmh~mais... Après alors...

\- Yes, my lord.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel avec passion. Oh oui, maintenant, l'amour pouvait le consumer en entier, il n'avait plus peur. Il savait que c'était un sentiment partagé. Très vite, le baiser se transforma en bataille pour savoir qui des deux était le maitre du mal. Leur langue s'enlaçait, se repoussait, s'enroulait pour encore plus de plaisir. Chacun d'eux voulait découvrir la bouche de l'autre. Chacun d'eux désirait ce ballet de passion ardente. D'une passion rouge. Rouge comme l'amour qui étreignait leur coeur et qui à chaque battement augmentait encore et encore.

Les mains du petit Phantomhive trouvèrent bien vite les cheveux de Sebastian, voulant s'y accrochait. Voulant se rassurer que quelque part, tout cela était bien la réalité, pas un de ces reves décevant.

Les deux bouches se séparèrent mais restèrent connectés par un petit filet de salive. Ciel rougissait de plus en plus et son corps chauffait de plus en plus. Il voulait tant son majordome. Il aurait aimé lui ordonné de le prendre tout de suite, là, maintenant mais il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre et que son majordome le ferait languir beaucoup plus.  
Sebastian retira lentement son frac et son veston. Puis, il revint au dessus de Ciel.

\- Retire tes gants... murmura Ciel.

\- Ordonnez-le moi, alors... sourit Sebastian.

\- C'est un ordre, Sebastian... Retire ces gants que je puisse sentir ta peau contre la mienne quand tu me toucheras...

Cela faisait si longtemps...

\- Yes, my lord.

Comme à son habitude, le majordome retira ses gants à l'aide de ses dents. Cela fit encore plus rougir Ciel. Sebastian était tellement sexy quand il faisait ça... Oh le bleuté se languissait tellement... Il tendit ses mains et entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Il voulait toucher son torse parfait. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité (ironique pour un démon), il put enfin toucher ce torse. Il passa ses mains partout. Caressant de la peau douce de ses mains ce corps si parfait. Ces mains descendaient de plus en plus bas d'ailleurs, jusqu'au pantalon du majordome qui était déformé d'une bosse fort visible. Une main passa à travers et se saisit du membre de Sebastian. Ce dernier frissonna au contact de la peau glacée de la main de son maitre contre son membre si chaud. Timidement, Ciel commença un va et vient avec sa main. Sebastian, de son coté, commença l'exploration du corps de Ciel. Il passa sa main sur son torse arrachant de doux soupires au petit Phantomhive jusqu'à ce qu'il toucha ce qui convoitait : les deux petites boules de chairs roses. Il savait à quel point Ciel était sensible à cet endroit. Il ne les ménagea pas les torturant en les pinçant, les tordants. Le bleuté gémissait et n'était plus très concentré sur sa main toujours dans le pantalon du majordome. Ce dernier la retira donc (mais était tout de même assez frustré). Il retira la chemise de son cher maitre et très vitre vola avec celle-ci le pantalon et le boxer. Une fois cela fait, Sebastian continua la torture des tétons de Ciel en les léchant et les mordillant chacun à leur tour. Ciel gémissait et gémissait ! Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était que le démon.

\- Vous pourriez jouir rien qu'avec ça, n'est-ce pas Bochan ? dit Sebastian légèrement narquoisement.

\- T-tais-toi... et...et..continue !

Sebastian ne du pas se faire prier. Avec sa langue, il descendit sans se presser le torse de son jeune maitre.

\- Ha~

La bouche de Sebastian venait de rencontrer le membre de Ciel. Doucement, il lécha le membre dans sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche. Sa langue lèche avidement le gland. Le bleuté eu un léger mouvement de hanche et Sebastian compris tout de suite le message. Il commença un va et vient avec sa bouche. Il savait que son jeune maitre ne résisterait pas longtemps et il ne fallut effectivement pas longtemps à Ciel pour jouir.

La respiration du petit Phantomhive était de plus en plus erratique. Et il en voulait tellement encore plus...

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi délicieux, Bochan... sourit Sebastian.

Ce dernier présenta trois doigts à son jeune maitre. Celui-ci rougit. Il les prit en bouche et les enduit de sa salive. Il faisait cela consciencieusement, prenant son temps. Sebastian l'observait avec envie, cela le faisait durcir encore plus. Il ne tint plus. Bien trop pressé de se sentir en son amant. Il "arracha" ses doigts de la bouche de Ciel et un doigt ne tarda pas à faire son entrée.

\- Aah !

\- Détendez-vous jeune maitre.

Le bleuté suivit les recommandations de son majordome. Totalement détendu, il commença à gémir doucement. C'était si bon... Un deuxième doigt arriva. Il bougea avec son collège en tournoyant et faisant des cisaillements. Un troisième doigt rentra.

\- Aaah ! Sebas~tian... D-dépèche-toi ! Je... Je veux te sentir en moi ! cria Ciel.

Oh ! La non plus Sebastian ne se fit pas prier ! Qui serait capable de résister à une telle demande ? Le majordome retira ses doigts. Il retira son pantalon et son boxer en un temps record. Son souffle était de plus saccadé et ses yeux étaient de plus en plus rougeoyant ce qui signifiait qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la luxure.

\- Prêt ?

\- Oui !

Lentement, Sebastian s'enfonça en Ciel. Le bleuté gémissait. Le membre de Sebastian était si gros... Si chaud... Si bon... Les vas et vient furent lent au début puis de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que la chaleur augmentait dans la pièce. Maitre et majordome ne formaient plus qu'un.

\- Haaaaaaaan !

Sebastian venait de toucher cet endroit si sensible. Il recommença et recommença encore et encore. Plus. Toujours plus. Ciel n'était plus que gémissement. Il était au septième Ciel...

\- Seba... Seba... aaaah !

\- Hm...V-venez... Bochan...V-viens.. Ciel...

Le bleuté jouit sans plus attendre. Il aimait tant entendre Sebastian susurer son nom... Ca le faisait perdre le controle à chaque fois ! Sebastian ne tarda pas à venir puis se retira. Ciel et lui étaient à bout de souffle.

\- T-tout compte fait... Prenons un bain à deux avant d'aller chez Alexander... marmonna Ciel les yeux encore mouillé de plaisir.

* * *

Couché sur le lit (qui avait été réparé), je regarde un démon partir. Je ne connais pas son nom. Il connaissait le mien. Evidement. Et comme bien d'autre démon, il était venu voir la bête de foire que l'on avait fait de moi. Et comme bien d'autre, il n'était pas venu me voir, juste pour me voir ! Oh non... Juste pour assouvir certaines pulsions. J'avais déjà eu droit à tout. Des coups. Je riais alors pour les déstabiliser. Des injures. Je leur souriais narquoisement et leur retourner les compliments. Ou alors, il me faisait toutes sortes de choses... Pas vraiment pour les petits n'enfants (si vous voyez où je veux en venir). Là ? Je profitais. Que faire d'autre ? Je pensais à Lui dans ses moments là. Elle, n'appréciait pas trop mais laissait faire tout de même. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu un nouveau surnom à ma collection : la p*te des démons. De toute façon, je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi. C'était Elle et Lui qui étaient important (quoi que je _la_ préférai tout de même). Mais Ils ne sont plus... Alors à quoi bon encore faire attention à mon apparence ?

On ne peut ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Malheureusement, même les démons en sont incapables... Les humains, eux, rejoignent le Paradis ou l'Enfer. Ils "restent" si on peut dire ça comme ça. Ils peuvent toujours observer la Terre ou souffrir moralement (ah oui, dire que la mort efface tous les problèmes est une calomnie !). Cependant, pour les êtres surnaturelles (d'un point de vue humain... Il n'y a pas d'endroit après la mort car nous sommes censés être imortelle. Il n'y a pas d'endroit où l'on peut rester à observer notre ancien monde. Là, c'est le repos éternel pure et dure. Là, où Ils sont...

Ils ne peuvent voir mes pauvres actions. Ils ne peuvent pas voir ma souffrance ou essayer de me consoler d'un minuscule signe. Ils ne sont plus rien. C'est une des choses qui me fait le plus de mal. Les humains disent "Untel n'est pas vraiment mort car il vit dans notre coeur". Oui, le souvenir reste. Oui, il est toujours présent en nous. Oui... Mais ça ne sera quoi qu'il arrive plus jamais pareil. Combien de fois, quand Ils étaient vivants, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir et de les rejoindre ! Oh combien de fois, j'ai essayé de communiqué encore avec Elle ! Oh combien de fois...Et combien de fois m'a-t-Elle répondu sèchement à mes lettres... Lavage de cerveau. C'est ce qu'Elle avait subi. Et évidement, Lui aussi du coup... Ils me haïssaient... Oh combien du fois, j'ai pleuré de les avoirs "perdu"... Puis, quelques centaines d'années plus tard : j'ai appris leur mort. On les avait tué. Haine. Folie. Tristesse. C'est ce dont je suis fabriqué dès à présent. J'ai souvent des crises quand je suis seul.

Je me suis mis à constituer "Alexander". Ce garçon tout le temps d'apparence joyeuse. Ce garçon qui faisait tout et n'importe quoi. Et surtout n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. Je l'ai perfectionner en rajoutant un dose d'humour. Et voilà. Le costume était fait. J'étais comme je suis, Alexander : un garçon qui adore enquiquiner son monde, joyeux, qui aime son métier ! Mais, il ne faut jamais oublier... Ce n'est que l'apparence. A l'intérieur il n'y a que trois choses : une haine indélébile, une folie dévorante, et une tristesse éternelle. Et quand j'ai su qui était leur assassin... Une envie de vengeance à germer. Plus grande et de plus en plus forte chaque jour. Après tout, je suis né pour les excès.

J'entends des pas dans la Bibliothèque. Encore ? C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Je me relève et m'habille. Je n'oublie pas d'endosser mon role d'Alexander. Je vais vers le miroir. Je souris. _"Ton sourire est tellement magnifique, mon cher Alex..."_. Je l'entends comme si tu me l'avais dit... Allez... Je sors de la partie "chambre" et court dans la Bibliothèque.

\- Bonjour~ ! je chantonne. Que puis-je pour v...

Ma voix se fane. Oh, c'est Fantomive. Sursaut. Je vois son si cher "Sebastian". Pff, un nom chien, ça lui va bien ! Je vois qu'il m'observe. Ahh, tu devais me croire en train de pleurer sur mon sort, c'est ça ?! Tu me croyais incapable de sourire même faussement ?

Je cache mes mains derrières mon dos. Elles tremblent. Non... Ce n'est pas le moment... Calme-toi. _"Calme-toi mon petit Alex..."_. Oui, cette voix me rassure. Oh mais... et si on jouait un peu ? Ainsi, je pourrais... Hinhin... Bonne idée !

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? je demande.

* * *

Ciel ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec Alexander. Devait-il s'énerver, lui demander les choses calmement, ou l'étrangler ? Parce que bon, faut être réaliste, il ne saurait pas faire les trois. Il regardait le bibliothécaire d'un air froid. Ce dernier soutenait son sourire.

\- C'est bizarre, hein ! Mais je ne pensais plus te revoir Ciel ! La vie d'humain ne te tente plus ? A moins que je te manquais, c'est ça, hein ?

\- Certainement pas. Tu savais que Sebastian m'aimait, non ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit si tu as lu un livre sur moi ? répondit froidement le bleuté.

\- Je m'appelle Alexander. Pas Cupidon ! Tu sais, en tant que bibliothécaire je ne connais pas ta vie en tant que démon ! Tu pouvais bien être détester par Sebastian. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ?

\- Les sentiments d'un démon ne s'arrête pas comme ça. Tu savais que Sebastian m'aimait. Tu savais que si je voulais redevenir humain, c'était parce que je croyais qu'il me haissait !

\- C'est vrai que ça aurait dommage que Sebastian souffre, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute, je ne savais pas ce que tu avais comme dessein concrètement. Et puis, ne te prend pas pour le nombril du monde. J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui. Pas uniquement toi. Je suis le bibliothécaire. Point. Je fournis les informations. Point. Après, l'usage des informations, je m'en fous. Le pourquoi du comment du parce que, très peu pour moi ! Je suis peut-être un démon mais je ne lis pas encore dans les esprits, expliqua Alexander.

Ciel soupira. Oui, l'argumentation d'Alexander était valable. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner forcément pourquoi il voulait redevenir humain. Le bleuté se tourna et commença à partir.

\- Puis-je m'entretenir quelques minutes avec "Alexander", my Lord ? demanda le majordome en noir.

\- Hmm... Oui, bien sur. Je t'attends dans le couloir..

\- D'accord.

Le petit Phantomhive sortit de la Bibliothèque. L'ambiance sembla changer en beaucoup plus pesante dès à présent. Alexander serrait les dents et se forçait à garder son sourire.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, False-demon...

\- Oh ? Un nouveau surnom ? On ne me l'avait jamais encore faite celui-là ! Et toi... Tu m'as l'air bien plus humain que la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. Qu'est-il arrivait à celui qui était si dégouté de l'amour à cause de moi ? Oh oui ! Il est tombé amoureux à son tour ! N'est-ce pas ironique ?

\- Cesse tes sarcasmes. Moi, je n'ai pas un mauvais amour. Il m'est réciproque.

\- Il me l'était aussi.

\- Cela n'était pas le problème. Tu sais où ton crime se trouve. Et puis, après votre séparation, elle t'a renié, haie, dit que tu n'étais qu'une pure erreur car toi, le démon l'avait embobiné de paroles. Est-ce là les paroles d'une femme qui a été amoureuse ?

\- Ne fais pas référence à Elle de tes lèvres ignobles. Et puis... j'ai appris à l'accepter figures-toi ! Je ne suis plus ce démon fou à enchainer dans un endroit pour le restant de l'éternité. Je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs.

Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges. Mais et alors ?

\- Vraiment ? Etonnant. Je te revois encore te tortiller plus qu'un ver, pleurant plus de larmes qu'un corps humains puissent contenir, hurlant son nom, suppliant de te laisser ou même de te tuer plutot que d'être séparé d'elle.

\- Je suis guéris. Les blessures d'amour se referment comme toutes les autres.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui prononce cette phrase, ricana Sebastian.

\- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? passa du coq à l'ane Alex.

\- Hum... Quoi ?

\- Demande à Satan de me libérer de cet endroit... S'il te plait... En plus, je commence à avoir faim...

\- ça jamais. On sait tous les deux que tu les aimes encore toujours autant. Ces êtres dégoutants !

\- NE DIT PLUS JAMAIS CA ! craqua Alex. TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU...TU NE M'AURAIS PAS BALANCE ALORS JE SERAIS TOUJOURS A LEUR COTE ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS MON AMI ! MAIS NON !

\- Nous l'étions. Cependant, tes actes devaient être puni. Et je l'aurais été si on avait découvert que je savais. Je préfère encore trahir un ami à ce moment là. Et puis, à partir du moment que tu l'as aimé, nous n'étions plus rien l'un pour l'autre.

\- JE TE HAIS ! PARS ! PARS ! PARS AVANT QUE JE...

\- Que tu quoi ? Essayes de me tuer ? Tu sais que tu n'y arriverais pas. Je suis un démon. Un être immortel. Tu n'auras jamais ta vengeance, idiot. J-A-M-A-I-S.

Sur ces mots, Sebastian partit. Alexander n'était plus que tremblement. Dès que la porte de la Bibliothèque se referma, il s'effondra au sol. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il éclata bientot en sanglot.

* * *

Mon idée venait d'être bisée. Pourquoi avais-je craqué ?! Non... Je sais.. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester calme devant lui. Je suis tout de même que mes mains n'aient pas trouvé sa gorge. Enfin, ça aurait été inutile. Après tout, comme il l'a dit, il est immortel. Immortel et heureux en amour ! Heureux pour l'éternité ! POURQUOI PAS MOI ?!

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je hurle. Je hurle ma rage. Je hurle mon malheur. Jehurle pour que peut-être vous m'entendiez même si je sais que c'est impossible...

_"Calme toi, mon démon..."_ Ta voix... même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Oui... je murmure. Oui..._mon ange_...

* * *

**Coupure au moment cruel ? Ouiiiii... J'avoue... **

**Enfin bref, vous avez aimé le lemon ? (Et le chapitre en entier ?)**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Manque

**Kalimera, kalimera ! (c'est bonjour en grec :3)**

**Cette fois-ci "que" 13 jours d'attente pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère m'améliorer niveau temps U_U Enfin bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! (Et dire que cette fic devait faire dans mon esprit que 6 chapitres maxi... Bande de petit veinard !)**

**Magyna : Désolé ! J'ai totalement oublié de te répondre dans le précédent chapitre ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai zappé ta review... Enfin soit ^^' et merci ! Et tu vois, je ne suis pas en retard :D **

**Shana : Certes Alexander ne mérite pas cela... Mais bon comme j'ai besoin de réfrenné mes envies sadiques ben c'est mon souffre-douleur du moment ! ... Enfin, pour l'instant il est mal. Je me suis résolue à écrire un Happy End pour lui ! **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Oh mon Dwieu ! *fais un mouvement avec ses doigts (seule toi peut comprendre xD). Pour Alex : Wow. Genre il souffre et toi juste : Wow. Ben merci ! C'est encourageant pour lui, hein ! A ton avis pourquoi ai-je mis "les petits nenfants" ? C'était pour toi :3 Dans tes trois propositions, une seule est bonne ! va le consoler mais je sais pas si ça marche x) Mais j'aime quand on reclape Ciel xD Parce que faut le dire c'est parfois un vrai morveux U_U Sebby égoiste ? Ouais :D**

**Inertie : Ah ça j'étais sure d'en dégouter plus d'un mais je voulais faire un peu comme dans le manga où Sebastian peut apparaitre comme un parfait aa'!çry!éç§ . Alors "Il" n'est pas Sebby mais une personne qu'aimait Alex ;) Désolé si ce n'était pas claire..Et merci ^^**

**Mon petit commentaire : On retombe dans un chapitre un peu plus sombre mais le prochain chapitre le sera moins, promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne semblera pas trop lourd... Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Manque**

Quelques temps étaient passés depuis que nous étions allés à la Bibliothèque démoniaque. Et j'espère que maintenant nous n'aurons plus à y aller. Je n'aime pas vraiment voir cet « Alexander ». Il est si fou. Quand il était encore normal, il avait la tête sur les épaules et il ne faisait pas des crises de folies. Comment avait-il pu arriver aussi bas ? Et il voulait être libéré de sa condamnation ? On voit que ce n'est qu'en apparence qu'il va bien.

Enfin bref, quelques temps étaient passés. Tout allait bien entre le jeune maitre et moi. Cela me faisait tellement de bien de le revoir normal ! Sa personnalité était redevenue comme quand il était humain. Exception faite qu'il était plus heureux maintenant. Enfin, je le voyais totalement heureux quand il était dans mes bras. On pouvait parfois passer une journée comme ça. Après tout une journée passe vite pour les démons.

Le visage du jeune maitre était si beau quand il se détendait sur mon épaule… Ses traits étaient relâchés. Il était si mignon avec ses deux grands yeux (je l'avais convaincu de ne plus porter son cache-œil) l'un avec incrusté la marque du contrat qui me semblait briller comme jamais et l'autre bleu intense, ses longs cils recourbés, ses cheveux avec cette couleur si rare… Je me demande parfois à quoi il aurait ressemblé s'il avait pu devenir adulte. Il n'aurait certainement pas perdu de sa beauté !

_Soupire_.

Je me retourne vers la source du soupire. Je sais directement à qui il appartient évidemment. Nous ne sommes que deux dans mon manoir après tout. Je sens mon ventre se tordre un peu. Une pointe de peur. Pourquoi ce soupire ? Tout va bien pourtant, non ?

J'observe mon jeune maitre, il regarde par la fenêtre même s'il sait que derrière ce n'est que le néant.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment être un démon… Je… Plus rien n'a de gout sauf les âmes… Les jours passeront et se ressembleront à l'infini… Et puis… Ma vie humaine me manque… Mais ça, elle m'a manquée dès que je suis devenu un démon… Comment as-tu pu vivre ainsi depuis toutes ces années ? Ne se ressemblent-elles pas ?

\- Eh bien… Pas vraiment… La plupart des démons observent le monde des humains et il change si vite que s'en est fascinant ! Donc on n'est pas vraiment ennuyer du spectacle. On fait des contacts pour s'occuper… Maintenant, il est vrai que parfois l'ennuie peut se faire sentir mais il y a toujours moyen de faire quelque chose.

Le jeune maitre me lance un bref regard. Il n'a pas l'air d'être convaincu parce que je viens de dire.

\- Oui mais c'est parce que tu es né démon… Tu as toujours eu des notions « démoniaques ». Moi, je suis né humain. Je suis né pour mourir. On vit tous en fonction de la mort qui nous guette. Pourquoi tout le monde dit de vivre sa vie à fond ? Parce que l'on va mourir. On ne sait même pas pourquoi on est né. A-t-on seulement un but ? Personne ne le sait. Mais tout le monde s'en invente. Je suis né dans cette optique ! Petit quel était mon but (et pas de blague sur ma taille, je te vois déjà venir) ? Devenir un adulte ! Et quand mes parents sont morts et que j'ai été traité pire qu'un chien, quel a-t-il été ? De venger tout ça ! De plus, je savais qu'en terminant cette vengeance je mourrai de tes crocs. Mon but final était donc la mort… Et maintenant ? Je n'ai pas de but. J'en ai plus. Sans but à quoi sert-il de vivre ?

* * *

Sebastian semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire. A moins qu'il cherche une réponse. Il semble aussi un peu attristé. Est-ce parce que je n'aime pas cette éternité ? Enfin… D'un côté je comprends… Peut-être que pour lui ça voudrait dire d'un côté que si je ne veux pas de cette éternité c'est parce que je ne veux pas la passer avec lui. Ce n'est pas ça le problème, vraiment ! C'est simplement que… j'ai beau l'aimer mais si mon éternité est toujours la même, même avec lui à mes côtés… Ne serait-ce pas lassant ?

Mon très cher majordome reprend la parole :

\- En effet, les démons n'ont pas vraiment besoin de but comme les humains, dit-il. Cependant, vous êtes devenu un démon il y a encore relativement peu de temps. Il vous faudra encore du temps à vous habituer mais vous vous habituerez et vous acquériez les notions « démoniaques ». Vous n'aurez plus besoin de but, simplement de vivre. Vous oublierez vos notions humaines.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand. Ce qu'il vient de me dire me surprend. Oublier mes notions humaines ?! Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans l'accoudoir du canapé. Je regarde Sebastian. Il est sérieux. Il m'observe lui aussi.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, bochan ?

\- Tu me le demandes ?! Je refuse d'oublier mes notions humaines !

\- Mais-

\- Pas de mais, je le coupe. Je suis toujours humain et je le serai toujours. Pas par nature mais par essence. Oublier mes notions ?! Mais es-tu fous ! Tu ne me verras pas faire ça ! Si… Si j'oubliais, je ne serais plus cet humain par esprit. Je ne serais plus qu'un démon. Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! Oublier !

Je sais que j'y vais un peu fort avec Sebastian mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer. Il faut qu'il connaisse ma pensée. Ça ne servirait à rien de la lui cacher.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, Sebastian. Si j'oubliais… Ou si seulement je commençai dans cet engrenage d'oubli… Je ne serais plus du tout moi. Je ne serais plus Ciel Phantomhive. Je ne serais pas cet être humain qui a souffert et qui a été forgé de ses expériences macabres. Tu m'aimes pour ça, non ? A cause de ma nature humaine certes spéciale. Mais tu as aimé cela ! Si j'oubliais… Serais-je encore spéciale ? Serais-je encore ce vrai Ciel Phantomhive ou plutôt ce démon au nom de Ciel qui a oublié son passé et qui ne sait plus qu'est-ce que la souffrance ? M'aimerais-tu encore Sebastian ? Ne soit pas présomptueux. Tu connais la réponse. N'essayes pas de me faire croire que tu m'aimerais en toute circonstance. Si je n'avais pas été Ciel Phantomhive, tu ne m'aurais pas aimé. J'aurais été un pacte parmi tant d'autre. Tu le sais. Alors, ne parle plus jamais d'oublier. Ce qui me distingue des autres est le fait que j'ai une identité et moi, je veux la garder.

Ma gorge se noue. Ça me fait mal de me dire qu'il ne m'aimerait pas en toute circonstance mais c'est vrai. Qui peut prétendre pouvoir aimer en toute circonstance ? Il ne m'aimerait pas si je n'avais été qu'un gamin innocent sans ténèbres et il ne m'aimera pas si je deviens totalement un démon. Pour aimer en toute circonstance, il faut soit être très fort ou alors faire l'aveugle et ne pas voir cette personne changer.

\- Jeune maitre…

\- Laisse-moi, je murmure.

Je me lève et part. Je vais dans le bureau. Je remonte ma manche et plonge ma main dans la TélévisionMental. J'en ai plus que besoin maintenant… J'ai besoin de voir le monde des humains. Mon vrai monde. Même si le monde des morts m'aurait mieux sailli…

* * *

Je me suis trompé. Peut-être que tout n'est pas revenu comme avant. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le « vrai » Ciel Phantomhive… C'est déjà le nouveau. Le Ciel Phantomhive qui n'aime pas sa condition de démon, ce n'est certainement pas le Ciel Phantomhive humain d'avant. Il ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Mais je l'aime toujours ça c'est certain. Il faudrait vraiment que ce ne soit plus du tout lui pour que je l'aime plus. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas si je peux l'aimer quelques soit les circonstances… Car c'est vrai qu'il a mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important : S'il n'était pas lui, je ne l'aurais pas aimé. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je ne serais pas tombé dans le tourbillon interminable qu'est l'amour.

Je rejoins mon jeune maitre dans le bureau. Il utilise la TélévisonMental. Ça a l'air de l'apaiser. Il semble plus paisible. Le monde des humains doit vraiment lui manquer. Que puis-je faire pour apaiser ses tourments ? Et si… Et s'il avait pris cette potion… Aurait-il été plus heureux ? On aurait continué à s'aimer dans le monde des humains… Non, non. Ce n'est pas une bonne solution. Il faut juste qu'il s'habitue et qu'il acquière quelques notions démoniaques sans pour autant oublier celle humaine… Ce sera quelque chose d'ardu mais il y arrivera. Je soupire. Pourquoi est-il si compliqué ? Enfin, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime… Et que tout humain est compliqué au contraire des démons…

Il semble entendre mon soupir puisqu'il relève la tête et retire la main de la TM. Je prends un papier et sèche sa main du restant de liquide de la TM. Il fuit mon regard. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas paraitre faible devant moi. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il était humain ça me faisait presque jubiler mais plus vraiment maintenant.

Il vient dans mes bras et se serre tout contre moi. Au début, ça me surprend mais très vite mes bras l'entourent. On se laisse aller dans cette longue étreinte. Doucement, il relève la tête et tire sur ma cravate ce qui m'oblige à me pencher. Ses lèvres frôlent lentement mes lèvres avant de s'y déposer pour un baiser tendre.

\- Je…Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais… C'est juste cette éternité qui me fait peur… ça et le monde des humains me manque…avoue mon jeune maitre. Autant être honnête avec toi, non ?

\- Moi aussi je vous aime… Et je peux comprendre un peu votre ressentit, je le rassure. Vous savez, si le monde des humains vous manque tellement, rien ne nous oblige de rester ici. Nous pourrions fort bien aller vivre dans le monde des humains et si vous voulez, nous pouvons faire comme les humains.

Une lumière commence à briller dans les yeux de mon jeune maitre. Une lumière qui demande : « Vraiment ?! ». Je réponds à cette lumière par un bref hochement de tête. Le jeune maitre m'offre alors un magnifique sourire.

\- Merci… Allons-y alors ! Par contre, il faudra être prudent pour que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas !

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, je souris.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le maitre et le majordome étaient à Londres. Même si le bleuté gardait un visage impassible, ses yeux brillaient de sourire. Ça lui faisait du bien de sortir prendre l'air, de revoir cette ville.

Pour passer inaperçu, Ciel et Sebastian s'était habillé en vêtement de gens de classe moyenne. Ils se fondaient totalement dans la masse.

\- Dis-moi, Sebastian. Que s'est-il passer à mon entreprise ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Mais en tout cas, l'entreprise à encore l'air de tourné au vue des magasins qui ne sont pas tombés en ruine.

\- En effet.

Ciel pensait que les odeurs l'incommoderaient étant devenue démon mais visiblement, ce n'était pas un problème. Mais c'est vrai que son odorat n'avait pas changé.

Une forte odeur de chocolat se fit sentir. Le bleuté s'arrêta un instant pour la humer. Que cela semblait bon ! Ce chocolat devait être si appétissant et plein d'arômes ! Il en avait presque l'eau à la bouche. Presque. Il savait que le gout serait infect. Tout de même, il voulut essayer. Il se dirigea vers la boutique.

\- Oh~ ! Bonjour mon petit ! Tu veux gouter ? Nous faisons une dégustation aujourd'hui ! Ton papa pourra t'en acheter si tu aimes !

Ciel ne sut pas s'il avait envie de tuer cette gentille dame parce qu'elle l'avait traité comme un enfant, qu'il avait été tutoyé plutôt que vouvoyer, s'il avait été appelé « mon petit » ou encore si c'était parce qu'elle avait supposé que Sebastian était son père. En parlant de Sebastian, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, celui-ci ricana.

Ciel ne dit rien à part un petit « merci » et de tourna les talons directement après avoir pris un bout de chocolat. Il le regarda longtemps.

\- Il va fondre si vous ne le manger pas, bochan…

Sans plus attendre. Ciel plaça le chocolat sur sa langue s'attendant à un gout ignoble. Ce gout ne vint pas. A la place, le bleuté ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il y eu des scintillements dans son œil visible. Ce chocolat avait du gout. Il était doucement sucré mettant tout le gout du cacao en valeur.

\- C'est…C'est… C'est bon… Sebastian, ça a du gout ! Comment ça se fait ?! Avant je…c'était comparable à de la boue !

\- …Je pense savoir pourquoi. Si cela est vrai alors vous pourriez manger comme les humains en ayant leur gout.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Eh bien… Quand vous avez essayé de boire la potion pour redevenir humain, un goute est passée. La seul et unique. Et peut-être que cette goute vous a rendu le gout.

A cet instant, Ciel fut le plus heureux des bochan et il se promit de se gaver de toutes les pâtisseries dont il avait été restreint en tant que démon !

* * *

**That's all ! Sorry.. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça en anglais, je ne saurais pas vous répondre. A part vous dire que j'avais envie peut-être ? Anyway~ !**

**Aww... Y'avait pas Alexander... T-T Shory aushi... Et désolé de vous l'apprendre mais il ne le sera pas avant un chapitre ou deux... **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus équilibrer entre humour et tristesse ^^ Et une certaine personne aux cheveux rouge fera certainement son apparition~ ! Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Review ? *-***


	12. Chaitre 10 : Rencontres

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour !**

**M-me revoilà ? ... GOMENASAI ! Je sais que ça fait trois semaines et c'est une semaine en retard ! Désolé ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre... J'aurais aimé la semaine passée mais je suis tombé malade et écrire avec 39° de fièvre n'est pas forcement conseiller ^^' Sinon j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre mais le voilà finalement :)**

**Magyna : Oui Grell :D Enfin un peu mais il est là quand même x) Ils vont y rester longtemps :) Bah... Comparer à 15... Enfin 13 reste bcp c'est vrai... T'oublierai plus jamais promis ! **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Depuis quand quelqu'un qui est triste c'est chou ?! ... Ouaiiis j'avoue :D Ché choupi ! Ton cher frère n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre. Enfin... J'espère que ce sera marrant ^^ **

**Lisy-chan :Merci ! Et c'est une idée qui me trotte en tete en fait mais je dois encore voir ^^**

**Shana : Mignon ? Bizarre je l'aurais jamais qualifier comme tel x) Sauf peut-être pour la fin :) Détendu ? ... Euh.. C'est vrai qu'on est pas dans la lourdeur de l'obscure des premiers chapitres donc je suppose qu'on peut décrire ce chapitre comme détendu x) **

**Guest : La fin était faite pour ça :D **

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors voici un nouveau chapitre avec des rencontres ! (Tu m'étonnes, c'est le titre...) Et sinon je ne peux pas faire mon commentaire ici sans que vous ayez lu en fait x) Rendez-vous à la fin ! Bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Rencontres**

Ciel frissonnait de plaisir. Tout était si… divin. Sebastian regardait son jeune maitre en souriant. Il aimait le voir comme ça. Et Ciel en redemandait encore et encore ! Il était si gourmand.

\- Mmmh~… C'est si bon !

Ciel commença lécher doucement la source de son plaisir jusqu'à se mettre la substance blanche sur sa figure et surtout autour de sa bouche. Le majordome rit doucement.

\- Eh bien, bochan, vous vous en êtes mis partout ! Même vos vêtements sont sales !

\- Oh ça va… bouda tendrement le petit Phantomhive.

Sebastian se rapprocha de ce dernier et lécha le restant crème autour de la bouche de son cher jeune maitre avant de l'embrasser furtivement et se reculer. Ciel rougit à l'action mais renforça son air boudeur.

\- Mm.. D'ailleurs, ressert-moi encore une part de ce gâteau au chocolat et met encore plein de crème chantilly dessus !

\- Vous allez finir pour vous rendre malade, monsieur.

\- Je suis un démon, je ne peux pas tomber malade, eut un petit sourire le bleuté.

\- Peut-être mais vous finirez par être écœuré. Quoi que… venant de vous, il est vrai que je doute que vous puissiez être dégouté des pâtisseries.

Ciel lança un petit « tch » avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette de nouveau pleine et de s'attaquer à la pâtisserie (sans défense) et la finir en un temps record. C'était normal après tout ce temps sans pouvoir gouter ou manger de si bons paradis sucrés de son majordome.

Le bleuté déposa son assiette. Il résista à l'envie d'en demander encore mais il ne voulait pas exagérer. De toute façon, maintenant que son gout était revenu, ce n'était pas comme si il ne pourrait plus jamais manger de sucrerie de sa vie !

\- Bref. Maintenant, allons faire un tour en ville Sebastian, dit Ciel.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, bochan, sourit le majordome.

* * *

Bientôt…

* * *

Nous avions trouvé une maison abandonnée aux alentours de Londres. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas pris longtemps à Sebastian pour la retaper. La maison était dix fois plus petite (voir plus) que mon manoir mais je ne m'y sentais pas vraiment à l'étroit. De plus, maintenant, je ne dois plus jouer dans ce monde d'apparence. Je ne dois pas me cacher avec Sebastian. Je peux l'embrasser quand je veux, parler de ce que je veux. Bref, je fais ce que je veux et pas ce que je peux comme avant.

Nous arrivons vite dans le centre de Londres. Même si je n'aime pas vraiment les foules de la ville, ça m'avait un peu manqué. En nous baladant, j'observe toutes les échoppes. Je finis par voir un magasin Phantom. Rien n'a vraiment changé. Il y a toujours autant d'enfants agglutinés en face de la vitrine. Une chose me frappe cependant. Sur la vitre, il fait écrit d'une belle écriture : « Doit sa prospérité à Ciel Phantomhive (1875-1889) »… Qui a pu demander de mettre cette phrase ? Seule une personne me regrettant peut avoir mis ça ! Or, être débarrasser du Chien de Garde de la Reine est une « bonne » chose en soi, non ?

Je recule et entend un cheval souffler. Je me retourne et vois qu'un fiacre s'est arrêté juste en face. Un valet ouvre la porte et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je reconnais directement la personne qui sort de ce fiacre. Elisabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Il est vrai que je l'observais toujours un peu avec la TélévisionMentale mais la voir ainsi, en face de moi, me coupe le souffle. Elle a tellement changé depuis que je suis parti… Elle a l'air d'une jeune femme, maintenant, du haut de ses 16 ans… Elle ne porte us de chaussures plates mais des chaussures à talons comme c'est à la mode de porter pour les jeunes femmes. Elle n'a plus ses deux couettes mais laisse ses cheveux relâché dans une cascade de boucle d'or qui la rend plus mature. Néanmoins, le plus grand changement est qu'elle porte des couleurs sombres. Les couleurs du deuil. Il n'y a aucune trace de sourire sur ses lèvres. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur tout de même. Je l'aime quoi que l'on puisse en dire. Je l'aime mais en tant que cousine, comme un membre de ma famille…

* * *

Enfin…

* * *

Je me recule jusqu'à toucher le torse de Sebastian avec mon dos. Je vois qu'Elisabeth a un regard vers moi mais je me détourne directement. J'empoigne Sebastian et nous emmène plus loin.

\- Mademoiselle Elisabeth a fort changer… ça a du vous faire un choc, ne ? demande Sebastian.

Je relève mes yeux vers lui.

\- Pas tant que ça… Je veux juste qu'elle ne me voit pas. Normalement, je n'étais pas reparti pour revenir plus tard. Je ne pensais pas que tout me manquerait à ce point. Il faut croire que mon côté humain ne disparaitra pas et tant mieux, je ne souhaite pas cette disparition comme je te l'ai déjà dit, répondis-je. Mais… Je demande pourquoi se rendait-elle à…

Non… La possibilité me surprend mais elle ne me déroute pas vraiment. J'échange un regard avec Sebastian. Il comprend de suite à quoi je pense.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, monsieur. Elle vous aimait et vous aime assez pour faire ça…

Elisabeth avait certainement repris mon entreprise. Elle voulait la garder comme héritage d'un fiancé parti à jamais… Il est vrai que je l'avais souvent vu au manoir Phantomhive. Je l'ai déjà vu y dormir mais… Peut-être qu'elle y habite. Quand j'y pense, ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Pour essayer d'être encore « proche » de moi, elle ferait tout ce que je faisais. J'espère juste une chose : qu'elle n'ait pas à remplir ma fonction auprès de la Reine. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe dans les ténèbres. Que pourrais-je faire ?

…

J'ai une idée ! Cependant, je n'ai pas vraiment les pouvoirs pour… Peut-être que Sebastian saura faire quelque chose à ça !

* * *

J'y suis presque.

* * *

Ciel parla de son plan à Sebastian. Ce dernier approuva le plan et sourit. Son jeune maitre ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait penser aux autres et être gentil.

Le plan était simple. Sebastian allait transformer Ciel de sorte qu'Elisabeth ne le reconnaisse pas et ainsi son jeune maitre pourrait parler à son ex-fiancée.

Ils attendirent une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'Elisabeth ne sorte du magasin. Directement, Ciel passa à l'action. Il alla vers son ex-fiancée et l'interpella.

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ! ça vous dirait que je vous lise votre avenir ! ça pourrait être intéressant pour vous !

\- Je ne crois pas en ce genre de bêtise… répondit sèchement Lizzy.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourtant je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse… Une disparition… Un deuil… dit Ciel. Quelqu'un vous manque et cela vous charge de pensée négative, mademoiselle de Midford. A moins que vous préférez Lizzy ?

Elisabeth écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Comment cet « inconnu » pouvait lui dire ça ?! Elle s'avança vers le voyant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait le croire ou non. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas eu faux jusqu'à présent. Son cœur balançait entre vouloir écouter cet homme ou alors rentrer directement au manoir.

Ciel espérait de tout cœur qu'Elisabeth accepterait qu'il lui lise son « avenir » bien que tout ceci ne fût qu'un tour de face-passe pour la rassurer et pour la faire redevenir un peu plus Lizzy qu'Elisabeth.

\- Bon… bien… Allez-y… dit-elle toujours hésitante.

\- Vous allez devoir passer à autre chose… Une fois que vous y arriverez, quand bien même cela peut-être difficile, vous serez plus légère. Vous pourrez vous rouvrir à ce monde en y voyant la lumière. Vous rencontrerez, c'est certain, un homme qui vous aimera de tout son cœur mais il ne faudra pas le rejeter. Apprenez à le connaitre mais si vous rester dans le passer, toutes les belles choses de la vie vous passerons sur le côté. Nous n'avons qu'une vie. Faites-en sortes de la faire resplendir.

Elisabeth observa l'homme un instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment une prédiction d'avenir. C'était assez vaste. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Ce qu'avait dit l'homme était juste dans tous les cas. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de faire son deuil. Elle savait qu'elle devait remonter une certaine pente pour revoir une vraie lumière mais… entendre cela lui avait donné un peu de courage. En outre, cet « inconnu » lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu… Elle connaissait le regard qu'il lui lancer. Mais à qui appartenait-il encore ? Elle avait ce nom au bout de la langue. Et puis, le nom lui sauta aux yeux. Ciel Phantomhive…

\- Ciel… murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. L'homme n'était plus là. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Était-ce lui… ? Non. C'était impossible.

Elisabeth était confuse. Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas rêver de cet homme, de ce moment. Quoi qu'il arrive, il lui avait délivré un message. Et elle se dit qu'après tous… certainement que Ciel avait le vœu de la voir heureuse d'où il était… Et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était sur la vérité.

* * *

Finalement !

* * *

Ciel était revenu auprès de Sebastian. Il redevint lui-même. Il était heureux d'avoir pu dire tout ce qu'il pensait à Elisabeth. Au moins, peut-être qu'elle sera un peu plus heureuse comme ça.

\- Rentrons, Sebastian.

Une fois à leur nouvelle maison, Ciel s'installa dans le fauteuil. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait que le tic-tac de l'horloge qui résonnait dans la pièce. Le bruit alourdissait les paupières du petit Phantomhive. Tout d'un coup, un cri retentit faisant sursauter le bleuté. Sebastian sembla surpris. Il était pourtant dans un endroit retiré.

Ni une, ni deux, Ciel se leva du fauteuil et couru dans le bois qui était aux alentours de la maison très vite suivit par Sebastian. C'est là qui vit la source du bruit. Enfin qui était… : Un corps en sang. C'était un jeune homme. Le bleuté recula. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu un cadavre. Au vu du sang qui s'écoulait du corps, le meurtrier ne devait être pas loin. Et en effet…

\- Sebas-chan~ ! C'est toi ! Oooooh ! ça faisait si longtemps !

Une tornade de cheveux rouge tenta de sauter sur le majordome mais celui-ci se décala ce qui fait que « l'assassin » se prit un arbre en pleine face.

\- Grell Sutcliff… Quel malheur de vous voir… dit Sebastian. Vous avez encore massacré un innocent ?

\- Oh non ! Il était sur ma liste ! Et puis, il m'avait traité de laideron !

\- Il n'avait pas tort… marmonna Ciel.

Le shinigami se retourna d'un coup vers le bleuté en l'entendant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ?! Sale petit morveux ! Tu veux regarder le spectacle si merveilleux que je donne avec Sebastian ? Tu veux nous voir nous embrasser et nous enlacer toridemment ?! Voyeur !

\- Ne dites pas de chose aussi dégoutante, Sutcliff, grimaça Sebastian.

\- Ce n'est pas dégoutant ! je suis totalement la femme qu'il te faut, Sebas-chan ! Laisse-moi porter tes enfants !

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que c'est biologiquement parlant impossible ?! Et puis, non merci, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Sebas-chan ?! s'indigna la…hum…le shinigami.

Ciel commençait à être ennuyer par l'échange. C'était toujours comme ça avec le shinigami. Et dire que Sebastian avait eu besoin de lui quand il essayait de le sauver des griffes de Claude… Comment Sebastian avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ?!

\- Sebastian, rentrons. Il commence à faire sombre.

\- Ne donne pas d'ordre à mon cher Sebas-chan, stupide morveux ! dit Grell.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! répondit Ciel. Je ne vais certainement pas écouter un shigami idiot confus au niveau de son genre ! Sebastian sera toujours à moi. Mets-toi ça en tête !

\- Allons, allons, jeune maitre, inutile de s'énerver pour si peu. Evidemment que je resterai toujours à vos côtés.

Doucement les lèvres de Sebastian et Ciel se joignirent dans un baiser tendre devant un Grell plus que furieux.

\- TU ES AVEC LE MORVEUX !? C'EST LA PIRE DES TRAHISONS QUE TU POUVAIS ME FAIRE ! TU TOMBERAS A MES PIEDS SEBASTIAN ! TU VERRAS ! PARCE QUE CE MORVEUX NE SERA PLUS DE CE MONDE !

Grell leva sa tronçonneuse et la pointa en direction du petit Phantomhive. Il courut vers lui mais le majordome ne laissa pas faire (évidemment). Sebastian empoigna le shinigami au cou et plaqua à un arbre (ayant au passage arraché la tronçonneuse de celui-ci).

\- Je vais vous faire regretter à votre pitoyable existence le fait que vous ayez essayer de faire du mal à mon jeune maitre et celui que j'aime.

Les yeux de Sebastian devinrent rose démoniaque et il abattit la faux de la mort sur son détenteur de base. Cependant il rencontra un bâton incoupable ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. C'était aussi une faux de la mort. Ce bâton était un sécateur quand on y regardait de plus près.

\- Je vous prierai de ne pas tuer cette personne quand bien même elle le mériterait ou non, démon, parla une voix.

\- Will-u~ ! Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver~ ! couina le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

Sebastian recula et revint près de son jeune maitre et jeta la tronçonneuse sur le côté.

\- Rentrons maintenant Sebastian… J'en ai marre de ces shinigamis… ça fait trop de rencontre en une journée.

\- Yes, my lord.

Le majordome laissa Will s'occuper de son collègue tandis qu'avec son jeune maitre, il rentrait tranquillement à leur maison. De là, il entendait des « ailles » et des « ouilles » venant à n'en pas douter d'une torride correction du shigami extravagant par celui aux cheveux noirs.

Ciel et Sebastian ne firent pas attention à ces bruits et décidèrent de rester tous deux dans le fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime, Sebastian, murmura doucement Ciel.

\- Moi aussi, my lord, répondit en souriant Sebastian.

* * *

Je suis libre !

* * *

**COUPEZ ! ... Est-ce horrible de finir là ? ... Shorry... **

**Donc pour mon commentaire c'est pour mes calculs de l'age de Lizzy ! (Si ça se trouve tout le monde s'en qu'elle a 16 ans ._.). Enfin bref, pourquoi 16 plutot que 14 ou 15.. Alors je situe la fin de la saison 2 près du mois de décembre 1889, ce qui fait que Ciel aurait du avoir 14 ans et que Lizzy a donc du avoir 15, ensuite, dans la fiction, Ciel est démon depuis plus d'un an plus ou moins ce qui fait que Lizzy a 16 ans ! :D **

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre ^^ Perso je le trouve moins bien que les autres..**

**Enfin bref, au plus vite possible mais je ne vous promets rien comme je débute mes examens lundi... Les deux semaines de tortures mentales sont arrivés ! **

**Ciao !**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs

**Hello ! Bonjour à tous !**

**Joyeux Noël ! (Oui je sais que je suis en retard... ) Et sinon je vous souhaite déjà Bonne année ! J'espère quand même vous mettre un chapitre assez vite mais normalement le prochain n'aura pas de retard ^^ Bonne nouvelle, non ? **

**the-cielseb : Tant que c'est pas nul ça va alors x) De toute façon je l'avais dit moi-même. C'était un chapitre que je trouvais indispensable mais comme on voyage beaucoup dedans... Je suis pas vraiment dans "l'action" je préfère les descriptions x) Façon y'a qu'à voir les chapitres, c'est rare quand il y a beaucoup de dialogue xD**

**lisy-chan : Ne t'en fait pas je ne vais pas faire du mal à Lizzy et (spoiler) oui elle sera heureuse ! Un ennemi "mortelle"...J'ai ris xD Eh bien figure-toi que tu m'as donné une nouvelle idée pour torturer vos esprits ! xD J'en dis pas plus :P Je te dis merci maintenant pour mes examens x) **

**katsumi19 : Tu as presque pleurer au premier chapitre ? *-* (Pour moi c'est un compliment comme ça veut dire que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions). En tout cas, celui-ci pourrait aussi amener quelque larmes... Perso j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant (je me place un peu beaucoup trop dans le personnage en écrivant xD) Tout est bien qui fini bien pour eux ? Er... Moui... Alors Sebastian a dénoncé Alexander qui aimait...un ange ! (ce n'est pas du spoil vu que je croyais l'avoir fait comprendre dans la fin du chapitre 8 (enfin la dixième partie de la fiction)). Va-t-il se venger ? ... Me connaissant, évidement que oui !**

**Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache : Vilain ? Oui... Désolé... Oh moi je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça ce chapitre... Enfin chacun son opinion et puis comme je suis l'auteur, je sous-estime tout le temps mon travail ^^'**

**BlackButlerAndShinigamiForever : (Sérieusement tu peux pas racoursir ton pseudo ?! xD) Moi aussi j'aime le début tellement briseur de rêve ^^ J'aime briser le rêve des gens (ça fait tellement sadique de dire ça xD). Alors c'est peut-être Alex... Ou peut-être pas x) Oh oui celle là xD C'était parfois pire qu'ici, nan ? ^^' **

**Mon petit commentaire : Je n'ai rien grand chose à dire... Ne vous inquiétez pas du sentiment de déjà vu au début, c'est tout à fait normal ! Mais notre cher Shieru va plus loin dans son rêve ! Sinon uh...Il y a un passage où Ciel fait une comparaison entre deux mots en anglais. J'ai mis cette comparaison en anglais car elle ne peut se faire en français et puis je me suis dis que ça ne devrait pas choqué vu qu'à la base Ciel parle anglais ! Aussi, on va avoir un petit moment Alexander ! (Il me manquait T-T) maintenant ça a sa place dans la fiction je mets pas Alex pour du Alex xD **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs**

_La flamme dans tes yeux s'éteignait peu à peu. Tes yeux redevinrent comme un humain. Enfin… Je doute qu'un humain puisse avoir cette couleur pour ces yeux… Cette si belle couleur. Ce rouge couleur diable. _

_Mon cache-œil gisait sur le banc de pierre sur lequel tu m'avais posé. J'avais ouvert les yeux sentant encore la froideur de la pierre de ce banc contre mon dos. J'avais ouvert les yeux ne sentant plus ton souffle sur mes lèvres. J'avais ouvert les yeux pour que tu répondes à mes questions. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dévoré mon âme ?_

_Je te regarde à la recherche de ta réponse. Tu me regardes avec un sourire et un air désolé. Tu fuis mon regard et le tient luit d'une drôle lumière bleutée. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- Sebastian… ? je murmure comme tu ne dis rien._

_Tu me regardes et il y a toujours cette chose qui perle dans tes yeux. _

_\- Je suis incapable de remplir notre contrat, jeune maitre… Je ne puis prendre votre âme peu importe combien elle m'attire !_

_Je ne comprends pas. Tu attendais pourtant ce moment, non ? Prends donc mon âme, idiot ! Quel est ce regard que je lis dans tes yeux ? De la souffrance ? Dis-moi, Sebastian… Dis-moi ! Je suis incapable de te le demander. Ton regard me coupe le souffle. Est-ce que… ?_

_\- Vous m'attirez bien plus que votre âme, jeune maître ! Je veux rester auprès de vous…_

_Tes lèvres se rapprochent des miennes. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis…surpris. Surpris que tes sentiments prennent le dessus. Quelque chose réchauffe mon cœur : tu me considérais bien plus qu'un simple repas. Je croyais à tes « Je t'aime » mais j'avais quand même peur… Peur que même si tu m'aimais de corps et d'esprit, tu préférais quand même mon âme. _

_ Tout à l'heure, voulais-tu, en fait, juste m'embrasser ? Tu te rapproches, tes lèvres effleurent les miennes. Nous nous embrassons dans un baiser long et doux. Tu me serres ensuite dans tes bras. Tu murmures ces trois mots à mon oreille. Ces trois mots qui arrivent à me faire sourire._

_\- Je vous aime… _

_Je me décale lentement de tes bras. Tes larmes sont sur ton visage. Sebastian… Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Jamais. Et je ne souhaite plus jamais te voir aussi désespéré. Ma gorge se noue. Voilà ! Grace à toi j'ai les larmes aux yeux ! Moi, qui n'ai même pas versé une larme depuis des années… Ou alors consciemment._

_\- Idiot… je murmure. Tu attendais tellement cette âme et toi tu ne l'as prend pas ? Je… Je serais toujours en toi quoi qu'il arrive ! Et…Et puis… Tu devras la prendre un jour ou l'autre… J'irai quand même en Enfer que tu prennes mon âme ou pas… Et… Et je préfère encore être dans ton enfer intérieur…_

_\- Jeune maitre… Même si je sais cela… Cela ne changera rien au fait que…_

_\- On dit que le temps efface les mémoires… Et d'autant plus pour les démons… Tu te remettras. _

_\- Oh non, jeune maitre. Quand un démon aime, il aime éternellement… _

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne veux pas te laisser dans la souffrance mais en même temps je ne veux pas vivre plus… Mes buts ont été poursuivis et je n'en ai pas de nouveau. Dans tous les cas, l'issus va à la souffrance. Je suis un humain. Un humain est un être vivant. Et les êtres vivant sont né pour mourir… _

_\- Je serais toujours en toi… N'est-ce pas quelque chose de réconfortant ? Tu pourrais me rejoindre dans ton enfer intérieur… N'il y a-t-il pas des connections entre les âmes mangées et le démon ? _

_\- Je pense que si… _

_\- …Et… Et si je t'ordonnais d'être heureux après que je sois parti ? Ou… Ou de m'oublier une fois que je serais mort ? Tu serais obligé de m'obéir, non ? _

_\- En effet… Je n'y avais pas pensé… tu dis. _

_\- Sebastian, je l'appelle. C'est un ordre. Quand… Après que tu ais mangé mon âme…_

_Ma voix se bloque un peu. Ça serait égoïste de le laisser souffrir après que je sois parti juste parce qu'ainsi ça voudrait dire qu'il m'aimera pour toujours… Je dois continuer même si ça me fait du mal de penser que juste après avoir dévoré mon âme, il m'oublie… ça serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Mais je dois faire ça pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. _

_\- …tu m'oublieras et ne souffrira donc point de mon départ. _

_\- Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Pourquoi c'est aussi dur ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que « heart »(cœur) et « hurt » (blesser) se ressemble car le cœur blesse. L'amour fait mal parfois. _

_\- Tu essuies doucement mes larmes. Tu as tes yeux de diable. C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je veux profiter au maximum une dernière fois de le voir. Doucement, il souffle ces mots que je connais par cœur :_

_\- Yes, my Lord..._

* * *

Je me réveille. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je sens une main gantée les essuyer. Je te vois. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Je vais dans tes bras et tu sembles surpris.

\- Eh bien, monsieur… Déjà si câlin du matin ? tu demandes narquoisement.

\- Oh tais-toi. Je profite c'est tout… je murmure enfuyant ma tête contre son torse.

Nous restons ainsi un long moment en silence. Je crois même m'être assoupi à un moment mais ce n'est pas bien grave. De ses mains, il caresse doucement mes cheveux. Je l'observe puis l'embrasse.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir dans la douceur, bochan, souris-tu.

\- Je pourrais dire exactement la même chose pour toi, je réplique.

Je me dégage lentement de ses bras sentant sa chaleur corporelle me quitter. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras…

La journée continue comme elle se déroule normalement. Sebastian m'habille, je prends mon petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, c'est de l'Earl Grey. Ce gout m'avait tant manqué !

Tout en mangeant, j'observe Sebastian. Soudain, une enveloppe noire apparait devant lui. Il la prend et l'ouvre (comme si c'était tout à fait normal de recevoir ça, ainsi. Enfin… pour les démons ça doit être normal). Sebastian fronce les sourcils. Je me lève et vais voir de quoi il en retourne. Malheureusement, il tient la lettre trop haute pour que je puisse voir correctement. Mon majordome soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un petit problème aux Enfers…

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre à ton visage ! Mais quoi ? C'est grave ?

\- ça pourrait…

\- Bon, Sebastian, assez de suspens s'il te plait. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Alexander s'est échappé de la Bibliothèque Démoniaque or que c'était supposé impossible… Evidemment, on ne saurait dire vraiment depuis quand il s'est échappé comme il n'y a personne qui y a été avant hier… Donc, ça peut aller d'il y a deux semaines, la dernière fois qu'on lui a apporté une âme et hier. En soit pour les démons, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais là, étant un prisonnier, ça l'est plus. En quinze jours, un démon peut se volatiliser facilement. De plus, s'il fait un contrat avec un humain, nous ne pourrions pas le ramener directement… Maintenant, on m'a aussi appris que mon… que notre manoir aux Enfers avaient été saccagé. Ça ne peut être que par lui… Vu que sur un des murs, il faisait écrit : « Prépare-toi ».

\- Pourquoi Alexander ferait une chose pareille ? Sebastian, explique-moi ce qu'il y a autour de lui… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a aimé quelqu'un, je crois. Il semble pourtant si… extravagant.

\- Je vais vous expliquez

* * *

J'ai été ami avec Sebastian, oui. C'était il y a très longtemps.

Il y a six siècles, je Les ai rencontrés. J'étais venu sur Terre et les avais rencontrés au bord d'un ruisseau. Ils étaient tous deux, là, à parler de tout et de rien. C'était des Anges. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme. J'aurais dû partir ou les combattre. Je n'ai rien fait. Il ne planait pas la même aura autour d'eux qu'autour des autres Anges. Ils devaient être jeunes.

Je me suis approché sans faire de bruit. Cependant, ils ont senti m'ont aura démoniaque et ont de suite tourné leur tête vers moi. D'un claquement de doigt, il n'y avait plus qu'une personne. J'ai eu un mouvement de recule étant surpris. C'était un mélange des deux. Leur visage était androgyne, leurs cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, et leurs yeux d'un mauves brillant et magnifique. Malgré tout, je les préférais au séparé. Au moins, chacun avait sa propre beauté.

Voyant que je n'étais pas une menace, ils redevinrent deux. J'ai compris. C'était des Anges Complémentaire. Ce sont des Anges qui pouvaient fusionner mais qui sont en réalité une seule et même personne répartie sur deux corps de genre changeant. Souvent ces anges-là prônaient le rassemblement de deux parties opposées comme le blanc et le noir, la lumière et l'obscurité ou tout simplement l'homme et la femme.

\- Que nous veux-tu démon ? avaient-ils demandé.

\- Rien du tout…

Tout avait commencé ainsi. Par la suite, je venais les rejoindre encore au ruisseau. Au final, nous parlions ensemble un peu. Je m'étais surtout rapproché d'Elle. Parfois, Il nous laissait à deux. Puis, à force d'y aller, je me suis rendu compte de la chose terrible qui c'était passé : je m'étais humanisé. Je ressentais de la joie en allant Les voir. Je me sentais triste quand Ils n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. Mais le pire des sentiments à ressentir fut l'amour. J'aimais des Anges. Évidemment, je Les aimais tous deux comme Ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Cependant, j'avais une préférence pour Elle. Je l'aimais Lui aussi mais ce n'était pas pareille… et puis Elle n'aimait pas trop le fait que je sois inévitablement avec Lui aussi comme c'était de l'homosexualité. Et comme tout le monde le sait, dans la Bible c'est un pêché. Enfin… j'avais réussi à la convaincre que ce n'en était pas vraiment un vu que tous deux réunis, il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. La Bible ne dit rien sur les être hermaphrodite… Il était quand même plus rare de me voir avec les deux en même temps dans une seule et même forme.

A ce moment-là, j'étais heureux.

A ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas savoir comment tout s'effondrerait.

A ce moment-là, Ils m'aimaient toujours.

A ce moment-là, Ils n'avaient pas eu de lavage de cerveau.

A ce moment-là, tout était parfait. Et visiblement… ça le fut trop…

J'étais ami avec Sebastian à cette époque. Enfin… Disons qu'on était des camarades puisqu'un démon n'ayant pas de sentiment n'a pas vraiment la notion d'amitié. Je dirais qu'on était surtout des alliés. Cependant, normalement, les alliés ne se trahissent pas. Ici, c'est ce qui est arrivé.

Un jour, je n'ai pas été assez discret. J'étais avec Sebastian dans sa partie de l'Enfer, la partie Kurohomura. J'étais assis sur une pierre et je regardais les flammes noires danser. En regardant ce spectacle, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je pensais à Elle. Mais quand je pense à Elle, j'avais toujours un grand sourire sur mon visage.

Sebastian a vu mon sourire. Il a toute suite compris que j'avais des sentiments. Il m'a pris par le bras et m'a de suite trainé chez Satan. C'est la procédure quand un démon s'est humanisé. L'humanisation pouvant créer des ravages, on doit être soumis à une procédure.

\- Tu aurais dû venir dès les premiers symptômes, Alexander.

J'avais demandé à ce qu'on m'appelle ainsi désormais. N'ayant pas de prénoms, c'est Eux qui m'en avaient donné un. Ils aimaient particulièrement ce prénom alors j'ai décidé de m'appeler ainsi pour le reste de mon éternité.

\- Désolé, j'ai répondu.

\- Première question, aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

D'un coup, une boule au ventre m'est apparue. Un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas encore jusque-là : la peur. J'avais peur de les perdre. Jamais ils n'auraient laissé un Ange et un Démon ensemble ! Et je savais que si ça se savait, plus jamais je n'aurais droit à quoi que ce soit. Et la meilleure punition pour moi serait alors la mort.

\- Non, j'ai mentis.

Sebastian l'a vu. Il s'est de suite tourner vers Satan. Lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Après tout, lui aussi était un expert en sentiment. Il s'est levé et est venu près de moi. Il m'a obligé à boire une potion de Vérité dont seul lui connait la recette. Ma peur s'est intensifiée. Des larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues. C'était fini. Je n'allais plus les revoir. J'allais être jugé. Dans un mouvement de désespoir, j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Sebastian m'a de suite rattrapé et forcé à me mettre à terre. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Il était plus puissant que moi.

\- Pourquoi une telle réaction ? demanda a demandé Satan.

Là, fut le moment le plus horrible. Hors de ma volonté, ma bouche s'est ouverte pour prononcer cette phrase qui me damnera à jamais.

\- J'aime un Ange et il m'aime aussi. Cela fait 150 ans que nous sommes ensembles.

Sebastian faillit presque me lâcher sous sa surprise. Les yeux de Satan grandir rouge. L'heure du jugement avait sonné. Je pleurais de plus en plus.

\- ON FAIT DE MAL A PERSONNE !

\- Un démon et un ange ne peuvent s'aimer ! C'est inadmissible ! J'envois de suite la nouvelle à Dieu pour qu'il prenne des initiatives. Quant à toi Alexander… Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer ainsi ! Que l'on prépare un jugement et qu'on y rassemble un maximum de monde !

Mon sort était scellé. Le Leur aussi même s'il fut peut-être moins pire que le mien. Lors du jugement, tous les démons me regardaient avec dégout. Tous les démons se moquaient de moi. Moi, le diable amoureux d'un Ange. On m'avait enchainé pendant tout le jugement. Je ne cessais de pleurer, d'hurler ma souffrance. Je voulais tant Les revoir ! POUR UN SOURIRE J'ETAIS LA ! A CAUSE D'UN SOURIRE ! A CAUSE DE SEBASTIAN ! COMMENT AVAIT-IL PU ?!

\- Je déclare la sentence, avait annoncé Satan. Alexander s'occupera pour l'Eternité de la Bibliothèque Démoniaque sans possibilité d'en sortir. Il pourra avoir une âme de temps en temps. Mais jamais, sa vie ne pourra lui être prise. Il est condamné à une souffrance éternelle.

\- NON ! TUEZ-MOI ! TUEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! PAS CA ! j'hurlais.

Tout le monde, a ris de ma souffrance. Tous les démons. Même Sebastian.

J'ai commencé à m'occuper de la Bibliothèque. Rien de bien compliqué. Je passais plus mon temps à pleurer cependant.

Un jour, on m'a emmené sur la Terre. Au début, je ne comprenais pas. Est-ce qu'il m'exilé sur la Terre ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Puis… je L'ai vue. On lui avait coupé ses cheveux longs pour une coupe courte. Elle marchait sans être tenue. On m'a lâché. Directement, j'ai couru vers Elle. Des larmes de joies coulaient sur mes joues. D'un coup, je reçus sa main dans ma figure. Elle me regardait froidement. Ses yeux mauves n'étaient plus brillants.

\- Ordure, je l'entendis persiflés. Etre impure ! Comment as-tu pu me souillé ?! Je te purifierai de mes coups divins ! IMPURE !

Elle hurlait toutes sortes de choses comme cela. Elle ne m'aimait plus. Lui non plus du coup. Elle ne souffrait en rien ma perte. Mais ce n'était plus Eux. On Leur avait fait subir un lavage de cerveau. Un lavage de cerveau en bon et due forme. Même peut-être un peu trop. Elle allait beaucoup trop dans les extrêmes. Et Lui encore pire !

On m'a ramené à la Bibliothèque encore plus détruit qu'avant. Je n'avais plus son amour. Je n'avais plus ma dignité de démon. Je n'avais plus rien. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'avais cette envie de vengeance. Mais à quoi bon ? Sebastian ne reviendrait jamais me voir et je n'avais pas grand-chose sous la main à part des livres.

Des siècles de souffrances sont passés. Pour essayer de la faire passer, je lisais. J'ai lu tous les livres. Mais rien ne me faisait oublier. Rien. J'ai commencé à constituer le nouvel Alexander.

Puis, il y a deux ans plus ou moins…. Il… J'ai appris Leur mort. Ils avaient été tués ! J'ai commencé à sombrer dans une folie. J'essayais de me calmer en prenant Leur apparence mais rien n'y faisait. J'ai cette envie de vengeance dans les veines.

Je me vengerai.

Pour un sourire, c'est beaucoup à payer.

* * *

** Coupez ! ^^ **

**J'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici ! (Ptit cadeau de Noel et Nouvel An). Review pour votre avis ? :) **

**Au fait, si vous avez des idées vous pouvez toujours me les donner par review ou PM (comme vous le souhaitez) :)**

**Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui me suivent dans cette fiction peu importe à partir de quand ils ont aimé que ce soit du début que je l'écrivais ou maintenant ! Vous êtes une réelle motivation pour écrire ! Merci aussi à tous les petits lecteurs Ninjas ! Je vous adore aussi ! Déjà plus de 4000 vues ! Un énorme merci ! Au début, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction aille si loin, merci pour la source d'inspiration que vous me procurez ! **

**Sur ce, encore Joyeux Noël (en retard certes) et un Bonne année (assez à l'avance) :D**

**Au prochain chapitre mes petits ! :)**


	14. Chapitre 12 : le Mignon et le Démon

**Buongiorno a tutti ! **

**Nope, je ne suis pas morte. Nope, je ne compte pas abandonner ma fiction. Nope, je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! Désolé pour ces trois semaines d'attentes ^^' Bon, je vous sors les excuses comme à chaque fois ? ... Je me sens mal si je ne me justifie par alors on va dire que vous avez répondu oui, ok ? Alors, j'ai repris les cours et j'ai eu deux trois truc à faire. Le chapitre est en cours d'écriture depuis plus d'une semaine en réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ... Ben... J'ai comme qui dirait eu le syndrome de la page blanche ! J'avais toutes les idées mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire un truc ! **

**Sinon ce chapitre est le deuxième plus long (originalement il devait être encore plus long mais ça aurait fait trop d'un coup et je ne vous promets rien mais j'essaierais d'udapter le plus vite possible). Et il y a un lémon ! Qui fait quasi la moitié du chapitre... Bon, passons aux réponses des ...deux reviews..; Ou que vous étiez passer les gens T-T Enfin, ce n'est pas grave ^^ Il y a eu un bug et chez moi on ne voyait pas qu'un chapitre avait été apporté... ça joue aussi je crois !**

**the-cielseb : Tant mieux alors :) Et sinon oui, désolé, mais ce chapitre est consacré que à eux deux ^^ Mes fêtes ce sont bien passé, merci, j'espère que les tiennes aussi :)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Ouaip ! Moi j'avais les larmes aux yeux en écrivant ! C'en est un ? Bah vis à vis d'Alexender, pas de Ciel :) ... Dans le manga c'en EST un ! **

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors lemon + long chapitre = vous heureux ? ... On verra bien. Le lemon commence "véritablement" à la narration de Sebby si vous voulez passer :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : le Mignon et le Démon**

Sebastian finit son récit, nous plongeons dans le silence. Il me regarde en quête de réaction. En soit, je peux comprendre qu'Alexander puisse être en colère contre Sebastian et veuille se venger. Cependant, à la base, si Alexander avait fait plus attention, il ne se serait pas fait prendre. L'idée furtive que ça aurait pu changer totalement mon destin me traverse l'esprit. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Ça servirait à quoi d'essayer de changer une histoire avec des « si » ?

\- S'il veut se venger de sa mort c'est légitime, je dis. Maintenant si ça remonte à sa faute d'avoir souris, alors, tu n'as rien à te reprocher vu que tu as fait ce qui était dans le protocole.

\- C'est vrai. Mais pour lui, je suis simplement la source de sa malédiction. Nous étions des alliés. Pour lui, en respectant le protocole, j'ai brisé cette alliance.

\- Bref, ne parlons plus de lui.

Ça servirait à quoi ? De toute façon, je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur son sort ! Chacun est à la base maître de son destin. C'est de l'infantilisme que de rejeter sa faute sur les autres.

Ciel restait la tête contre le torse de son si cher majordome. Il ne pensait plus vraiment aux explications de son majordome. Après tout, Ciel ne connaissait pas Alexander et était loin d'être son ami. A vrai dire, Ciel profitait surtout de la chaleur qu'émanait le corps de son diable. Ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu due à cette douce chaleur.

\- Eh bien… Je vais aller ranger le manoir, annonça Sebastian.

\- Oh non reste… bouda le petit Phantomhive.

Le majordome eut un petit rire. Son jeune maitre était définitivement trop mignon !

\- Il faut bien que j'y aille, tenta-t-il de résonner le bleuté. Après tout, peut-être que le Bibliothécaire à laisser des indices. Et puis, quel majordome laisserait le manoir de son maitre en désordre ?

L'homme aux cheveux de jais se leva son jeune maitre dans les bras avant de reposer ce dernier dans le fauteuil. Cependant, le bleuté retint la manche de son majordome protestant ainsi une seconde fois à son départ. Le majordome s'arrêta. Lentement, Ciel se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup de Sebastian. Il tira ensuite sur la cravate de ce dernier pour l'emmener dans un baiser. Profitant d'avoir accaparé l'attention de l'adulte, le bleuté se tourna obligeant ainsi le majordome à faire pareille avant de tirer encore sur sa cravate pour le faire s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Le petit Phantomhive eut un léger sourire victorieux ses lèvres toujours contre celle de son majordome. Il posa ensuite un genou de chaque côté des jambes de Sebastian avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux du majordome. Ils se faisaient face approfondissant toujours plus le baiser. Après ce baiser, Ciel posa doucement son front contre celui de son si cher Sebastian.

\- Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour me retenir, n'est-ce pas, jeune maitre ? sourit narquoisement Sebastian.

\- Je n'y peux rien si je ne veux pas être laissé seul part le démon que j'aime, répondit Ciel.

Les joues de Ciel s'étaient tintées de roses. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire « Je t'aime » et faisait souvent des métaphores pour le dire à son diable. Sebastian adorait ses moments. Ce moment où on voyait dans les yeux de Ciel qu'il ne se souciait pas de la suite. Ce moment où l'on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne faisait attention qu'au moment présent.

Sebastian soupira tout en souriant. Il décida de laisser son jeune maitre faire ce dont il avait envie. Après tout, c'était son devoir de majordome. Et puis, c'est moment était si rare qu'il devait être savouré.

Le majordome voyait la gêne dans l'expression de Ciel au vu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il prenait les rennes. Cela donnait alors un petit Phantomhive tout à fait timide (même s'il refuserait de l'avouer) mais aussi tout à fait mignon.

\- Le démon que vous aimez, vous aime aussi, murmura sincèrement Sebastian.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le majordome vu une larme couler sur le visage du petit Phantomhive. Celle-ci fut vite essuyée par son détenteur.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ce..ce n'est rien… Juste… que… j'ai tellement encore du mal à y croire… Certes, des souvenirs me reviennent quand tu me disais cela…. Mais… C'est en rêve du coup.. J'ai pas l'impréssion que c'était réel… Et… Et comme jusqu'à il y a peu je ne savais pas que c'était vrai…et…ça me fait tant de chose quand tu le dis…

\- Et pourtant, c'est bien vrai, je vous aime de tout mon cœur de diable !

Ciel embrassa Sebastian de manière fougueuse. Après tout, Ciel était soit un trop plein ou un trop peu d'émotions. Il pouvait être confiant le jour, apeuré la nuit. Calme en apparence puis d'un coup éclater tel un orage. Ciel était les extrêmes : la nuit et le jour, l'humain et le démon, l'enfant et l'adulte.

Par la suite, une fois le baiser finit, le bleuté posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son cher majordome respirant calmement. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant. Sebastian fut un peu dérouté que Ciel ne fasse plus rien d'autre. Il était un peu déçu aussi… Lui qui s'attendait à un jeune maitre audacieux ! Il lui fallait quelque chose pour que Ciel continue… Le majordome voulait aller plus loin.

\- Eh bien, si c'est tout, je vais y aller maintenant.

\- Non, reste, dit fermement l'enfant. Et puis… Si jamais il se montrait ? Il pourrait me faire du mal non, vu qu'il veut se venger de toi !

\- Je ne pense pas, et puis, même s'il s'en prenait à vous, je le sentirai de suite et reviendrai tout aussi vite. Mais vous pouvez me suivre aussi au manoir, proposa Sebastian.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie…

\- Vous êtes bien capricieux, jeune maitre. Vous êtes d'humeur enfantine ?

\- Oh tais-toi !

Ciel détourna le regard et rougit un peu.

* * *

J'observe mon jeune maitre pour voir ce qu'il va faire. Il prend bien soin de ne pas me regarder. Ça me fait sourire. D'un coup je vous vois vous tendre signe que vous aller prendre sur vous pour faire quelque chose. Je me réjouis de voir quoi. Il emprisonne mes lèvres avec les siennes. Ce qui commence par un baiser chaste fini par un baiser ardent. Je sens le corps de mon jeune maitre chauffer… et cela à bien des étages. Il murmure à mon oreille :

\- Je vais te donner une bonne raison de rester encore un peu… Après je te relacherai pour ton si précieux travail.

\- Etes-vous jaloux du travail qui m'attend ? je vous taquine.

\- Tch… Bref, ne fais rien pour l'instant.

Sans plus attendre, je sens les petites mains de mon jeune maitre s'affairer autour de ma chemise. Il caresse d'abord mon torse pour sentir mes muscles. Ensuite, il remonte au-dessus de ma chemise pour en défaire chaque bouton lentement. Au fur et à mesure je sens ma bouche qui s'assèche. Qu'allez donc vous faire après ? Monsieur écarte ma chemise de sorte que mon torse soit visible. Il place dès lors ses mains sur ma peau dévoilé. Puis, avec douceur, il commence à déposer des baisers sur mon cou et le long de ma machoire. Je soupire de complaisance. Je sens ses mains frôlés mes tétons, je frisonne. Tout cela est fait une telle candeur que c'en est d'autant plus appréciable ! Puis, je ne sens plus ses baisers ni ses mains. J'ouvre mes yeux (je n'avais pas remarqué les avoir fermés pour profiter). La vue que mon jeune maitre me donne me surprend. Il est si mignon comme ça…. Il est descendu de mes genoux (je ne l'avais pas senti non plus). Il est assis sur ses talons, au sol. Il est très rouge mais continue quand même, quand bien même il doit prendre sur lui pour faire ce qu'il va faire. Il a un égo sur dimensionné après tout.

De manière hésitante, il tend ses mains vers mon pantalon de plus en plus serrant. Il défait ma ceinture puis passe une main à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement. Quand sa main rencontre ma virilité tendue, je frissonne. Je vois mon jeune maitre rougir d'autant plus. Il se met alors sur ses genoux. Je me lève et lui sursaute un peu de surprise retirant sa main. Je baisse rapidement mon pantalon et ce qui l'accompagne avant de me rasseoir.

\- Cela sera plus facile ainsi, je souris.

Mon jeune maitre ne répond pas. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur pour éviter certainement de rougir encore plus mais cela ne marche pas évidement. Il tend sa main vers ce qu'il convoite et l'attrape. Je l'entends souffler entre ses dents : « Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour un diable d'idiot… ». J'ai un rire silencieux. Vous êtes redevenu vous-même vis-à-vis de moi. Comme avant votre vengeance. Ça fait du bien.

Monsieur se penche légèrement et lèche timidement au début. Il commence par la longeur avant de repartir vers le gland. Il le prend en bouche. Il le suce avec soin. On voit qu'il veut tout faire pour que ce soit agréable et ça l'est beaucoup. Il resserre un peu plus ses lèvres puis commence des vas et vient plus profond. Je sens le bas de mon ventre se tendre. Quelques grognements s'échappent de mes lèvres. J'essaie de tenir le plus longtemps possible avant de venir dans sa bouche délicate. Surpris, il avale tout d'un coup. Je vois ensuite qu'un peu de semence coule au coin des lèvres de mon jeune maitre. Je me penche vers lui et lèche. Mon jeune maitre en rougit d'autant plus. En même temps, il rougit très facilement.

Silencieusement ensuite, il vient se rasseoir sur mes genoux.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas injuste que je sois le seul avec le moins de vêtements ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, il se retrouve déjà nu assis sur mes genoux.

\- Hé ! Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs ! ça aussi c'est injuste ! proteste-t-il.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'injustice dans ce monde après tout. C'est ainsi qu'il est fait. Quelle chose est juste et qu'elle autre ne l'ai pas. Par exemple, est-il juste que vous soyez si mignon quand vous rougissiez ou est-ce injuste car cela trahi vos sentiments ?

\- P-pas besoin de me prendre en exemple….

Je souris à mon maitre puis, sans plus attendre, je plonge sur son cou. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de celui-ci y laissant quelque marque violacée. Je le sens qui s'impatience de plus en plus.

\- P-plus… gémit-il. ...V-Vas-y main-maintenant…

\- Très bien jeune maitre, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je présente trois doigts à sa bouche. Il les prend docilement et les lèche consciencieusement. Comprenant que je n'ai pas accès à son entrée interdite depuis la position dans laquelle il est, il se met sur ses genoux de part et d'autres des miens. Etant ainsi en face de moi, il m'enlace au cou attendant impatiemment la suite. Je glisse un doigt dans son entre secrète. Au début, il se tend un peu avant de se relacher. Un deuxième rejoint le premier et mon jeune maitre gémit. Je fais quelques cisaillements avant que le troisième n'entre. Monsieur gémit déjà tellement… S'en est presque indécent tant c'est excitant. Après l'avoir bien préparé, je retire mes doigts. D'un sourire narquois, je lui dis :

\- Faites donc le reste seul, monsieur. Je ne ferais rien de plus… Oh vous pouvez bien m'ordonner de continuer mais cela ne serait pas vraiment… juste… d'utiliser ce « pouvoir » comme ça.

\- Q-que- ?! M-mais…

\- Oh allez-y ! Vous qui sembliez si entrepreneur tout à l'heure !

Je le vis marmonner dans ses dents et j'entendis à un moment « satané démon » passer. C'était un vrai plaisir quand j'ai pu recommencer à le taquiner comme je l'avais toujours fais auparavant.

Rouge pivoine, mon maitre se positionne et s'empale lui-même lentement de la longueur de mon membre. Il a une respiration de plus en plus saccadé et se tient fortement à moi. Des goûtes de sueurs perlent sur son front et je sens ses jambes tremblaient.

\- J-je…Je dois vraiment faire ça seul… ? demande-t-il. Je…J'y arriverai pas…. S'il te plait Sebastian…. Continue, me supplie-t-il.

S'il vous plait, dites-moi comment peut-on résister à ce jeune Phantomhive suppliant tremblant d'envie et d'excitation ? On ne peut pas. Et puis… il est si mignon… Quand bien même je le dis, ce n'est pas assez. On ne peut savoir à quel point il l'est à moins de le voir comme moi.

\- Très bien, je capitule.

A vrai dire, je ne pourrais pas en rester là. Pas maintenant que je suis dans l'intérieur si chaud et serré de Ciel Phantomhive. Je donne quelque coup de bassin mais cette position ne satisfait pas. Lentement, j'entoure les épaules de mon jeune maitre et nous couchent sur le sol même sans même briser notre si cher contract. Enfin, je suis libre de mes mouvements et je commence des va et vient de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus puissant devant un jeune maitre de plus en plus gémissant, criant mon nom, l'implorant même !

Le temps s'arrête. Nous sommes là. Mon jeune maitre et moi, faisant l'amour à même le sol.

* * *

Le monde autour n'existe pas. Il n'existe plus. Tout ce qu'il existe sont deux corps fondu l'un dans l'autre ne sachant où l'un finit et où l'autre commence.

Les autres bruits cessent. Seuls des gémissements de deux démons résonnent dans la pièce.

Partout est un néant que l'amour illumine. Deux démons s'aiment et s'explorent pour le prouver.

Des baisers volent, des gestes ce perdent jusqu'au moment où tous deux atteignent le septième ciel.

\- Je t'aime Sebastian… dit le démon aux cheveux bleutés. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, jeune maitre. Moi aussi.

Peu importe les menaces qui courent. Ils sont à deux. Et à deux, ils sont invincibles.

* * *

**J'aime bien cette fin x) ça fait happy end pour une fois xD Mais attention ce n'est pas la fin héhé :P**

**Dans ce chapitre j'ai mal écrit deux trois truc... Genre : Ciel prend les reines... Cela change TOUT le sens de la phrases xD Déjà la je sais pas si j'ai bien écrit rennes... Bref x) Sinon aussi, a un moment Sebastian disait : ..il passa sa main sous mes sentiments. ça ne veut rien dire x) Mais bon avec la fatigue...(là venait d'écrire fatique... -')**

**Bref, à au prochain chapitre ! Laissez une petite review ^^ **


	15. Chapitre 13 : Reviens !

**Bonjour ! **

**Pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard xD Bon... J'ai pas une super avance non plus mais c'est l'intention qui compte ! :) Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! *saispasquoidiredeplus***

**Yayue : Wow... Juste ta review est juste wow... j'ai jamais vu ça *-*( Enfin je veux dire par quelqu'un que je ne connais pas). Un grand merci ! Je suis ravie de pouvoir être ta première fiction et que tu sois aussi intéressant ! Lis les autres, tu verras vite que celle-ci est loin d'etre la meilleur x) **

**BBASF ( Bon tu te reconnaitras hein xD) : C'est difficile de faire aussi long que moi x) Sebastian était obligé d'un coté à cause du protocole. Après je dis pas ce qu'il a fait est bien mais d'un point de vue "juridiquement" démon, oui. Un petit nenfant ? Malgré ce qu'il fait par la suite ? xD Ouais ça serait bizarre avec un lemon x) T'auras plus de matière ici certainement :) J'aime bien aussi :D *pasvantarde***

**Mon petit commentaire : Ici on a un chapitre avec deux point de vue. Vous verrez de qui x) C'est surtout basé sur Ciel quand meme. Alors, attention, un certain moment dans une lettre peut être gore ^^' Préfére vous prévenir. J'aimerai me justifier juste pour un truc mais le ferai à la fin car sinon je vous spoil grandement !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Reviens !**

Je marche le long de la Tamise. Il fait plutôt calme. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais plus venu sur Terre ! Ça a tellement changé ! Je l'avais lu dans de nombreux livres mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je me suis habillé en vêtement d'époque. Ça me fait bizarre de porter autant de couche. Et puis c'est beaucoup compliqué à mettre ! Enfin, déjà au Moyen Age ce n'était pas triste niveau vêtement…

Il y a des enfants dans la rue qui jouent avec insouciance. Leur âme sent bon…. Je sens mes crocs sortir. J'ai faim… Non, je ne puis manger maintenant. Déjà parce qu'on est en pleine nuit et deuxièmement parce que je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mm… Je ferais bien un contrat une fois ma vengeance accomplie ! Rien de tel qu'un bon repas après une victoire amplement méritée non ?

Je continue mon chemin puis d'un coup je m'arrête. Tower Bridge est devant moi. Il est encore en travaux. Pff… Les humains sont tellement lents à construire quelque chose de grand. Mon cœur se serre en voyant ce pont. C'est donc là… ?

Je descends sur la berge. Personne ne me remarque. Je marche sous ce pont et m'assied là. Sans même m'en rendre compte, les larmes coulent déjà sur mon visage. C'est ici….. Je peux enfin venir me recueillir là où ils sont morts…. Je pourrais bien rester ici le reste de l'éternité. Mais non… Je dois Les venger en premier lieu, après, on verra !

Je tourne la tête et observe ce pont vu du dessous. Ça va être un beau bâtiment certainement. En tout cas, pour cette époque-ci c'est vraiment moderne. Quelque chose apparait dans mon champ de vision. Une plume. Blanche. Je reconnais cette plume et l'attrape comme si ma vie en dépendait. Cette….Cette plume… Elle…. Elle Leur appartient… Je le sens… Cette… Cette plume m'attendait. Elle savait que j'allais venir. Je la sers contre mon cœur. Tout ce qui me reste d'Elle et Lui…

J'éclate en sanglot. Ils ne reviendront plus jamais. Ils sont dans les Abysses… Ils ne sont plus que néant ! Au…Au final… A quoi bon me venger ? Ils ne seront plus jamais là. Ça ne les ramènera pas. Jamais. Je ne les reverrai plus. Je ne pourrai plus jamais Leur dire « Je t'aime ». Je ne suis rien. NON ! Non ! Je dois les venger ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! J'aurais pu vivre heureux ! Je vais me venger comme on m'a pris mon bonheur et pire on l'a tué ! Je ne peux laisser passer ça. La vengeance sera le plus beau de mes cadeaux ! La vengeance apaisera ma colère. Elle apaisera ma folie. Malheureusement… Elle n'apaisera pas ma tristesse mais essaiera de la consoler. Je vais faire payer à Sebastian le fait que les derniers mots qu'Elle m'a adressé soit « Je te hais ».

Je me relève et essuie mes larmes. J'ai déjà assez pleuré durant ces siècles dans la Bibliothèque. Je pars me dirigeant droit vers ma vengeance, une plume blanche dans ma main. Comme on le dit dans la loi du Talion : « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ».

* * *

_Le diable de majordome se montra au bureau de son jeune maitre cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Il frappa deux coups puis entra. Ciel ne leva même pas la tête de ses documents sachant de qui il s'agissait. Une fois avoir fini d'écrire sa phrase, il releva les yeux. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il._

_\- Eh bien…. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin jeune maitre !_

_Le majordome sortit l'objet de son dos qui se trouvait être une rose d'un rouge flamboyant. Ciel regarda la rose d'un air ennuyé mais il ne sut pas contrôler le rouge de ses joues. Le petit Phantomhive s'éclaircit la gorge._

_\- Je ne m'appelle pas Valentin… fit-il remarquer. _

_\- Oh monsieur, vous connaissez le concept, non ? _

_\- Depuis quand un démon fête-t-il un saint ? _

_Sebastian ne perdit pas son sourire mais eu un petit soupire. _

_\- Allons, jeune maitre. Vous savez que ça n'a plus ce sens-là depuis un bout de temps. _

_Ciel regarda ailleurs. En réalité, ce cadeau lui faisait plaisir. Simplement, il s'était promis de ne pas s'attacher trop à son diable. Certes il l'aimait mais il ne voulait pas l'aimer au point que ce soit néfaste pour lui. S'il savait à quel point il s'attacherait par la suite ! _

_\- …Que…Que voudrais-tu de moi ? J'ai rien pour toi après tout…_

_Le diable sourit. Ciel était si facile à mettre dans sa poche quand c'était vis-à-vis d'eux deux. _

_\- Eh bien… Une journée avec vous seul serait excellent !_

_\- Très bien… _

_Et c'est comme ça qu'ils passèrent la journée à deux. Sans se soucier du lendemain. Ils ne firent rien à part rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute la journée. C'était simple mais cette simplicité était parfaite et merveilleuse._

* * *

Je me réveille dans mon lit sentant la douceur des draps contre ma peau nue. Je souris légèrement me remémorant mon rêve ou plutôt souvenir. Ça venait toujours par petit fragment pendant mon sommeil. Au moins, je savais comment nous étions avant avec Sebastian. Au début, je me suis senti mal de me dire que je ne me souvenais de rien de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et moi…et ça malgré le fait qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Je passe la main sur les draps froids pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Puis, je me souviens que Sebastian est parti après m'avoir déposé dans mon lit suite au fait que nous avons… ….. …. Enfin bref…

J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'est définitivement pas là. Je me relève et m'étire. Que vais-je pouvoir bien faire pendant qu'il est parti… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Tournant la tête, je vois mes vêtements sur la chaise. Et bien… Je peux commencer par m'habiller. Je m'habille. Je déteste les boutons des chemises ! C'est fait exprès pour perdre du temps ces choses-là ! Comment Sebastian peut-il aller si vite pour les faire ou les défaire ? Je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois pour que chaque bouton trouve son bon trou.

Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine. Un moelleux au chocolat m'attend. Je souris. Sebastian a tout de même pensé à ça avant de partir. Je m'assieds à table et commence à manger. Le chocolat fond dans ma bouche en mille explosions de saveurs. C'est si bon…

Autant dire que la pâtisserie n'a pas fait long feu… Il fallait s'en douter avec les talents culinaires de Sebastian. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Je pourrais peut-être sortir… Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois que, comme par hasard, il se met à pleuvoir. Bon, ben… pas de sortie. Mes yeux scannent la pièce pour essayer de trouver ce que je pourrais bien faire. Mes yeux tombent sur la bibliothèque. Je me lève et marche vers elle. Je regarde les titres. Pour finir, je choisis un livre au hasard. Je vais me rasseoir et commence à lire.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je lis. Mais un bruit étrange me fait sortir de ma lecture. Je connais ce bruit. La machine de Sutcliff. Je sursaute quand je l'entends contre la porte. J'entends le rire de Grell. Puis, plus rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je pose le livre à cotés. Le silence qui était déjà présent s'alourdi. Je me lève lentement. Je marche jusque la porte. Je tends la main vers la poignée de la porte. Je remarque qu'elle tremble. Oh allez ! Rien ne va se passer ! En plus, Sebastian sent directement quand je suis en danger ! Rassuré, j'enclenche la poignée avec fermeté et ouvre.

Rien.

Silence.

Aurais-je imaginé tout ça ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je commence à refermer la porte quand je remarque la marque de l'engin de Grell. Ce n'est pas profond. Malgré tout, un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Il voulait certainement juste me faire peur. Je ferme la porte et fais demi-tour quand j'entends un bruit de froissement. Je baisse les yeux et vois une enveloppe rouge. … Slutcliff aurait joué les postiers ? Je m'abaisse et la ramasse. Une odeur comme de…rouille s'échappe de l'enveloppe. Je me sens comme…. Un peu attiré par cette odeur. Certainement dû à ma condition de démon.

Je retourne dans le salon et ouvre l'enveloppe. Je vois directement pourquoi cette odeur : cette lettre est écrite avec du sang. … Ce shinigami aux cheveux rouges est totalement fou à lier. Visiblement… Cette lettre m'est adressée. Sans plus attendre, je me mets à lire.

« Cher Morveux,

Ne crois pas que ceci est une lettre d'amitié. Crois-moi. Y'a pas plus désagréable qu'un humain comme toi ! Oh non, c'est vrai ! Tu es un démon maintenant ! Tch. J'espère que tu souffres. Que cette situation est insoutenable pour toi.

Fais gaffe à toi, gamin. Tu as interré à laisser Sebbas-chan tranquille ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Qui pourrais aimer un gamin souillé comme toi ! Sebby est à moi. Sebby il m'aime car je suis une femme sublime !

Qu'est-ce qu'il te trouverait ! Laisse-le. Laisse-le partir ! Ça t'amuse de l'enchainer à toi ! Ceci est bel et bien une menace morveux. Je vais te laisser du temps pour le quitter. Mais si tu ne le quittes pas fais bien attention à toi. Je ne serai pas loin. Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, avec ma faux de la mort, je te ferai sortir tes tripes de démons pour t'en faire un collier pour t'étrangler ! Ensuite, je te découperai en morceau et me délecterai de ton visage souffrant. Démon, tu ne mourras pas mais au vue de ta faible force démoniaque, il te faudra des jours, voir des semaines ou encore au point où t'es faible, des années !

Prends ma menace au sérieux ! Et inutile de te cacher derrière Sebby. Il ne sera pas toujours là pour toi. Il suffit juste qu'il se rende compte à quel point tu es inutiles pour lui !

Prends la bonne décision, petit !

\- Grell Sutcliff (majordome de la mort DEATH !) »

Ma respiration s'est accélérée au fur et à mesure que je lisais. Je laisse tomber le papier. Il virevolte en dessous du fauteuil. Cette odeur de sang me rend malade. Je commence à transpirer d'un coup. De l'air… Il me faut de l'air ! Je… Pourquoi je panique ainsi ? Je sais pourtant que tout cela est faux ! Je le sais ! Sebastian m'aime ! Il ne me laissera jamais ! Pourquoi ? J'ai… J'ai l'impression que je vais avoir une attaque d'asthme. Non…. Je ne suis plus humain… Pourquoi toute ces sensations alors ? Ma respiration se bloque. Je me sens tomber contre le sol. Je sens comme si je vais m'évanouir. Respire…. Respire… Tu vas faire revenir Sebastian pour rien…

Avec cette pensée, je commence à me calmer lentement. J'inspire, j'expire avec lenteur. Je répète le processus plusieurs fois. Au bout de quelque minute je suis calme… Mais je suis aussi tremper de sueur. Je me relève. Je veux prendre un bain…. Je prends des vêtements puis vais dans la salle de bain. J'arrive à le remplir d'eau chaude et prendre ce bain. Je me détends.

Une fois lavé, je sors du bain. Je m'essuie. Puis, je m'habille. Encore une fois, cette foutue chemise est difficile à mettre. Enfin, j'y arrive du premier coup pour une fois.

Je retourne dans le salon. Tout est redevenu calme. Je me sens ridicule d'avoir paniqué comme ça. Je ne dois m'inquiéter de rien. Grell n'est en rien une menace. Je soupire longuement.

Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil. Sebastian me manque…. Pourquoi ça lui prend si longtemps ? Alexander a dû retourner le manoir et celui-ci doit tenir maintenant sur le toit. C'est pas possible autrement !

Je sens mes yeux qui commencent à s'alourdir. Des coups à la porte me font sortir de mon nuage. Deux coups. Sebastian ! Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Il est enfin de retour.

* * *

**Ta-da ! Bon, oui, ça finit bizarre... MAIS (!) j'ai de quoi me justifier par la suite. Car ¨*SPOIL* et *SPOIL* alors *SPOIL* pour *SPOIL* Voilà ^^**

**Sinon, pour la réaction de Ciel, pour moi,elle n'est pas exagérée. En fait, c'est une réaction tout a fait normal quand quelqu'un vous harcèle et aux vues des propos de Grell. Les mots ont parfois un pouvoir terrifiant... Je le sais car malheureusement j'ai déjà eu l'expérience... J'ai basé la réaction de Ciel sur la mienne et tout le monde pourrait réagir ainsi. Aussi, avant, je ne pensais pas que je puis réagir à ce genre de chose, je pensais que j'étais assez forte pour prendre sur moi. Au début oui, mais un mot de trop et tout peut basculer. Je voulais aussi montrer ça ici... **

**BREF ! C'était le moment déprime xD Tout va bien maintenant ! Mais vraiment si quelque chose ainsi arrive, parlez-en direct ! *nonmaisc'estimportant***

**Voilà :) A la prochaine ! :D N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos idées si vous en avez ;) Je vous adore ! **


	16. Chapitre 14 : Problème or not problème ?

**Bouh~ ! (ça fait pas peur, hein ? )**

**Me voici, me voilà pour une fois à l'avance et non pas en retard ! Dites merci au fait que je sois malade et que du coup je coincée chez moi et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour m'occuper x) Normalement le prochain chapitre ne sera pas en retard non plus maintenant il faut voir si j'ai le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances comme je pars et je n'ai qu'une semaine (merci Belgique !). **

**Yayue : Je disais "wow" comme je n'ai jamais reçu un commentaire ainsi. ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu dis. L'écriture est pour moi quelque chose de très important. Alors ce genre de commentaire est le plus beau qu'on puisse recevoir ! Et forcement, comme chaque personne faisant quelque chose, je dévalorise mon travail... Maintenant, je te laisse penser ce que tu veux :D La fin de la mienne ? Tu as quelque mois devant toi alors x) Au moins 2 normalement :) **

**Je disais "gore" car pour certaine personne ça peut l'être. Perso, un rien pour moi c'est beaucoup xD Déjà en écrivant la lettre j'avais la nausée xD Non mais en fait je supporte pas la vue des blessures et donc imaginer quelqu'un éventrer... c'est pas le meilleur mélange x) J'ai pas "peur" des blessures mais j'ai un profond "dégout". Mes blessures ça va, des autres c'est pas la peine d'y penser. Je détourne mes yeux même d'une griffe un peu trop rouge ^^' *bizarrejesais***

**Oh mon dieu j'ai ris avec Grell xD Sinon c'est bien tenter tes idées :) Mais... Nope c'est pas ça qu'il va se passer ^^' Enfin, dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu aimeras !**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever (ou celle que j'écorchais tout le temps le nom) : J'aime torturer ton frère xD Je dirais pas que Sebastian utilisait la rose pour ça. Il ne faisait pas ça avec but. Juste histoire de donner un truc à Ciel et montrer qu'il tient à lui xD Non mais ! il pensait pas à mal et était pas un O2DBI pour une fois xD Tu as RIS ?! ... Ouais bon moi j'en étais incapable et ça me rappelait pas un très bon truc mais tu sais pourquoi ^^' Alors niveau théorie... Je te laisse découvrir si tu as une bonne théorie... ou pas xD Saluuut ! Alors ? Tu as eu peur ? J'ai imaginé. J'ai ris. x) Sinon... Nan rien tu verras ^^ **

**Mon petit commentaire : Bon, je ne vous promets pas un super beau chapitre mais étant malade il se peut que tout ne soit pas "super" ou que ça sembler "trainer". Quoi qu'il en soit c'est un chapitre relativement important x) Je vous dis pas pourquoi xD (surtout que c'est pas forcement la meilleure des raisons xD) Vous le direz plus tard~). Bonne lecture tout de même !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Problème or not problème ? **

Après deux coups, j'entre. Je vois mon jeune maitre juste en face. Il me sourit me faisant sourire par la même occasion. Je ne suis pas partit trop longtemps pourtant il me semble. Je sors la montre à gousset et regarde. Oh… Je suis quand même parti pendant trois bonnes heures. Cependant, il fallait bien ça pour nettoyer le bazar qu'_Alexander_ avait laissé. Ce qui m'avait pris le plus de temps était de remettre la bibliothèque en place. Visiblement il avait dû avoir une crise de folie comme il s'est retrouvé dans cette pièce. Il a certainement une aversion pour les livres maintenant… Mais tout ça est de sa faute. S'il avait arrêté ses sentiments avant que cela devienne néfaste tout aurait été pour le mieux. Enfin…d'un autre côté, je n'aurais surement pas rencontré mon jeune maitre. Après tout, dans ce monde, tout influence tout et ça peut être dans le bon sens tout comme dans le mauvais.

\- Je vous ai manqué, jeune maitre ? je demande.

\- Oui, quand même, avoue-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je passe près de lui et effleure doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il se rapproche vite pour que ce soit plus qu'un effleurement. Tiens, d'habitude c'est à moi de le faire… Décidément, il est très entrepreneur aujourd'hui. Ce n'est non point pour mon déplaisir en tout cas. J'aime plutôt ça. Il se recule toujours son petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée stupide au fait ?

* * *

Je vais dans la cuisine et voit l'assiette vide sans une trace de miette. J'ai toujours cru que mon jeune maitre léchait l'assiette dans mon dos mais je n'ai jamais eu réellement de preuve. Néanmoins, ça m'étonne toujours de voir ses assiettes vides comme si elles avaient été lavées.

\- C'était bon ? je demande à mon jeune maitre toujours dans le salon.

\- Hum ? Oh oui, c'était délicieux comme à chaque fois.

* * *

Une fois avoir lavé l'assiette et la cuillère, Sebastian revint dans le salon. Ciel avait préparé un jeu d'échec.

\- Tu joues avec moi ? demanda-t-il ?

\- Très bien, mais vous savez déjà qui va perdre, je dis

\- Et bien… Je ne suis pas très concentré aujourd'hui. Tu as certainement une chance de gagner.

\- Peut-être dans ce cas-là mais il faut dire que vous êtes redoutables aux échecs.

Ce jeu commença et dura une bonne heure. Comme prévu, Ciel arracha la victoire.

\- Echec et mat ! Tu as bien tenu, Sebastian ! dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bien joué, sourit Sebastian. Voulez-vous encore jouer ?

\- Non. En plus, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Souhaitez-vous aller vous coucher maintenant ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas… Eh bien, je vais me coucher alors. Bonne nuit.

Ciel se leva et alla près de Sebastian avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me changer seul. Ainsi, tu peux ranger ici calmement. A demain… Je t'aime..

* * *

Je reste, là, à regarder mon jeune maitre partir vers sa chambre. Et bien… il a dû prendre une grande résolution ou alors il a réalisé quelque chose pendant mon absence… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé pour qu'un tel « déclic » se passe ? Une réflexion ? Dans tous les cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je trouverai bien. Après tout, je suis le majordome et l'amant de Ciel Phantomhive.

Je commence à ranger le jeu d'échec. Je remets chaque pièce à sa place. Ensuite, je regarde la table en quête de quelque chose d'autre à mettre en place. Il n'y a plus rien ici. Je regarde alors sur la table basse. Il y a un livre qui traine. Je m'approche et regarde de quoi il en retourne. … !

* * *

Ciel se leva de bonne heure. Il se dirigea vers le salon où le majordome l'attendait.

\- Déjà réveillé, monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mmm… Oui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors…

\- D'accord. Que souhaitez-vous pour le petit déjeuner ?

Le petit Phantomhive sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se prononcer :

\- Rien, merci. Il ne me faut rien aujourd'hui.

\- Hum… Bien.

Son jeune maitre s'était donc lassé de ce jeu d'être comme un humain ? Stop, stop, stop ! Ça sert à rien de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Après tout, ce n'était que la première fois qu'il ne prenait pas de petit-déjeuner. Il ne faut pas devenir parano juste à cause de ça. Ciel était toujours le même. Ce n'est pas car une chose change qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Tout allait bien. Sebastian exagérait certainement la situation quelque peu.

\- Dites, puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sebastian ?

\- Vous savez lire la langue sombre ? J'ai vu le livre que vous avez certainement lu hier durant mon absence.

\- Oh… euh… Oui un peu. Je m'entrainais en tous cas. Alexander m'avait un peu appris quand j'étais à la Bibliothèque.

\- D'accord ! Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous apprendre tout et approfondir vos connaissances en la matière. Ça vous sera utile après tout.

* * *

Je souris. Je ne pensais pas que mon jeune maitre s'intéressait un peu à la « culture » démoniaque. Peut-être qu'il va se distancer de son côté humain. J'espère seulement que ça ne changera pas sa personnalité. Cependant, je ne pense pas. Il m'a plusieurs fois assuré qu'il lui serait incapable d'oublier complètement sa nature humaine comme c'est ce qui le caractérise. Et puis, il ne veut pas oublier ses souffrances. Ça ira. Il trouvera le juste milieu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Satan sait combien de temps on a encore à vivre ! L'éternité, c'est long après tout. Ce sera long mais avec mon jeune maitre à mes côtés, ce sera merveilleux. Je ne dis pas que tout sera parfait mais sinon ça serait trop embêtant. Je ferai tout pour diversifier les plaisirs.

* * *

Sebastian…

* * *

Je prépare la vengeance parfaite. Je suis d'une intelligence redoutable tout comme mes capacités. Tu vas souffrir Sebastian. Souffrir. Ou… Non… à quoi ça lui servirait ? La torture physique ne fait rien sur lui. Niveau torture psychologique… Mis à part tuer Ciel… ça serait bien mais ce n'est pas assez. Ciel n'a rien fait réellement… (Quoi que). Je ris un peu à cette pensée. Même s'il n'a rien fait, il est quand même fortement impliquer dans mon plan en ce moment même. Pas grave. Je vais juste modifier une petite chose. Bon… dans tous les cas Ciel souffrira.. Oh et puis de toute façon, je me fous de lui ! Je vais pas commencer à écouter mes sentiments humains ! Et puis, niveau démon c'est une larve. Il a aucune capacité. C'est vrai non ? Quoi que je fasse il saura à jamais incapable de prendre revanche sur moi ! Et au moins, j'aurais la partie « torture psychologique » pour ce si cher « Sebastian » ! Je le tuerai ! Je le tuerai et…et…

Mon rire résonne de plus en plus en moi. Et au moment où je lèverai mon couteau en matière du Léviathan…il verra, il imaginera combien Ciel sera détruit et que je ne l'aiderai pas à en finir. Il saura toute la tristesse et à quel point il plongera dans la folie. Après tout, il me connait en exemple ! Une fois tout ça passé dans ses yeux, je le tuerai, je le poignarderai autant de fois que ma fureur aura envie. Ensuite, je le couperai en morceau avant de les faire bruler dans les flammes du Kurohomura ! Dans son propre enfer ! Oui ! Ça sera parfait ! Parfait. Après… Je rejoindrai mes amours dans le néant. Laissant derrière moi, un garçon aux cheveux bleutés effondré.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Tout allait bien dans l'ensemble. Alexander ne semblait pas s'être encore manifester auprès de Sebastian pour son « plan ». En parlant du majordome, celui-ci observait discrètement son jeune maitre. Quelque chose semblait troubler le sommeil de son jeune maitre. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et ça le frustrait grandement. Avant, bien qu'il soit devenu un démon, son jeune maitre dormait bien chaque nuit. Depuis qu'il avait été nettoyé le manoir, les nuits de sommeil se dégradait et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à dormir… Pourtant, quand il demandait à son jeune maitre si quelque chose le préoccuper ou était arrivée lors de son absence, la réponse était tout le temps là même et expressément : « Non. Pas du tout. Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? »

* * *

J'ai mal… Mais Sebastian ne doit certainement pas le sentir…

* * *

Le pire pour Sebastian était qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait une boule dans son ventre signe que Ciel n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il semblait avoir perdu l'appétit que d'habitude il _possède_.

\- Jeune maitre, s'il vous plait… Dites-moi et cessez donc de mentir… demanda Sebastian.

\- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! s'emporta Ciel. RIEN ! R-I-E-N !

\- Votre réaction prouve le contraire. Quelque chose vous tracasse. Et il y a rien de pire pour moi de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y a ! Regardez-vous ! Vous ne dormez plus ! C'est à peine si vous me dites que le chocolat est la pire chose sur terre ! J'ai toujours été là pour vous ! Je le serai à jamais ! Et le diable sait combien même je vous aime ! … Vous voir ainsi ne me fait pas plaisir, loin de là.

Ciel baissa les yeux et se cala dans le fauteuil. Il lâcha un soupire exaspéré et croisa les bras. Son expression sur le visage pouvait se décrypter comme : « Arrête de me contredire même si je mens ». Sebastian connaissait très bien se visage. Il le voyait relativement souvent quand Ciel était encore un humain.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Très bien. Je trouverai moi-même.

Sebastian avait mal au cœur que Ciel ne lui dise rien. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui ? Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que son jeune maitre avait certainement une bonne raison de cacher cela. Au vue de ce que cela provoquait chez lui, le majordome n'en doutait pas.

* * *

Mon jeune maitre faisait souvent ça mais je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça rimait. Il sait que je ne l'aimerai pas moins quoi qu'il dise alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le fait souffrir ?

Je me souviens bien d'une dernière fois où il avait fait ça… C'était après la mort de Madame Red. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était mais je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, tout ce qui restait de son côté maternel s'était évanoui. Je sais qu'il a souffert bien plus qu'il n'a voulu me le faire croire. Il arrivait toujours à manger et dormir mais… il était constamment exaspéré, il s'énervait pour un rien, et ses nuits n'étaient que cauchemar. Je me suis pris quelque bale en le réveillant… Enfin, heureusement que je suis un démon, ça ne me faisait pas mal. Enfin… si mais plus intérieurement… Surtout qu'il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous à ce moment-là. Je comprenais malgré tout.

\- Je vais faire un tour, annonce mon jeune maitre.

\- Bien, restez prudent…

\- Oui… Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, je sais que tu volerais à mon secours quoi qu'il arrive, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je le regarde partir. Il faut que je trouve. Je soupire et me laisse tomber dans le canapé. Une drôle d'odeur vient titiller mes narines. A vrai dire… Ce n'est pas la première fois mais je croyais que c'était une illusion. Je commence à croire que ce n'en est pas une… ça vient comme.. en-dessous du canapé ? Je passe ma main dessous. Je sens que j'effleure quelque chose. Du papier. Je le prends et au fur et à mesure que je ramène ce papier vers moi, plus l'odeur s'intensifie. J'ouvre ce papier. Une lettre.

Je comprends.

* * *

_Ciel_ ne fit pas un grand tour. Il rentra bien rapidement pour retrouver son majordome l'attendant dans le couloir. Le bleuté eut un air surpris. Il regarda ce que Sebastian lui montrait. La lettre de Grell.

\- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le majordome. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

* * *

**La suite dans le prochain épisode ! x) J'aime faire des fins ainsi xD *sadiqueattitudebonjour***

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira malgré ses défauts ^^ La prochaine fois j'écrirais quand j'irai bien ! **

**Review pour les avis ? :D **

**A la prochaine fois ! Qui sera aussi un chapitre relativement important ;) Enfin, les 2-3 prochains le sont donc x)**


	17. Chapitre 15 : Paranoïa ?

**Heeyyyy ! Devinez qui voilà ? :D (Captain Obvious serait fier de moi xD)**

**Ouiii j'ai encore respecter mon délais de deux semaines ! Et encore un chapitre un peu à l'avance ! Ah gagner 5 jours c'est quand même quelque chose x) Surtout pour moi comme vous aurez pu le constater ! J'étais inspirée pour ce chapitre :D L'écriture m'a pris moins de temps que d'habitude il me semble et ce chapitre est pourtant le plus LONG ! Ouais ! Nouveau record :D ... Je suis vraiment contente avec rien en fait...**

**Yayue : Merci pour cette review constructive tout d'abord :) ça fait du bien parfois ^^ En plus ça me motive :3 Rire ? Pourquoi pas xD C'est sur que dans le chapitre, il y en avait beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop ^^' Mais comme je disais je n'avais pas la tête totalement clair donc je n'avais que des fragments et du coup, pour les relier on changeait de point de vue. Enfin, tant que ça reste plaisant à lire tout de même ça va :)**

**Je suis d'accord part rapport au plan mal positionné. J'aurais du relire le chapitre avant de le remettre mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur la lecture alors je l'ai laissé comme ça sans modification. Maintenant, le diléme que j'avais aussi était que je trouvais que ça n'irait pas au début mais encore moins à la fin. Parce que j'avais déjà cette fin en tête. Je dirais aussi qu'il y a une "logique" à pourquoi je l'ai placé là mais je ne puis le dire sinon SPOIL. Mais je ferais attention à l'avenir :) Bien qu'on aura pas de plan de vengeance prochainement... Enfin je ne pense pas... Faut que je vois encore ^^ J'écris au fur et à mesure !**

**Pour la partie "C'est du Ciel de cacher ses soucis"... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas approuver mais ça me mettrai mal à l'aise de répondre et je ne veux pas faire du spoil encore une fois ^^' Par contre pour la cachette de la feuille, ce n'est pas Ciel qui l'a caché. Il me semblait dans le chapitre précédent avoir mentionné le fait que la feuille tombe en dessous du fauteuil. Dès lors, si Ciel ne faisait plus attention où est partit la lettre ou l'avait "oublié", elle est restée là :) **

**Je pense aussi que Sebastian a du mal à saisir Ciel. Mais Ciel était à la base un humain et Sebastian ne l'a jamais été donc il pourra jamais vraiment "comprendre". De plus, Sebastian n'est pas Ciel. Et dans ce genre de situation même dans la vie "réel" on ne peut jamais comprendre réellement une personne. **

**Je me suis amusée avec ce plan de vengeance x) J'adore écrire Alexander xD (Ciel et Sebastian aussi mais c'est pas encore pareil x) ) Je sais pas si c'est sa vengeance est parfaite mais en tout cas, ça l'est pour lui, et je peux le comprendre (tu m'étonnes, c'est moi qui l'a créé). **

**Encore merci pour cette review ! **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Oh mon dieu ! Un fantome ! *fuis* (Me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai immaginé Ciel hurler comme une fille xD) Oui, ton "frère" est cinglé x) Tu viens seulement de le remarqué ?! Ah bravo xD Oui moi aussi à la limite x) **

**QUOI ?! Ciel aimerait Alex ?! ... J'ai ris xD A la base, il devait se passer un truc entre eux deux pour que Ciel oublie Sebastian x) Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Plus que la lettre ? ... Tu verras :)**

**Mon petit commentaire : Hum... Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Paranoïa ? **

Ciel resta silencieux devant la lettre que Sebastian lui montrait en face de lui comme une évidence. Le majordome, de son coté, était impatient d'avoir les explications de son jeune maitre. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Ciel était si bizarre alors ? Ce n'était quand même pas une simple paranoïa ?

* * *

Je regarde la lettre restant silencieux. Je m'avance et l'attrape. Sebastian me laisse faire. J'ouvre là le bout de papier et lis le contenu. Oh… ça… Ce serait donc la lettre du shinigami aux cheveux rouges qui « me ferait agir bizarrement » ? C'est d'un ridicule ! Tellement ridicule que j'éclate de rire. Sebastian me regarde fronçant les sourcils. A quoi s'attendait-il ?

\- Tu as une sacrée imagination, Sebastian !

Je pose mes yeux sur le papier à l'écriture de sang. Je déchire cette lettre méticuleusement en petit morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette lettre débile laissant que des confettis par terre. Je regarde ensuite le petit tas à mes pieds.

\- Oups…. Ça va te faire du nettoyage en plus… je m'excuse platement.

Je commence à partir vers le salon mais Sebastian me retient le poignet.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il y a vraiment alors ! demande-t-il ramenant encore une fois le même sujet sur le tapis. Je vous en supplie !

D'un air agacé, je retire ma main le fusillant du regard. Est-ce possible qu'un si illustre démon puis être aussi bête par moment ?!

\- Il n'y a RIEN ! Tu comprends oui ou non ?! je m'énerve. R-I-E-N ! Je n'ai juste plus sommeil comme avant ou plutôt je n'ai plus envie de dormir ! Peut-être une habitude démoniaque à laquelle je me suis habitué ! Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, je fais simplement une pause, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie de me dégouter d'elle en mangeant trop, sans cesse ! J'ai une éternité de temps pour manger alors ce n'est pas parce que je ne mange pas que c'est la chose la plus grave au monde ! Alors, par pitié, cesse d'agir comme tel. Tout va bien.

Je m'adoucis un peu.

\- Tout va bien. Je ne mens pas. Alors cesse de te faire un sang d'encre. Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner, d'accord ?

\- Y-yes, my lord…

* * *

Je regarde mon jeune maitre partir dans le salon. Il devait il y avoir quelque chose pourtant… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de changer chez lui. Enfin… S'il me dit de ne pas m'en faire, je ne peux qu'obéir. Même s'il ne me l'avait pas ordonné, son ton, lui, si.

Je nettoie le tas de papier à mes pieds puis je rejoins mon jeune maitre dans le salon. Il semble dans la lune. Je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Je l'observe un moment avant de l'attirer contre moi. Je le sens se tendre un peu. Cependant, il voit bien vite que ce n'est que moi et se relaxe. Sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Nous restons un moment ainsi.

\- Vous savez, si je fais ce genre de « paranoïa » comme vous dites, c'est que j'ai mes raisons. Surtout une, j'explique calmement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous… Non… Plutôt… Il est déjà arrivé que vous vous fermiez ainsi, comme une huitre. Le dernier exemple en date est le fait que vous me cachiez vos sentiments malgré la souffrance que cela vous occasionnait. Certes, vous ne connaissiez pas ou ignoriez mes sentiments à votre égard. Néanmoins, l'essentiel, si je puis dire, était que vous souffriez en silence sans m'en faire part. Et… maintenant que je me suis un peu humanisé… que je ressens des sentiments…le regret et la tristesse ainsi que l'inquiétude viennent me piquer. Cela est fort désagréable. Je ne veux que votre bien-être. Après tout, je vous aime plus que tout au monde. Je répondrai à jamais à tous vos ordres. Je serai toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, je vous aimerai quoi qu'il advienne. Je ne serai que souffrance si je vous perdais… Je vous aime. Je vous aime ! Cela constitue ma plus grande force et ma plus grande faiblesse. Si vous êtes heureux, je le suis. Si quelque chose semble vous perturber, je m'inquiète. C'est pour ça que j'imagine peut-être trop vite des choses qui ne sont pas. J'espère alors que vous comprenez mon comportement. Et j'insiste. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, s'il vous plait, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie même ( !), dites-le moi. Peut-être que si c'est un problème plus… « humain » je ne comprendrais pas tout de suite mais… expliquez-moi alors. Quel que soit le problème, je serai là. Je ne vous jugerai pas. Je ne vos taquinerai pas si vous avez peur de ça. Je ne dirai rien de narquois. Je sais quand je peux « jouer » ou pas. Je vous connais. Alors n'ayez crainte de rien…

Je termine là mon petit monologue. Je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus. Je regarde mon jeune maitre pour voir sa réaction. Il est en train de réfléchir à quoi dire. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme.

\- Il n'y a rien. Vraiment… Il ne faut pas t'en faire ainsi… dit-il enfin après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais crois-moi. Fais-moi confiance, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je te le dirai. Mais là, il n'y a rien, alors je n'ai rien à dire.

Je souris un peu à la réponse. Bon… Je vais mettre de côté ce sentiment d'inquiétude illusoire. Je ne sens pas qu'il me ment. Ce qui veut dire qu'entre autre il dit la vérité, ce qui est logique, à moins qu'il n'ait appris à mentir comme le font habituellement les diables mais cela m'étonnerai vraiment. Cela m'étonnerait certainement plus que si mon jeune maitre sortait qu'il n'aime pas le chocolat.

Je me décale de sorte à libérer la tête de mon jeune maitre de mon épaule afin de pouvoir prendre son menton en main et l'embrasser. Il répond rapidement au baiser un peu moins timide que d'habitude. Rapidement, le baiser se transforme en quelque chose de plus intense. Je romps le baiser pour m'attaquer à son cou pendant que ma main part pour une autre expédition plus au sud.

\- Arrête. Je n'ai pas envie ! j'entends dire.

Il me faut un certain temps avant de reprendre mes esprits et faire la connexion entre la voix et mon jeune maitre. Je me recule, un peu surpris et confus. Certes, il arrive qu'on ne soit pas toujours d'humeur mais mon jeune maitre ne résistait pas bien longtemps… Je ne l'obligeais pas loin de là ! Mais disons que l'envie germait très vite en lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il me disait d'arrêter en étant « sérieux » et non avec un visage pouvant rivaliser avec une tomate, gémissant à moitié pendant qu'il parlait. Il y a un début à tout je suppose. … Peut-être est-il dans une phase où il ne veut rien faire. Ça arrive quelque fois aux démons qui s'ennuient… Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que cette phase passe je suppose.

* * *

Les jours passèrent…et rien ne changeait vraiment. Ciel ne voulait toujours pas dormir…enfin ne pouvait pas dormir et il n'avait plus touché une sucrerie. De plus, il n'était pas non plus très bavard et semblait être souvent irrité. Sebastian ne disait rien sur le comportement du bleuté. Il essayait de tout faire pour faire un tant soit peu réagir son jeune maitre en vain. Son sentiment d'inquiétude venait le poindre souvent mais le majordome refoulait bien vite ce sentiment. Ce n'était qu'une phase. Pas de quoi fouetter un chien ! Malgré tout, il décida que c'était mieux s'il racontait au petit Phantomhive comment il se sentait. C'était quelque chose de juste dans une relation, non ? Pourquoi Ciel devrait lui dire tout ce qui le tracasse si déjà lui-même il ne le faisait pas alors que ça lui arrivait beaucoup moins fréquemment n'ayant jamais gouté la vraie humanité ? La non-communication peut être dangereuse de plus. C'est ainsi qu'il avait failli perdre Ciel après tout.

\- Jeune maitre, puis-je vous parler ? demanda le majordome.

Ledit jeune maitre releva les yeux de son livre et observa un instant Sebastian avant de hocher la tête.

\- Pour être franc… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'y a rien. J'ai l'impression…. Non… Puis-je ne pas mettre des gants quand je parlerai ?

\- Hmmm… reçut-il simplement comme réponse affirmative.

\- Je sens que vous ne mentez pas mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose quand même ! Et puis… J'ai aussi ce sentiment un peu « d'alarme » qui me fait entendre comme si vous souffrez ! Je ne comprends pas. Il y a-t-il quelque chose, oui ou non. Le fait d'avoir ce sentiment contredit ce que vous me dites mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous mentiez. Je suis un peu perdu. Je voulais vous faire part de mes inquiétudes. Je préfère être honnête.

\- Donc… Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour ravaler ces faux sentiments ? lâcha le bleuté.

\- Quoi ?! Non pas du tout ! Juste que les démons ne ressentent pas ce genre de sentiment pour rien… et-

\- Là, ça serai insinué que je mens. Pourquoi je te mentirais si je t'aime ?

\- N'avez-vous pas écouté ce que je vous ai dit ? Je sais que cela contredit le fait que vous disiez la vérité mais je ne peux rien faire ! Ce sentiment est là !

\- Ce n'est juste qu'une phase Sebastian. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Je sais mais…

\- LA FERME !

Sebastian se tut intensément plus surpris que choqué. Il observa silencieusement son jeune maitre. Depuis qu'il était ensemble, jamais le bleuté ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais. Le majordome sentit une lourdeur dans son cœur. Non… Son jeune maitre n'était quand même pas devenu plus démon, qu'humain ? Si ? Pourtant, Ciel lui avait tant de fois assuré qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber cette humanité ! Sebastian qui avait toujours vu le petit Phantomhive comme un humain, le voyait comme un démon, là, maintenant, en face de lui.

\- Puis-je connaitre la raison de cette colère ?

\- TU M'ENERVES ! T'ES UN HUMAIN OU UN DEMON ?! LA, ON DIRAIT UNE MERE S'INQUIETANT POUR SON ENFANT ! JE SUIS ASSEZ GRAND POUR TE DIRE QUAND CA VA OU PAS, OK ?! MAINTENANT, CESSE DE D'INQUIETER ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

L'homme aux cheveux de jais regardait son jeune maitre. Malgré l'ordre donné, il n'y arrivait pas. Le fait que Ciel s'énervait ainsi ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment. Il ne sentait pas le contrat le bruler comme il le faisait quand le bleuté lui donnait un ordre. Peut-être parce qu'on ne peut ordonner à quelqu'un de ne pas avoir tel ou tel sentiment ?

* * *

Une idée commence à s'installer dans mon esprit. Était-ce vraiment mon jeune maitre en face de moi ? Il a la marque dans son œil droit mais c'était facilement reproductible. Ces derniers jours, j'avais lu le livre consacré à mon jeune maitre dans les Enfers. Il y avait presque tous les détails de sa vie et de sa peau. Sauf un : la marque d'Asclepius. Je suis partagé entre regarder ou pas. Pourquoi je doute autant ?! Autant regarder de suite !

Je m'approche mon jeune maitre. Je le force à se coucher sur le ventre contre le canapé. Il essaye de se débattre. En vrai vis-à-vis de moi évidement.

\- Arrête ! Que fais-tu Sebastian ?! Lâche-moi ! crie-t-il.

Je relève la chemise. La marque est là.

\- Désolé… Je voulais juste… Je… je balbutie confus.

Que se passe-t-il ?! Mon jeune maitre tourne sa tête vers moi. Une étrange lumière passe dans son regard. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je le lâche.

* * *

Sebastian… Trouve cette souffrance…

* * *

Aussi vite que Sebastian lâcha son jeune maitre, il reçut une gifle magistrale. Le bleuté se releva et fusillait Sebastian d'un regard noir. Le majordome aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de son jeune maitre. Coup au cœur.

\- Comment peux-tu douter ainsi de moi, Sebastian ?! Tu pensais que ça pouvait être qui d'autre, hein ?! Tu…

\- P-pardonnez-moi, jeune maitre… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de penser cela…Evidement vous…

\- CESSE UN PEU DE M'APPELER « JEUNE MAITRE » ! CA M'ENERVE ! VOILA ! ON EST ENSEMBLE NON ?! ON EST PLUS QU'UN MAITRE ET UN MAJORDOME ALORS CESSE CE JEU DEBILE ! APPELLE-MOI PAR MON PRENOM ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE FAUSSE DISTANCE QUE TU METS ENTRE NOUS !

Sans plus attendre, Ciel partit comme une flèche. Le majordome comprit très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas suivre son jeune m… son amant.

* * *

Ce… Ce n'était quand même pas un problème aussi bête quand même… si ?

* * *

Trouve… Je t'en supplie… Trouve… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

* * *

Ciel marchait dans la neige que l'hiver avait apporté. Le froid n'était pas un problème pour le bleuté comme il était maintenant démon. A vrai dire, cette fraicheur lui faisait du bien après l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Sebastian. Un bruit étrange de moteur se fit entendre dans le bois. Le petit Phantomhive se retourna et vit un shinigami aux cheveux rouges flamboyant. Grell Sutcliff.

\- Tiens… Mais voilà le morveux ! dit celui-ci. Tu as reçu ma cher petite lettre ? Tu as tremblé de peur ?

\- Actuellement, ça m'a plutôt fait rire tant tu es pathétique, répondit du tac au tac Ciel.

\- Pathétique ?! Je suis la meilleure dame au monde, morveux ! Tu veux gouter à ma faux de la mort pour dire de pareille ineptie ?! Et je te jure que Sebastian n'aura pas le temps d'intervenir qu'il verra un corps en lambeau ! Avec toi et ton visage, ce ne serait certainement pas du gâchis ! Et ça permettrait à Sebastian de se rendre compte de son amour pour moi !

\- En plus de pathétique, je rajouterai dégoutant. Les shinigamis sont vraiment des êtes débiles !

\- Retire ça de suite ! hurla Grell.

De sa main libre, le shinigami aux cheveux rouges attrapa la gorge du démon aux cheveux bleutés et le plaqua contre un arbre. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas plus inquiéter de ça.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! répondit Grell.

\- Très bien… Je t'aurais prévenu.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, le shinigami fut projeté plus loin jusqu'à se cogner contre un arbre. Tant qu'il fut surpris…il ne fit plus rien, regardant avec un pur étonnement ce « morveux » qui venait de le faire valdinguer. Grell n'arrivait pas à y croire. En plus, un frisson le parcourra quand il vit le sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du bleuté.

\- Quand je disais que les shinigamis étaient des êtres faibles et inutiles…

Sans plus un regard, le démon aux cheveux bleuté tourna les talons et partit laissant un rire résonner dans les bois.

* * *

**En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les 6000 vues ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Merci, merci, merci !**

**Aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Review ? **


	18. Chapitre 16 : Souffrance interne

**Hello, hello !**

***regarde la date* Ow... Suis en retard d'un jour... Gomenasai ! Le pire c'est que ce chapitre est en cours d'écriture depuis la sortie du précédent ^^' J'avais 500 mots... Puis et puis l'école s'en est mélé ! J'ai un bulletin cette semaine du coup les profs se sont déchainé niveau test ! (Comme d'hab quand il y a un bulletin). Bref... J'espère que vous m'en voudrait pas :) Normalement le prochain n'aura pas de retard :D**

**Au fait, dans les gens ici, y'en a qui vont à la MIA ?(Emi, te fous pas de moi en disant que oui x) Je le sais déjà xD) Parce que moi j'y serai cosplayer en Ciel ! Le samedi version normal et le dimanche en version matrioshka :D On se croisera alors peut-être qui sait x) **

**Yayue : ça avait quel gout ? *sort* Bon... J'aimerai vraiment commenté le comportement de Ciel mais je ne peux pas (tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre). Pour ce qui est du "jeune maitre" et tout, pour moi, ça faisait partie de leur monde quotidien donc c'est pour ça que ça m'est pas venue plus tot à l'esprit x) Maintenant, peut pas en dire trop ^^'**

**Ne t'en fait pas je suis pareille xD (En même temps vu comment je traite les perso ça se voit non ? x) )**

**Tant mieux que ça te fasse rire ! :D C'est pour ça qu'il est là :) J'ai quand même du mal à écrire du Grell x) Il a une personnalité assez spécial :)**

**ButlerAndShinigami4ever (le 4 est fait exprès) : ça devait être pas mal en effet xD Mais je trouvai ça trop marrant x) Il est petit ton résumé (même si c'est dans la définition du mot que ça doit être petit xD) Niveau théorie je t'ai déjà répondue :) **

**Belanore : Merci pour ta review :D Voilà la suite ! **

**Mon petit commentaire : Vous allez me hair. **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Souffrance interne**

Je regarde par la fenêtre pour voir quand rentrera mon jeune maitre. Jeune maitre… Était-ce vraiment parce que j'étais trop « poli » avec lui ? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Pourquoi cacher ainsi que ça lui faisait du mal ? Surtout qu'il m'avait promis de me dire si quoi que ce soit le préoccupait. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que ça lui faisait cet effet ? Pour moi… ce jeu de rôle faisait partie de notre univers ! Maintenant… S'il veut que cela change…cela changera.

\- Ciel…

Son prénom sonne étrangement sur ma langue. Je l'ai déjà appelé ainsi. C'était surtout dans nos ébats car cela semblait lui faire tant d'effet quand je le prononçais. Quand je le faisais ailleurs que dans ce contexte, il était plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Et là, il réclame que je l'appelle ainsi. Il m'a demandé cela sans rougir. Sans hésitation. Pas comme il aurait dû… Le connaissais-je si mal ?

Mon cœur est serré. Ça fait mal… Les sentiments peuvent vraiment faire souffrir. Comment les humains peuvent supporter ça au quotidien ?! Je me demande comment mon jeune maitre fait. Je comprends pourquoi les démons peuvent devenir aussi fous à force d'en ressentir. Heureusement que mon amour est réciproque. Sinon, j'aurais pu devenir fou moi aussi à la fin. J'ai de la chance.

D'un coup, une idée me traverse l'esprit et fait serrer mon cœur encore plus. Et si… Et si mon jeune maitre commençait à ne plus m'aimer ? Et si c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi distant avec moi et semblait si étrange ? Et si c'était pour ça que je ressens toujours un sentiment d' « alarme ». Après tout…. Je suis un diable de majordome… Etant « diable », je ne peux comprendre la complexité humaine et encore moins la complexité de mon Ciel… Je ne saurais jamais le comprendre totalement. En quoi m'aimerait-il ? Je suis incompétent dans les sentiments… Il ne m'aimerait plus à cause de ça. Nous somment de deux mondes différents. Humain et démon. Deux mondes opposés.

Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler sur ma joue. Je porte ma main à celle-ci. De l'eau ? Des larmes ? Je les essuie aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. Mais je vois un voile devant mes yeux.

Les ronces entrent encore plus dans mon cœur. Elles le déchirent lentement.

Le Jeune maitre avait toujours été un coup de foudre pour moi… Seulement il ne faut pas oublier que la foudre…ça fait mal.

* * *

Tu souffres Sebastian ? Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu dois te poser tant de question ! Oh mais pourquoi Ciel réagit ainsi ? Il ne m'aime lus ? Est-ce pour si, est-ce pour ça ?

Je ris. Souffre, Sebastian ! Souffre bien ! Souffre lentement ! J'ai bien choisi ma nouvelle torture psychologique, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… dommage que ça détruit Ciel de l'intérieur… Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il se passe chez lui malgré votre contrat n'est-ce pas ? C'est parfait. P-A-R-F-A-I-T !

Ne t'en fais pas, Sebby. C'est bientôt la fin. Le néant s'impatiente de t'accueillir. Je lui donnerai bientôt satisfaction.

Bientôt… Bientôt je T'aurais vengé mon amour. J'ai trouvé un moyen d'en finir avec la vie. Je ne suis plus sous l'emprise du sort, non ! Ma lame du Léviathan trouvera ma poitrine et je serai à jamais près de vous.

* * *

Ciel marchait dans le manteau blanc qu'avait déposé la nature dans les bois. Il tremblait. Pas de froid, non. Le petit Phantomhive portait un gros fardeau : un cœur trop lourd. Il voulait s'en débarrasser mais il ne pouvait pas (ou plutôt ne savait pas) le faire. Le bleuté tomba sur ses genoux les mains dans la neige. Des larmes glacées coulaient sur ses joues. Ciel essayait de se relever, en vain. Il essayait d'hurler aussi mais sa voix ne sortait pas de ses lèvres fines. Des sanglots silencieux le secouaient. Il essayait de crier encore et encore. Enfin un son déchirant sortit enfin de sa gorge :

\- SEBASTIAN ! SEBASTIAAAAAN ! TRO-…. TR-…T….T…

Plus de son.

* * *

Dépêche-toi. Dépêche-toi ! Tu arriveras peut-être à temps et tu trouveras ce mal qui me ronge ! Je t'en supplie…

* * *

Je me fige entendant la voix déchirée de mon jeune maitre qui m'appelle. Je cours plus vite que le son pour être là en une seconde. Je reprends mon souffle et vois mon jeune maitre adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il semble dans ses pensées. Aucune souffrance n'est visible tant dans son regard que dans sa posture. Pourtant la marque du contrat me brûle !

Mon jeune maitre m'aperçoit et fronce les sourcils. Puis, il s'adoucit aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il doucement. Tu sentais comme si j'étais en danger ?

\- En effet… La marque du contrat s'est affolée… Fausse alerte visiblement…

* * *

Non… Non ! NON !

* * *

\- On dirait qu'elle s'affole de plus en plus souvent, remarque mon jeune maitre. Il faudrait que tu ailles chez un médecin pour démon ou quelque chose du genre si ça existe.

\- J'irais voir Satan une fois… pour voir…

Le silence nous entoure. Puis, mon jeune maitre se rapproche et m'enlace à la taille avant d'enfuir son visage contre mon torse me laissant surpris.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme je l'ai fait. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi bête. J'aurais dû te le dire dès le début. Mais je voulais que tu te rendes compte par toi-même qu'étant ensemble, on peut laisser tomber ce jeu…

\- Très bien… Ciel…

Il me fait un grand sourire éclatant. Cela m'étonne un peu mais je souris à mon tour. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Je rentre…avec Ciel toujours dans mes bras. A un moment, je le sens serrer ma chemise de toutes ses forces, l'instant d'après il la relâche comme si de rien n'était. Il reste calme.

Nous arrivons bien vite à la maison. Je pose mon…amant à terre et vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Aussitôt mon jeune maitre vient sur mes genoux. Il commence à passer ses mains sur mon torse. J'ai l'impression que c'est un nouveau touché. Il est dépourvu de sa timidité habituelle. Il défait consciencieusement les boutons de ma chemise sans difficulté. Quelque chose cloche… Je n'ai pas cette envie habituellement ardente de plaquer mon jeune maitre contre le fauteuil et de faire toutes sortes de choses dont j'ai l'habitude de lui faire. Même quand je l'embrasse quelque chose n'est pas là. Je recule les mains de mon jeune maitre. Il me regarde surpris.

\- Désolé mais il semble que cette fois-ci… c'est moi qui ne suis pas d'humeur… je m'explique.

\- Tch… ok… ça arrive…

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et la « phase » du bleuté semblait s'arranger. Il recommençait à manger…

* * *

…C'est à contrecœur.

* * *

…et à dormir…

* * *

…Pour garder l'illusion.

* * *

Bref, tout semblait aller bien… Sauf que la marque du contrat brulait à Sebastian. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs toujours un peu de mal à dire « Ciel » à la place de « jeune maitre ». Après tout, ça faisait quatre ans qu'il l'appelait ainsi et on ne peut pas balayer quatre d'un claquement de doigts. Cependant, le fait que son contrat le brulait autant sans raison apparente inquiétait Sebastian. Il fallait qu'il aille voir absolument Satan… C'était le mieux à faire pour trouver une réponse. Aller à la Bibliothèque Démoniaque ne servait à rien. Ce serait juste une perte du temps… De plus le Bibliothécaire étant absent trouver un livre prendrait du temps. Trop de temps.

\- Ciel… Je vais aller voir Satan. Cette brulure à ma marque est tout sauf normal.

* * *

Ciel relève la tête vers moi et me regarde.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? répond-il.

\- Hum…et bien…si tu le souhaites. Nous partons maintenant si ça te va…

\- Parfait !

Sans plus attendre, j'ouvre un portail. Un tourbillon noir fumant s'ouvre devant nous. Ciel marche devant et passe dedans sans hésitation. … Pour venir ici, il avait serré ma main fortement stressé par l'idée de traverser. Je le suis un peu troublé.

En un temps, nous voici au Palais Démoniaque. Les démons aimaient beaucoup rajouter des « démoniaque » à la fin des lieus tangibles. Je trouvais cela ridicule. Nous étions aux Enfers ! Evidement que c'était quelque chose de « démoniaque » ! Enfin… La stupidité est là. Même pour les démons. Contrairement à l'amour, ce n'est pas une maladie mais une fatalité.

J'observe mon….Ciel qui lui observe le palais. Je ne saurais pas définir son regard. Le palais est immense. Vous ne trouverez pas plus grand. Pas même sur Terre. Cela s'explique évidement. La plupart des démons qui n'ont pas réellement d'endroits où rester (comme une partie d'Enfers respective) viennent loger là. Il y a un nombre incalculable de démon là-bas. Il y a aussi des anges déchu, qui n'ont pas encore oublié leur partie divine, qui travaillent là. On dirait aussi que ce palais est fait de cristal noir. C'est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Enfin… Maintenant moi, je suis habitué à cette beauté.

J'observe la réaction de Ciel. Rien ne passe sur son visage. Il ne dit rien sur la beauté du palais. Il regarde c'est tout. Puis, il reporte son attention sur moi.

\- On y va ? demande-t-il.

\- Euh…. Oui… Allons-y. Suis-moi sinon tu risquerais de te perdre.

Nous avançons dans le Palais. Heureusement que j'ai mémorisé tous les chemins de ce labyrinthe. On peut se perdre si facilement. Il ne nous faut cependant pas longtemps pour arriver au Grand Bureau, là où on peut trouver la plupart du temps Satan. Je frappe deux coups.

\- Entrez !

J'entre donc avec Ciel. Satan est bien là. Il se demande certainement qui le dérange au vu de son regard. Dès qu'il le pose sur moi, il sourit.

\- Méphisto… ça faisait longtemps ! Cent ans, non ? s'exclame-t-il. Oh j'ai appris pour toi ! Je ne te dirais pas désolé pour cette servitude éternelle car tu l'as cherché un peu et puis, ça n'a pas l'air dérangé comme mon petit Méphi' s'est lui aussi humanisé ! Ça fait quoi alors ? Tu ne dois pas trop souffrir ! Tes sentiments sont réciproques après tout !

\- Oh oui, ça fait bien longtemps, répondis-je. C'est parfois difficile mais ça va…

\- Oh mais tu n'es pas venu seul !

Satan se met à observer Ciel attentivement de haut en bas. Il a un froncement de sourcil. Ciel soutient son regard sans se laisser intimider.

\- Enchanté, dit froidement Satan tendant sa main.

\- …De même…répond Ciel.

Il tend de manière hésitante sa main. Il est légèrement intimidé finalement. Satan serre sa main. Un autre froncement de sourcil. Ensuite, il lâche la main de mon jeune maitre avant d'aller s'asseoir de nouveau à son bureau.

\- Hum… Je suis venu ici pour des conseils… Des choses bizarres se passent avec la marque du contrat et-…

\- Je veux qu'il attende dehors pendant notre entretien Méphisto. Dis-lui d'attendre dehors.

Je comprends bien vite que « il » est mon jeune maitre. Je le regarde. Il a les poings serrés. Il sort sans demander son reste. J'espère qu'il n'ira pas se balader…

\- Méphisto… Es-tu aveugle ? demande Satan de but en blanc.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Effectivement, tu l'es. Ne vois-tu pas ? Il est juste en face de toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais voyons ! Ciel est….

* * *

Le bleuté attendait dehors. Il semblait être exaspéré par l'attitude qu'avait eue le Roi des Enfers à son égard. En même temps, une boule d'inquiétude serrait son ventre.

Le petit Phantomhive n'attendit pas longtemps à l'extérieur du bureau. Simplement une dizaine de minutes avant que Sebastian sorte. D'ailleurs, à sa sortie, le visage de Sebastian semblait être d'un neutre totale. Aucune émotion ne filtrait dans ses yeux.

\- …ça va ? demanda le bleuté.

Le Diable regarda son « jeune maitre ». Enfin, les émotions revinrent et il sourit.

\- Oui, très. On rentre ?

Ils rentrèrent. Il faisait nuit dans le monde humain.

\- Oh… Tu dors avec moi ? demanda innocemment le petit Phantomhive.

\- Tu oublies que je ne dors pas, rappela le majordome.

\- Je t'oblige~ ! C'est un ordre, dors avec moi !

Un sourire angélique passa sur le visage du plus jeune. Un léger sourire narquois trouva les lèvres du majordome.

\- Très bien.

Après s'être tous deux changé, ils allèrent dans le lit. Le majordome s'endormit bien vite et Ciel aussi. Enfin… Seulement en apparence. Il ne dormait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il vérifia que le majordome était bien endormi. Il attendit dix minutes ainsi. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Doucement, lentement, il s'assit sur le ventre de celui-ci veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Sa main glissa sous son oreiller. Un sourire macabre dansait sur les lèvres de « Ciel ». Il serrait dans une main sa délivrance. Il leva la main bien en hauteur pour plus d'élan et l'abattit en direction du cœur de Sebastian.

Dans sa main, une lame.

Une lame…avec un reflet vert.

Une lame….du Léviathan.

* * *

**THE END **

.

.

.

**Je... Je déconne évidemment ! Oui, je suis sadique. Mais je l'assume ! **

**Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? :P **

**Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre réponse ! Je vais m'éclater à l'écrire en tout cas !**

**Sinon... A partir de maintenant, je vais faire un petit "Saviez-vous qu'à la base..." sur les idées que j'avais à la base :) ça peut être marrant :D **

**Alors... Saviez-vous qu'à la base..._ Ciel devait avoir une aventure avec Alexander à la Bibliothèque pour essayer de remplacer Sebastian dans son coeur. _**


	19. Chapitre 17 : Réponses

**Hello !**

**Voilà enfin ce nouveau chapitre ! Eh bien... je suis pas en retard (pour une fois) mais je suis pas à l'avance non plus (chose qui est rare) x) **

**Tsukiyomi-Hime : Voilà les réponses à tes questions ! :D**

**Yayue : Méchante ? T'inquiètes je fais ça aussi x) J'adore écrire Alexander, il est marrant dans sa folie xD Mais déjà pour être un tueur sanguinaire, il ne faut pas avoir de sentiment du tout sinon ça marche pas, donc d'office il était recollé U_U J'aime bien Satan ainsi, démoniaque mais pas trop x) **

**Guest : Oui, je suis sadique, je le sais et j'assume ! xD J'oses sans problème de conscience alors ça va :D Oh mon dieuuu quelqu'un qui a compris qu'il était possédé ! *-***

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Moi je trouve que c'est une belle expression xD Ecoute, il est OCC ici ton frère x) Déjà, il est pas pervers en réalité ! xD Oui ça aurait pu mais je savais pas comment faire ensuite pour revenir avec Sebastian x) **

**Mon petit commentaire :**** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant il m'a plu de l'écrire ! Il n'y a pas de changement réellement de point de vue mais j'ai quand même du mal à écrire ce genre de chapitre "action" et désolé si certain moment son pourri niveau bataille ou quoi. Je ne sais pas bien les écrire x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Réponses**

Une main attrapa le poignet du bleuté. Cette main appartenait bien évidement à son majordome. La lame verdâtre n'était qu'à quelque millimètre de la chemise de Sebastian. Ciel fut surpris. Il était que Sebastian dormait pourtant !

\- Bien tenté… Mais… Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que cela pour me tuer, parla l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Ou devrais-je dire plutôt… Alexander.

D'un mouvement agile, Sebastian envoya le garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce lui arrachant par la même occasion la lame.

\- Comment as-tu su ?! gronda « le bleuté ». Me répond pas de toi-même ! Tu étais tellement idiot vis-à-vis de moi ! Tu avais pourtant tant d'indice !

\- En effet, je n'ai rien vu, avoua le majordome. C'est indigne de moi... Cependant, mon jeune maitre aurait pu agir comme tu le faisais ! J'aurais juste dû être un peu plus perspicace quant à ce sentiment alarmant que je ressentais. Et que je ressentais de plus en plus fort. Maintenant, laisse mon jeune maitre tranquille si tu veux t'en sortir vivant !

Alexander se mit à rire.

\- Bien sûr que non je ne le laisserai pas tranquille~ ! Je me fous de mourir moi ! Le seul regret que j'aurais alors c'est de ne pas Les avoir vengés ! De plus, essaye seulement ! Tant que je suis dans le corps de ton chéri, si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, c'est son corps qui en pâtira ! Il souffrira autant que moi ! Tu es dos au mur !

Sebastian serra le poing. Le Bibliothécaire avait raison. Le rire de ce dernier ne finissait pas. Il avait dû retenir toute crise de folie depuis qu'il était aux cotés de Sebastian pour mettre en place son « plan ».

\- Oh et tu sais ! Je sens toute sa souffrance ! Sa si grande souffrance ! Sa si agréable souffrance à ressentir ! Il hurle ton nom à l'intérieur ! Il pleure ! Il cri de désespoir ton prénom encore et encore ! Il te supplie de trouver ce mal qui le ronge ! De trouver que je le ronge de l'intérieur ! Et… Et toi ! Tu ne trouvais pas ! C'était tellement drôle ! Pauvre petit Ciel… A devoir supporter tous ses pires cauchemars comme il était dans un noir constant… Sauf quand, évidemment, je le laissais regarder pour appuyer un peu plus sa souffrance !

\- LA FERME ! hurla le majordome.

\- Sinon quoi, hu ? Tu peux rien contre moi ! Tu sais…Je pourrais bien blesser le corps de ton jeune maitre si tu m'ennuies de trop ! Quoi que… pourquoi en faire une menace vue que ça peut être un plan de secours pour ma vengeance… C'est vrai, ça… Tu deviendrais fou. Tu serais anéanti. Et moi, je regarderais ça, satisfait.

\- Ne te crois pas invincible, vermine. Ne te crois pas, non plus, plus intelligent que ne l'est Satan. Tu ne sais pas tout. Croire tout savoir est la pire des imbécilités ! Ce que tu oublies un peu vite c'est que celui qui possède quelqu'un ne possède réellement que des pouvoirs mentaux. Pour ce qui est de la force physique, on a les capacités du contractant parfois légèrement augmentée. Je dois bien avouer que mon jeune maitre n'est pas le plus fort des démons… dès lors, je suis automatique plus fort. Si je t'immobilise, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Si tu essaies de fuir, je te rattraperai en un clin d'œil. Et puis… ne crois pas que je ne connaisse pas des techniques d'exorcisme puissant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'attrapes pas de suite ? Ça ne te prendrai qu'une seconde !

\- En effet, mais pendant cette unique seconde, tu pourrais faire du mal au corps de mon jeune maitre. Tes pièges ne fonctionneront pas.

\- Tu devrais plutôt dire : « Ne fonctionneront plus »~ ricana le « bleuté ».

Il était très pénible à Sebastian de faire face au Bibliothécaire qui contrôlait Ciel tel une marionnette. Voir le visage de son si aimé de son jeune maitre se contorsionner avec toute la noirceur d'Alexander était horrible.

\- Je te propose un marché, dit le majordome. Tu réponds à mes questions et libère Ciel…en échange… Je te rends la lame du Léviathan. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu aurais tout le loisir de m'attaquer de toute ta puissance.

\- Hm… Moui…

\- Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Douterais-tu de ta capacité à me tuer avec ton vrai visage ? provoqua Sebastian.

\- PAS DU TOUT ! répliqua aussitôt Alexander. Très bien ! J'accepte !

\- Signons donc un Contrat Démoniaque. Je ne te laisserai certainement pas tricher ou ne pas respecter ta part.

\- Très bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en aille de même avec toi.

Sebastian fit apparaitre une feuille d'un rouge sang ainsi qu'un stylo. Il s'assit afin d'écrire lisiblement sur la feuille posée dès à présent sur la table. Il écrit le contrat dans la Langue Sombre et le signa de son nom démoniaque. Il tendit ensuite le stylo à son « jeune maitre ». Ce dernier s'avança prudemment avant de s'en servir et signer le document avant d'aller se rasseoir dans le fauteuil comme si de rien était. En réalité, Sebastian et Alexander étaient tous deux nerveux. Une fois leur « accord » rempli, se jouerait tout. Tous deux avaient hâte d'en finir. Cette affaire n'avait que trop durer.

\- Alors tu me les poses tes questions ? demanda avec indolence factice le « bleuté ». A moins que tu ais envie de prendre tout ton temps mais alors Ciel souffrira encore une peu plus. Et là, je peux te dire que si ça dure encore trop longtemps, ça lui laissera de fameuses séquelles. Déjà là, ça va pas être triste !

\- Tais-t-

\- Tu me dis de me taire maintenant ? Mais… Si je me tais, je ne pourrais pas répondre à tes questions Sebby ! bouda faussement le Bibliothèque.

\- C'est bon. Cesse juste ces stupidités, marmonna l'homme en noir. Tout d'abord… Pourquoi-

\- Et bien, pourquoi est une question difficile. Il peut y avoir tellement de chose à une pourquoi et….

\- Cesse d'essayer de gagner du temps ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Oh ? Non je n'essaie pas de gagner du temps, m'sieur ! Pas du tout m'sieur ! Juste de vous énerver m'sieur ! Et en plus de ça, ça marche m'sieur ! Mais vous pouvez rien me faire car sinon, vous entraverez notre contrat !

Sebastian inspira profondément. Une fois que ce….cet idiot serait sorti du corps de son jeune maitre, il aurait toute l'occasion de lui mettre des coups. De le détruire physiquement. Après tout, du côté psychique, il était peu probable de faire pire.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulus que tu fasses ? Que tu deviennes ?

\- Oh…. Tu ne sauras pas me déstabiliser. Peut-être qu'Ils n'auraient pas voulu. Peut-être qu'Ils me diraient que c'est inutile. Peut-être. Mais, Ils ne sont plus là. Et je sais pertinemment qu'Ils auraient fait pareil. Alors, ne commence pas dans ce terrain-là. Tu mourras quoi qu'il arrive, répondit sèchement Alexander.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour posséder mon jeune maitre ? Il est impossible pour un démon d'en posséder un autre.

\- Tout dépend du taux d'humanité du démon. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui faire boire une gorgée de la potion humanisante et alors il était plus humain physiquement que démon ! Après ça, il aura besoin de nouveau de dormir et de manger par faim ! Après ça ne va pas plus loin… Peut-être plus lent à guérir de blessure mais ça va encore ! Et puis, s'il avait fallu, je l'aurais rendu humain tout entier ! Ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problème de conscience !

\- Pourquoi impliquer Ciel là-dedans ? Il n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire.

\- Au contraire, my friend ! Il t'a ordonné de tuer Ash et Angela ! Dès lors, c'est indirectement sa faute. Evidemment, j'ai pris en compte qu'il n'avait pas eu trop le choix et que c'était aussi une vengeance pour lui. Maintenant, il a quand même le droit de souffrir un peu pour ça. Et puis, je suis un démon, alors j'en ai rien à foutre si des innocents paient pour les actes d'un autre insensé.

\- Tu trouves des excuses pour mon jeune maitre mais j'en ai moi aussi. Je n'avais pas le choix de les tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix de te faire passer la procédure.

\- Tu aurais pu ignorer mes sentiments ! …. Wow, cette phrase hors contexte est trop bizarre… Enfin bref, tu n'as pas d'excuse. Tu as même pris plaisir à Les tuer alors, jamais je ne trouverai d'excuse. Tu es la faute à mon malheur. C'est tout.

Sebastian et son « bleuté » se défièrent du regard. Le sujet était clos. Et puis, le majordome savait qu'Alexander n'avouerait jamais que ce n'était pas que de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ami alors pourquoi ignorer des choses ainsi ? Alexander, lui, savait que le majordome ne saurait jamais à quel point il avait souffert, à quel point il était brisé.

\- Maintenant… Comment as-tu fait pour t'évader de la Bibliothèque Démoniaque ? C'était censé être impossible. Même Satan ne comprend pas.

\- Oh… Et bien… J'ai fait une expérience et ça a marché. On est venu me donner un repas. Une âme donc. Je l'ai sacrifié. Enfin, les portes me rejettent dès que je veux passer évidement. Cependant, elle laisse passer les âmes. Alors, j'ai fixé l'âme à la porte. Ça a donc déréglé totalement le fonctionnement de la porte et je suis passé sans problème ! Ça m'a fait tellement bizarre ! Et enfin, je pouvais me venger !

Le majordome laissa planer le silence après cela. Tout avait été dit. Plus de question ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il observa le visage de son bleuté arborer un sourire narquois dégoutant tant cela changeait les si beau très du petit Phantomhive.

\- Bon, on passe à la partie que j'attends depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Alexander. Dépose la lame sur la table. Ne fais rien jusqu'au moment où je la prends !

Avec un petit sourire narquois, il ajouta :

\- C'est un ordre~ !

D'un coup, le corps du petit Phantomhive s'affaissa manquant de tomber au sol. Directement le rattrapa avant de le positionner dans le Phantomhive. Ses traits étaient redevenus normaux. Soudainement, le majordome se retourna et esquiva de justesse la lame.

\- JE T'AURAIS ! cria Alexander.

\- On verra, dit calmement Sebastian.

Commença alors le combat entre le Bibliothécaire et le Majordome. Alexander donnait des coups de lames mais là plupart dans le vide tandis que Sebastian se déplaçait de toute sa vitesse pour éviter les coups. Le garçon aux yeux mauve ne savait pas suivre aussi vite le corbeau. Des siècles d'emprisonnement lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup plus de capacité qu'il ne croyait. Tout à coup, sans qu'il ne le voit venir, il reçut un puissant coup dans le dos qui l'envoya valdinguer à l'extérieur traversant le mur de la petit maison. Sebastian enchaina aussi vite une autre attaque, ressortant ses bien aimés couteaux en argent et les envoyant sur son ennemi.

\- AH ! Ne crois-pas que… qu'il ne faudra que ça pour m'arrêter ! jura Alex.

Ce dernier se releva et assena un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Sebastian. Il donna ensuite encore un coup de couteau dans le vent. Il recommença puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même plus la lame dans ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il se tourna et vit Sebastian le narguant la lame dans la main.

\- Tu manques de réflexe, False-Demon !

\- REND-MOI CA ! ON AVAIT UN CONTRAT ! hurla le Bibliothécaire.

\- Il dit que je te la rendrais après mes questions… On a rien dit sur le fait de le reprendre, sourit narquoisement Sebastian. De plus… On est bien trop loin de mon jeune maitre et tu es bien trop lent pour arriver à lui et lui faire quoi que ce soit !

Alexander tremblait de tout son corps et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Il tremblait de colère. Envers Sebastian. Envers lui-même. Envers les évènements. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tu es si pitoyable. C'est ce qu'Ils penseraient de toi.

-TAIS-TOI !

Malgré le manque d'arme, malgré son manque d'entrainement, malgré son manque de force, Alexander s'élança vers Sebastian. Peu importait sa vie après tout. Un échec en plus dans sa vie… qu'est-ce que cela valait encore pour lui ? Si tout était fini, il ne sentirait pas la honte cuisante de la défaite le submerger. Sebastian attrapa Alexander avant qu'il n'ait pu lui faire quoi que ce soit. Il prit soin de briser le maximum de ses os. De le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse du sang. Mais il n'utilisait pas la lame du Léviathan. Oh non. Trop simple. Trop expéditif. Pas assez lui.

-Je…. Je…. Je me venge…Je me vengerai…croassa Alexander pleurant maintenant aussi de douleur.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il se téléporta. Il ne saurait pas retourner dans le monde des démons. Mais tous les endroits étaient mieux sans Sebastian le regardant de manière narquoise. Son plan s'était brisé. Il suffisait d'attendre…même des années…avant d'avoir une vengeance plus réfléchie et beaucoup moins impulsive.

Sebastian regarda le sol. Le sang du Bibliothécaire souillait la neige.

\- Visiblement… Ash et Angela ne lui ont pas appris comment faire un ange des neiges correctement…

Ses pensées revinrent d'un coup à Ciel. Il se précipita à la maison. Le corps immobile était toujours là. Toujours endormi. Sebastian reconstruisit en vitesse le mur brisé. Il retourna ensuite au chevet de son jeune maitre.

Lentement, les paupières de Ciel commencèrent à bouger. Elles s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Sebastian vit que c'était bel et bien son jeune maitre… Cependant… Les yeux de celui-ci étaient vides de toute lumière.

Plus loin, dans une ruelle de Londres, Alexander avançait en rampant. Il avait mal partout. Ses blessures ne se soignaient pas. Conséquence au sort de Satan ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il détestait ne pas savoir.

Il entendit des pas arriver vers lui.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? … Non, plutôt… Je vais vous aider.

* * *

Je levai les yeux vers la personne en face de moi. Je crus voir un ange. Après, tout est noir.

* * *

**C'est tout. Pour le moment. (Nan faut pas croire, je haie SecretStory ainsi que toute autre téléréalité)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites moi vos impressions par review ! Vous vous y attendiez un peu nom ? Sinon, voici la liste des indices (histoire de ne pas dire que j'essayais pas de vous prévenir) :**

**\- "Ciel" pousse Grell à l'envoyer contre un arbre alors qu'il a bien dit avant qu'il n'en serait pas capable au chapitre qui venait avant. **

**\- Il y a deux chapitre je crois, j'ai mis en italique trois moi : Alexander, possède, Ciel. Et dans l'ordre en plus ! Bref il était moins évident.**

**\- La non réaction de Ciel en revoyant la lettre, normalement il aurait du avoir une plus grosse réaction**

**\- le changement de comportement soudain de Ciel**

**Enfin voilà ^^ **

**A bientot pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	20. Chapitre 18 : Lente cicatrisation

**Kikou ! (Nope, suis pas encore morte) (même si on aurait pu le croire)**

**Sooooooooo... 1 mois de retard... Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis... Ben..entre le prologue et le chapitre 1 il me semble x) Vous sors quand même mes excuses ? Ben pendant les 2 semaines de paques, je n'ai pas su écrire (en plus une semaine j'étais en voyage et moi qui pensait avoir le temps d'écrire, je me suis gourée). Si pas... Cette semaine de reprise, j'ai été prise de cours par des test et tous ça (Non je ne suis pas une élève modèle qui prend l'avance pendant les vacances, pour qui me prenez vous ?!) Ensuite, y'a aussi le Travail de Fin d'Etude que je dois remettre bientot donc je me suis plus concentrée la-dessus... Bref, c'était les excuses que j'avais ^^' J'espère que vous serez compréhensif x)**

**Yayue : Alors... Je vais t'avouer que comment il avait fait boire la potion à Ciel m'avait completement sorti de la tête x) En fait, il devait répondre à la question. Mais je me suis rattrapée avec celui-ci ^^ En plus, ça donne mieux ainsi il me semble :) **

**Mon petit commentaire : Just enjoy it~ On est pas dans le trop noir mais ni dans le trop clair... ... ... Ce chapitre est gris ! ... Enfin bref, vous verrez par vous même ^^' Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Lente cicatrisation**

Je me réveille. J'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage mais ce n'en ai pas un. C'est simplement le matelas moelleux sur lequel je suis. Hmm ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Les flash-back ne tardent pas à s'afficher devant mes yeux. Mon échec cuisant face à Sebastian…la ruelle dans laquelle j'ai réussi à me téléporter… Cette voix…si douce… Ses yeux verts…Les cheveux blonds de cette jeune fille me tendant la main. Son visage ne me revient pas. Je sais simplement qu'elle me rappelait un ange. Elle en avait la beauté en tout cas…

Je tente de me relever mais la douleur me transperce. Je me recouche aussitôt. Je suis lent à guérir… J'ai toujours été lent à guérir mais là vu l'ampleur des dégâts ça n'arrange pas les choses. Et j'ai aussi perdu l'énergie du à la téléportation. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas sans Les avoirs vengés.

J'entends quelqu'un rentrer. Ce n'est pas la jeune fille. On dirait une servante plutôt. Visiblement Boucle d'Or vient de la noblesse ou de la bourgeoisie. Elle ouvre les tentures. La lumière m'aveugle un peu mais je finis par m'y habituer. J'observe la femme. Cheveux et yeux marron. Robe pourpre. … Poitrine assez généreuse, je dois dire. Elle se retourne et sursaute me voyant réveiller.

\- Oh vous êtes réveillé… dit-elle. Je suis venue changer vos bandages.

Je ne dis rien. Elle s'approche et soulève les couvertures. Je suis habillé d'une simple chemise de nuit. … C'est beaucoup moins beau que mes vêtements habituels. J'ai des bandages presque partout sur le corps. On dirait presque une momie. Ça va prendre du temps de changer tout ça… Je doute que les moyens humains fonctionneront pour me faire guérir mais bon… Il faut garder l'illusion.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore envie à cette heure-ci… Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, bien sûr ! Mais…ça faisait quand même 3 jours que vous étiez inconscients et la gravité de vos blessures n'arrange rien…

Elle fait son travail en silence par la suite. Elle prend son temps et fait le plus doucement possible pour ne pas me faire mal. Elle repart. Je referme les yeux. Autant s'accorder une pause…

* * *

_J'entends frapper à la porte. Je me relève directement. Sebastian est enfin rentré ! Je cours jusque la porte. J'ouvre avec un fin sourire sur mes lèvres. Si j'en fais un trop grand, il me taquinera avec son sourire narquois en me demandant à quel point il m'avait manqué. _

_Je me fige directement en voyant la personne en face de moi. Mon sourire tombe d'un coup. En face de moi ne se trouve pas Sebastian. En face de moi se trouve Alexander. _

_\- Tiens, tiens… Bonjour mon petit Fantomive ! _

_J'essaie de fermer la porte. Cependant, c'est déjà trop tard. Il la retient. Je ne saurais décrire ce sourire qui danse sur ses lèvres. Est-ce un sourire triste ? Un sourire fou ? Un sourire sadique ? Certainement les trois à la fois. _

_Il entre sans mal. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Je recule. Il avance. Je trébuche. Je tombe. Il rit légèrement avant de s'avancer. Il se met au-dessus de moi, à califourchon. _

_\- S-Seba…_

_Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Raaa ! Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi faible ?! Non… J'ai toujours été faible… Ma force ne se faisait que part Sebastian ou par des armes que j'avais sur moi. Je n'ai aucune arme ici. Sebastian n'est pas là. Je suis à découvert. Je suis inoffensif…Je suis faible. Alexander, lui, étant un démon, je ne peux me débattre et arriver à me dégager de sa poigne. Que va-t-il faire ? … Ça ira, n'est-ce pas ? Sebastian va rentrer s'il touche à un seul de mes cheveux. _

_\- Bon… dit Alexander. On va se dépêcher, ne ? Sinon, ton cher Sebastian se ramènera trop tôt pour mon plan. Sois gentil, Shieru ! Ainsi, ça fera certainement moins mal ! _

_Il sort une fiole d'une de ses poches. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de ce produit : la potion pour redevenir humain. Je commence à me débattre même si, au fond, je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Comme prévu, il bloque mes mouvements facilement. Il ouvre la bouteille et… et porte la bouteille à ses lèvres… ? Que fait-il ?! _

_Il verse l'entièreté du liquide dans sa bouche. Je me détends quelque peu. Sa vengeance est de redevenir humain pour pouvoir s'échapper totalement de sa prison ? Mais… En quoi ça me ferais du mal ? _

_D'un coup, m'étant détendu trop vite, son visage se rapproche et ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Je sens sa langue forcer le passage. Je me fige en sentant le liquide passer dans ma bouche puis glisser dans ma gorge. Cela avec une lenteur affreuse. Non… Non ! Non !_

_\- T'en fais pas, y'en a pas assez pour te rendre humain… Du moins… totalement humain. _

_Sans rien ajouter de plus, je le sens fondre en moi. J'essaie de me débattre encore plus fort mais je n'y arrive pas et c'est toujours aussi vain. J'essaie de hurler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me rends vite compte que mon corps ne me répond plus. Alexander n'est plus en face de moi. Je sens mon corps se lever sans que je ne le veuille. _

_\- Tu vois, mon petit Fantomive ? C'est cette sensation qu'ont les humains qui se font posséder. _

_Cette phrase sort de ma bouche._

_Je comprends de suite. _

_J'ai peur…_

_Je ne peux appeler Sebastian…_

_Il trouvera ce qui ne va pas…_

_Ça…ça ira…n'est-ce pas ? _

* * *

Je sens mon jeune se tendre soudainement dans son sommeil. Je le serre plus près de moi pour essayer de le rassurer. Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'il est à nouveau capable de contrôler son corps. Pas encore une fois je n'ai entendu le son de sa voix. Pas une seule fois je n'ai vu son regard s'illuminer. Pas une seule fois, il n'a osé quitter mes bras. Il ne marche pas de lui-même, je dois le porter. Il ne mange pas de lui-même, je dois le nourrir moi-même. Il ne sait pas dormir seul, je dois dormir avec lui. Tout ça… ce sont des séquelles de cette foutue possession. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

Il a fallu que ce soit Satan qui me dise ce qu'il se tramait. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot pour ne rien voir ?! Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Je me suis laisser piéger comme un bébé démon ! J'ai douté de mon jeune maitre. J'ai douté de ses sentiments. J'ai tout douté… Sauf que je ne me suis pas douter qu'il puisse être posséder par vengeance !

Je vois mon jeune maitre se réveiller en sursaut. Il me cherche même s'il sait que je le serre dans mes bras. Ses poings serrent ma chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il se calme un peu bien que toujours un peu tremblant.

Je l'observe un peu. Ses yeux sont toujours sans éclat. Cela ressemble plus à des méandres de peurs…

\- Je suis là… je murmure doucement. Je ne vous laisserai pas… Il n'y a rien à craindre…

Il finit par se détendre complétement. Je me relève et place mon jeune maitre sur mes genoux. Il place sa tête sur mon torse. Je passe une main dans les cheveux de mon cher Ciel.

\- Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Je ferai du gateau au chocolat et du lait chaud avec du miel comme vous aimez. J'espère que cela vous va… Ensuite, je vous ferai prendre votre bain. Le reste de la journée est libre comme le vent.

Il hoche lentement la tête mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Je mords légèrement ma lèvre inférieure. Le voir comme ça me fait tant de mal.

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à faire quoi que ce soit. J'aimerai rassurer Sebastian. Je n'y arrive pas. Je me suis tellement habitué à ne plus rien sentir…à tellement souffrir… que cette situation est presque irréelle. Mon corps est lourd… J'ai du mal à le bouger. Je ne me suis toujours par réhabitué à mouvoir selon ma volonté.

Je trouve l'état dans lequel je suis plongé si…honteux. C'est tellement… « pas moi »… Et si… Sebastian me laissait comme je suis aussi faible ? Que peut-il trouvé à une chenille pitoyable qui ne peut même pas se transformer en papillon ?

J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau enfermé dans une cage… Sauf que cette fois, la cage, c'est mon propre corps…

Sebastian se lève et me met debout.

\- Vous voulez bien essayer de tenir debout ? Satan m'a dit qu'il vous faudrait certainement rééduquer votre corps. Essayez, s'il vous plait.

J'ai l'impression qu'il parle à un petit enfant…ou un chaton… Enfin, mon état n'en est pas loinf. J'essaie selon sa demande. Je ne demande que ça, moi, de reprendre une totale possession de mon corps.

* * *

J'observe mon jeune maitre. Il vacille un peu mais ça va, il tient debout malgré tout. Je vois un léger éclat dans ses yeux. Je suis sur qu'il souffre beaucoup dans cet état. Il doit avoir tellement de doutes, de craintes… Tout cela est de ma faute.

Je me recule un peu. Il tente d'avancer de lui-même. Il fait un pas, puis deux mais il finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Je le rattrape directement. Je caresse ses cheveux.

\- Vous serez bientôt de nouveau vous-même… Je vous le promets. Vous vous débrouillez bien. Il va falloir etre patient mais ça ira. Je vous le promets.

Une larme silencieuse coule sur sa joue. Ça doit être une larme de soulagement. Je l'essuie doucement de mon pouce. J'embrasse ensuite mon jeune maitre avec douceur. Il répond au baiser.

\- Je vous aime. Peu importe vos peurs, vos défauts ou vos moments de faiblesses, je vous aimerai. Je vous aimerai car je sais à quel point vous êtes puissants au fond de vous en réalité. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous apprendrai à vous battre avec vos capacités de démons. Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais à découvert.

Le silence me répond. Les yeux de mon jeune maitre aussi : ils brillent. Je sens quelque chose caresser ma joue. C'est la main de mon jeune maitre. Ce geste est un peu maladroit ais… il veut tout dire. Je serre fort mon jeune maitre dans mes bras. J'essayais de le rassurer mais, au final, avec ce geste, c'est lui qui me rassure le plus… Il ne m'en veut pas. Il m'aime toujours malgré mes erreurs stupides.

* * *

La journée passa lentement. Sebastian et Ciel restait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était le meilleur remède pour Ciel après tout : être choyer et se sentir protéger dans les bras musclés de Sebastian. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, le petit Phantomhive reprenait réellement conscience de son corps. Il ne parlait toujours pas mais c'était déjà un bon début. Après tout, cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était libre. Il fallait environ une semaine pour être remis totalement d'une possession pour un humain. Ici, bien que Ciel soit un démon, son pourcentage d'humanité faisait que cela prenait quand même un peu plus de temps. Pour ce qui est du traumatisme que cela pouvait engendrer, il faudrait certainement un peu plus de temps. Les nuits du bleuté serait certainement encore infestées de cauchemar ou de mauvais souvenir pendant un certain temps.

* * *

C'est le soir. Je suis toujours dans mon lit. La servante est venue me servir un repas à midi. Il repose toujours sur la courtine. Je n'ai pas faim…ou du moins pour de la nourriture humaine… Et pourtant une ame ici dégage un si doux parfum ! Celui d'un peu de déception amoureuse mélangée à la tristesse de la perte d'un être cher et des sentiments pures comme la joie, le gentillesse…légèrement souillée… Cela doit appartenir à la fille de ce manoir.

Les diables ont chacun leur gout pour les ames. Personnellement, j'aime bien les ames noircies mais pas trop. Par exemple, chez les humains, certains aiment leur viande à point, d'autres, les aiment bien tendre voir saignante. C'est pareil pour les âmes ! Oh… Je ne devrais pas penser à ça ! ça me donne faim ! En plus, je n'ai pas mangé depuis un petit temps… 2 siècles je crois… Et j'ai sacrifié mon dernier repas.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. La jeune fille. Je me fige en la voyant nettement cette fois-ci. Un petit sourire fait sursauter le coin de mes lèvres mais je ne laisse pas le sourire s'étendre. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir de crise ici…

\- Vous…allez mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez mourir.

\- Vous auriez préféré ?

\- Non… Pas forcement.

Je l'observe un petit temps avant de dire :

\- Les diables ne peuvent mourir.

\- P-pardon ? … Paula m'avait pourtant dit que vous ne vous étiez pas cogné la tête, marmonne-t-elle.

Je me lève. Mes blessures sont à peu près toutes guéries. Elle rougit un peu de gêne en me voyant si peu vêtu… Oh les jolies petites prudes de l'époque victorienne~ !

\- Est-ce qu'un humain aurait pu survivre à mes blessures ? N'importe qui d'autre serait mort.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans un état aussi pitoyable alors que les démons sont censés être puissant ?

\- … Me suis battu avec un démon plus fort…

\- Donc… Si je dois croire ce que vous me dites… …Vous êtes un démon qui est faible ? Parce que là…restez évanoui pendant trois jours…

\- Hé ! Mais ça suffit ! Je…

\- Protestez, vous êtes dehors. Diable ou pas. Et vous ne me faites pas peur. Vous n'êtes pas encore totalement guéri. Et je peux vous assurer que je peux me défendre.

\- Bien…je boude. Cependant… Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Je….Je me baladais… dit-elle.

\- Vers deux heures du matin ?

\- C'est secret.

\- Soit… Dans tous les cas, vous m'avez trouver dans une petite ruelle… Comment ? je demande.

\- Je….J'étais…comme…appelée…

\- Oh ? Appelée dites-vous ? Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose…

\- Q-quoi donc ?

\- Elisabeth Ether Cordelia Midford…. Voulez-vous passer un pacte avec moi ? Et ainsi vous débarrasser de cette vengeance que vous désirez au plus simple battement de votre cœur ?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre~ ! ça m'avait manqué les fins comme ça x) ça m'avait manqué d'écrire cette fiction ! **

**J'espère être dans les temps pour les prochains chapitres mais je ne vous promets rien comme j'ai encore beaucoup d'interro de prévue... Et c'est bientot les exams quand même donc... Enfin, je ferai tout mon possible pour respecter les deux semaines ! :) **

**Saviez-vous qu'à la base... Alexander ne possédait pas Ciel... En fait, il l'enfermait quelque part, le ligotait, le torturait. Pour que Sebastian ne sache pas que Ciel souffre, Alexander lui aurait arracher l'oeil avec la marque du contrat. Ciel étant un jeune démon, son oeil aurait mis du temps à repousser. Assez de temps pour qu'Alexander se changeant en Ciel, puisse accomplir sa vengeance auprès de Sebastian, gardant l'oeil de Ciel sur lui pour qu'il pense qu'Alexander est le vrai Ciel. Puis, je me suis dis que c'était peut-être moins réaliste et possible... et un peu trop sadique vis à vis de Ciel. Il a rien fait le pauvre bout de chou U_U**

**Bref, review ? ^^ Donnez moi votre avis :D **


	21. Chapitre 19 : Mouvements

**Hell-o ! **

**Bon désolé pour l'absence mais je vous avais prévenu, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire de trop ces temps-ci. (Et c'est pas comme si je commencais mes examens dans moins de 2 semaines). Bref~ ! J'ai eu aussi un léger syndrome page blanche aussi... M'enfin comme vous pouvez le voir c'est réglé ! Je reviens en force ! **

**Yayue : Ravie qu'il ait pu te remonter le moral :) Si pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne fais pas de critique à chaque fois :) Tu n'es pas obligée de toute façon x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci (pour les bonnes chance touça touça) ! Et sinon, pour les excuses, j'ai toujours besoin de me justifier ^^' Enfin c'est une partie de personnalité que j'ai ainsi x) Eh puis, c'est peut-être une activité secondaire mais pour moi c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi. L'écriture est une de mes grosses passions (avec la musique et le théâtre) et ici en écrivant, je perçois ça comme un engagement pour les personnes qui lisent. Je sais je fais une montagne pour pas forcement grand chose mais c'est comme ça x) je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est mon ressenti ^^ **

**Helios (j'ai rajouté le "e" quand même) : Bah... une fin ainsi est fait exprès pour vouloir la suite en même temps xD C'est la "technique" du suspens ;) ... Tu m'as mis une de ces images perturbantes en tête... Donc... Pour m'encourager, tu irais jusqu'à... te...travestir en pom-pom girl...? Seulement 4 morts ? Mmm... Venant de toi m'attendait à pire x) **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever (ch18) : Alexander avec le rire de Koro ?! Oh. MaiLLE. Gad. Je viens d'imaginer. C'est...c'est très...traumatisant... **

**Mon petit commentaire : Enjoy ! Ici, on retrouve un chapitre...avec beaucoup de détails. (ça veut dire faites attention au moindre détails U_U) Et sinon beaucoup de descriptions ! Vais pas tous dire ici mais à la fin. Voudrais pas faire du spoil ! Et sinon, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Mouvements **

_\- Elisabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, voulez-vous faire un pacte avec moi ? Et ainsi vous débarrasser de cette vengeance que vous désirez au plus simple battement de votre cœur ?_

Elisabeth observa le démon devant elle. Son cœur battait à ton rompre. Par réflexe, elle recula de quelques pas, les sourcils froncés. Elle vit Alexander tendre la main vers elle, un sourire sur le visage. Un sourire qui semblait cacher bien des attentions…

\- ...Bien sûr que non ! … Vous avez dû recevoir un coup sur la tête ma parole ! Les démons, ça n'existe pas. J'ai dépassé le stade de croire au conte de fées ! Vous… Vous vous moquez de moi alors que je vous soigne, loge et nourrit ! C'est totalement irrespectueux ! …J'aurais dû vous laisser dans cette ruelle ! Vos vêtements étaient pourtant suspects !

* * *

Sur cette tirade, c'est à mon tour de froncé les yeux. Pff… C'est toujours ainsi ! Vous voulez aider un humain et il vous prend pour fou ! … Bon, si c'est mon cas je peux comprendre. Mais elle ne me connait pas ! Comment elle pourrait le savoir ?!

Et puis, ils ont quoi mes vêtements ?! C'est ainsi qu'on s'habille au Enfer ! C'est pas parce que j'étais chez les humains que j'allais changer mon style de vêtement !

\- Je…Je ne sais pas comment vous avez guéris mais…

\- Vous savez au fond de vous que les démons existent. Regarder la vérité en face.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de… !

\- Vous voulez une preuve c'est ça, ma jolie ?

Je lâche un soupire exaspéré avant de faire virer mes yeux au rose démoniaque. Je la vois se tendre. Je ressens sa peur. Elle comprend que je ne dis point de calomnie. Elle comprend qu'elle se voile la face. Elle comprend pourquoi elle avait toujours eu des doutes. Elle comprend tout en ce simple instant. Maintenant, ce n'est plus mes yeux qu'elle regarde mais mes mains. Plus précisément, elle regarde mes ongles. Noirs. Elle sait que ce n'est pas du vernis. (Et puis je doute qu'on puisse trouver du vernis d'une telle couleur à ce temps-ci). Sa lèvre inférieure tremble. Elle essaye d'endiguer ses larmes. En vain. L'eau coule déjà à flot sur ses joues. Elle tremble.

D'habitude… Ce spectacle m'aurait fait sourire. Je me souviens qu'Angela haïssait que je puisse ressentir du plaisir à l'égard des autres. Du coup, j'allais dans le monde des humains juste pour me nourrir et plus regarder leur souffrance. Malgré tout, aux Enfers, je regardais parfois les humains souffrir à travers la Télévision Mentale. Je n'ai jamais vu de choses aussi marantes ! A part peut-être Ash en train de bouder…

Ici, ce spectacle me rend indifférent. Je me sens presque mal à l'aise. J'observe la fiancée de l'amant de mon ennemi. Je comprends cette douleur. Sa douleur. Celle-ci rend son âme alléchante… Je veux faire un contrat avec elle.

\- Tu veux te venger de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? De tous ces non-dits ? je lui demande ne m'embêtant plus pour être plus poli avec elle.

\- Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ?! T'es qu'un démon faible qui ne sait pas se défendre correctement ! Comment pourrais-tu me protéger correctement ou m'aider efficacement ?!

Ouch… Voilà pourquoi on doit toujours faire bonne impression. Si pas, on vous prend pour un faible dès qu'on vous voit avec un peu de sang sur vous ! … Il faut que je la convainque quand même. C'est une occasion en or pour mes plans mais aussi pour remplir mon estomac une fois le contrat rempli !

\- Je ne suis pas faible. Si tu m'en donnes l'ordre, je m'améliorerai. Et en plus… Un contrat confère à un démon beaucoup plus de pouvoir afin de pouvoir protéger son rep…son humain ! Je serai fort et à vos côtés ! Je ne te laisserai point, moi, ma chère. _Et je serai un diable de maj…_

\- NE PRONONCE PAS **CETTE PHRASE** ! JE TE L'**INTERDIS** ! hurle-t-elle des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Un léger sourire passe sur mes lèvres. Cette phrase… Tu l'as déteste, n'est-ce pas, ma jolie ? Oh je comprends tout à fait pourquoi !

\- Tu… Tu ne me laisseras pas… Tu m'obéiras… Tu…Tu me protégeras… si…si je…

\- Yes, my lady. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas… Quelques soient les circonstances… Quelques soient l_a couleur de mes ongles_. Saa… Passez donc un contrat avec moi !

Elle attrape ma main. Déterminée à se venger. Déterminée à ne plus pleurer sur son sort. Déterminée à combattre pour elle-même. A tout faire… pour que le contrat soit rempli.

N'empèche que… Sa main est_ douce_…

* * *

Sebastian n'a pas menti. Il n'a jamais menti. Jamais il ne mentira. Après tout, je le lui ai ordonné en passant mon contrat avec lui. J'arrive de mieux en mieux à gérer de nouveau mon corps. Cela me fait du bien. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Se faire nourrir est assez embarrassant… Sebastian m'aide aussi pour marcher. Il se tient devant moi tandis que je m'accroche à ses bras pour tenir en équilibre. J'arrive de mieux en mieux à tenir des choses dans mes mains mais elles retombent au bout d'un petit moment.

Sebastian m'a expliqué pourquoi j'avais du mal à revenir à contrôler mon corps. Il dit que c'est parce qu'étant possédé, on devait rien faire, on ne contrôlait rien. Du coup, au début, même si on essayait de résister, de prendre le dessus sur le possesseur, notre esprit abandonne le fait d'essayer de résister. On ne sait bouger plus rien. Alors, le cerveau comprend qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Donc il efface lentement de ses « données » le fait de savoir bouger. Et cette fonction se place alors dans la partie « reptilienne du cerveau » (là où se trouve en stand-by les fonctions primitive mais que l'on garde quand même). Ce qui fait, que le cerveau s'habitue à ses pertes de mouvement. Il comprend que ce n'est plus à lui à les gérer. Donc, il ne les gère plus. Cependant, après l' « exorcisme », il comprend que la charge du corps lui est revenue. Mais… c'est comme si il devait redécouvrir toutes les parties du corps. Tous les muscles. Tous les nerfs. C'est beaucoup à gérer d'un coup en plus. Cela fait qu'il faut un moment pour savoir de nouveau bouger correctement.

Sebastian dit que je suis sur la voie de la guérison même si je n'ai toujours pas su sortir un seul son. Au moins, il ne me traite pas comme un enfant. Il m'épargne ce supplice. Il sait que je ne le supporterais pas. Cela me fait déjà assez de mal comme ça de ne plus savoir tenir des couverts en mains alors s'il me servait son sourire narquois en plus… Je crois comprendre…comment ces personnes qui se retrouvent sans savoir bouger dû à un accident se sentent. Le corps devient la prison de l'esprit. C'est encore d'autant plus vrai dans ce cas-là. Ce qu'on a perdu une fois est perdu à jamais…Tel est la règle…il n'y a aucune exception. Ça a toujours été clair dans mon esprit. Cependant, ça démontre à quel point la vie est cruelle, non ? Je serai curieux de voir s'il y a plus de belle chose dans la vie que de mauvaise. On dit que le cerveau fait tout pour nous faire oublier un maximum des traumatismes que l'on a vécu. Or… ce fut l'inverse pour moi j'ai l'impression. J'ai presque oublié tous les souvenirs heureux que j'ai partagé avec ma famille. Ce qui est perdu une fois est perdu à jamais… Je ne sais plus réellement que « bonheur » veut dire. Seul Sebastian arrive à me faire rappeler la définition de ce mot.

Je suis assis dans le lit à côté de Sebastian. Il me lit un livre. Pas que je ne sais plus lire ! Loin de là ! Simplement, c'est encore trop compliqué pour moi de tenir ledit livre dans mes mains et je n'ai pas encore assez de précision dans mes doigts que pour tourner les pages. Je l'écoute, la tête posée sur son épaule. Glissant un peu, je tente de me relever. Sebastian me relève directement. Je lui lance un regard.

\- Désolé… J'aurai du vous laisser essayer avec de vous relever moi-même… dit-il me comprenant.

J'aimerai lui dire que ce n'est rien. Evidemment, aucun son ne sort. Je n'ai plus envie de lecture… J'avance ma main et referme le livre. Sebastian hoche la tête et va ranger le bouquin. Je tourne la tête pour regarder l'horloge dans la chambre. 21h56… Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, jeune maitre. Que diriez-vous de prendre votre bain et ensuite d'aller vous couchez ? Vous semblez fatigué.

Je fais non de la tête. Il laisse un rire passer ses lèvres.

\- Non pour quelle partie ? demande-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il sait bien pour laquelle ! Pff… Idiot de démon. Je lève la main devant moi. A défaut de savoir parler, il faut utiliser les signes… Mon bras semble lourd. Vivement que je reprenne totalement possession de moi-même ! Je regarde ma main. Je me concentre dessus. J'essaie de fermer trois doigts afin de pouvoir faire un 2 et lui répondre –àcetimbécilededémonquiconnaitdéjàlaréponse. Mes doigts ont des légers sursauts. Mes doigts se rétracte tous. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Lentement, j'arrive à refermer mon pouce, mon annuaire et mon auriculaire. Le majeur s'est plié aussi un peu mais au moins j'ai réussi. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer d'un léger sourire. Je les montre à Sebastian. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Très bien, dit-il toujours en souriant. Faisons-vous prendre le bain simplement alors. Vous n'aurez après qu'à me faire signe quand vous voudrez dormir.

Je bouge mes jambes afin de pouvoir sortir du lit. D'abord, je place ma jambe gauche, mon genou forme un angle droit. Je sens le sol sur mes orteils. Ensuite, je fais pareil pour ma jambe droite. Mon corps glisse un peu. J'essaie de me relever grâce à mes bras. En poussant plus précisément sur mes avant-bras et mes coudes. J'arrive, lentement, à me relever. Cependant, mon tronc étant un peu plus en avant et le poids de celui-ci, je me retrouve en train de tomber de l'autre côté du lit. Je suis toujours sur le martela. Je tente de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon bras droit est sous mon flanc droit tandis que le gauche ne peut s'appuyer sur rien. J'entends Sebastian rire légèrement.

\- C'était presque bien joué, bochan ! m'encourage-t-il. Ce qui m'étonnera tout le temps, c'est votre capacité à être mignon dans toutes les circonstances.

Je roule mes yeux et lui lance le regard « aide-moi plutôt que de parler pour rien, baka. » Il me relève sans mal. Je suis maintenant debout, j'essaie de marcher sans son aide. J'y arrive plus ou moins. Il doit rattraper mon équilibre que deux trois fois. Arrivé à la salle de bain, je suis plutôt fatigué. En même temps, je ne ressens pas le poids de mon corps comme d'habitude. Enfin, je me suis un peu habitué… Je m'assieds sur une chaise.

J'observe Sebastian remplir le bain d'eau. Il veille bien à ce que la température soit parfaite et à mon gout comme je ne puis lui dire comment l'ajuster. Il fait vraiment beaucoup attention à moi. Puis, il me prend dans ses bras et me dépose doucement dans l'eau. Je sais qu'il fait attention à ce que je ne glisse pas. Il commence à me laver. Je ferme les yeux et me détends. Mes paupières sont lourdes…Et la chaleur du bain n'arrange rien.

\- Il me semblait bien que le jeune maitre était fatigué…

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux pour lui lancer un de mes regards. Et puis, mes paupières sont trop lourdes. Je me laisse porter par cette douce chaleur. Mes pensées s'effacent peu à peu…

D'un coup, j'ouvre mes paupières. Je suis dans mon lit, sous les draps. Oh… J'ai dû m'endormir en prenant mon bain. Je tourne la tête, je ne vois pas Sebastian. Je le cherche frénétiquement du regard dans toute la pièce. Où est-il ?! Il… Il m'a dit qu'il resterait toujours près de moi… Où…

\- Calmez-vous, jeune maitre…

Je sens sa main passer dans mes cheveux.

\- J'étais juste dans la cuisine afin de préparer à l'avance le petit déjeuner. J'ai fait le gâteau au chocolat que vous aimez tant.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Sa main passe de ses cheveux à ma joue. Je me calme doucement. J'ai toujours cette réaction quand je ne vois pas Sebastian près de moi. Le fait qu'il puisse m'abandonner est une angoisse. Et par définition, une angoisse est quelque chose d'irraisonnée ! Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Je vous aime, jeune maitre. Ah ! Visiblement, vous rougissez toujours aussi facilement !

Je retire ma main de sa main et d'un geste un peu brusque, car mal contrôlé, je tire sur sa cravate faisant ainsi rapprocher son visage. Je vois ses joues très légèrement rosir. Je lui sers un de mes sourires narquois. Je tire un peu plus sur sa cravate afin que nos lèvres se touchent. Je redécouvre vraiment cette sensation de douceur sur mes lèvres. Il exerce une légère pression comme j'aime dans ses baisers. J'entre-ouvre ma bouche invitant sa langue à valser avec la mienne. Ce genre de contact m'avait tellement manqué. Je lâche sa cravate et il se recule doucement rompant ainsi notre baiser. Je reprends mon souffle lentement. Il se remet à caresser ma joue. On se regarde yeux dans les yeux. Cela me fait légèrement rougir. Je détourne le regard ainsi que ma tête.

\- …M… m…mo…Moi…au….aussi…i…id…iot…

* * *

**A suivre~ ! **

**Bon, comme je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas fait une fin avec un réel suspens. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre pour les 1 an de cette fiction. Eh oui, ça va déjà faire un an les cocos !**

**Sinon, sinon... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Pour tous les mouvements de Ciel, j'ai essayé de les décrire au maximum pour qu'on se rende compte de la difficulté des mouvements qu'on arrive à faire normalement sans réfléchir. J'ai essayé de décrire au mieux. (J'ai essayé carrement en vrai. Essayez d'imaginer que votre corps est lourd et je vous jure, c'est super compliquer pour se lever du lit sans retomber ! ...j'ai manqué de tomber à terre moi). **

**Saviez-vous qu'à la base ? Le prologue était en fait un OS et c'était tout. J'ai laissé le choix pour continuer en fic ou pas et franchement je regrette pas ! Mais à la base, cette fiction ne devait avoir que 5-6 chapitres maximum et jamais on aurait vu d'Alexander. Sebastian aurait juste découvert, je ne sais plus comment, les sentiments de son jeune maitre, il aurait été heureux et fin ! ... ça aurait fait vraiment cours par rapport à maintenant n'est-ce pas ? **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine, bonne chance pour tous ceux qui ont des examens ! **


	22. Chapitre 20 : Si

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Vous m'avez manqué ! Cette fiction m'avait manqué ! Ecrire m'avait manqué ! Cependant, avec les examens, impossibité d'écrire alors j'espere que vous serez compréhensif sur cette loooogue absence ^^" Mais je suis sur que vous le serez, vous n'êtes pas des méchants bonhommes :P**

**J'ai réussi ma dernière année et en plus avec un prix (de Latin, ouais suis une intello en fait... Bon... PAS DU TOUT) ! J'espère que les examens se seront bien passé pour tout le monde en tous cas. **

**Doooonc, voici non pas un mais DEUX nouveaux chapitre ! Je voulais me rattraper un peu :) De toute façon les deux chapitres sont un peu complémentaire donc je n'ai pas eu du mal à les écrire tous deux à la suite :) Dans celui ci vous retrouverez un Lemon ! Donc si vous ne voulez pas le lire, à votre guise, je vous préviens déjà que c'est dans le rêve que fera Ciel. **

**Yayue : J'ai adoré ta review ^^ Elle m'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs x) Alors normalement (sans trop spoiler) tes espoirs ne vont pas être réduit en miette de manière sadique. J'adore Alex alors je vais lui laisser un peu de répit je crois. Personnellement, je hais Sebastian xD (dans le manga, dans l'animé...bah ça va encore). Bref, merci de me suivre toujours aussi fidèlement et que tu aimeras toujours autant ces deux chapitres. **

**Miritamoku : Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Bah j'y pense, j'y pense, je trouve que ça pourrait être mignon :D Et bah tant mieux si ça l'était ^^**

**Mon petit commentaire : Dans ce chapitre, on se retrouve exclusivement avec Sebastian et Ciel. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : "Si" positif, négatif et de rêve**

En entendant de nouveau la voix de mon jeune maitre, mon cœur se serre de joie et de surprise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la manière imbécile des humains. Il se serre contre moi et enfuit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je le serre en retour. Je commence à lui caresser les cheveux. Très vite, je sens son souffle paisible chatouiller la peau de mon cou. Il vient de s'endormir. Tous ses efforts l'épuisent mais ils en valent la peine. Il saura de nouveau maitre de son corps dans peu de temps. Au moins, ses cordes vocales se sont débloquées.

Au début, j'avais peur qu'il me rejette. Après tout, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment lui tout de suite. M'en veut-il quand même d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que ce qui est arrivé sera bénéfique pour notre relation aussi. On sera certainement plus proche. Moi, ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point je ne veux jamais au grand jamais perdre mon jeune maitre. Je me suis attaché bien plus profondément à lui que je ne le croyais. Le poison a infecté chaque goute de mon sang. Un poison exquis et qui pourrait être mortel à la fois. L'amour est d'une beauté cruelle.

Il faut que j'aille voir Satan. Je l'ai un peu oublié ces derniers temps mais Alexander court toujours dans la nature. De plus, je n'ai même pas encore référer l'accident… Je faisais trop attention au jeune maitre pour cela. Il faut prendre des mesures pour False-demon. Ça devient un danger. Pas forcément pour moi, je l'ai réduit en miettes très facilement ! Cependant, mon jeune maitre ne sait pas se défendre seul correctement face à un démon ! Et puis, qui me dit que je suis le seul dont il veule se venger ? Peut-être voudrait-il se venger de Satan ? Enfin s'il a perdu contre moi…Alors battre Satan est pour lui une utopie ! S'il essayait, je rirais ! Il est tellement ridicule. Le point fort d'Alexander c'est de pouvoir manipuler les gens. Aussi, ayant passé quelques siècles à la Bibliothèque Démoniaque, il est devenu plus intelligent.

D'ailleurs… Je me demande parfois… Si Satan ne m'avait dit ce qu'il se tramait… Alexander aurait-il réussi ? M'aurait-il tué ? Qu'aurait-il fait de Ciel ? Que ce serait-il passer ? Heureusement, ça ne reste qu'un « si ». Dans la vie, les « si » ne comptent pas. Oui, ça aurait pu se passer « si »… Mais le « si » ne passera jamais. Avant, je ne faisais pas comme les humains, je ne me torturai pas le cerveau pour savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver. Maintenant, à cause de cet incident, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Et pourquoi y penser d'ailleurs, puisque que c'est un « si » négatif. La plupart des gens pensent avec un « si » positif. Je ne saurais dire lequel est le pire. Peut-être le positif comme c'est se créer des illusions qui resteront qu'à ce stade.

* * *

_J'ai grandi. Je dois avoir environs 18 ans. Dans tous les cas, maintenant, je fais la taille de Sebastian. Mais…Maintenant que je suis plus grand, il y a plein de choses que je pourrais faire…N'est-ce pas ? _

_Je regarde Sebastian. Je l'observe faire les poussières dans ma chambre. Il est tellement sexy en toutes circonstances… Il se rapproche de la table de nuit pour retirer les particules grises mais, l'ayant à ma portée, j'attrape sa cravate et le tire vers moi scellant nos lèvres dans un baiser. Je sens son sourire narquois sur mes lèvres et un nait aussi sur mon visage. Il lâche sa loque et se met lentement au-dessus de moi. Mon sourire narquois s'agrandit tandis que j'inverse les rôles en nous faisant rouler. Sebastian ouvre les yeux surpris et je vois ses joues rosir. Ha ! Tu vois ce que ça fait quand je suis dans cette situation, hein ? Seulement, très vite, son sourire reprend place sur son visage. _

_\- Eh bien… Vous semblez fort…entreprenant, ricane-t-il. _

_\- Je vois que ça ne te déplait point, je réponds en retour. _

_\- Qu'allez donc vous faire maintenant ? Abandonner ici, faire tout le travail vous-même ou essayer quelque chose de nouveau si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? _

_\- La troisième option, en essayant un maximum de te satisfaire~ ! _

_On se regarde tous deux, la luxure transperçant notre regard. _

_\- Ne bouge pas de là, j'arrive, je lui annonce. _

_Je pars pour ensuite revenir avec deux choses en mains. _

_\- Eh bien, vous voulez vraiment essayer de nouveaux trucs aujourd'hui ! C'est rare de vous voir avec cette humeur ! Un fouet et des menottes ! Je ne vous savais pas de ce bord-là. _

_\- Tais-toi sinon je te bâillonne aussi ! je le « menace »._

_\- Oh vous savez les démons sont des êtres de luxure, j'aime beaucoup ce genre de jeux pervers alors ! Me bâillonner ne ferait que de m'exciter davantage ! me sourit-il narquoisement. _

_Je pose les instruments sur la table de nuit et revient me positionner au-dessus de mon majordome. Ensuite, j'attrape les menottes avant de lui affubler et de l'attacher aux barreaux que contient la tête du lit. Je souris de le voir dans une telle position. Il semble presque faible. Ses yeux quémandent déjà pour plus. Je fonds sur ses lèvres. Nos langues se touchent, s'apprivoisent, se domine tour à tour mais je ne scéderai pas. Pendant que nous continuons nos baisers, mes mains s'affairent à détacher les boutons de la chemise de Sebastian. Sa veste a disparu d'ailleurs… Ses boutons n'ont jamais été plus facile à détacher que maintenant. Tant mieux. _

_Mes mains passent sur son torse appuyant aux endroits les plus sensibles. Je presse, tord ces deux boules de chair rose qui ressorte légèrement. _

_\- U-utilisez le fouet s'il vous plait, jeune maitre ! _

_Je n'ai pas à me le faire répêter deux fois. J'attrape l'instrument. Je passe lentement le fouet sur son torse. Son souffle devient de plus en plus eratique à cause de l'excitation. Au moment où il s'attend le moins, je le fouette ne retenant pas vraiment ma force. C'est un démon après tout ! _

_\- Ah ! Encore, jeune maitre ! _

_\- Appelle-moi maitre, mon cher Sebby~ ! je lui dis donnant ce qu'il me quémande. _

_\- Maitre ! Frappez-moi ! Encore !_

_Je ne sais dire le nombre de coups de fouet que lui donna. Cependant, l'entendre gémir ainsi et m'appeler de la sorte faisait rétrécir l'espace dans mon pantalon. Je veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais…N'allons pas trop vite. Je m'attaque à son cou lui laissant des traces de mon passage. Sebastian tire sur ses menottes. On voit déjà des marques à ses poignets. _

_Je dépose des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau de son torse. Mais ça n'arrange pas vraiment la taille dans mon pantalon. Je suis encore completement habillé. Je ne résiste plus et me dhésabille. En deux secondes me voilà nu. _

_Je retire vite le pantalon de Sebastian. Il est aussi tendu que moi. Je l'embrasse. Puis, je le regarde d'un regard espiègle. Je porte trois doigts à ma bouche et les lèche lentement. Je vois Sebastian avaler sa salive même si je sais que sa bouche s'est assécher tant il attend ça avec impatience. _

_Une fois cela finit, je passe un doigt dans l'entrée de Sebastian. Il gémit. Je deviens de plus en plus impatient. J'ai déjà envie de le pénétrer… De me sentir en lui… De ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. J'entre vite un deuxième doigt et le troisième ne tardent pas à arriver. Je fais quelques cisaillements comme Sebastian à l'habitude de le faire. _

_\- C-c'est bon vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin d'être vraiment préparé, me dit-il de sa voix narquoisement. _

_\- Et tu as osé cacher ça à ton maitre dans une telle situation ?! je lui fais remarquer plus que je ne lui demande. _

_Je retire brusquement mes doigts, attrape le fouet et lui donne un coup dans les cuisses. Il gémit. De plaisir evidement ! Tch…Les démons sont tellement pervers. _

_Je n'hésite plus, je n'attends plus et entre en lui. Mmm… C'est…tellement différent. Je commence des vas et vient. Les soupires de contentement de Sebastian me confirme que je fais ça correctement. Je souris. Moi aussi, je me laisse aller à cette douce luxure démoniaque. A ce toren d'émotions et de sensations diaboliques. _

_Nous finirons par jouir ensemble. _

_\- Maitre… Encore une fois ! …Profitez que vous puissiez faire ça au moins dans un sublime rêve !_

_HEIN ?! Rêve ?!_

* * *

Je vois mon jeune maitre se réveiller enfin, légèrement en sursaut. Il a eu une longue nuit de sommeil plutôt…agité mais je doute que ça soit un cauchemar. En me voyant, il rougit de plus belle et regarde la pièce autour de lui.

\- Eh bien, jeune maitre…. Vous en voulez pas me faire partager votre rêve ?

\- L….La…f-ferme…marmonne-t-il durement tout en rougissant.

J'allais encore le narguer quand j'entends un gargouillis. Je n'ai pas vraiment à réfléchir sur sa provenance. Mon maitre a faim. C'est comme ça chaque matin depuis qu'il a repris possession de son corps. Je me lève tandis que mon amant me suit du regard.

\- Je vais vous amener le petit déjeuner, vu que vous avez une _autre faim_ à assouvir, je souris.

\- C'est…vrai que…j'aurai du mal à aller…jusqu'à la cuisine…M-mais…Laisse-moi…Essayer… Je ne veux plus…m'appuyer…de trop sur…sur toi…

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer que déjà humain, il comptait énormément sur moi. Il ne savait pas s'habiller lui-même correctement. De plus, il ne savait pas non plus comment faire ses lacets. Cela faisait des situations cocasses quand ils se défaisaient en réunion pour la compagnie.

Je vais chercher le gâteau au chocolat que j'avais fait la veille et prépare un lait au miel pour l'accompagner. Je lui en faisais tous les matins depuis que… Bizarrement cette boisson lui remonter toujours le moral qu'elles que soient les situations. C'était un genre de potion miracle sauf que ce n'était pas une potion mais un breuvage humain tout à fait naturel.

J'apporte le petit-déjeuner de mon jeune maitre à ce dernier. Il a su se mettre en position assise. Visiblement, même son corps semble s'être relativement bien remis depuis hier. Hier, quand il avait essayé de s'assoir, il avait échoué en retombant sur le matelas. Je pose l'assiette et la tasse sur la table de nuit, faute de courtine. Mon cher Ciel Phantomhive attrape tout d'abord l'assiette.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Non. Laisse-moi essayer même…si ça me prend du temps.

Il pose l'assiette sur ses genoux et prend la part de gâteau dans ses mains. D'habitude, il aurait pris une fourchette mais c'est peut-être encore un peu compliqué de la tenir correctement. Il mange lentement mais il n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Pour la tasse, il la prend. Il manque de la faire tomber mais se rattrape à chaque fois et il finit par boire la tasse.

\- Tu sais…Tu pourrais changer de boisson. J'aimerai du thé la prochaine fois… Je ne suis pas un chaton, je ne me nourris pas au lait, lance-t-il.

\- Très bien, je ferai ça la prochaine fois.

\- Cependant…J'apprécie le geste…

Il repose la tasse sur la table de nuit et je la rapporte ainsi que l'assiette sale dans la cuisine. Je fais la vaisselle qui me restait à faire hier. Mais comme mon jeune maitre avait paniqué, je n'avais pas su la faire. Ayant fini, je me retourne pour aller rejoindre mon cher Ciel. Je sursaute légèrement en le voyant appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte. Très vite, la surprise sur mon visage se transforme en joie. Il est arrivé à faire le chemin de sa chambre à ici sans mon aide. Il est vraiment sur la bonne voie.

Je me rapproche de lui et l'enlace doucement à la taille. Je ressens le besoin de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serrer contre moi. Je suis tellement heureux. « Heureux »… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça… J'avais bien déjà ressentit le plaisir comme lorsque je voyais les humains souffrir. Mais cette forme de bonheur, de jubilation, jamais.

Je me penche et dépose mes lèvres contre ses lèvres. Il m'enlace à son tour mais au cou. Nos langues ne tardent pas à se mêler. On n'a pas besoin de se dire de « Je t'aime ». Ces simples gestes prouvent tout. Absolument tout. Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai pu avoir un tel contact avec mon jeune maitre. Je me recule au bout de quelques… Hum…J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Néanmoins, me reculant, je vois un grand sourire se former sur les lèvres de mon Ciel. Un des plus beau sourire que j'ai pu admirer de sa part. Il est rare de le voir rayonner ainsi. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas tombé dans une sorte de dépression à cause de cet foutue possession.

\- Sebastian… m'appelle mon jeune maitre.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Premièrement… Ne m'appelle plus ainsi… Je.. Je t'autorise à utiliser mon prénom quand tu t'adresses à moi…rougit-il. Mais…Tu peux toujours m'appeler Jeune maitre si tu…en as envie.

\- Très bien, Ciel, dis-je mettant une pointe de sensualité quand je prononce son prénom.

Un frisson lui parcourt le dos. Certainement l'effet du fait que je prononce son prénom d'ailleurs. Quand nous faisons l'amour, je n'ai parfois qu'à faire ça pour qu'il soit emmené au septième ciel. J'aimais beaucoup narguer mon jeune maitre avec ça quand il était encore humain. Cela le faisait toujours rougir à tous les coups.

\- Et deuxièmement ? je demande vu qu'il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous aviez commencé par un « premièrement » alors il doit avoir un deuxièmement, non ?

\- Oh ! Oui… Hum…J'aimerai bien aller faire un tour… Ou du moins sortir un peu dehors. Ça fait… Je ne sais combien de temps que je ne suis plus sortit. J'aimerai respirer l'air frais.

\- Et si nous faisions un tour aux Enfers ? En fait, j'aimerai bien aller voir Satan pour la case « Alexander ». Je doute qu'il va abandonner son désir de vengeance. Il vaut mieux qu'on le retrouve le plus vite possible. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire… Et je ne tiens pas à revivre une situation aussi éprouvante pour mes nerfs et même aussi dangereuse pour votre santé. J'ai…J'ai vraiment eu peur de vous perdre, vous, votre âtre, vos sentiments… Je comprends qu'il veuille se venger. A quelle point certainement le Bibliothécaire doit avoir mal d'avoir perdu son monde mais… Il a aussi perdu la tête avec. Je ne pourrais pas me targuer de ne pas réagir ainsi si je vous perdais. Et encore… Son affaire et différente. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'un ange. Même si vous en avez l'apparence. Enfin, l'apparence seulement.

\- Mm… Eh bien, je suppose que ça ne me dérange pas d'aller aux Enfers… Mais… Allons-y alors pendant quelques jours. On restera un peu à ton manoir. Ainsi, ça sera plus facile et certainement moins dangereux, non ?

\- Si, faisons ça. On rentrera quand vous le souhaiterez.

\- Allons-y…

\- Vous étant en pyjama ?

\- Hum… Allons m'habiller en premier…


	23. Chapitre 21 : Réunion démoniaque

**Chapitre 21 : Réunion démoniaque**

Une fois habillé et totalement prêt. Sebastian et Ciel se rendirent aux Enfers. Plus précisément, ils allèrent au Château de Satan où se trouvait le trône de celui-ci. Le Château semblait austère mais il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle à l'humanité. C'était une de ces beautés démoniaques. Peu importait le côté sombre qui s'en dégager. C'était une beauté envoutante.

Sebastian portait Ciel qui était (déjà) fatigué. En effet, la téléportation demandait de l'énergie pour toutes personnes transportées. Ciel étant moins démon maintenant, ça lui prenait plus d'énergie. De plus, son corps sortant d'une possession n'avait pas retrouvé son énergie et son fonctionnement optimal.

Les amants entrèrent dans le Château. L'intérieur était encore plus beau que de l'extérieur. Satan s'était, disait-on, inspiré de Versailles pour créer ce décor. Comme quoi, parfois, les humains avaient de chouettes idées !

\- Satan doit-être dans son bureau. Comme d'habitude, apprit Sebastian à Ciel.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous téléporter…directement dans son bureau ? demanda curieusement le bleuté.

\- ….Il ne faut jamais faire ça. Enfin…sauf si on aime se retrouver en face de Satan sautant une de ces nombreuses conquêtes sur le bureau même. Je me souviens d'une réunion des Sept Princes des Enfers où il l'avait fait tout en le faisant avec sa conquête de l'année…

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était quelqu'un de sérieux ? Après tout…C'est lui qui t'a dit pour… C'est vraiment le même Satan ?

\- Oh ! Il a plusieurs facettes ! Il peut être très sérieux. Mais c'est un croqueur de femme.. Ou d'homme. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance comme on peut se transformer.

\- Oui bon…soit… Ce n'est pas le sujet…

Ils allèrent au Bureau de Satan. Ils prirent bien la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. On ne sait jamais…

\- Entrez ! entendirent-ils.

Sans plus attendre, Sebastian avança, son jeune maitre toujours dans ses bras. Il vit que Satan n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un utilisait le bureau comme chaise et balancer ses pieds mollement. Cette personne se tourna pour voir qui se présentait ici. Cette personne, Sebastian l'a reconnu tout de suite. Il ne s'agissait d'autre que de Lucifer !

\- Ah ! Méphisto ! celui-ci s'exclama. Ça en fait un bout de temps !

\- Lucifer ! Eh bien, au moins trois millénaires, non ?

\- Au moins ! il assura. Mooon ! C'est ton petit maitre ? Celui qui t'a mis une laisse autour du coup mais dont tu es bien comptant comme tu l'aimes de tout ton petit cœur de démon ?!

\- Oui en effet, je te présente…

\- Ciel Phantomhive, finit par répondre Ciel lui-même.

\- Tu as bon gout pour tes maitres ! dit Lucifer.

\- Comment vas-tu, Ciel ? demanda Satan en se levant de sa chaise de bureau pour se rapprocher du couple.

\- Mieux…

\- Parfait. Cependant…Il me semble que le Bibliothécaire t'ait fait ingurgiter à ton insu une potion pour faire baisser ton pourcentage de « démonité » si je puis dire… Voudrais-tu une potion pour la renforcer ?

Le petit Phantomhive réfléchit un moment. Devait-il ? Mais reperdrait-il encore le gout pour la nourriture ? Maintenant, devoir manger pour combler une faim était un désavantage. En tous cas, ça le deviendrait certainement sur le long terme… Alors, que faire. Après mure réflexion, il décida :

\- Je veux…bien. Cependant… Si c'est possible…J'aimerai garder mes papilles gustatives tel quelle. Ayant été humain, je supporte difficilement de ne plus avoir de gout pour…la nourriture normal, expliqua Ciel.

\- Oh pas de problème petit ! Papi Satan n'aura pas de mal à faire ça ! rit Lucifer.

Le regard que lui lancèrent Satan et Ciel (enfin surtout Satan) suffit à faire taire l'ange déchu qui détourna le regard par la même occasion faisant rire Sebastian.

\- Je laisse couler ce surnom douteux comme ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu, Lulu, répondit Satan avec un sourire narquois.

\- Excusez-moi, Père, mais je suis venu ici pour un sujet sérieux et important… s'exprima Sebastian.

\- Oh oui, pardon Méphisto. Assieds-toi.

L'ambiance dans la pièce redevint plus sérieuse. Si les démons pouvaient sentir le chaud ou le froid, alors, ils auraient senti la pièce chuter de plusieurs degrés. Satan alla se rasseoir tandis que Lucifer s'appuya sur le mur juste derrière le siège de Satan. Quant à Sebastian et Ciel, ils s'installèrent en face du Roi de Enfers. Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que Sebastian le brise.

\- Nous sommes justement venu parler d'Alexander enfin Bibliothécaire. J'ai réussi à le battre comme prévu. Cependant, avant que je n'ai pu l'attacher ou quoi que ce soit, il s'était téléporté avec ses dernières forces. Il est dangereux pour mon cher jeune maitre et ce dernier étant ma faiblesse…

Ciel rougit entendant cela faisant sourire les trois autres démons dans la pièce. Une moue boudeuse prit place sur le visage du bleuté.

\- …Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il sait que c'est à travers lui qu'il doit m'attaquer et je doute qu'il en reste là. Il est obsédé par sa vengeance. Je ne sais pas où il a pu aller. Je n'ai pas pu chercher non plus, la santé de Ciel étant une priorité. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas pu le laisser seul. Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer son état, je crois. Bref, Père, je souhaiterai que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver pour qu'on puisse le renfermer…ou encore…Je ne sais pas…l'évincer.

Satan posa ses coudes sur le bureau, ses mains entrelacés tout en ayant son visage posé sur celles-ci. Il réfléchissait.

\- Hum… Cependant, la mort ne dérange pas le Bibliothécaire. Ce qu'il a fait doit être puni et l'évincer ne fera que le délivrer de ses souffrances. Il sera peut-être même heureux d'être évincer comme dans sa tête cela signifierai de rejoindre ses foutues anges, créatures inutiles.

\- Hé ! intervint Lucifer.

\- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, sourit narquoisement Satan. Et encore !

\- Pfff… Mais…C'est qui ce « Bibliothécaire » ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

\- Quoi ?! fronça ses sourcils Sebastian. Même les plus jeunes démons savent c'est qui !

\- Bah excuse-moi d'être parti en voyage pendant deux millénaires, hein ! bouda Lucifer.

\- Bon…Rapidement, c'est en fait le démon qui restait souvent avec Méphisto. Cependant, il est tombé amoureux…d'anges complémentaires. Donc, Méphisto m'a de suite avertit comme le veut la procédure et son… le démon a été jugé. Il était pitoyable. On l'a assigné à la Bibliothèque démoniaque d'où son surnom de « Bibliothécaire ». Mais, il s'est enfuit, je ne sais comment, il n'y a pas longtemps et donc, il cherche vengeance en s'en prenant à Méphisto par le biais de Ciel.

\- Attends…Le démon qui restait avec Méphisto ? Celui qui aimait par-dessous observer les humains souffrir ? Qui d'ailleurs avait créé la TélévisionMentale ? demanda Lucifer avec un curieux intérêt.

\- Ah ? Oui, je ne me souvenais plus de ce détail insignifiant. Mais oui, c'est lui.

\- Je comprends comment il a pu tomber amoureux d'ange, commenta l'ange déchu.

\- Aucune raison n'est valable pour un démon d'aimer un ange. Aucune, dit Sebastian avec sévérité.

\- Sauf, que justement, quand on a du sang d'ange en soit.

\- Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? demanda Satan.

Ciel observait la conversation se dérouler commençant un peu à s'ennuyer. Il sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa place ici. Après tout, il était en présence des trois démons les plus puissants des Enfers. Ironiquement, il se fit la réflexion que c'était aussi trois démons ayant des sentiments.

\- Eh bien… Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est mon fils. Il a donc un part de sang d'ange. Le fait d'être un ange déchu ne change en rien mon sang. Même si mon sang blanc s'est noirci, un sang d'ange, même déchu, est un sang d'ange. Sa mère… euh… bon je ne sais plus qui c'était mais c'était une démone j'en suis sûr. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est mon sang qui a dû jouer pour cet amour angélique, expliqua Lucifer.

\- Oui, bon, tu n'es pas sûr que ça soit ton fils donc…

\- Et alors ? Un démon ne peut tomber amoureux d'un ange ! C'est biologiquement impossible ! Alors c'est forcément que ce « Bibliothécaire » a du sang d'ange, certainement déchu, dans les veines. Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Satan, tu n'as jamais pu tomber amoureux d'un ange, tu n'as jamais pu toucher intimement un ange, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A part toi ? Non, aucun.

\- Je ne compte pas, je suis un ange déchu ! râla Lucifer. Un vrai ange de lumière, tu n'as jamais su ou pu ou voulu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est trop dégoutant. Je ne peux supporter ces êtres.

\- Voilà ! Tous démons réagiraient ainsi !

\- Bref ! coupa net la conversation Sebastian voyant que son jeune maitre commençait à s'impatienter et pour tout dire, lui aussi.

\- Oui, oui, pardon… Je prendrai les mesures nécessaires, Méphisto. Mais reste dans le coin ou à ton manoir pour le moment. Certaines réunions auront encore besoin d'être faites s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Très bien, sourit Sebastian. J'essaierai de chercher de mon côté.

\- Cela pourra prendre quelques semaines…Voir plus. Tu sais à quel point il est difficile de localiser un démon en liberté ne sachant pas s'il erre dans les Enfers ou sur Terre, dit Satan.

\- Je sais… soupira le majordome. Bon, nous allons dès lors prendre congé.

\- Au revoir ! dirent Lucifer et Satan à l'unisson.

Sebastian et Ciel rentrèrent dans au manoir qu'ils avaient aux Enfers. Ce dernier donnait de mauvais souvenirs à Ciel mais il chassa ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête.

\- Pour finir, dit Ciel, Satan ne m'a rien donné pour ma condition.

\- Il va certainement préparer la potion et l'apporter. Il se doutera que l'on se trouvera ici, répondit Sebastian en posant un baiser sur le front du bleuté. Ciel eut un léger sourire. Il caressa lentement la joue de Sebastian avant de l'embrasser.

Le majordome se dirigea au salon et posa Ciel dans le fauteuil avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui-ci. Ciel s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant.

\- Tombé encore, jeune maitre ? nargua le plus vieux démon sachant éperdument que c'était sous sa propre volonté que le Petit Phantomhive avait fait ça.

\- Tch… Pour dire des imbécilités, tais-toi, s'exclama Ciel.

\- Vous avez de plus en plus facile à parler.

\- En effet… Je crois que mes cordes vocales se sont correctement réhabituées. Tant mieux. Ne pas savoir parler est…vraiment embêtant.

\- Je me doute, sourit Sebastian commençant à caresser les cheveux de Ciel.

Le bleuté ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant qu'il était en train de vivre. Il se concentra sur ses sensations de bien être qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps.

\- Je t'aime Sebastian, murmura Ciel. Je t'aime même si tu es un démon parfois stupide…

\- Moi aussi je vous aime, jeune maitre, répondit Sebastian sur le même ton que le petit Phantomhive. Je vous aime même si vous avez parfois un comportement de morveux, que vous semblez parfois comme un enfant et que vous mesurez beaucoup plus petit que moi.

\- Ne dis pas que je suis petit ! protesta Ciel d'une voix un peu trop enfantine à son gout.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

\- La ferme idiot de démon !

\- Ca ne fait que confirmer mes dires ! rit le démon plus âgé.

\- Je te hais, marmonna le bleuté.

\- Moi aussi je vous adore jeune maitre !

* * *

**Fin fluffy, fin jolie ! x) Dicton que je viens d'inventer xD **

**J'espère que vous avez aimer. Si oui, vous pouvez posté une review, si non vous pouvez aussi posté une review mais alors constructive, déstructrice ça sert a rien x) Si pas, vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer vos avis par MP ou si vous voulez même simplement discuter aller par là ! :) **

**Bon... Deux chapitres c'était aussi parce que je vais partir en vacances deux semaines ! Mais je prendrai l'avance donc dès que je rentre, vous aurait droit à un chapitre ! Voir plusieurs ! **

**Aussi, cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que j'écris cette fiction. Merci à tous pour votre soutient même si je ne suis pas toujours régulière. Merci à tout le monde, les lecteurs ninjas, mes 30 followers, 19 favoris, bientot les 10 000 vues ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! **

**A la prochaine et merveilleuses vacances à tous ! **

**\- MiticSky~ (qui vous aime fort fort fort)**


	24. Chapitre 22 : Sur Terre comme aux Enfers

**Hola ! **

**Ce chapitre aurait du être mis déjà la semaine passée x) Il est écrit depuis plus d'une semaine mais sur papier et j'ai horreur de recopier alors je n'ai pas d'excuses cette fois-ci xD J'ai juste eu la flemme... Et puis ça a été mon annif ce week-end alors pas eu le temps et...et nous voici aujourd'hui où je me suis sentie motivée à réécrire le chapitre ! x)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Bon tout d'abord, à toi, le message du dessus ne te concerne pas vu que tu l'as déjà lu xD (chapitre 20) Sebastian n'aurait plus eu de tête je crois xD Bah j'imagine pas non plus, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait en rêve x) Quand on rève on peut faire des rêves vraiment...VRAiMENT chelou xD (chapitre 21) Je le fais un chouilla plus sérieux quand même x) Evidement ! Le chocolat c'est la vie ! **

**Yayue : (chapitre 20) Si je n'étais plus cruelle, je ne serais plus moi ! xD *va relire comment elle avait fait la fin car elle a completement déconnecté pendant les vacances* Ah oui ! En effet, c'était cruel x) et Merci :) (chapitre 21) J'aime bien faire un Lucifer faussement bête ! Le fait d'avoir dit ça me fait penser à Lau... **

**Mon petit commentaire : Ce chapitre doit être certainement le deuxième plus long ou si pas le plus long pour l'instant dans la fiction ! On va être un peu plus longtemps dans la tête d'Alexander (ça m'avait manqué de l'écrire). Cela reste un chapitre fort narratif comme je les aime. Au moins, on est encore dans une ambiance légère. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Sur Terre comme aux Enfers**

J'aime bien observer le manoir. C'est dingue à quel point l'architecture à évoluer avec le temps. En même temps, ça va faire bien sept siècle que je ne suis plus venu dans le monde des humains et que je ne l'ai plus observé non plus par la TélévisionMentale… Elisabeth n'a pas touché au manoir depuis la « mort » de Ciel. Dans son regard, on voit bien que le petit Fantomive lui manque beaucoup. Je vois beaucoup de tristesse mais aussi beaucoup de colère.

J'ai bien appris le métier de majordome. En fait, ça n'avait rien de bien compliqué. Je me demande comment Sebastian a pu avoir autant de mal. Bon…c'est vrai que j'ai lu énormément d'ouvrages là-dessus aussi pendant ma convalescence et quand j'étais prisonnier de la Bibliothèque Démoniaque. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas possible qu'elle puisse me manquer mais je me trompais. Etre entouré de livres me manque. Certes, la bibliothèque du manoir Phantomhive est bien remplie mais ce n'est rien comparé à la Bibliothèque Démoniaque.

Pour ressembler un peu plus à un majordome, j'ai changé quelque peu mon apparence. J'ai pris une apparence plus masculine plutôt qu'androgyne. J'ai opté pour des cheveux d'un brun-roux foncé et plus long de sorte à pouvoir faire une queue de cheval que j'attache à l'aide d'un ruban. Mes yeux… Je les ai changés aussi pour bleu-gris. Ça a été la transformation qui m'a le plus dérangé car je n'avais plus mes beaux yeux mauves comme Eux.

Depuis que je suis ici d'ailleurs…je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps de penser à Eux. Ça me rend coupable. Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, ça me fait du bien. Mon cœur est moins serré. Cependant, je n'en perds pas de vue mon but : Ma vengeance contre Sebastian. Mais comme j'ai su faire d'une pierre deux coups, ça ne posera pas de problème.

Je crois que ma chère Lady m'apprécie. Elle ne me l'a jamais dit mais je le sens. En même temps, il vaut mieux bien s'entendre ou un minimum quand on a un contrat avec un rep….un humain. Elle aime bien me parler aussi. Elle me parle de sa mère, de la société. Parfois, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle voudrait me poser une question. Cependant, elle ne le fait jamais. Peut-être pense-t-elle que sa question pourrait être idiote. Hier, je lui ai dit : « Vous savez, vous ne devez pas avoir peur de moi. » alors, elle a répondu du tac au tac : « Je sais. Je n'ai pas peur. De toute façon, à la moindre menace, je n'hésiterai pas à te trancher la tête avec mes épées. ». Elle avait dit ça avec un léger sourire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de porter une main à ma gorge. Ça l'a fait rire. Elle a un rire magnifique.

Je m'avance dans le petit salon où Elisabeth prend son petit déjeuné. C'est à moi de le préparer parce que ceux du chef….hum….Bardroy…C'est…limite mangeable. Lady Elisabeth m'a avoué lors d'une de nos soirées qu'elle le mangeait mais qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ça, on peut dire, Ciel lui a laissé une équipe bras cassés.

Je dépose l'assiette devant mademoiselle Boucle d'Or. Puis je prépare le thé que je préparer de plus en plus parfaitement.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, lui dis-je. Pour le petit déjeuner, voici un fondant au chocolat avec un thé à la framboise et violette dont les fleurs et fruits viennent du jardin.

\- Merci, Alex, répond-elle poliment avec un léger sourire.

« Alex »… ça fait bizarre de me faire appeler par mon surnom mais je la laisse faire. Après tout, je préfère Alex à Alexander. Elle, Elle m'appelait toujours Alex. Lui, Il m'appelait plus souvent Alexander. Lady Elisabeth dit qu'elle préfère Alex car c'est « plus court », « un peu plus mignon » et que comme ça « ça fait moins sérieux » car « mon visage n'a pas souvent l'air sérieux ». Je lui ai demandé comment je devais le prendre, elle a ri. Son rire est magnifique.

La journée passe comme d'habitude. Je l'accompagne presque partout. Bien évidemment pas quand elle va aux toilettes ou quand elle va se laver. Pour cette dernière chose, c'est Paula qui s'en charge. Paula, c'est sa dame de compagnie. J'ai l'impression (et je doute que ça soir juste une impression qu'elle e m'aime pas. A ces yeux, elle trouve que je suis une menace pour sa relation (amicale et professionnelle) avec Lady Elisabeth. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle se méfie de moi. A chaque fois qu'elle me regarde de son regard méfiant et que mademoiselle ne le voit pas, je lui sors un sourire narquois. Après tout, elle sait très bien que je suis loin d'être humain.

Comme chaque soir, Boucle d'Or et moi, nous nous retrouvons dans la Bibliothèque. Je sers une infusion à la chère Lady. Elle la boit calmement. Aujourd'hui encore, elle me parle un peu d'elle. Ça lui fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui ne la connait pas ou ne connait pas sa famille. Ainsi je ne peux que l'écouter sans lui sortir des « Oui mais… » comme le ferait Paula dans la même situation.

\- Après la mort…enfin…la disparition de Ciel…Ma mère a voulu que je me fiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle disait que mon frère, Edward, pourrait bien reprendre l'entreprise. Il la gérerait elle ainsi que les fonctions plus…spéciales de Ciel… J'ai refusé. Et, pour la première fois, j'ai tenu tête à Mère. J'aimais Ciel et…je voulais tout reprendre malgré les sacrifices que ça me demanderait. Mère était une Phantomhive… elle a compris que je ne voulais pas laisser aux vents ce que me laissait Ciel. C'était moi la personne la plus proche de lui…en dehors de…son majordome. Mon frère a voulu me faire changer d'avis mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et tout comme Mère, il a fini par accepter mon choix.

\- Peut-être, un jour, vous trouverez quelqu'un que vous aimerez et vous pourrez vous fiancer de nouveau ! dis-je.

\- Oh ! Tu sais, les amours sont bien plus difficiles à oublier que ça en a l'air… M'enfin… Etant un démon… Tu ne peux certainement pas comprendre, souffle-t-elle.

Le silence s'abat. J'aimerais lui raconter. Lui dire à quel point je le sais, je le vis, que cela me ronge, me démange et me tue. Seulement, j'ai peur de parler de Sebastian et que ça m'amène à faire une crise. J'hésite. J'ouvre ma bouche et la referme. Au moment où je voulais me lancer, juste pour dire « Au contraire, je le sais. » sans entrer dans les détails, une lette se révèle en face de moi sortant d'une flamme noir. Une lettre démoniaque. Je la prends, la lis. Je griffonne une réponse un sourire dansant sur mes lèvres et la renvoi.

\- C'était quoi, ça, à l'instant ? demande Boucle d'Or.

\- Oh rien de spécial. Juste une lettre démoniaque. Les démons sont tellement originaux qu'ils rajoutent « démoniaque » comme adjectif à toute chose humaine qu'ils ont copié ! je plaisante.

Elle rit. Ai-je déjà dit que son rire était magnifique ?

Lors de cette même journée, dans cette même soirée, aux Enfers, Satan et Lucifer réfléchissait au problème du « Bibliothécaire ». Fouiller les Enfers ou la Terre de fond en comble ne servirait à rien. Alexander aurait le temps de bouger et surtout, c'était une perte de temps. Certes les démons avaient l'éternité mais dans ce cas-ci, c'était un problème à résoudre d'urgence. De toute urgence.

\- Et si tu demandais de l'aide à d'autres démons ? proposa Lucifer à Satan.

\- Quels démons se sentiraient concerner ? Aucun. Voilà la réponse. Tout le monde se fout bien de Ciel Phantomhive et sa santé, sauf Méphisto et moi, évidement… A part toi et peut-être quelques un des sept Prince, personne n'acceptera d'aider. Et je comprends. Après tout, pour les démons, l'égoïsme et le plus gros défaut et c'est un des seuls défauts pire que les humains, soupira le Roi des Enfers.

\- Y'aurai pas moyen de transmettre de tracer un démon vis-à-vis des parents ? Enfin si on en a ? demanda l'ange déchu.

Satan réfléchit. Cela lui disait quelque chose. Que fallait-il faire encore pour arriver à ce résultat ? Ce Roi ne souvenait plus très bien. Après tout, il était très rare, extrêmement rare même, que les parents d'un démon se souviennent de leur enfant et les enfants de leur parent. En soi, c'était une formule inutile à retenir. Et pourtant, maintenant, ça pourrait bien les aider ! Si toutefois Lucifer était bien le père du Bibliothécaire.

\- Je sais ! s'écria Satan. Ce n'est pas un moyen de tassage mais pour envoyer un message. Pour ça… il nous faut un objet appartenant au destinataire et un objet du parent ! Ensuite, il faut les fusionner ensemble, ce qui crée une encre spéciale. Après, tu écris le message avec cette encre ou tu la signes simplement, le but est qu'il y ait cette encre sur le papier, et enfin, le message s'envoi à l'enfant automatiquement.

\- Euh…ok… Mais tu lui mets quoi comme message, à supposer que ça soit vraiment un de mes enfants ? « Hello mon potto, revient aux Enfers, hein ! Ou dis-nous om tu te trouves, ça nous aiderai aussi ! »

\- Lucifer.

\- Pardon…

\- Si c'est ton enfant…et donc que c'est en partie un ange déchu et qu'alors il a pu aimer grâce à ça des anges, je ne peux lui en vouloir… Du moins pour son amour… et la suite… Mais je ne peux excuser ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Méphisto. C'est quand même un des sept princes des Enfers.

\- Je comprends.

Satan réfléchit à un message adéquat. Il fallait que ça soit assez convaincant. De plus, celui-ci devra essayer de convaincre Alexander de laisser tomber sa vengeance… Le Roi des Enfers finit par attraper un stylo et une feuille de papier et commença un brouillon. Lucifer le regardait écrire sagement. Une fois finit, Satan lui tandis le papier. L'Ange déchu se mit à lire à voix haute la lettre.

\- Cher Alexander, si tu reçois cette lettre, répond quoi qu'il arrive. Aussi, si tu la reçois, c'est que ton père serait bel et bien Lucifer. Je doute que tu t'en souviennes sinon à ton procès, tu te serais défendu avec cet argument. Lucifer m'a appris qu'un ange déchu pouvait aimer des anges. Dès lors, si tu as du sang d'ange déchu dans les veines, ça expliquerait ton amour. Je ne peux point punir un amour qui se défend, qui peut s'expliquer, comme tu n'es point un démon avec 100% de sang démoniaque. Si tu rentres aux Enfers et que tu laisses tomber ta vengeance, tu seras réintégrer normalement. Si tu persistes dans ta haine, alors, tu continueras à être recherché et tu seras de nouveau enfermer. Non pour ton amour mais pour t'en prendre à un des sept princes des Enfers.

» Je te rappelle aussi que ces anges que tu as aimés étaient devenus des meurtriers, des anges extrémistes. C'est pour ça que Méphisto les a tués. Non parce que c'était ceux que tu aimais mais parce que c'était ceux qu'il devait éliminer. Tu dois comprendre que c'est de leur propre faute s'ils sont morts.

»Soit. Revient aux Enfers et on trouvera une solution de commun accord. Si pas, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Le Roi des démons attendait l'avis de Lucifer qui ne tarda pas. L'ange déchu arracha l'un de ses cheveux et le tendit à Satan.

\- Vas-y. Voici pour mon objet. Mais tu vas faire comment pour mon fils ?

\- On ne sait pas encore si c'est ton fils. Cependant, je vais prendre un livre de la Bibliothèque Démoniaque, ça fera l'affaire.

D'un claquement de doigt, Lucifer et Satan se retrouvèrent à la Bibliothèque. Le Roi des Enfers prit un livre qui reposait sur l'une des tables. Il le dupliqua pour que le ivre ne soit pas perdu et reposa la copie. Il fusionna ensuite le cheveu de Lucifer et le livre tout en prononçant une formule qui les changea en stylo. Satan le prit et signa simplement la lettre avant de l'envoyer.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, dit Lucifer.

\- En effet.

Une réponse ne tarda pas. Quelques notes étaient griffonnées en vitesse à l'arrière de la lettre :

« Je suis sous contrat. Faudra attendre. Pour ma vengeance, on verra ». Ensuite, une petite pierre était dessinée…coupée en deux.

Voilà maintenant une semaine que nous sommes rentrés au manoir de Sebastian. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise comme j'ai passé presque un an à souffrir dans le silence de ces pièces froides. Ça finira par aller, je suppose.

Maintenant, aussi, je n'ai plus besoin que Sebastian reste en permanence devant mon champ de vision pour que mon cœur reste calme. Je me déplace seul dans le manoir et j'ai repris totalement possession de mon corps. Ça fait du bien autant physiquement que moralement. Je crois que la portion pour renforcer ma « démonité » de Satan joue aussi. Après tout, un démon se régénère plus vite qu'un humain et comme j'étais plus humain que démon… Heureusement, comme promis, j'ai gardé mes papilles gustatives telles quelles.

Durant cette semaine, Sebastian m'a donné de cours d'auto-défense. On a repris les cours d'épées et de tir aussi pour que je sois capable de me protéger un minimum. Je me débrouille plutôt bien avec une arme… mais je ne fais pas du tout le poids au corps à corps. Enfin, en même temps, contre Sebastian, je n'ai aucune chance.

Pour la énième fois du cours d'auto-défense, je tombe. Sebastian ne me ménage pas vraiment et je sais qu'il fait bien. Et puis c'est sa méthode..

\- Vous êtes déconcentrer, mon cher, m'annonce Sebastian.

\- Oui, ça va…je marmone.

\- Bon… On continuera demain, dit-il en m'embrassant. La meilleure solution sera d'être armé ou d'avoir une arme à portée de main en toutes circonstances. Alexander n'est pas fort en combat. Ce qu'il faut faire attention, c'est à ses plans.

\- Je sais… En même temps, s'il a vraiment lu tous les ouvrages de la Bibliothèque Démoniaque, il doit en connaitre un rayon, je commente.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, jeune maitre. Tout ira bien.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas vu que je sais que tu es la pour me protéger. C'est toi qui es le plus inquiet dans cette histoire.

\- Oh mais c'est parce que je vous aime, m'embrasse-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, je réponds à son baiser.

Nous restons là, dans les bras l'n de l'autre, profitant de ce moment calme. Sebastian me caresse les cheveux pendant que j'enfuis ma tête contre son torse.

Soudain, une lettre démoniaque apparait. Sebastian s'en saisit. Il l'a parcourt des yeux et annonce :

« Alexander est sur Terre. Il a un contrat. Prend garde quand même. Même si vous aurez certainement une accalmie pendant quelques années. »

* * *

**La suite devrait bientot arriver normalement ! En tous cas vous l'aurez dans les délais cette fois-ci ! **

**J'aimerai bien (enfin c'est une idée que j'ai eu cette nuit) de mettre une sorte...d'enquête dans cette fiction. Je devrai voir encore quoi évidement mais ça permettrait d'encore partir dans un autre angle. ça vous direz ? Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait :) (que ce soit par review ou PM)**

**Aussi, je vais peut-être me lancer dans une nouvelle petite fic qui s'appellerait "Love inside" et qui serait un yaoi toujours mais avec comme couple Ciel x Alois car c'est mon couple préféré dans la Black Butler (et non ce n'est point Sebastian x Ciel comme pourrait le faire croire cette fiction xD)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ^^**

**Je vous adore ! Gros bisou pluvieux de la Belgique xD **


	25. Chapitre 23 : Qui est le coupable ?

**Bonjour à tous, les gens ! :D **

**Pour une fois, je suis un peu à l'avance :D C'est vraiment pour une fois car le prochain chapitre aura peut-être un ou deux jours de retard comme je pars encore un peu plus d'une semaine ! **

**Yayue : J'aime beaucoup faire un Lucifer comme ça ^^ ça allège un peu l'histoire qui est fort sombre à certain moment x) Si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est 3 fois je crois *va vérifier* Bon 3 fois avec la question x) Je ferai certainement une petite enquête alors :) J'ai déjà l'idée donc ça va x) après je dois encore voir comment je vais l'intégrer :) Je l'écrirai certainement pendant que je serai partie :) Il me faut encore bien réfléchir à comment je pourrais finir car j'ai horreur de commencer une histoire sans savoir comment ça va se finir ! **

**planetmoon : Merci ! :)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Malheureusement, ça n'évoluera pas dans ce chapitre ! (Tu vois que je te parlais d'une idée que je devrais casée plus tard ? Ben je dois encore la reportée à un autre chapitre x) J'ai du en reporté 2 pour ce chapitre xD). Pour Lulu, y'a encore de l'humour encore ici x) Enfin c'est un peu plus léger quand même. Bah tu peux bien imaginer c'est certainement ce qui arrive xD *sort avec toi* (Je repense à ce moment où ma soeur nous avait regardé bizarrement quand j'avais dit ou tu avais dit je ne sais plus un truc du genre xD) ça tournerai mal mouhahaha ! ... Non en fait, je sais comment ça va être donc normalement ça devrait aller x) **

**Mon petit commentaire : Il me semble que j'ai beaucoup moins de mal à écrire des chapitres longs x) Enfin tant mieux pour vous et moi ! :) Ici, j'ai même du me freiner maintenant c'est pas pour autant que j'ai baclé la fin ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste (encore) reporté des idées que j'avais pour normalement ce chapitre mais sinon ça aurait fait beaucoup trop long x) Sinon... Un chapitre beaucoup plus basé sur Satan, Lucifer et Sebastian, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Qui est le coupable ? **

Je regarde Sebastian légèrement abasourdi. J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ?! Ça veut dire quoi « vous aurez certainement une accalmie pendant quelques années » ?! On va devoir attendre ? Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé où Alexander se trouve au moins ? C'est bien beau qu'il ait un contrat, mais il ne faudrait tout de même pas attendre la fin de celui-ci pour tenter de le retrouver !

Sebastian observe la lettre perplexe. Certainement se fait-il la même réflexion que moi. Il semble relire et relire encore le bout de papier.

\- Hum… Je vais aller voir Satan pour plus de précisions mais c'est vrai que si Alexander a un contrat, on a le temps. Je dirai au moins une décennie… Vu que c'est le moyen point de vue duré d'un contrat…

\- Pendant que quelqu'un le tient en laisse, on pourrait en profiter pour le trouver afin de le capturer dès la fin de son pacte ! dis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, Ciel… Un contrat signifie qu'il est sur Terre. Mais où sur Terre ? Ça le contrat ne le dit pas. Ça peut être n'importe où. Satan et Lucifer continueront à chercher mais comme il est en « laisse » comme vous dites, on peut aussi en déduire que nous ne craignons rien pour l'instant. Dès lors, cette affaire n'est plus urgente. Satan est le roi des Enfers. Il a bien d'autres choses à gérer pour l'instant. Vous comprenez ?

\- Mouais…

Oui, je comprends. Je comprends cependant cette histoire me rend nerveux. J'ai beau me dire que je peux me détendre pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas. Ayant été humain, pour moi, quelques années, c'est beaucoup alors que pour les démons, ce n'est que quelques grains de sables. J'espère que je pourrai m'y habituer.

\- Certainement que cette épreuve vous permettra de vous habituer un peu plus au temps des démons. Vous semblez impatient que cela se finisse mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple.

\- Sors de ma tête, démon, je boude.

\- Je n'y peux rien si on peut lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ! rit mon majordome.

J'accentue ma moue boudeuse tout en me resserrant dans les bras de Sebastian. Il me sert plus fort lui aussi pour me rassurer. Tant que Sebastian reste à mes côtés, je sais que tout ira bien. Je sais que c'est la seule personne en qui je peux avoir une totale confiance.

* * *

Je continue à passer la main dans les beaux cheveux bleus de mon jeune maitre. Après tout, la situation doit être stressante pour lui. De plus, même humain, la patience n'était pas vraiment son fort. C'est vrai que j'aurai la conscience totalement tranquille une fois qu'Alexander sera hors d'état de nuire.

Je relève le menton de Ciel et l'embrasse en douceur :

\- Bon, je vais aller voir Satan, j'annonce. Vous voulez venir avec moi ou voulez-vous rester ici ?

\- Je me sens de trop chez Satan. Alors, je reste, répond-il. Je vais essayer de déchiffrer un peu de la Langue Sombre. Enfin, je trouverai une occupation si je n'y arrive pas.

\- ça ira seul ? je m'assure.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en m'embrassant (enfin en essayant de m'embrasser car même en étant sur la pointe des pieds, il a du mal à atteindre mes lèvre ce qui fait plus un effleurement qu'un baiser). Mais baisse-toi idiot !

Je ricane légèrement et me baisser pour l'embrasser et après un dernier baiser, je pars et me rends au Château dans le bureau de Satan. Je m'avance vers la porte pour m'annoncer quand des éclats de voix se font entendre.

\- Quoi ?! s'exprime Satan. En trois milles ans de voyage, tu n'as même pas été voir les ruines de l'Atlantide ?!

\- Oh ce n'est que des ruines, hein ! souffle Lucifer. En plus, le chemin est super compliqué à trouver comme Monsieur le Roi des Enfers a mis un passage exclusif pour les démons afin que les humains ne puissent jamais retrouver cette cité perdu ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as détruit cette nation ? Les femmes étaient trop belles ! C'est du gâchis !

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Le Roi m'avait provoqué en duel en disant qu'il pouvait détruire le mal. Tu te rends compte ? Parce que sa civilisation était de loin la plus belle et la plus évoluée, il m'a défié pensant pouvoir me défaire !

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu qu'on ne peut détruire le mal tout comme on ne peut détruire le bien… commenta intelligemment, pour une fois, l'ange déchu.

Je soupire. C'est donc à ça qu'ils passent leur journée ? Enfin… Je suppose qu'ils peuvent bien s'accorder une petite pause après les dernières nouvelles. Je frappe à la porte. Les voix se taisent. Après quelques secondes, j'entends un « entrez ». Je m'exécute alors. En entrant, je vois Satan assis à son bureau d'un air professionnel tandis que Lucifer et derrière lui, appuyé au mur, un air sérieux sur le visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

\- Oh ! Satan ! C'est Phiphi ! s'exclame Lucifer perdant tout semblant de sérieux.

Satan soupire :

\- Cesse de donner des surnoms douteux aux gens, Luss'.

\- Hey !

\- C'est toi qui as commencé !

\- Même ! Si tu me dis que je ne dois pas donner de nom douteux, alors, tu n'en donnes pas aussi !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis le Roi des démons !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre un air blasé. Parfois, quand je vois Satan ainsi, je me demande sérieusement comment il fait pour diriger ainsi les Enfers. Et quand je le vois avec une femme ou un homme…enfin bref son amant du moment, je me demande comment cela peut être le plus cruel des démons. Je me demande s'il ne s'est pas assagi avec le temps.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire pour le Bibliothécaire ? je demande de but en blanc pour couper net la « conversation » de Satan et Lucifer.

Ils s'arrêtent net de cancaner et me regarde avant de reprendre leur ancienne position même s'ils n'ont plus une once de crédibilité pour aujourd'hui à mes yeux. Le silence, doux silence à mes oreilles, prend place. Satan se racle la gorge pour le briser.

\- Tu parles de la sanction qu'il encourra ? demande Lucifer.

\- Evidement !

\- Eh bien, je lui avais dit que s'il revenait de suite, aucune charge ne serait prise contre lui vis-à-vis de son amour pour ces anges. Maintenant, une sanction sera prise car il a essayé de te tuer, alors que tu es un des sept princes. Ayant un contrat… Il ne saurait pas revenir. Alors s'il revient après son contrat, il prendra une sanction pour sa tentative de meurtre mais ce sera relativement léger, je te préviens de suite, Méphisto… dit Satan. Relativement léger car il a déjà passé plus de sept siècle enfermé dans une Bibliothèque injustement. Il aurait pu vivre son amour et en aucun cas tu n'aurais eu à tuer les anges.

\- Ce ne sont que des « si » ! Sauf que la situation est bien réelle ! « Si » tout c'était passer ainsi, jamais je n'aurais rencontré mon jeune maitre !

\- Et jamais tu n'aurais eu de sentiment alors pourquoi ce ton de regret ?

\- Je serai passé à côté de quelque chose.

\- Mais Ciel aurait toujours ses parents. Il aurait été heureux dans la lumière et non point dans les ténèbres comme aujourd'hui ! Toi, ici, maintenant, n'aurais-tu pas aimé cela pour lui ?

Je sers le poing. Satan arrive toujours a soulevé des points que je ne vois pas. C'est vrai que si on prend cela comme ça… Cependant, l'erreur est faite. L'erreur est faite.

\- L'ERREUR EST FAITE ! ALORS POURQUOI S'ENCOMBRER DE « SI » ?! je m'emporte.

\- Méphisto. Change immédiatement de ton avec moi, me rappelle froidement Satan.

\- Pardon Père…

\- Je sais que ça ne changera rien de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu arriver. Je sais. Tu pourras retourner la situation dans tous les sens avec des « si ». On pourrait aussi voir de la manière suivante : « Si Alexander avait su qui était son père… ». Tout le monde peut porter le chapeau dans cette histoire avec des « si ». On peut accuser le monde entier ! Même ton cher petit maitre ! « S'il était mort pendant sa capture, tu n'aurais jamais dû tuer ces Anges et la fureur du Bibliothécaire ne serait pas monter aussi haut que cela ». On peut faire porter le chapeau à tout le monde ! Et pour l'instant, qui le porte, hein ? Personne. Tout le monde est coupable donc personne. Les choses se sont fait ainsi. Cependant, si personne n'est coupable, je dois en prendre la responsabilité car c'est quand même moi qui l'ai jugé faussement. Je dois donc réparer mon erreur.

\- Mais on est des démons ! On s'en fou de faire plus de mal que prévu ou pas ! La souffrance nous est belle ! Alors, on s'en fout si Alexander a souffert ! Il est quand même détesté par tous les démons ! je réponds.

\- SUFFIT !

Toutes les lumières dans la pièce s'éteignent. Seuls les yeux de Satan luisent dans le noir. On y voit de la colère. Je comprends que j'ai été trop loin. Que Satan soit mon Père ou pas…Cela reste mon Roi. Et parler de cette manière au Roi est irrespectueux.

\- Méphisto. Oui, nous sommes des démons, commence Satan. Oui, nous aimons la souffrance. Nous sommes horribles, vil, démoniaque en l'occurrence. Cependant, je refuse de justifier toute action par notre nature. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un démon et que tu as commis un meurtre que cela devrait rester impuni. Cela ne justifie pas le meurtre. Tous ces démons qui pensent comme cela…ne font que donner raison à Dieu. Dieu pense que les Enfers sont une anarchie sans foi ni loi. Je refuse de lui donner raison. Alors, si j'ai commis une faute, même si je suis un démon, je souhaite la réparer. Au vu de ton insolence, tu te débrouilleras. Si tu veux tuer Alexander pour être tranquille, fait le. Mais cette histoire ne me concerne plus. Une fois qu'Alexander aura répondu de sa tentative de meurtre, je me fiche de ce que tu lui infligeras. Si je me suis intégré dans cette affaire, c'est uniquement car il essayait de te faire du mal, toi, un des Princes des Enfers. Ce n'est point à cause de Ciel. Ce n'est point parce que tu l'aimes. C'est juste parce qu'il a essayé de te tuer. J'essayais de le trouver avant, plus maintenant. Avant, je le cherchais pour qu'il continue sa peine pour un tel amour. Cet amour, le voilà justifié. Alors, je n'ai plus rien à voir dans cette affaire.

\- Mais…Père…à cause de… « votre erreur de jugement » c'est moi qui porte le chapeau…je commente d'une voix trop petite à mon gout (mais Satan est toujours impressionnant quand il parle comme ça).

\- C'est bien toi qui a tué les anges, non ? Alors c'est normal qu'Alexander t'en veuilles.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Si, aujourd'hui, pour un contrat admettons, je devais tuer Ciel… Ne voudrais-tu pas vengeance ?

Je ne sais quoi répondre. C'est vrai que…si j'inverse la situation, je ferai pareil.

\- J'étais obligé de les tuer…

\- Attention, ricane Lucifer, là, tu es en train de reporter la faute sur ton cher petit bleuté !

J'écarquille les yeux devant cette vérité qu'il m'envoi en pleine figure.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui te l'a ordonné mais c'est quand même toi qui as fait l'action ! Et, il me semble qu'Alexander a pris en compte le fait que les anges n'auraient pas dû faire ça et il a compris le motif de vengeance de Ciel… S'il voulait te faire souffrir comme il a souffert, il aurait tué Ciel. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il a voulu te tuer toi. Evidemment, il restait le problème de Ciel. Il a bien vu certainement que quoi qu'il fasse, Ciel souffrirait. Alors, il a choisi ce qui pourrait te faire le plus souffrir. A savoir, te faire imaginer tout ce que Ciel endurerait après ta mort. Cela ne serait que quelques secondes de souffrances mais ces secondes te seraient paru comme l'éternité.

Je ne sais quoi dire. Je serre le poing jusqu'à ce que cela me fasse mal. Si Lucifer n'était pas revenu et n'avait pas fourré son nez dans mes affaires, tout aurait été si simple ! Mais non ! … Je me coupe net dans mes pensées. Je m'octroie une gifle mentale. Je suis le premier à dire qu'il ne faut pas que j'utilise de « si » et voilà que je le fais !

La lumière dans la pièce revient. La froideur dans le regard de Satan a disparu. Il a une expression neutre. Il lâche un soupire.

\- Je sais que c'est une situation compliqué Méphisto… Cependant, ce n'est plus de mon registre donc tu devras régler cette affaire seule. Je parle bien évidement de cette histoire de vengeance. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de bêtises bien trop humaines à mon gout.

\- Bien… Père…

\- Je te souhaite quand même bonne chance.

Sans plus un mot, je pars. Une fois la porte refermée, j'entends qu'une nouvelle conversation nait entre Satan et Lucifer :

\- Au fait, Satan, pourquoi t'as jamais tenté Jésus en te transformant en femme ayant des formes divines ? lance l'ange déchu.

\- Il ne serait pas tombé pour moi ! Il avait déjà Marie Madeleine pour le tenter de cette façon ! rit Satan. Et puis, draguer le fils de Dieu ! Ne me parle plus jamais d'une chose aussi dégoutante !

C'est incroyable à quel point Satan peut changer aussi vite d'humeur. Un instant il plaisante, un autre il se montre sévère. Un instant il se montre comme ayant de la justice, un autre il tue une personne sans pitié pour lui avoir été insolent. Un instant il peut sembler être la personne la plus gentil et serviable au monde et un autre où il sera la personne la plus sadique et froide au monde.

Un frisson me parcourt. Quelqu'un comme ça, ça peut faire vraiment froid dans le dos.

* * *

**A suivre~ ! **

**J'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas terminé sur du suspens comme à chaque fois :D J'espère que ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre est relativement clair x) Mais c'est pas facile d'expliquer des trucs ainsi pour qu'on comprenne ce qui a ammené une telle pensée x) J'espère que le message est passé quand même xD Si pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ou à me demander des explications ;)**

**_Saviez-vous qu'à la base.._. ce chapitre ne devait en rien tourner ainsi. Mais hier soir, j'ai eu cette idée. En fait je voulais montrer le coté "noir" de Satan. Et je me suis dit "Pourquoi il aiderait Sebastian ?" "Pourquoi il se mêle ainsi de cette histoire si le fait que Lucifer est le père d'Alex change toute la donne?" J'ai réfléchi et ça m'a ammené à la réflexion de Satan. Je voulais montrer aussi un Sebastian pas si invincible que ça. Un Sebastian qui peut se montrer cruel comme lorsqu'il dit "on s'en fout si Alexander a souffert". C'est pour ça que je trouve que d'un coté, c'est un chapitre qui est interessant. Je dis ça en toute objectivité. Ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur des chapitres que j'ai pu écrire. Mais je trouve que la réflexion des deux cotés est interessant. Après ça peut être interessant sans que l'on ne l'aime. **

**Voilà ^^ Je vous dis au revoir ! **

**A la prochaine ! **

**\- MiticSky~ **


	26. Chapitre 24 : Dispute

**Buongiorno a tutti ! **

**Alors comment allez-vous ? :) Bien j'espère ! ... Comment j'essaie de cacher que j'ai un jour de retard ? Mais pas du tout ! ... Hum.. *toussote* désolé... Bref, j'ai écrit ce chapitre aujourd'hui car je n'avais pas d'idée. Ou plutot c'est la réaction de Sebastian qui me dérangeait... Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'articuler avec la suite de la fic ! J'ai eu l'idée à une heure du mat donc j'ai pu écrire ! :D **

**N'empêche, je me suis rendu compte qu'avec l'idée de "Alexander est le fiston de Lucifer" mettait vraiment mais VRAIMENT toute la fic en bordel ! xD Enfin c'est une bonne idée je suppose car au moins ça nous fait un petit changement de situation et ça me permet de partir dans des annalyses de fifous ! J'adore ça ! Comme le dernier chapitre (enfin le 23), avec toutes les explications, les monologues, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! **

**planetmoon : Merci ! J'y compte bien ! **

**Yayue : La réflexion de Satan montre aussi à quel point cette histoire est devenue compliquée xD Enfin j'adore aller fouiller dans la psychologie de mes personnages même si c'est assez compliquer de faire des personnages avec différents point de vue. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire du Sebastian par exemple ^^' C'est vrai que Sebastian ressemble à un enfant capricieux x) M'enfin Papa Satan a du trop le gater quand il était petit ! x) (Voila que j'imagine Satan en papa gateau...)**

**Mon petit commentaire : Encore un chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire même si pour moi il est moins bon que les précédents. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de meme et que vous aimez la tournure des choses ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Dispute**

Pour attendre Sebastian, je lis un livre, allongé sur le canapé. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas bougé de cette pièce. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce manoir. Il a un air lugubre. Mais quoi de plus normal, nous sommes aux Enfers.

J'espère qu'Alexander va être trouvé une bonne fois pour toute… En fait, je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'il meurt. C'est juste une personne qui souffre. J'ai moi-même senti ce besoin de vengeance. Je sais ce que s'est d'être consumé par la haine. J'ai connu moi aussi le désespoir, la perte de personnes que j'aimais, la perte de personne qui était autrefois mon monde. Je sais ce que ressent Alexander. Tout comme je savais ce que ressentait Alois.

Je suis sûr qu'Alexander n'en veut pas à ma vie en soit. Il veut juste faire souffrir Sebastian. Seulement, sa seule faiblesse, c'est moi. Donc, il est « normal » qu'il essaye de me toucher pour atteindre mon majordome…

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Je me relève sachant très bien à qui ils appartiennent. J'ouvre la porte, un petit sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Sebastian passe comme une flèche sans me regarder. Mon sourire s'estompe de suite. Il m'ignore ? Non… Il a dû ne pas me voir. Mais son expression sur son visage était quelque peu effrayante. Il semblait en colère et ses yeux avaient viré au rose démoniaque. Que s'est-il passé chez Satan pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Je décide de le suivre même s'il est rapide. Je dois courir pour ne pas le perdre du regard. Il entre dans la bibliothèque. Je le suis. Il sort des livres des étagères.

\- Sebastian ? je l'appelle.

Il arrête ses activités pour se retourner vers moi. Son regard redevient d'un rouge normal. Il lâche un petit soupire. Je le questionne du regard. Il ne répond pas à ma question muette. Je décide donc de la lui poser :

\- Que s'est-il passé à cette réunion ? Tu m'as dit que ça pourrait durer peut-être quelques jours il me semble… Et là, ça ne fait à peine deux heures… je dis.

\- Satan ne nous aidera plus. La seule chose retenue contre Alexander sera le fait qu'il ait voulu m'assassiner ! Ni plus, ni moins. Pour le reste, je dois accepter le fait qu'il veuille se venger.

\- Minute… Je ne comprends pas… Et avec son amour, là ? C'est bien parce que c'est un démon qui aimait des anges qu'il a été très sévèrement puni…

\- Ah ça ! souffle Sebastian visiblement très agacé. Lucifer est le père d'Alexander donc tout s'explique donc plus rien à retenir contre le Bibliothécaire de ce point de vue ! Du coup, je vais devoir me débrouiller seul pour le retrouver avant qu'il tente quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je compte bien le tuer avant qu'il ne lève ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur vous ! Il vaut mieux au vu de vos compétences ou plutôt votre incompétence à vous protéger vous-même !

Je serre le poing. Il insinue quoi là ?! Je veux bien qu'il soit en colère car Satan nous a abandonné pour cette affaire mais inutile d'être aussi désagréable avec moi. Je sens la colère monter lentement en moi. Je décide de ne pas laisser passer ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! Franchement, désolé d'être devenu un démon y'a pas longtemps et donc de ne pas maitriser mes pouvoirs ! Désolé d'avoir été humain et donc de ne pas avoir, de base, une force hors du commun ! je cingle.

\- Vous n'auriez pas été à la Bibliothèque démoniaque, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé ! lâche Sebastian.

\- Quoi ?! C'est ma faute maintenant ?! Cesse de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur moi car Papa Satan ne va pas t'aider ! Et puis, tu n'aurais pas joué à ce jeu stupide avec Claude, rien de tout ceci ne serez arrivé ! En regrettant le fait que j'ai été à la Bibliothèque Démoniaque, tu regrettes le fait qu'on a redécouvert nos sentiments ! je crie avec quelques tremblements dans la voix.

\- VOUS N'AUREZ PAS ÉTÉ AUSSI TÉTU ET M'AUREZ TOUT DIT, TOUT SERAIT ARRIVÉ POUR LE MIEUX ! hurle-t-il.

Mon corps entier tremble. C'est la première fois que Sebastian hausse la voix comme ça avec moi. Je recule. Il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire.

\- Jeune maitre….

\- Ne t'approche pas ! je réponds faiblement.

Je recule encore. Tout est de ma faute alors ? C'est ça qu'il essaie de me dire ? C'est de ma faute si j'ai été à la Bibliothèque ? C'est ma faute si j'ai demandé vengeance ? Et puis quoi encore ?! C'est aussi ma faute si je suis né peut-être ?! Et lui alors ? Il n'a rien à se reprocher ? L'idiot ! Si je suis responsable, il l'est tout autant que moi !

\- Tu… Reviens me parler quand tu seras calmé totalement !

\- M-…

\- C'est un ordre ! je cris dans la panique.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche pour l'instant… Il est effrayant comme ça… Je pars sans le regarder une seconde de plus. S'il m'aime… Pourquoi me parle-t-il de la sorte même s'il est énervé ? Même le contrat le lui interdit. Et pourtant…il n'a pas semblé hésiter.

J'observe ma chère Lady. Elle regarde les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Elle a du mal à trouver le sommeil comme chaque jour. Je m'approche d'elle et pose son peignoir sur ses épaules. Elle le sert doucement.

\- Vous allez attraper froid en robe de nuit… dis-je.

\- Oui… répond-elle simplement.

Deux trois fois, elle se retourne pour m'observer. Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle finit par bloquer son regard sur moi. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle hésite comme chaque fois à me poser une question. Elle finit par retirer le peignoir que j'ai placé sur ses épaules et retourne dans son lit. Je referme la fenêtre. Ensuite, je place la couverture correctement sur ma chère Lady. Je prends le bougeoir posé sur la table de nuit et commence à partir.

\- Attends ! j'entends derrière moi.

Je me retourne. Elle a sa main tendue vers moi. Elle la laisse retomber mollement sur les couvertures. Elisabeth détourne le regard de mes yeux. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posent sur le tableau, sur les couvertures, ses mains, et aussi… sur la lettre posée sur la table de nuit. La lettre porte le cachet royal.

\- L'enquête vous donne du fil à retordre ? Cette affaire est trop pour vous ? Vous voulez que je m'en occupe seul ? j'essaie de deviner.

\- Non ! Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Juste… Non laisse tomber… C'est une demande absurde… marmonne-t-elle.

\- Aucune demande de votre part me paraitra absurde et même si elle l'était, je ne peux point critiquer les demandes de ma maitresse, je réponds d'un sourire.

\- Et…Et bien… Tu sais…Etant un démon, tu sais changer de forme, n'est-ce pas ? s'assure-t-elle.

\- En effet. Je peux prendre n'importe qu'elle forme. Désirez-vous que j'en prenne une autre ? Celle-ci ne vous convient pas ? je demande.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… S'il te plait…Pourrais-tu prendre la forme de Ciel, Alex ?

Je reste figé quelque instant devant sa demande. Je sens un drôle de truc au niveau du cœur… Comme s'il…se serrait. Elle aime toujours Ciel visiblement… Je comprends… C'était sa fiancée après tout. De plus, c'était avant tout sa cousine. Je prends donc la forme de Ciel sans plus attendre. Je vois les yeux de ma chère Lady s'écarquiller.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir avec des ongles noirs ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement, étant un démon, je ne peux avoir que des ongles de noirs. On ne sait pas changer ça… j'explique.

\- Mets des gants !

Je m'exécute puis me rapproche d'Elisabeth. Elle s'est de nouveau lever de son lit. Elle a des perles de pluie dans les yeux… Elle tend sa main pour caresser mon visage. Elle passe sa main sur ma jour, mes yeux, ma bouche. Puis, elle se jette dans mes bras et pleur à chaude larmes.

\- Je devrais arrêter… ça vous fait du mal… je lui murmure.

\- Non…. Ça… C'est juste bizarre… de…de « le » revoir.. Comme si… il n'était jamais parti..

Je caresse ses cheveux jusqu'à ses larmes se tarissent. Elle est calme dès à présent et elle me sert doucement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté ainsi mais je sens mon cœur battre contre la paroi de ma poitrine.

\- Dors avec moi…

Je suis un peu surpris.

\- Bien…

Je retire mes chaussures et chaussettes avant de me glisser sous les draps avec elle. C'est…bizarre d'être aussi proche d'elle. Le lit est quand même un endroit plutôt intime.

Elle se serre contre moi et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine. Enfin… « celle de Ciel ». Je recommence à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Tu me manques horriblement, Ciel… Pourquoi es-tu parti alors que tu aurais pu rester ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit… Tu as du tellement souffrir avec tes affaires pour la Reine.. Et pourtant…tu ne t'es jamais plein. J'aurais aimé… que tu me fasses plus confiance… que tu me vois moins comme une poupée fragile… Penses-tu encore à moi de là où tu es ?

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Ces sentiments… Je les ressens aussi. Sauf que moi, jamais je ne pourrais Les revoir. Mon cœur me fait souffrir. Je n'y pensais plus autant qu'avant ces derniers jours étant toujours occupé mais entendre mademoiselle dire ça…. C'est…trop…

Je n'arrive plus à tenir la transformation et redevient à mon apparence ultérieur. Je pleurs dès à présent. Je sens mademoiselle me serrer plus fort.

\- Pourquoi pleurs-tu ? demande-t-elle. Je vois bien que tu souffres au fond comme à chaque fois que tu as la tête dans les nuages.

\- Moi aussi…. J'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais… Mais cela… à jamais… je murmure.

Je sens une main dans mes cheveux. Mes pleurs se stoppent tant je suis surpris.

\- On fait une belle équipe, rit ma chère Lady tristement. Tu… Je n'imaginais pas qu'un démon puisse être comme toi… Je… Tu es gentil et doux… Merci d'être là pour moi…

\- Je vous tuerai à la fin du contrat… Je ne suis pas gentil.

\- Le feras-tu avec plaisir ?

\- Non…

\- Tu vois… Tu es gentil…

Je m'en voulais d'avoir haussé le ton avec mon jeune maitre. Je m'en voulais aussi de l'avoir accusé mais j'étais tellement énervé que j'aurais pu dire ça à n'importe qui d'autre !

Néanmoins, ce que j'ai fait été stupide. C'est la faute de tout le monde donc c'est la faute de personne. Satan a raison et pourtant, pourquoi pour être totalement tranquille il faut toujours un coupable ? C'est bête. Quand on a des sentiments, on se prend la tête avec n'importe quoi. Je soupire.

La colère est descendue à son plus bas niveau. Je vais pouvoir aller m'excuser auprès de Ciel. Je dois m'excuser. Tout cela n'est pas de sa faute et je ne veux pas qu'il le prenne comme ça. Je ne veux surtout pas ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Je ressens dès qu'il a mal de par notre contrat et juste après avoir crié sur lui, j'ai senti la marque de notre contrat me bruler la peau. Mon jeune maitre avait eu mal. Très mal.

La douleur est descendue elle aussi. Ce n'est plus qu'un léger picotement. Je ne pense pas que mon cher jeune maitre m'excuse aussi facilement. Je comprends… J'ai fait l'idiot.

Au vu de l'heure, mon jeune maitre devrait être couché. J'arpente le manoir sans faire de bruit et me dirige vers la chambre de Ciel. Je frappe deux coups. Je n'entends rien. J'ouvre la porte pensant que mon jeune maitre doit être en train de dormir.

Il n'est pas là.

Un rire nerveux remonte le long de ma gorge et meurt sur mes lèvres. … Peut-être prend-il un bain seul ?

Je vais à la salle de main.

Il n'est pas là.

La bibliothèque ? Non... C'est pas possible. Je viens de là. Réfléchit un peu mieux ! Dans le bureau ! Il regarde certainement la TélévisionMentale.

J'y cours.

Il n'est pas là.

Le salon… Il ne peut être que là, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'y téléporte.

Il n'est pas là !

Je me sers alors de la marque du contrat mais je ne le sens nulle part dans le manoir ! J'essaie de l'étendre un maximum mais je ne le sens pas dans les enfers environnant.

C'est alors qu'un petit papier attire mon attention. Je le prends et lis :

« **D**onc tu me cherches ? **O**h pour t'excuser peut-être ? **N**e **T**'inquiète pas **C**ar je suis simplement sur terre. **O**ui, à la **M**aison. **E**courter tes recherches ? **N**on. **O**ublie-moi un peu pour tes recherches. **W**ith love, Ciel. »

…

Il m'en veut vraiment beaucoup… ça ne va rien arranger…

* * *

**A suivre~ ! **

**Une dispute... Oui, je sais, ça fait mal au coeur mais tout n'est jamais tout rose en amour alors voilà ! x)**

**Alors des avis ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Sinon... Je pense recorriger mes chapitres un peu à la fois. Parfois j'ai vraiment envie de disparaitre quand je vois certaines de mes fautes xD **

**A la prochaine pour savoir la suite ! (Mais vous, vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi ?) **


	27. Chapitre 25 : Seul

**Hey, hey ! **

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien écrit le chapitre qui suit en une semaine ! J'avais l'inspi donc x) J'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre rapidement aussi ! (bon on va éviter de trop rêver aussi hein xD)**

**planetmoon : Merci ! Eh bien, voici la suite sans plus attendre ! **

**Yayue : Il a été dure à trouver x) Du moins pour avoir toutes les lettres sans que le message en français soit trop bête. Eh bien, j'espère que tu as fais le plein d'Alex car tu ne reverras certainement que dans 2 chapitre (dont celui-ci). Sinon tu t'approches bien de ce que je vais faire. ;) **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Oui j'avais envie d'écrire une dispute en plus. J'avais hésiter à écrire comme titre "La dispuuutaaa~" Mais personne à part toi aurait compris alors... Eh bien peut-être aboutira-t-elle...ou pas ! *essaie débile de suspens* Je ne comprends pas ta dernière phrase "voir comment tu as écris la dispute"... Parce que la dispute a déjà été écrite techniquement x) **

**Mon petit commentaire : Ce chapitre n'est pas un chapitre exceptionnel, il est plutot un chapitre qui sert de charnière à la suite. On reste que dans le point de vue de Ciel en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Seul**

Je serre le coussin contre moi. J'y suis peut-être y aller un peu fort en « m'enfuyant » ici. Sebastian va s'inquiéter… Oh et puis tant pis pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à pas me crier dessus de la sorte ! En plus, ça me donnait un prétexte pour partir de ce manoir. J'y suis trop mal à l'aise mais ça en générale, c'est un ressentit que j'ai tout le temps eu aux Enfers. J'ai l'impression que je suis confiné dans une prison où je suis libre de déambuler. Peut-être est-ce aussi parce que je ne sais pas partir de là quand je le veux et seul, de mes propres pouvoirs ? Déjà ici, j'ai dû demander de l'aide pour me téléporter.

Sebastian devait certainement être en colère, énervé, ou dans ses pensées pour ne pas remarquer tout de suite que j'avais quitté le manoir. A moins que sur le moment, ça lui était égale ? Non je ne pense pas… Avant que je ne parte de la bibliothèque, il semblait déjà regretter son comportement déplacé.

Je me demande s'il a déjà vu mon mot. Oui, j'ai préféré lui en laissé un car…je crois que ça aurait fait qu'empirer la situation si je partais sans rien dire. Et…d'un côté… J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille du fait que je lui cause du souci « inutile ». J'espère aussi qu'il ne sera pas en colère contre moi comme je suis parti. J'ai détesté me disputer avec lui et je déteste quand il élève la voix…

Je joue avec la fiole dans ma main sans savoir que faire… Je pourrais la prendre et ensuite aller en ville sans avoir peur de croiser Lizzy. Enfin, peut-être que je ne devrais pas l'utiliser. Mais pour ça, il faut alors que je maitrise un peu de mon pouvoir de démon.

La fiole…. Je l'ai eu chez Satan. Avant de partir ici, je suis passé à son bureau…

_Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait mais j'avais réussi à me téléporter péniblement et miraculeusement au Château. Cependant, quand je voyais l'énergie que ça me puisait et le mal que j'avais eu pour réussir, je me disais que se téléporter sur Terre resterait un bout de temps hors de ma portée. _

_Heureusement, je me souviens du chemin pour aller au Bureau de Satan. J'hésite à frapper. Je ne vois pas en quoi Satan acceptera de m'aider… Bon… qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Je frappe trois coups. _

_\- Entreeeeeeeeeeez cher petit démon ! lance Lucifer sans hésiter._

_J'entre. Donc Lucifer est toujours là. Minute, il a établi sa maison dans le bureau de Satan ou quoi ?! Satan, en me voyant, lâche un petit soupire, tandis que Lucifer lâche un petit sourire. _

_\- Tu viens te plaindre du fait que je ne vais plus aider Méphisto ? demande las le Roi des Enfers. _

_Je fronce les sourcils. _

_\- Non, pas du tout. A vrai dire, je me fiche bien d'Alexander et de cette histoire pour le moment ! _

_\- Oh ! Il sait parler ! ricane Lucifer. T'as vu Satinou ? Lui qu'on entendait pas la dernière fois ! Il parle ! _

_Les yeux de Satan virent au rose démoniaque. Il attrape les cheveux de Lucifer et finit par lui tourner la tête de 360°. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. _

_\- Appelle-moi encore une seule fois avec un de ces surnoms débiles et je t'arrache la tête. _

_\- Pff… Pardon… s'excuse Lucifer en retournant de nouveaux sa tête correctement. _

_Les yeux de Satan redeviennent normaux. Il me lance un petit regard d'excuse. _

_\- Pardon pour…l'interruption, Ciel, dit Satan. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici alors ? _

_\- Et…. Et bien… Hum…_

_Je me racle la gorge et prend sur une voix faussement assurée : _

_\- Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider à me téléporter sur Terre car je suis trop faible encore pour ça et… hum… pourriez-vous m'apprendre à comment se transformer ? _

_\- Je vois, dit Satan. Mais… Pourquoi ne pas demander cela à Sebastian ? Je ne pense pas qu'il dise non à cette requête. _

_\- On s'est…comme qui dirait…disputé. Il est rentré en colère de votre réunion… J'ai été lui demandé ce qu'il s'est passé et… Il a fini par faire une remarque qui ne m'a pas plus alors, le ton est monté et… _

_\- J'ai compris. Tu es parti sans lui dire alors ? Bon… Pour la téléportation, c'est sans problème. Par contre, je te préviens, si t'es dans le pétrin, ce n'est aucunement ma faute. C'est ta décision. Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, je ne serais aucunement responsable. Aucune chose qui t'arrivera ne sera placée sur ma responsabilité. _

_\- Euh… oui. _

_\- Je dis ça parce que je ne veux pas voir Méphisto débarquer dans mon bureau en me lançant : « Comment as-tu pu laisser Ciel partir alors qu'il ne sait pas vraiment se défendre » ou autre chose du genre. _

_\- Compris…_

_\- Sinon… continue Satan. Pour la transformation… Je ne pourrais pas te l'apprendre en si peu de temps. Il faut juste énormément de pratique. Ça ne s'apprend pas. Tu dois « juste » visualiser la forme que tu veux prendre. Normalement, si tu te concentres assez, ça opère. Maintenant, je peux te donner une potion pour bébé démon qui les aide à se transformer plus facilement et sans une trop grande dépense d'énergie car tu ne sais pas encore bloquer une apparence je suppose. _

_\- Bloquer une apparence ? _

_\- Ouaip, c'est confirmé, il sait pas ! lance Lucifer qui était resté calme jusque-là. En gros tu changes de manières « définitive » ton apparence. Ça sera donc celle où tu reviendras toujours de base. Par exemple, Méphisto ou plutôt ton Sebastian, à une apparence humaine bloquée. Tout comme moi et Satan. C'est la forme humaine que nous avons choisi. Mais si je voulais me transformer et garder une autre apparence, je pourrais la bloquer pour que ce soit elle ma « vraie » peau humaine. _

_\- Euh d'accord, je dis en avalant toutes ces informations. _

_\- Soit, lâche Satan. Ce n'est pas le plus important maintenant. _

_Il cherche dans un tiroir de son bureau et puis me la tend. _

_\- Tiens. _

_\- Merci, je dis tout en approchant pour la prendre. _

_\- Dis, mon cher, ô très cher Roi, lance l'ange déchu. Quand on parle de bébé démon, on pense à un démon d'un siècle. Donc, là, tu devrais plutôt lui donner une potion pour les embryons ! _

_\- Très drôle, je roule des yeux. _

_\- Ne l'écoute pas. Bon, je vais te téléporter de suite… Pense à l'endroit où tu veux atterrir. _

Je pose la fiole sur la table de nuit. Je remets le coussin à sa place et je me remets sous les couvertures. J'observe la pleine lune depuis la fenêtre de la chambre. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est la première fois que je dors seul. Enfin, je veux dire, quand il n'y a personne dans la maison. C'est la première fois de ma vie. Je sers les couvertures comme un cocon autour de moi comme si ça allait vraiment me protéger.

J'ai pris quelque précautions. J'ai piégé les portes de sortes que j'entende si quelqu'un essaie de pénétrer à l'intérieur. J'ai placé un couteau en dessous du lit et un fusil sous mes oreillers. Personne ne va venir de toute façon. Alexander est sous contrat. Il ne viendra pas. Cet idiot de shinigami aux cheveux rouges ne sait pas que je suis là, donc il ne viendra pas. Et puis, avec ce qu'Alexander lui avait mis comme raclée en étant dans mon corps, je doute qu'il vienne même s'il savait que j'étais à l'intérieur.

Demain… J'irais en ville. Je prendrai nouvelle du monde.

J'ai toujours détesté Londres. Je n'aimais pas m'y rendre dans son cœur même. Trop de bruit. Trop d'air vicié. Trop de gens. Bref, l'horreur pour moi. Je n'aime pas la foule. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, et cela même quand mes parents étaient toujours vivants. J'étais fort timide à ce moment-là. De plus, j'étais souvent malade aussi, à cause de mon asthme, alors on avait pas l'occasion de sortir à Londres souvent. De plus, quand c'était pas moi qui étais malade, c'était ma mère. Ensuite, mon père pouvait avoir une affaire et ma mère n'aimait pas vraiment aller à Londres seule avec moi. Bref, les occasions se faisaient rares et ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Maintenant, j'ai envie de respirer cet air. D'écouter le bruit. D'observer les gens. On comprend la valeur des choses seulement quand on les a perdus. C'est bête. Plein de chose son débile chez les humains. Comme on dit, la bêtise est humaine. C'est désolant. Vraiment. Je comprends que les anges puissent prendre pitiés de nous. Je comprends pourquoi les démons se croient supérieur, se moquent. Quel est le pire entre ces deux choses ? Notre condition est risible après tout. Et Dieu se contente de nous observer. Pour moi, Dieu n'existe pas. Pour moi, Dieu, s'il agit ainsi, n'en ai pas un. Qui de Dieu ou de Satan est le pire ? C'est pourtant les ténèbres qui m'ont sauvé tandis que la lumière s'est éloignée de moi et à continuer de m'observer.

N'est-ce pas ironique ? Les ténèbres qui aident, les lumières qui persécutent. Même si au final je devais aller aux Enfers… Aurait-ce été si horrible ? Le Paradis est-il mieux ? Pff… Qu'importe maintenant. Je ne sais même pas où je serais le « plus » heureux que mes parents soient. J'espère juste qu'ils soient ensemble.

Je soupire. Arrête de penser à ce genre de chose, Ciel ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je pense de trop quand je suis seul. Sebastian arrive à faire taire ses pensées par sa simple présence. Penser, c'est pour les gens vivants. Hors… Je ne pense pas que je Vive tant que ça. Est-ce que je vis la vie avec un grand « V » ? Où ne suis-je pas mort depuis que je suis un démon et je « Vis » que lorsque je suis dans les bras de Sebastian ? C'est sûr que si on me l'arrachait… Je mourrai intérieurement pour de bon. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'Alexander se venge. C'est pour ça que je n'arrêterai pas vraiment Sebastian s'il veut le tuer…même si j'aimerai bien qu'il n'en soit rien.

Stop ! Plus de pensée ! Je ne dormirai jamais sinon ! Enfin, ça ne m'affectera en rien mais au moins ça fait passer le temps plus vite jusqu'au lever du jour. Je ferme les yeux et cesse d'observer la pleine lune. Mes paupières commencent enfin à s'alourdir. Le sommeil commence à gagner lentement toutes les parties de mon corps.

**BAM !**

Je me relève en sursaut. J'attrape vite un révolver. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Qui est-ce ? Qui ça peut bien être ? Je me relève de mes couvertures, braquant le révolver vers la porte. C'est là que je vois que le dispositif de ma chambre est tombé. Je soupire de soulagement. Je l'avais mal accroché.

Je me lève. Il vaudrait mieux que je vérifie la solidité des autres pour ne pas me donner une peur pareille à chaque fois. Je vais dans le salon. Je vérifie d'abord que la porte d'entrée soit bien fermée à clé. Pour ce faire, j'enlève d'abord le dispositif. J'avance ensuite ma main vers la poignée. Elle s'affaisse d'un coup. Je sursaute. Il… Quelqu'un… là… Il y a vraiment quelqu'un… Je cours chercher le révolver que j'avais laissé dans ma chambre. Et retourne dans le salon.

Je tremble. La poignée ne cesse de se relever et de se rabaisser dans le vide. Je vois la porte trembler. J'entends le bois craquer. Je me cache derrière un fauteuil. Je contrôle ma respiration du mieux que je peux.

La porte finit par casser et s'ouvre avec un grand fracas. Je n'hésite pas et tire toutes les balles qu'il y a dans le chargeur. Je vois la forme humaine tomber. Je lâche l'arme et m'avance prudemment.

\- Eh…Eh bien… Je sais bien que je vous ai énervé mais…. Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte…jeune maitre…

* * *

**Voili-voilou ! **

**J'espère comme chaque fois que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**Au fait, j'ai enfin lancé ma nouvelle fic qui s'appelle "Love inside". Cependant, ce n'est pas un SebbyCiel mais un Cielois ! Si ce couple vous plait, allez voir s'il vous plait !**

**A la prochaine !**


	28. Chapitre 26 : Baiser

**Bonjour ! **

**Bon, je vous annonce direct, il va neiger demain ! Pour deux fois consécutives, je suis à l'avance ! Une publication en moins d'une semaine c'est rare mais je profite de pouvoir le faire tant que je ne suis pas rentrée à l'école ! (j'ai encore une semaine de répit). **

**Bon, ce chapitre est loin d'être un des plus long, enfin ce n'est pas le plus court non plus *regarde le chapitre 1* ...ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais je suis arrivée à mon quota minimal de mots en tout cas ! C'est juste que je trouvais ça mieux de couper ainsi pour mieux enchainer par la suite ! De plus, dans ce chapitre, je vous ai écrit un petit lemon ! Hope you'll like it ! (j'avais envie de l'écrire en anglais gomen)**

**Yayue : Ben même si tu en as fais le plein, le revoilà dans ce chapitre ! x) C'était pas forcement prévu, mais pour l'enchaiement des idées, ça allait mieux ! :) Eh bien c'est à dire qu'ils ne sont pas toujours en mode "pro des démons" et que le bureau de Satan n'est pas toujours utiliser comme "bureau" si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) Bon... ensuite, je me suis dit que j'allais pas forcement l'intégré dans cette fiction mais si tu le souhaites, je peux t'écrire un petit OS pour toi si tu aimerais xD Ecoute, quel humain irait dans un trou paumé ? xD Biz ! **

**planetmoon : Thanks~ J'espère que tu aimeras toujours celui-ci !**

**Mon petit commentaire : Il y a un lemon ! (Warning, c'est peut-être même le dernier de la fiction x) En tout cas, dans comment vont se passer les choses, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais en placer un et je ne vais pas écrire un lémon pour écrire un lemon si ça ne peut pas prendre place "normalement" dans la fiction). Le lemon se trouve dans la première partie si jamais vous voulez le passer. Alors, la deuxième partie n'était pas censé être là mais ça donnait mieux dans l'enchainement et au moins, on commence à plonger dans la petite enquête que je voulais écrire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Baisé**

Ciel tremblait de tout son corps. Il se jeta dans les bras de Sebastian. Son front était trempé de sueur à cause de la peur qu'avait provoquée cette apparition. Le petit Phantomhive serrait son majordome de toutes ses forces. Peu importait leur dispute. Ciel murmurait sans cesse « Désolé » pour les coups donnaient. Il était choqué d'avoir fait ça. Il savait que ça n'avait pas affecté Sebastian mais il venait quand même de tiré sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Si Sebastian avait été humain….il l'aurait tué.

Sebastian posa une main sur les cheveux du bleuté avant de commencer à les caresser doucement pour rassurer son jeune maitre. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas avec colère ou par dessein qu'il avait fait ça. L'état dans lequel Ciel se trouvait le lui confirmait.

Au bout d'un moment, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence total. Ciel avait repris ses esprits. Il restait là, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son majordome. Il se sentait bien comme ça. Il se sentait de nouveau en sécurité. Le bleuté finit par se lever. Il observa Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils prenant un air faussement agacé.

\- Il…Il me semblait t'avoir donné un ordre, Sebastian ! dit Ciel.

\- « Ne viens pas maintenant ». Dès lors que je l'ai lue, j'ai attendu. Mais ensuite… nous n'étions plus sur le « maintenant ». … Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que je joue sur les mots mais je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. Je m'inquiétais trop… Je ne veux point vous savoir seul, répondit Sebastian.

Un petit silence s'installa mais fut vite brisé de nouveau par Sebastian.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous avoir crié dessus vous savez. J'ai regretté dès lors que les mots me sont sortis de la bouche. J'étais énervé avec cette réunion. Ce que j'ai pu dire ne reflètent en rien ce que je pense. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de faible. Je suis juste, moi, surprotecteur… Mais je m'en voudrais tellement de ne pas pouvoir vous protéger comme la dernière fois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait l'expérience la peur avant… mais ici, je la sens danser comme un serpent dans mon ventre. C'est…assez désagréable. Je sais qu'Alexander ne fait pas le poids contre moi. Maintenant, contre vous, sans méchanceté, ça serait tout autre chose comme vous êtes un jeune démon sans beaucoup d'expérience.

Sebastian lâcha un petit rire :

\- Par contre, vous êtes excellent au tir. Les six balles se sont logées exactement dans mon cœur ! Enfin, je l'ai mérité. Enfin soit, ce que je veux dire… C'est qu'avec un révolver vous savez bien vous défendre. Et dès lors vous savez en même temps m'appeler alors ça ne pose pas de problème… Mais il faut que vous ayez un révolver alors. Cependant….

Ciel coupa la phrase de Sebastian en l'embrassant :

\- C'est bon…J'ai compris. Tais-toi idiot, murmura Ciel.

Sebastian sourit. Il embrassa à son tour son jeune maitre. Le baiser devint bien vite passionné. Le plus vieux des démons prit le plus petit dans ses bras pour avoir un accès plus facile à sa bouche. Leur langue s'entremêlait au rythme effréné de leur cœur. Ciel fermait les yeux pour savourer au plus ce contact qui lui avait manqué. Depuis quand ne s'était-il plus embrasser de la sorte ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du corbeau.

Le majordome avança dans la chambre. Il posa son jeune maitre sur le lit avant de se mettre au- dessus de celui-ci sans même briser le baiser. La chaleur grimpait de plus en plus dans la pièce même si à l'extérieur, elle allait dans les négatifs. Cet échange langoureux fit naitre des envies d'autres plaisirs charnels. Le bleuté se retrouva vite dénudé des mains gantée experte de Sebastian. Encore une fois, le baiser ne fut pas briser. De plus, c'était un avantage qu'étant démons, ils ne devaient pas respirer. Ciel eut un petit sourire contre les lèvres de son majordome.

Le bleuté détacha (ou arracha) la cravate de Sebastian. Il passa ensuite les mains contre le torse de ce dernier. Il enleva tout morceau de tissus qui put cacher le torse parfait de son cher majordome. Le plus dur se retrouva être le pantalon. Ciel devait se pencher mais il ne désirait pas briser le baiser. Ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui le briserait. Après tout, c'était une sorte de jeu, non ? Et Ciel Phantomhive ne perd jamais peu importe le jeu. Le majordome rit légèrement contre les lèvres de son amant. Il décida de l'aider en retirant de lui-même son pantalon et son boxer révélant un membre durci par le plaisir.

Le majordome passa ses mains sur le torse du bleuté. Il n'hésita pas à jouer avec les tétons de celui-ci. Il les tortura jusqu'à ce que les gémissements, camouflés par le baiser, se fassent entendre.

\- Mmmh !

Ciel prit les mains de Sebastian et les guida vers une autre partie de son corps qui demandait aussi à ce qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Le corbeau roula des yeux. Ah, son maitre était toujours aussi pressé ! Cependant, il se plia à cette demande. Il prit le membre du petit Phantomhive en main et commença des vas et vient. Le baiser continua avec sa valse langoureuse. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre ce baiser. Ils ne le rompraient pas avant la fin de tout ceci.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bleuté vienne dans la main du plus vieux des démons. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour comme ça. C'était la première fois depuis la possession de Ciel comme Sebastian avait peur d'aller un peu vite en reprenant une telle activité.

Le corbeau décida d'utiliser comme lubrifiant la semence déposée dans sa main. Il aurait du mal de prendre de la salive s'il voulait que le baiser continue. Il passa un doigt dans l'entrée secrète de son cher amant. Il fit des mouvements circulaires. En entendant les gémissements du bleuté, il en ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième ne se fit pas prier. Le majordome prépara soigneusement son jeune maitre. Doucement, lentement, sensuellement… Le bleuté tira sur les cheveux du démon aux cheveux noirs. Le message était clair : Plus vite, foutu démon !

Sebastian rit un peu et s'exécuta. Il retira ses doigts pour rentrer l'objet de la convoitise de son jeune maitre à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

\- Mmhmm~ !

Le majordome commença des mouvements lents mais il accéléra en entendant les « mm » de protestations de son jeune maitre. Ce garçon était vraiment impossible ! Il alla donc plus vite et plus fort. Les gémissements que produisaient son jeune maitre ne faisaient que l'encourager à frapper cet endroit délicieux pour ce dernier. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour eux deux de venir en même temps gémissant dans la bouche l'un de l'autre consumant les dernières secondes de leur baiser.

Un « je t'aime » put se faire entendre à l'unisson.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je sens quelqu'un contre moi. Je fronce les sourcils puis me souviens. La personne qui est contre moi n'est rien d'autre que ma Lady. Elle dort toujours d'ailleurs. Un sourire tendre se place sur mes lèvres sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle est magnifique quand elle dort. Elle l'est aussi réveillée ! Mais là, ses traits sont lisses et pas marqué par la souffrance qu'elle endure chaque jour. Elle est plus forte qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Une main trouve son chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ils sont soyeux. Boucle d'Or finit par se réveiller. Je continue machinalement de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Alex…. ? Que fais-tu ?

Je rougis en me rendant compte de mes gestes. Je retire de suite ma main et détourne du regard. Je sors du lit. Je remets mes chaussettes et chaussures en vitesse.

\- Je vous demande pardon… Je vous ai réveillée et le thé du matin n'est toujours pas prêt…Enfin, Paula va bientôt arrivée vu que ce n'est pas à moi de vous réveiller. … Bref ! Je…

\- Tu me sembles bien nerveux, rit Elisabeth. Tu sais, même si elle arrive, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Et même si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait rien à dire là-dessus ! Ce n'est jamais que ma dame de compagnie… Enfin, je suppose qu'elle me sermonnerait quand même.

\- Soit, dis-je. Je… Je vais préparer votre petit déjeuner de ce pas !

\- Minute papillon… J'aimerai qu'on discute de l'affaire avant… Nous devrons aller enquêter à Londres directement. Nous irons loger à la maison de ville pour une semaine au moins. Fais donc les préparatifs. Si c'est possible, j'aimerai qu'on parte dans l'après-midi.

\- Yes, my Lady.

Les préparations ne prirent pas longtemps et on se mit en route pour Londres dans l'après-midi même.

Nous sommes dans le fiacre nous menant à Londres. Nous avons plus ou moins une heure et demie et de voyage. Pourquoi les moyens de locomotions sont si lents chez les humains ? Pourquoi les ancêtres de Ciel ont mis ce foutu manoir si loin dans une forêt ? Certes, ça a du charme mais tout de même !

J'observe ma chère lady. Je vois à l'air sur son visage qu'elle réfléchit à l'affaire. La lettre est arrivée il y a deux jours. La lettre va comme suit :

« Ma chère enfant,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos fêtes de fin d'années ce sont bien passés. Il parait que vous avez pris à votre service un nouveau majordome ? J'espère donc aussi que vous vous entendrez bien et qu'il fera du bon travail tout en vous aidant dans ces affaires que je vous confie. Vous n'êtes point la seule femme ayant répondu à ce poste. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas que ce travail soit trop lourd pour vos chères épaules. Le cœur des femmes est, après tout, plus sensible que celui des hommes.

J'aimerais vous avoir envoyé cette lettre en dehors de toute raison, juste pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Malheureusement, ce n'est point le cas. L'affaire que je vais vous confier et particulièrement sordide… et douloureux à supporter…d'autant plus si vous êtes une demoiselle. Scotland Yard ne réussissant pas à résoudre l'affaire, je me dois de vous solliciter.

Des jeunes enfants sont retrouvées mortes dans les ruelles de Londres. Ce n'est pas tout, en plus de les tuer sauvagement, le meurtrier leur arrache les bras. Parfois ce n'est qu'un seul, parfois, c'est les deux. Les doigts des victimes sont retrouvés dans leur bouche. Je ne sais pas qui peut faire ça à de pauvres petites filles sans défenses. Retrouvez ce fou au plus vite. Effacez-le.

Merci pour tout,

Victoria »

\- C'est horrible… murmura Elisabeth.

\- J'ai déjà vu bien pire… Mais c'est sûr qu'il faut être un démon ou quelqu'un de malsain pour faire une chose pareille…je commente.

\- C'est la plus horrible des affaires que j'ai a traité, avoue-t-elle. Au fur et à mesure c'est de pire en pire… La Reine m'a testé. Elle m'a habitué à ce monde de l'ombre… C'est tellement…dingue. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse avoir un double monde si noir à celui si lumineux que je côtoyais si innocemment avant… D'un autre côté, je savais que le travail de Ciel n'était pas tout blanc. Il n'a jamais semblé être en détresse. Il gardait cela sur ses épaules. Ciel ne s'est jamais confié…. Jamais… Je me demande qu'elle fût la plus horrible de ses enquêtes.

\- N'y pensez plus mademoiselle… Vous vous torturez l'esprit pour rien.

\- Les humains sont ainsi. N'est-ce pas plus simple d'être un démon ? Ne rien ressentir. Juste vivre.

\- Tout dépend des démons… Je ne suis pas ainsi. Je sais ce que ça fait de se laisser bouffer par les pensées qui font souffrir. Nous donnant l'envie de mourir. Mourir devient une plus belle perspective que la vie. Un démon sans sentiment n'en souffrira pas. Mais, je me demande ce que j'aurais préféré être. Un démon sentiment ignorant de la souffrance ou un démon qui expérience les sentiments, le bonheur même quelques secondes, et ensuite que de la souffrance. La souffrance est une manière de se sentir vivre après tout. Maintenant, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas la plus belle des manières de se sentir vivant. Se sentir vivant en ayant l'envie de mourir, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

\- Oui, très…

Le silence prit place dans le fiacre. Un silence qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Londres.

* * *

**A suivre ! **

**Qui dit Londres, dit autres personnages de la série évidement ! Qui apparaitra donc ?! (Bon je dis ça mais ça sera peut-être dans le chapitre d'encore après). **

**Bon, je sais, l'enquête est assez gore mais bon... Voilà j'ai eu cette idée ! x) (je vous rappelle bien gentillement que je suis quelqu'un de sadique xD )**

**Au fait, _saviez-vous que.._. Dans le chapitre 25, le 666ième mot est Satan ? Coicidence ? Ne le pensez pas !**

**A la prochaine, plein de bisous! Et j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour vous !**


	29. Chapitre 27 : Discussion

**Bonjour !**

**Eh oui, les mauvaises vieilles habitudes reviennent vites ! Ce chapitre a quelques jours de retard, désolé. Cette fois-ci ça a été la rentrée, j'étais pas super motivée pour écrire par moment et puis je suis tombé un peu malade et pour écrire c'était pas top. Bon, comme j'ai vu que ça persistait, j'ai écris en étant pas très bien alors veuillez m'excuser si le chapitre n'est pas aussi bien que les précédents :) Merci pour votre compréhension !**

**Yayue : Haha x) Bon, il faut seulement que je l'écrive :) (j'ai les idées et tout mais meme raison qu'au-dessus) Non justement, c'est une petite maison reculée dans la forêt ;) Enfin maintenant quelqu'un d'assez bête pourrait aussi s'y aventurer en fait x) Ouiii (j'écris ça mais je me souviens pas du tout de ce qu'il dit). J'aime le gore :D Enfin, ici c'est surtout mon idée qui faisait que ça allait être gore x) **

**Guest : Merci ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! ;)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Oh non x) J'aime bien mettre la merde entre eux mais fallait pas trop pousser sinon j'allais encore retarder mes idées xD Et ça fait bien 4 chapitres qu'elles le sont alors x) Bah je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'engueuler parce qu'il a bien remarqué que ça plaisait pas à Ciel du tout et que surtout il faisait peur à Ciel et ça déteriorerait pour rien leur relation. Vouiii Alex est mignon !**

**Mon petit commentaire : Hum.. Voilà c'est tout pour moi ! Bonne lecture ! Ah ! Si ! Premier point de vue de Lizzy dans la fic :D **

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Discussion**

Ciel se réveilla la tête contre son coussin mou. Il se sentait bien, détendu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Le petit Phantomhive ouvrit un œil mais le referma aussitôt comme la lumière l'éblouissait. S'il faisait aussi lumineux, certainement que la journée était bien entamée. Après tout il s'était couché tard… ou plutôt, très tôt, quand l'aurore pointait le bout de son nez au vu de la danse endiablée qu'il avait mené avec Sebastian toute la nuit.

Sebastian n'avait pas réveillé Ciel à l'heure habituelle. Le jeune démon avait besoin d'un peu de repos et faire la grasse matinée au vue de leur activité nocturne. Même si le majordome avait voulu le réveiller, il n'aurait pas pu. Le spectacle qu'offrait son cher petit bleuté était trop mignon pour ça avec ses cheveux en bataille, son visage d'ange détendu et ses joues encore rougies légèrement. Non, Sebastian ne pouvait pas.

En réalité, quand Ciel se réveilla, nous étions déjà de l'après-midi. Maintenant réveillé, le bleuté s'étira comme le ferait un chaton tout en baillant. Cependant, même s'il était réveillé, il ne voulait pas se lever. Il était trop bien mis ! Il aimait sentir sa tête se fondre dans son coussin tout mou, le chaud des couvertures qui entouraient son corps contre sa peau nue. C'était un pur délice. En contradiction, il voulait se lever pour voir son cher diable de majordome. Il entendait les pas de ce dernier dans la cuisine. Ou peut-être était-ce le salon ? Le petit Phantomhive ne savait pas vraiment.

Pour finir, le bleuté prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de son lit douillet. L'air frai contre son corps dénudé de tout vêtement le fit frissonner. Il attrapa donc une couverture de son lit et s'enroula à l'intérieur. La douce source de chaleur fit soupirer de contentement Ciel. Alors, il se mit à chercher son diable. Il le trouva dans la cuisine. Sur la table de cette dernière se trouvait le parfait petit-déjeuner anglais. Ciel préférait, et de loin en temps normal, les choses sucrées, mais là, comme cela faisait relativement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé un tel petit-déjeuner, la vue de ces bonnes choses le fit saliver. Aussi, en apercevant Sebastian, Ciel rougit fortement en se souvenant de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites ensembles pendant la nuit.

\- La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? Moi qui pensais qu'il lui faudrait un baiser ! sourit narquoisement Sebastian.

-La belle au bois dormant en avait marre d'attendre le baiser du démon charmant alors, elle décida seule de se réveiller, répliqua du tac au tac Ciel.

\- Vous devriez vous habiller, jeune maitre.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais attraper froid étant un démon. Ça te dérange de me savoir totalement nu sous cette couverture ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler ? taquina le bleuté.

\- Si l'agneau ne semblait pas aussi appétissant, le loup ne l'aurait jamais mangé. Sinon, je disais ça pour vous. Ne seriez-vous pas gêner ? Voyez ? Vous rougissez déjà !

\- Apporte-moi une chemise de nuit, bougonna Ciel.

Sebastian s'exécuta et fit enfiler à son jeune maitre la chemise de nuit. Ensuite, Ciel se mit à manger, voir dévorer, son petit-déjeuner que son majordome avait si bien préparé. Rien n'était meilleur que les plats de son majordome après tout. Les œufs sur le plat étaient parfaits avec la dose parfaite de sel, le blanc était ferme mais fondant en bouche, le bacon était croustillant et les toasts étaient grillés comme il l'aimait. Bref, encore une fois, c'était parfait. Une fois fini, le petit Phantomhive s'essuya la bouche. C'est alors qu'il demanda seulement :

\- Au fait, Sebastian, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Monsieur ayant décidé de faire le loir aujourd'hui… commença le corbeau.

\- Ce qui est tout à fait justifier… coupa Ciel la moue boudeuse.

\- … il est déjà trois heures de l'après-midi, finit le majordome.

\- DÉJÀ ?!

\- Eh oui, mais j'étais incapable de vous réveiller. Vous sembliez tellement détendu !

Un petit silence s'installa. Oui, petit, car le majordome le fit s'envoler assez vite.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher tout le plaisir de cette nuit… Cependant, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu discuter à tête reposée… J'aimerai bien qu'on le fasse. Histoire d'échanger nos points de vies. La non-communication est trop dangereuse pour nous et nous a déjà joué des tours…

Le bleuté savait que ce moment allait arriver. Deux trois fois, pendant la nuit, la pensée qu'ils devraient avoir une discussion lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais il l'avait toujours refoulée pour profiter pleinement de la nuit de bien-être et de plaisir qui lui était offerte. Ciel finit sa tasse de thé avant de lancer un :

\- Très bien… Je le pensais aussi tu sais… Hum… Qui commence ?

\- Commencez, que voudriez-vous faire, jeune maitre ? s'inquiéta le majordome.

\- Eh bien… Je préfère vraiment rester ici… Enfin dans le monde des humains. Les Enfers, ce n'est pas du tout mon élément. Je me sens mieux ici. A vrai dire… ma vie de comte Phantomhive me manque un peu… Ma vie de chien de garde de la Reine aussi. Résoudre ces enquêtes me faisait passer le temps.

\- Je vois… En ce qui concerne Alexander… ? S'il décidait de vous attaquer ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on doit s'en inquiéter maintenant. Je serai tranquille quand ça sera totalement fini évidement… Mais pour l'instant, il est sous contrat après tout. Je peux prendre sur moi un peu. Après libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux de lui. Juste… J'aimerai pour une fois qu'il y ait le moins de victime possible dans notre problème. Alexander compris si possible. De toute façon, tu le sentiras directement s'il me fait du mal. S'il s'attaque à moi, tue-le. Mais si pas, essaie d'éviter…Maintenant, ce n'est qu'une demande, ce n'est point un ordre alors… La décision te revient quand même

\- Je ne vous promets rien. Je verrai selon les circonstances mais je préfère quand même rechercher le Bibliothécaire. Je préfère le surveiller. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit. Cependant, il serait plus facile pour moi de mener mes investigations dans notre manoir aux Enfers. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas cet endroit et je le comprends très bien. Et j'ai, dès lors, une solution à proposer.

\- Laquelle ? Ta « solution » pour Alexander me semble raisonnable en tout cas.

\- Je pourrai vous laisser ici et je viendrai vous rendre visite un peu tous les jours. Qu'en dites-vous ? Maintenant… Sauriez-vous vous débrouiller tout seul sans moi ?

\- Normalement, oui. Dans le pire des cas je t'appellerai. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de manger vu que c'est devenu plus un plaisir qu'une nécessité. Je sais prendre un bain seul et je sais m'habiller seul aussi.

\- Eh bien, moi qui pensais que vous n'y arriveriez jamais ! L'oisillon va bientôt s'envoler en dehors du nid, dites-moi ! dit narquoisement le corbeau.

\- Mais arrête avec toutes tes expressions et comparaisons étranges ! bouda le bleuté.

\- Désolé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra juste que vous soyez moins nerveux si vous passez la nuit sans moi. Ou alors, vous pourriez aller dans un hôtel à Londres. Ainsi, vous avez la ville à porter de mains si vous voulez aller faire un tour. Qu'en diriez-vous ?

\- Hum… Pourquoi pas si ce n'est pas un hôtel miteux… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent, soupira le petit Phantomhive.

\- Je peux vous en procurer sans problème, ne vous en faites pas. Faisons comme ça alors.

\- Oui mais il serait plus sage que je change d'apparence. C'est pour ça que j'ai été demandé la potion à Satan. Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie.

-Je pourrai vous changer l'apparence comme la dernière fois. Mais il faudrait que vous preniez la potion pour pouvoir la tenir plus longtemps.

\- C'est mieux, il me semble, dit Ciel. Avec la potion, je pourrai tenir combien de temps l'apparence ? Un jour ? Deux ?

\- Oh non ! C'est sous-estimé les potions du Roi des Enfers ! Au moins un bon mois humain ! Et vu que vous êtes petit, d'autant plus longtemps ! apprit Sebastian profitant pour taquiner Ciel.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de cette dernière information ! maugréa ce dernier.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, tenez ! dit le plus âgé des deux démons en tendant un journal au plus petit. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser comme je savais que votre boulot d'investigateur de l'ombre vous manquait.

Le petit Phantomhive prit le journal dans ses mains. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le gros titre du jour : « Encore une jeune fille retrouvée morte ». Ciel parcourut vite l'article. L'affaire suscitait sa curiosité car il se dit certainement que le nouveau chien de garde devrait être dessus. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas Lizzy. Les ténèbres ne lui allaient pas. Elle, elle devait appartenir à un monde de lumière.

\- Rassemble-moi tous les documents sur ces filles retrouvées mortes… demande le bleuté à son majordome.

Il allait enquêter et voir de lui-même si sa chère cousine était mêlée à cette sordide affaire. Il espérait qu'elle ne le soit pas. Les ténèbres n'étaient pas conçues pour elle. Elle, elle devait avoir droit au bonheur.

Nous allons sommes enfin arrivés à Londres. Le manoir de ville est vide. Oh… Ils ont du partir faire une balade en ville. Dans tous les cas, je me retrouve avec Paula et Alex. Je vois bien que Paula n'apprécie pas du tout Alex… Elle se doute certainement de quelque chose et c'est normal. Elle me connait que trop bien. Cependant, pour mon but, j'ai besoin d'Alex.

Comme Alex est un démon, les ténèbres seront certainement moins lourdes à supporter. Alex me montre une nouvelle facette des ténèbres. Avant, je pensais que ce n'était que quelque chose de lugubre où toutes les pires choses pouvaient se manifester. Avec lui, j'ai appris que l'Enfer, c'est quelque chose de triste au final. Je vois bien que ce diable souffre en silence. Il continue de sourire. Il essaie de me remonter le moral. Il m'aide réellement à tourner la page alors qu'au final… Je suis un peu qu'un repas qu'il surveille, non ? J'ai l'impression d'être tellement plus pour lui pourtant. Il fait attention à moi avec sincérité j'ai l'impression. Ça ne reste qu'une impression. Je ne voudrais pas me faire des illusions.

J'irai aux Enfers après ça. Mais je n'ai pas si peur. Alex me rassure. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que je souffrirai peut-être. Je n'ose pas vraiment lui demander ce qu'il se passera après qu'il mangera mon âme. Normalement… ça sera le néant, non ?

J'observe Alex. J'aimerai tellement lui poser tant de question mais j'ai peur de l'ennuyer. J'ennuyais souvent Ciel… C'était pour essayer de le rendre plus vivant. Et maintenant… maintenant… Je ne veux pas perdre Alex. Je m'accroche à lui alors que je ne devrais pas mais il m'aide à garder la tête hors de l'eau un peu plus longtemps. La douleur dans mon cœur, la rancœur de ce malheur se sont atténuées depuis l'arrivée d'Alex. Je peux lui confier des choses que je ne pourrai ou n'oserai pas dire à Paula.

Une certaine colère bouillonne en moi. Je me demande à quoi joue le destin. Je me demande pourquoi ma vie doit être ainsi. Pourquoi Ciel a-t-il du… Non, ça je sais. La colère bouillonne en moi notamment à cause de Ciel. Notamment mais plus spécifiquement à cause d'une tout autre personne. Je me vengerai. Même si c'est de la folie, je le ferai. Mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à celui qui l'a plongé un peu plus dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y noie. J'espère juste qu'Alexander sera plus fort. Je n'aime pas douter de lui mais… Je ne peux m'en empêcher même s'il m'assure qu'un contrat décuple l'énergie d'un démon. Car si ce qu'il dit est vrai alors…

\- Mademoiselle ? j'entends Alex me sortir de mes pensées.

\- Oh euh… Oui ? je réponds.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Des pensées parasites… C'est tout.

\- Je vois… Au fait, on va enquêter en ville ce soir alors ? Pour essayer d'attraper le coupable s'il se décidait de frapper ?

\- Oui, normalement, il frappera ce soir. Il tue une jeune fille tous les jours impairs. Donc, aujourd'hui, il frappera. Nous essaierons de l'attraper. Je compte sur toi aussi…

Le soir vient vite à mon gout. Bien trop vite. Nous attendons dans le quartier où l'assassin opère la plupart du temps. Il sévit à White Chapel. Comme s'il voulait qu'on l'appelle le nouvel Jack l'éventreur. Certain lui donne ce nom. Certaines rumeurs disent que Jack est de retour. Je suis certaine que c'est différent. Jack l'éventreur égorgeait, éventrait mais ne couper pas les bras. Certain appelle aussi l'assassin Jacky the Butcher. Enfin, les noms ressemblent tous vaguement à « Jack the Ripper ».

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je sursaute en entendant la voix d'une dame. La voix ne vient pas d'une jeune fille… Ce n'est pas normal…

\- Allons-y Alex !

Je me prépare mentalement à ce que je viens de voir. J'entends des voix. Des gens discutent. Ou plutôt se dispute.

\- Non ! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas-

\- AU SECOURS ! IL A TUE CETTE PAUVRE FILLE !

\- Arrêtez ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Nous arrivons. Le coupable présumé nous fait dos. La dame nous voit et finit par s'enfuir. Le coupable présumé lâche un soupire. Je dois rester sur mes gardes. Même si ce… jeune homme affirme le contraire… je peux me permettre de le laisser partir.

\- Ne bougez pas, lance Alex. Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment. On va vous interroger. Et si vous n'êtes pas très coopératif, je ferai en sorte que vous le soyez.

Je reste en arrière. Mes yeux se posent sur le corps de la fille. Mon cœur se serre. La nausée me prend. Je détourne le regard, les larmes déjà dans les yeux. Je déteste traiter des assassinats. Je haie ça plus que tout au monde. C'est tellement horrible. Je ne le supporte pas..

Le jeune homme se retourne. Nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il détourne son regard. Je vois qu'il a les poings serrés. Ce garçon a ma taille et doit avoir mon âge. Il semble avoir des cheveux mi- longs roux foncés et… Je ne distingue pas la couleur de ses yeux. Il a des vêtements nobles. Son costume semble avoir des teintes verdâtres. Je ne sais pas vraiment à cause de l'obscurité.

\- Allons dans une autre rue pour discuter… dis-je.

\- Yes, my Lady.

L'interroger me semble la seule chose à faire pour l'instant. Mais l'émotion dans son regard me dit qu'il n'y ait pour rien. Néanmoins… Pourquoi m'observe-t-il ainsi ?

* * *

**Désolé pour cette fin un peu minable x) Mais il fallait absolument que j'arrête là car sinon on entrait dans mes idées pour le prochain chapitre donc voilà...**

**Désolé aussi si ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres mais comme je l'ai dit, j'étais pas bien en l'écrivant et donc je n'avais pas non plus les idées super claires ^^' **

**Saviez-vous qu'à la base... Ce chapitre devait venir il y a au moins 4 chapitres et puis y'a eu la dispute et tout est partit en cacahuète... Déjà la réunion avec Satan et Sebastian ne devait pas se dérouler ainsi. Bref, j'ai appris un truc avec cette fic c'est que je me torture les neurones pour tous les propos que je mets alors que ça serait pas forcement nécessaire x) Mais je suppose que c'est aussi ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans cette fiction, c'est que les idées que j'ai, je les exploite à fond (comme le fait que Lucifer soit le père d'Alexander, ça a changé toute la donne de cette fic x) )**

**Je préfère vous prévenir, j'ai beaucoup de travaille ces temps-ci par rapport à mes activités (jai un spectacle de théâtre dans pas longtemps), le prochain chapitre sera très certainement aussi en retard. Je m'en excuse d'avance ! **

**A la prochaine ! Review ? **


	30. Chapitre 28 : Mauvais pressentiment

**Konichiwa mina ! **

**Gomenasai ! Watashi wa okurete imasu... Demo... Gakkō wa watashi ni jikan ga kakarimasu... Bref, même si c'est en japonais, c'est le refrain habituel xD Désolé du retard d'une semaine ^^' Enfin avec l'école et mon spectacle de théâtre, j'avais pas le temps d'écrire... Donc sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre ! **

**planetmoon : Merci ! En espérant que ça te plaise encore ! :D**

**Yayue : Ces temps-ci beaucoup de gens sont malades... C'est presque un miracle de rien avoir x) En effet, en effet x) Mais j'aime quand ça commence mal xD (je crois qu'au bout de 28 chapitres tout le monde l'a remarqué haha x) ) Voici la suite des évènements ! Biz ! **

**Mon petit commentaire : Just... Enjoy it if it's good ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Mauvais pressentiment **

Dans une rue sombre dans l'obscurité de la nuit, on pouvait retrouvait trois personnes. L'une était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux saphir, les deux autres étaient deux jeunes hommes. L'un des deux avait des cheveux foncés ramenés en queue de cheval et l'autre des cheveux roux foncés dont la frange retombé sur son œil droit. L'œil visible de ce dernier était d'un bleu profond.

Que pouvez faire de telles personnes dans cette rue sombre dans l'obscurité de la nuit ? Oh cela n'avait rien de simple et ce n'était pas par plaisir. Cela pouvait se remarquer aux regards légèrement inquiets que la jeune fille lancer pour voir si personne n'approchait. C'était surtout parce que son compagnon et complice, l'homme aux cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval, bloqué l'autre jeune homme contre le mur lui tordant le bras dans le dos. Un interrogatoire. Il faisait subir à l'autre jeune homme un interrogatoire.

\- Je vous dis que lorsque je suis arrivé, il n'y avait que le corps et ensuite la dame est arrivé et a fait des conclusions hâtives !

\- ça, c'est toi qui le dit ! répondit Alexander à cet étranger qui lui faisait face. On ne peut te croire. Tu n'as pas d'alibi pour cette fois. Et pour les autres meurtres ? En as-tu un ?!

\- …Non… Je viens d'arriver en ville…

\- Raison de plus pour vous soupçonner… commenta Elisabeth.

\- Je crois que si j'étais un assassin, je ne serais pas assez bête pour rester sur les lieux des crimes à attendre que quelqu'un me voit et me dénonce ! De plus, j'aurais essayé de m'enfuir, non ?!

\- Oh vous savez… Les tueurs peuvent être tordus !

\- Mes gants sont d'un blanc immaculé ! argumenta le roux.

\- Les gants ça se change ! répondit du tac au tac le démon.

\- El…Mademoiselle Midford… Croyez-moi je…

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?! sursauta la blonde.

\- Je… Bon…D'accord… Je vais vous dire qui je suis… En fait… J'enquête beaucoup. Les assassinats, tout ça, j'enquête. J'aime ça. Cette affaire…

\- ça ne répond pas à la question de ma Lady ! dit Alex tout en serrant un peu plus le bras de l' « inconnu ».

\- J'étais un ami de Ciel !

Le silence prit place dans la ruelle. Le regard de Lizzy s'embruma de larme à l'entente du nom. Cette personne…

\- J'étais un ami de Ciel… Plus précisément… Une de ces aides… Dans ce boulot. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Il m'a parlé de vous vous savez. Avant de mourir… Il était venu me voir. Il.. m'a dit que ça seriez-vous qui reprendrais peut-être le titre… Il ne le voulait pas. Surtout pas… Il disait que.. Vous n'aviez pas à faire partie du monde de l'ombre…Pas une lumière telle que vous.

\- Taisez-vous ! cria Elisabeth. Taisez-vous… Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage…

\- Mademoiselle… Il m'a aussi demandé de veiller sur vous. Je… Je l'ai fait dans l'ombre comme demander. Ici, j'essayais aussi de résoudre cette affaire. S'il vous plait… Laissez-moi une chance de vous aider.

\- Je ne peux vous faire confiance !

\- Très bien… Eh bien… Je la gagnerai. Gardez-moi pendant deux jours avec vous. Dans deux jours aura lieu certainement un autre meurtre. Sauf si nous parvenons à trouver l'assassin. Là, vous verrez que ce n'est pas moi. Dans tous les cas, vous y gagnez. En plus je… je n'ai pas vraiment de logement ces temps-ci… Je suis bientôt à court d'argent…

Alexander et Lizzy s'échangèrent un regard. Il était certain qu'au moins ils pourraient garder un œil sur ce suspect potentiel. De plus, s'il était vraiment un enquêteur, il pourrait les aider. Tout était à y gagner en effet. Elisabeth étant généreuse, cela ne la déranger pas de loger sous son toit une personne en nécessité.

\- Bien. Mais attention… A la moindre menace, tu finiras avec un cadavre irretrouvable. Compris ? menaça l'ex-Bibliothécaire.

\- Bien… accepta l'inconnu à l'œil bleu.

Inutile de préciser que l'autre œil…n'était autre qu'un pentagramme mauve. Et que cet « inconnu » n'était autre que Ciel Phantomhive lui-même.

* * *

Elisabeth… non… Lizzy était devenu « Chien de garde de la Reine ». Elle faisait partie maintenant du monde de l'ombre. Mon cœur est serré comme mes poings. Elle ne mérite pas une telle vie. Elle ne mérite pas d'être plongée dans les ténèbres.

Elle s'est même trouvé un majordome à l'équivalence de Sebastian. Pourquoi j'ai ce mauvais sentiment qui me tord le ventre quand je l'observe. Même son aura à quelque chose de maléfique. Ce n'est pas une aura humaine. Ce type n'a pas d'âme. Cela ne peut être qu'un être surnaturel.

S'il vous plait… Tout mais pas ça ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle a fait un contrat avec un diable ! J'observe Lizzy. Sa marque n'est pas visible. Normal comme nous devons la cacher.

Tout est de ma faute. Si elle est malheureuse… Si elle est plongée dans les ténèbres… Si elle est maintenant chienne de garde de la Reine. Tout est de ma faute. Si ses yeux ne pétillent plus, si un sourire ne borde plus son visage, si son visage est si renfermé… Si elle porte du noir. TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE.

Pourtant… Je n'avais pas de choix que de partir. Je ne pouvais pas vivre une vie normalement. Si… Oui, j'aurais pu rester. Mais j'ai été égoïste. Comme toujours. J'ai toujours été égoïste. Si je me suis éloigné d'elle, ce n'est pas pour son bonheur, c'est pour que moi j'évite de la voir mourir avant moi car la mort ne m'attendra jamais. Et encore… On dit bien de ne jamais dire jamais. Je ne voulais pas voir ces êtres qui m'aimaient périr les uns après les autres. Je ne le voulais pas.

Pourtant… Je vois bien qu'à cause de cet égoïsme, j'ai détruit Lizzy. J'aimerai me dire que je l'oublierai plus tard mais je doute. Je vais essayer de réparer cette erreur. Je lui ferai oublier ma « mort ». Il faut qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle soit heureuse. Il faut qu'elle retourne dans un monde de lumière.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? me demande ma cousine.

\- Je…m'appelle Eden. Eden Geister…

\- D'accord… Allons-y, Alex. Je te charge de surveiller le long de son séjour chez nous.

\- Yes, my Lady.

Je sens mon ventre se tordre à l'appellation du majordome. Bon… Ne tombons pas dans la paranoïa. Il y a plein d'Alex sur Terre et c'est le diminutif de plusieurs prénoms… Cependant, ça peut aussi être le diminutif d'Alexander. J'observe le majordome qui m'observe lui aussi.

* * *

Je ne pense pas que ce type soit le tueur. Enfin, si ma chère Elisabeth me demande de le surveiller, je le ferai. Et je le surveillerai doublement. Je sens bien l'aura de ce type. C'est un démon. Il aura affaire à moi si jamais il essaie de faire du mal à….. ! Minute… Un démon ami de Ciel ?

Non… Ne me dites pas que… Que fou Ciel ici ? Jamais on n'a fait mansion d'un ami de Ciel étant démon. Jamais. Et j'ai très bien lu le livre sur lui. Oh oui. Il n'existe pas d'Eden Geister. Ça ne pouvait qu'être Ciel. Quel démon aurait lu son livre pour juste venir voir Elisabeth ? Peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'une coïncidence. Peut-être enquêtait-il et la dame la vue près du corps de la jeune fille. En tout cas, cette coïncidence, si c'en est une, est une bien belle coïncidence pour moi… Et pour Elisabeth aussi… Car… Sebastian n'est jamais loin de Ciel.

Je trouve ça étrange que Sebastian laisse Ciel partir ainsi. Pourquoi Sebastian n'est-il pas près de lui ? Ce sont-ils disputer ? Enfin… Quelques soit la raison, ça m'arrange. Je n'ai pas encore réellement un plan d'attaque pour ma vengeance ainsi que pour celle de mademoiselle.

\- Maintenant…dit ma Lady. Allons examiner le corps…

Je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle est dégoutée de devoir faire face à ça. Je vois bien qu'elle a la nausée. Elle est nerveuse aussi. Ça se voit dans la manière dont elle joue avec ses gants, à la manière où ses yeux fuient en parlant et regarde un peu partout, à la manière dont elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien sur cet état. Elle est prête à être mal à l'aise pour accomplir sa tâche. Elle est incroyable.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux m'en charger et vous n'aurez qu'à rester en arrière, je suggère.

\- Non, répond-elle fermement. Non… ça va…

Nous retournons à la scène de crime. J'ai lâché le bras de Ciel mais je le surveille quand même. C'est les ordres de mademoiselle de toute façon et ses ordres son absolu. Maintenant, Elisabeth s'accroche à mon bras. Elle le sert fort. Je sens la froideur de son corps. Elle tremble. En même temps, je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Je ne sais pourquoi…

J'observe le corps de la jeune fille étendue sur la rue. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Sa bouche est ouverte en un cri. Du sang jonche ses beaux vêtements. Elle a un bras arraché. Le gauche. Comme toujours dans cet affaire. Le bras arraché repose près du corps. Les doigts ont été découpés et ont été disposé sur le ventre de la demoiselle. Le chiffre « 8 » a été formé avec les doigts.

Je vois Ciel qui s'avance vers le corps. Il observe ce chiffre et fronce les sourcils.

\- S-Scotland Yard aura une photo…On… On leur empruntera leur photo. Ils vont bientôt arriver…Allons-y, dit ma Lady presque en murmurant. Il est tard…Hum… Certainement qu'_ils_ dormiront déjà.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le fiacre et montons dedans. Je m'assieds près de ma lady qui tremble encore. Ciel s'assied en face de nous. Je vois qu'il évite le regarde de mademoiselle. Je vois dans son regard du regret et une certaine souffrance. Il voit à quel point il a fait souffrir Elisabeth en la laissant seule. Il n'apprécie en rien lui avoir fait du mal. Je vois bien qu'il hait cette vision d'elle et que ça lui donne un certain coup au cœur de la revoir. Je me souviens que lorsque j'avais pris la forme d'Elisabeth à la Bibliothèque pour savoir qui il aimait, il s'était mis en colère. J'avais vu ses yeux s'écarquiller et éviter « son » regard. Même si ça ne se remarque pas, il a toujours fait attention à elle. Il tient à elle. C'est une des derniers membres de sa famille après tout. Il était malgré tout assez proche d'elle.

Je sens la tête de mademoiselle contre mon épaule. Elle cesse de trembler. Elle s'est endormie. Je souris doucement sentant de nouveaux mes joues chauffées. C'est comme quand au début j'allais Les… Non… Ne pense pas à eux dans cette situation. Ma main va se loger dans les cheveux de ma maitresse. Je lui caresse tendrement. Il n'y a que quand elle dort qu'elle est aussi paisible.

J'entends l'autre s'éclaircir la gorge. Je retire directement ma main. Un majordome n'est pas censé caresser les cheveux de sa maitresse… peu importe à quel point elle est mignonne. Enfin, je suis sûr que S… Sebastian le fait souvent à Ciel et pourtant c'est son majordome pour l'éternité. Mais… Ils sont ensemble. C'est donc normal de démontrer ce genre d'affection. Minute, minute, minute ! Je… Moi je ne suis en rien avec Elisabeth alors je ne dois pas le faire ! Je… Je ne suis pas amoureux ou quoi que ce soit ! Je… J'ai l'impression de me mentir… Tant pis, je me mentirai à moi-même un peu plus longtemps en disant que je n'éprouve aucune affection pour elle.

Je regarde Ciel. C'est à lui d'être mal à l'aise. C'est dingue à quel point les personnes sont différentes. Devant le corps de cette pauvre fille tantôt, il n'a pas eu un seul frisson. Et maintenant, parce qu'il se retrouve en face de moi et de mademoiselle, il n'est pas aussi bien.

\- Il nous faudra une demi-heure pour rentrer au manoir de ville de mademoiselle, je lance.

* * *

J'observe mes chaussures. Ça fait longtemps qu'elles ne m'ont plus semblé aussi intéressantes que maintenant. J'entends le « majordome » me parler. Est-ce vraiment son majordome ? Ça pourrait être un précepteur au vue de la familiarité qu'il a fait preuve avec Lizzy. Elle semble être attachée à lui en tout cas… J'espère juste que ma mauvaise intuition n'est qu'une mauvaise intuition et qu'elle ne soit point réel…

\- Hum… D'accord… je réponds.

\- Enfin… _Vous devez le savoir_, n'est-ce pas ?

\- P-pardon ?

\- Eh bien, vous avez déjà dû travailler pour Ciel Phantomhive, non ? Dès lors, vous devez savoir où se trouve son manoir de ville, déduit le majordome.

Je relève légèrement la tête. Il m'observe. Il a un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Ma mauvaise intuition ne fait que se renforcer.

La demi-heure se passe très lentement. Nous ne parlons pas. Je ne suis pas assez à l'aise comme ça et je ne connais rien vraiment de ce majordome. Finalement, nous arrivons au manoir. Ça fait tellement bizarre de le revoir après plus d'un an et en même temps j'ai l'impression de ne jamais être parti. Rien de la façade n'a changé. Nous entrons et je constate que rien n'a changé à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais aller porter mademoiselle dans sa chambre. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, demande le majordome.

Je le suis à l'étage. Lizzy dort dans ma chambre maintenant. Nous croisons Paula.

\- Ah ! Paula ! interpelle le brun. Pourrais-tu changer mademoiselle pour qu'elle puisse dormir ? Je vais la poser sur son lit. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais m'occuper de notre…invité.

\- Bien… maugrée Paula.

Elle semble moins joyeuse qu'avant. Elle regarde aussi le majordome d'un drôle d'air. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle l'apprécie beaucoup. Le brun va déposer ma cousine dans son lit avant de revenir à moi.

\- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Suivez-moi.

Je le suis comme demander. Il me place dans l'une des chambres pour les invités. J'observe la pièce. Tout est comme avant. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit.

BAM !

Je sursaute en entendant le majordome refermer la porte. Il est à l'intérieur avec moi. Il se retourne et me regarde. Un sourire narquois nait sur ses lèvres. Je déteste ce sourire qu'il me montre.

\- Je vais rester la nuit ici. Après tout, les ordres de ma maitresse sont absolus. Après tout… Je suis un diable de majordome.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Mes doutes se confirment.

\- Et si nous discutions…Fantomive ?

Mon mauvais pressentiment s'est réalisé. Et je n'ai aucune issue…

* * *

**Tintintin ! :D Bon ce n'est pas la pire fin que j'ai pu faire x) Personnellement je ne trouve même pas que ça soit une réel fin à suspens**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu car j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire j'avoue :) **

**Juste une petite note : Geister en allemand veut dire Fantôme x) Et sinon le moment où Alexander se change en Lizzy est dans le chapitre 5 (eh oui ça date xD) **

**A la prochaine mes chouchous ! :D **


	31. Chapitre 29 : Explications

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Pour une fois, je ne vous mets pas un chapitre en retard mais plutot un chapitre à l'avance ! C'est surtout parce qu'après je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais le temps d'udapter... J'essaierai que ça soit dans les temps mais je ne vous promets rien ! **

**Yayue : Bon, moi je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Alex mais je l'adore très très fort comme c'est mon petit bébé ! (même si c'est vrai que je suis très méchante avec lui parfois...) Eh oui pas de Sebastian ! Mais on s'en fout de lui :D Pour l'instant, il ne va pas apparaitre souvent ! Il n'est même pas là dans celui-ci et je ne sais pas s'il le sera dans le prochain x) Mieux que du coca ?! Oo... Et plus sain aussi alors xD **

**Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache : (Firstly first, j'adore ton pseudo xD) Pas faire de mal à Ciel ? ça dépend ce qu'on entend par "mal"... Enfin, tu verras bien :P Oui ça serait cruel mais je suis cruel xD Alors je ne m'en soucis pas trop ! xD **

**planetmoon : Arigato !**

**Pomme : Désolé pour les fautes ^^' Oui évidement, je me doute :) Je n'ai pas encore une orthographe parfaite x) Maintenant, j'ai bien envie de m'arracher les yeux parfois quand je relis des chapitres x) (comme tout à l'heure en lisant le dernier chapitre) Maintenant, quand j'en ai le temps, j'essaie de corriger quelques chapitres ;) Sinon merci pour ta review~ ! **

**Mon petit commentaire : Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à vrai dire... Alors hum... Potatoes. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Explications **

Alexander regardait Ciel un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il voyait bien que la peur gagnait peu à peu le petit Phantomhive. Un rire échappa des lèvres de l'ex-Bibliothécaire. Plus il voyait le bleuté…euh… le roux (?) reculer comme il pouvait pour lui échapper, plus il avait envie de rire. Alexander finit par arriver vers le lit.

\- T'en fais pas, voyons ! Je vais rien te faire cette fois J'ai pas de potion, ni rien ! Et si j'essayais de te faire quoi que ce soit, ton cher Sebastian rappliquerait et je n'en ai pas très envie pour le moment. Pas encore de plan pour ma vengeance, tu vois ?

Ciel n'osa pas répondre. Il observait Alexander à l'alerte de tout geste brusque. Il vit bien que le brun n'allait rien faire. Il lâcha un soupire. Il avait réagi malgré lui. Normal après tout, non ? Au vu de sa dernière rencontre et cohabitation forcée avec Alexander, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise d'être dans la même pièce que ce dernier.

Alexander commença par retirer ses chaussures tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ensuite, il retira son frac et son boléro. Enfin, il se coucha sur le lit. Ciel, qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce, se demandait que faire ou quoi dire. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il ne savait pas, alors, il resta là sans rien dire.

\- Allez ! Viens te coucher avec moi ! Je te jure que je ne te ferais pas de mal ! Bon… Cette fois-ci, du moins. Normalement, je ne te ferai plus de mal maintenant. Ou si je te fais du mal ça sera de manière indirecte ! Donc, je ne toucherai pas à tes beaux cheveux ! Et donc…

\- Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! s'exclama le petit Phantomhive.

Ce dernier s'approcha du lit. Il considéra du regard l'ex-Bibliothécaire qui lui souriait. Ciel soupira et malgré son malaise, il retira ses chaussures avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Il plaça le coussin contre son dos et étendit ses jambes. Sebastian ne devait absolument pas apprendre tout de suite la présence d'Alexander. S'il l'apprenait, il refuserait que Ciel reste près de lui. Il l'obligerait alors à s'éloigner de Lizzy et Ciel ne le voulait pas. Pas pour l'instant et il ne fallait pas inquiéter inutilement le majordome outre-mesure alors que la situation était pour l'instant sous-contrôle.

\- Je suppose que tu pourrais laisser tomber ton masque… dit Ciel.

\- Très bien, répondit Alexander beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me parler ? Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? J'ai changé mon apparence pourtant…

\- J'ai lu le livre sur toi, souviens-toi ! Et y'a aucun Eden Geister. Et puis, franchement, au niveau du nom, tu n'as pas eu beaucoup d'originalité ! « Fantôme » en allemand et tu t'appelles Phantomhive ! En plus, t'as plus d'âme et ça se sent. Et après…tes réactions ! Je croyais que tu m'avais reconnu plus tôt quand Elisabeth a prononcé mon nom. Cependant, au vu de comment tu as réagi ici, tu viens seulement de le réaliser.

\- Je n'étais pas sur… Mais je sentais bien que tu étais un démon… Quels sont les termes du contrat que tu as établi avec Lizzy ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait un contrat ?!

\- Secret professionnel~ ! éluda Alexander. M'enfin, on peut dire que ses souhaits m'arrangent… ajouta-t-il en regardant Ciel.

\- Ça… t'arrange… ? Ça concerne Sebastian ou moi ?!

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui dire que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?! paniqua légèrement l'ex-bleuté. Si… Si tu le fais… Je te jure que-

\- Tu appelleras Sebastian ? Non, ça ne sera pas la peine. Je ne dirais rien…pour l'instant. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange, alors !

\- Quoi donc ? demanda dubitativement le petit Phantomhive.

\- Premièrement, tu ne dis rien à Sebastian me concernant. Tu ne lui dis pas que je suis ici. Deuxièmement, tu as intérêt à aider Elisabeth pour l'enquête. Elle est vraiment mal à cause de ça. Ça la rend malade de faire ce boulot. Maintenant, elle est forte. Aussi, elle n'arrêtera quand même pas ce fichu boulot alors…

\- Oui, oui, ça va ! Je sais ! J'ai compris !

* * *

Un silence s'installe entre nous deux. C'est un silence légèrement pesant. Un de ceux qui vous met mal à l'aise quand il arrive dans une conversation car on ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Cependant, moi, une question me brulait les lèvres. Elle tourne dans ma tête depuis notre retour à vrai dire, depuis que j'ai vu Alexander passer une main dans les cheveux de ma cousine. Néanmoins, je ne sais pas comment la formuler. Prenant une inspiration, je me lance :

\- Dis-moi, Alexander… Quels sont tes sentiments envers ma cousine ? Parce que…hum… Même si ça ne doit pas faire longtemps que vous vous connaissez…Tu n'as pas l'air… Enfin non, je veux dire…

Je vois les yeux de l'ancien Bibliothécaire s'agrandir de surprise et ses joues se colorer en rouge. C'est une expression que je n'avais pas encore vu sur le visage d'Alexander. Ça m'intrigue. Aurait-il des sentiments pour Lizzy ?

\- E-eh.. Eh bien, je suis son majordome mais… Enfin, ça serait mentir de dire que je ne lui trouve aucune sympathie. Elle… est très gentille. Elle m'a accueilli et jamais elle ne fait attention à ma nature de démon… Elle en est même curieuse ! Elle aimerait me poser des questions, je le vois bien ! Mais elle ne le fait jamais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pas timidité mais… Euh… Plutôt parce qu'elle n'ose pas ? Enfin, c'est mignon je trouve ! Hum… Je veux dire.. Enfin… Elisabeth… est très belle déjà au naturelle donc comme elle est curieuse… J-je… Non mais c'est vrai ! Tu devrais voir ses yeux verts avec cette petite lumière à l'intérieur quand elle parle et quand elle est curieuse de quelque chose ! Et… Et puis, ses yeux sont encore plus mis en valeurs par le blond de ses cheveux ! En plus, les cheveux lâchés lui vont tellement bien ! Ça donne bien avec ses robes un peu plus sombres. La couleur devrait bien lui aller bien aussi, certainement. Non, je suis sûr que ça lui irait bien ! Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui choisis ses vêtements, c'est Paula… Ou mademoiselle elle-même. Le mieux, c'est quand elle sourit ! C'est rare ! Quoi que, ces derniers temps ça arrive un peu plus souvent… J'aime bien la réconforter ! J'sais ce que ça fait d'être un peu déprimé. Et… Et…

J'observe Alexander pendant qu'il me déballe tout ça. Et il n'en a pas encore finit. Ses joues sont de plus en plus rouges au fur et à mesure qu'il parle. Il s'embrouille beaucoup dans ses phrases mais c'est toujours pour faire l'éloge de ma cousine. Je ne le suis plus vraiment dans sa tirade. Visiblement, quand il est gêné, il devient encore plus un moulin à paroles que d'habitude. C'est un peu ennuyant. Il aurait pu simplement me faire un résumé de sa réponse non ? Moi, je lui demandais simplement s'il avait des sentiments pour Elisabeth, pas forcément de me faire son éloge.

\- … Donc, comme je suis son majordome, tu comprends, je ne devrais pas forcement, penser à tout ça, haha ! Maintenant, comme je suis son démon… Je ne dois pas non plus ! Et… Je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux, non ! Je… C'est juste que c'est une mignonne… Enfin, très belle jeune femme ! T'avais vraiment de la chance d'être fiancé avec elle ! Dommage que tu préfères les gars, hein ! Mais… Enfin, moi, personnellement, je n'éprouve que de l'amitié ! Oui ! C'est ça, cette affection est de l'amitié ! Ce n'est en rien de l'amour ou quoi, haha ! Et puis, je pense encore un peu à Eux ! Et… Du moins, un peu moins quand même parce que mademoiselle est là pour m'occuper l'esprit. Pas que je pense tout le temps à Elisabeth mais…

Et c'est repartit de plus belle… Je me cale contre mon coussin. Alexander s'est levé durant son long monologue et fait les cents pas dans la pièce tout en continuant de parler. Je soupire. J'hésite même à le couper.

\- …Enfin, donc, bref, non, je n'ai pas de sentiments d'amour envers ma chère maitresse, juste de l'amitié. Façon, comme je suis son démon et son majordome, bref, un diable de majordome, je ne puis l'aimer que dans ce sens. Je lui trouve juste beaucoup de qualités et qu'elle est incroyable… Et qu'elle a un magnifique… Aussi…

\- C'est bon ! Stop ! je l'arrête avant qu'il ne parte en élucubrations pour la énième fois.

Il s'arrête de marcher. Il vient se recoucher dans le lit plus silencieux que jamais. Je commence à somnoler avant d'être sorti de ma rêverie par l'ex-Bibliothécaire sortant de son mutisme.

\- Pourquoi être revenu à Londres ? Tu voulais revoir ta cousine ? C'était une coïncidence ou pas ? demande-t-il.

\- Eh bien… Je m'ennuyais pendant que Sebastian te cherche pour peut-être au final te tuer, je réponds simplement. J'avais vu dans les journaux cette affaire. Je voulais enquêter dessus. C'est sûr que l'idée que Lizzy puisse travailler sur cette affaire m'avait effleuré l'esprit mais je ne le voulais pas non plus. Donc oui, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si nous nous sommes en quelque sorte retrouvés. As-tu vraiment l'intention de tuer Elisabeth et manger son âme… ?

\- Le contrat stipule bien que… Non, je n'en ai aucune envie. Tout comme Sebastian, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force nécessaire pour faire ça. Ça m'énerve d'avoir cette ressemblance avec lui… Je verrai bien sur le moment même. Son âme est magnifique. Ça serait une des meilleurs que je pourrais certainement manger mais en même temps… J'sais pas si j'en serai capable.

Je soupire un peu de soulagement. Il essaierait donc juste d'aider Lizzy dans sa quête. Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait ? De toute façon, même si je lui demandais, je ne pense pas que j'obtiendrais de réponse.

\- Et sinon… Pour ta vengeance… ?

Alexander prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants avant de me répondre.

\- Satan m'a dit que je serais libre si j'abandonnais ma vengeance, m'apprend-il. Mon père est Lucifer. Cool, non ? Et comme j'ai du coup un pourcentage de sang d'ange dans mes veines, mon amour m'était excusé… Il essayait de me résonner aussi… Mais si y'avait pas eu ce protocole… Ce truc… Enfin, tout le monde et personne n'est le coupable dans cette histoire. Alors je l'ai choisi. Et cette personne c'est Méphisto, enfin, Sebastian. En même temps son taux de culpabilité est le plus élevé… J'ai besoin de relâcher toute cette haine, ce désir de vengeance ! Ne réagirais-tu pas pareillement ? Tu sais ce qu'est que la vengeance après tout.

\- Certainement. Je n'ai pas hésité à ordonner à Sebastian de tuer la cause de mon malheur. Cependant, je vois bien que ça ne m'a rien apporter. Oui, j'avais la satisfaction d'être vengé mais.. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ma colère s'est calmée. C'est pas pour autant que je me suis senti mieux, que mes parents m'ont moins manqué. Au final… Je me demande à quoi ça m'a servi…

\- …Tu crois que se venger est inutile après coup ?

\- Inutile… Pas forcément.. Une sorte de frustration s'en va mais après, rien n'est arrangé. Et ce n'est pas pour te convaincre de ne rien faire à Sebastian que je dis ça. En toute honnêteté, même si tu restes sur ton idée de vengeance, je pense que tu n'as aucune chance contre lui sauf en t'attaquant à moi mais si tu t'attaques à moi, Sebastian rappliquera directement et tu n'auras de nouveau aucune chance… Donc, je ne pense même pas qu'il soit possible que tu puisses te venger un jour.

L'ex-Bibliothécaire reste silencieux. Je vois que ses poings sont serrés à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure aussi.

\- Je verrai bien… finit-il par murmurer.

* * *

Je sais qu'il a raison au fond. Je sais. Peut-être que si j'avais réussi mon coup la dernière fois, tout aurait bien été. Maintenant que j'ai utilisé cette carte, je ne peux plus le faire. Il n'y aurait plus de surprise et Sebastian le remarquerait directement. Je vais réfléchir. Oui, je réfléchirai autant de temps qu'il faudra. Mais de toute façon, même si j'abandonne de me venger de Sebastian, il faut que j'exécute la vengeance.

Cette discussion commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est Ciel qui pose les questions et moi qui réponds alors que ça devrait être l'inverse techniquement ! Ce n'est pas juste… En plus, il a réussi à me faire parler beaucoup. Même si…en fait…me faire parler n'est pas bien compliqué. Tout de même, Ciel a parlé moins que je ne l'ai fait ! Ce qui au final est normal aussi…

\- Sinon, tu as déjà des hypothèses pour le tueur qui sévit en ville ? je demande non sans changer de sujet.

\- Ecoute, j'ai envie de dormir… Je répondrai à ça plus tard ! ronchonna Ciel qui en avait marre de cet interrogatoire. Et puis, je devrais certainement le répétez de nouveau à Elisabeth demain et je n'aime pas dire deux fois la même chose.

\- Oh ! Tu n'as dit qu'une fois « Je t'aime » à Sebastian alors ? Le pauvre !

\- Oh ça va ! Tu sais pertinemment ce que je voulais dire !

Je ris. D'un côté… J'ai l'impression de retrouver en Ciel une sorte d'ami. Je le vois qui somnole alors j'arrête mes taquineries. Il finit par s'endormir. Personnellement, je décide d'aller veiller sur la nuit de mademoiselle Elisabeth. Son visage est mignon quand elle dort ! Enfin… Par mignon je veux dire qu'elle est belle comme son visage est tout détendu et-….

* * *

**A suivre !**

**Oui, c'était beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre mais il le fallait bien ! Ensuite j'ai préféré couper avant que ça ne devienne trop long ! :)**

**En espérant que ça vous a plu !**

**Au fait, nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci a tout ceux qui ont commenté ou meme tout ceux qui me soutiennent (même dans l'ombre), vous êtes géniaux ! Encore merci pour tout ! **

**A la prochaine !**


	32. Chapitre 30 : Impair

**Bonjour à tous, les gens ! **

**Bon ben...J'ai pas su écrire dans le délais mais je vous avais prévenu je crois :) Merci d'être toujours patient avec moi ^^ Ici, c'est pas évident d'écrire. J'ai beau être en vacances, j'ai plein de boulot donc, peu de temps à moi aussi. J'ai profité d'avoir fini ce que j'avais à faire aujourd'hui pour écrire le chapitre ! Sinon, je ne sais pas quand vous l'auriez eu xD **

**Planetmoon : Ah oui Alexander peut vraiment être un moulin à parole~ ! Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime :3**

**Yayue : Ouais c'est normal c'est sur :) On est un peu leur parent x) Voui ils deviennent ami :D Bah à la base, j'avais même imaginé qu'il se passerait un truc entre eux à la Bibliothèque car Ciel voulait oublier un peu Sebastian et donc il se serait laissé aller dans les bras d'Alex xD Et puis, j'ai eu l'idée du passé d'Alex et ça a changé tous mes plans ! Bah voui, c'est un moulin à parole notre cher Alex ! x) Merci :) Biz ! **

**Pomme : Bah...Bah oui...Savais pas quoi dire alors... J'ai écrit le premier mot qui me venait à la tête... xD Eh bien, c'est vrai que dans l'animé, Lizzy peut sembler ennuyante et tout, dans le début du manga aussi maintenant, je trouve qu'on lui laisse pas assez sa chance des fois. Je trouve ça, par exemple, un peu bête de la détester juste parce qu'elle est fiancée à Ciel x) M'enfin, sinon c'est vrai qu'au début, je la trouvais énervante au début mais maintenant, (je ne sais pas si tu suis le manga) elle est vraiment géniale, je trouve car on voit qu'elle n'est pas que la petite fille toujours mignonne et toujours heureuse qui vit au pays des papillons. **

**Mon petit commentaire : Je ne suis pas sur mais je pense que j'ai de nouveau battu mon record de longueur de chapitre. Etant moins souvent capable d'écrire, j'écris de plus longs chapitres. Au moins, c'est déjà ça plutot que d'avoir une longueur standard x) Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! Cette fois)ci, nous nous plongeons un peu plus dans l'enquête !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Impair**

Je commence à me réveiller tout en sentant que quelqu'un me caresser doucement les cheveux. Ce toucher est agréable. Minute. Qui peux bien me caresser les cheveux ?! J'ouvre les yeux et me retourne soudainement.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur… me sourit tendrement mon majordome.

Je lâche un léger soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est que lui. Visiblement, je ne suis pas encore totalement relaxé d'être dans le même manoir qu'Alexander même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne peut rien me faire sans que Sebastian rapplique directement.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? je me demande.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, ironise-t-il.

\- Oh tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Tu me croyais à l'hôtel, non ?

\- Je sais vous tracer n'importe où avec le contrat. Néanmoins, je suis assez surpris de vous retrouver ici, au manoir de ville alors que mademoiselle Elisabeth s'y trouve aussi.

\- Eh bien… Je suis comme qui dirait tomber sur Lizzy hier en enquêtant et elle me prend pour un coupable potentiel des meurtres et comme ça me donne une excuse pour la revoir et enquêter avec elle, j'ai proposé de me tenir à l'œil pour prouver mon innocence.

\- Bien joué.

\- Je sais, merci !

Je jette nerveusement un regard sur le réveil à côté de moi sur la table de nuit. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Alexander débarque pour venir me réveiller. Je ne serais pas vraiment dans une position agréable si Sebastian l'apprenait.

\- Tout va bien, Ciel ? Tu sembles nerveux…

\- Oui, oui ! Tout va bien ici ! Mais… Tu ne devrais pas rester ici plus longtemps… On va surement venir me chercher et il vaut mieux qu'on ne te voit pas !

\- Tu me caches quelque chose…

\- Je t'assure que non…

\- De plus, je sens comme… une présence dans ce manoir… et qui ne vient pas de vous…

\- ….Sebastian… C'est rien… Juste… Le majordome de Lizzy est un démon mais… Tout va bien… hum…

\- Mademoiselle Elisabeth aurait fait un contrat ?! demande Sebastian.

\- Oui… Enfin non ! … Je ne sais pas ! je réponds nerveusement. Mais ce démon est inoffensif et il ne me fera aucun mal ! On a mis les choses au clair hier… Tu sais… Comme il pensait que j'en avais pour l'âme de Lizzy comme il ne me connait pas… Enfin, des préoccupations de démon, tu vois ! Mais je lui ai dit que non, y'a aucun problème. Aucun.

\- …Hum…

\- Tu… Tu devrais partir maintenant… ?

\- Ai-je droit à un baiser au moins ?

Je rougis d'embarras. De vouloir cacher Alexander à Sebastian, j'avais complètement oublié autre chose. Si Sebastian était venu c'était pour me voir car nous vivons un peu séparément pour l'instant et que…peut-être que je lui manque un peu. Je me rapproche et lui et scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser. Il me serre contre lui et caresse doucement mes cheveux. Ça fait bizarre de faire ça alors que je n'ai pas ma forme originale. Visiblement, ça ne le dérange pas. Au moins, ça veut dire que peu importe mon apparence ou peu importera mon apparence. Il m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que je reflète. Il aime ce qu'il y a en mon intérieur. Je souris légèrement à cette pensée.

\- Bon, je vais y aller maintenant alors. J'espère avoir fini mes recherches au plus vite, sourit doucement Sebastian.

\- D'accord…

\- Et s'il y au quoi que ce soit… Tu me le diras, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, évidement.

Ce mensonge me fait mal au cœur rien que de le prononcer mais je veux rester encore un peu près de Lizzy et je sais pertinemment qu'Alexander ne me fera rien. Cependant, si je le dis, Sebastian m'éloignera d'ici pour ma « sécurité », il ne comprendrait pas.

* * *

Il a beau me dire ça, je vois bien qu'il me cache quelque chose. Il me cache quelque chose et ça ne me plait en rien. Ne me fait-il pas confiance ? S'il me faisait confiance, il me le dirait, non ? Et pourquoi tient-il tellement à ce que je m'en aille ? Il sait pourtant que je sais sentir une présence et que je pourrais quand même partir très vite, non ? Enfin… J'espère que malgré tout, il me dira ce qu'il se passe…

J'espère…

* * *

Alexander débarque dans ma chambre un peu plus tard. Sebastian est parti depuis dix bonnes minutes. Je me sens toujours un peu coupable pour lui mentir… Néanmoins, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je t'ai apporté de propres vêtements, Fantomive ! chantonne l'ex-Bibliothécaire.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Si Lizzy entendait… ! je lui rappelle sèchement tout en prenant la pile de vêtement.

Je m'habille une fois qu'il me laisse seul. Nous allons ensuite dans la salle à manger où le petit déjeuner va être servi. Lizzy a demandé que je prenne le petit-déjeuner avec elle pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu mieux qu'hier.

Je m'installe à l'opposé de ma cousine. Alexander vient nous servir comme tout bon majordome. Il sert le thé à Elisabeth avant de me servir à mon tour puis il annonce :

\- Pour ce matin, j'ai fait un thé à la violette et aux framboises.

\- Bien, dit Lizzy tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Il est très bon.

\- Merci, mademoiselle.

Je bois à mon tour ma tasse de thé. Ce n'est pas mon préféré mais ça passe. Enfin, je ne puis faire le difficile au vu de ma position actuelle.

\- Hmm… Nous devons discuter…annonce ma cousine évitant soigneusement mon regard.

C'est bizarre mais…je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment ma cousine en face de moi. Avant, elle était si souriante et énergique. Elle fait tellement mature maintenant. Avant, elle ne faisait pas son âge mais maintenant, elle fait même plus.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai… Qu'effectivement vous enquêtiez… Il doit y avoir des éléments que vous avez dû relever, non… ? Dites-moi.

\- Eh bien… Hum… Les meurtres se font les jours impairs… Les filles se retrouvent avec un bras en moins… Les victimes ne sont que des filles entre 14 et 16 ans. Le tueur laisse un chiffre ou un nombre sur le corps des victimes mais ce n'est pas forcément un nombre impair cette fois-ci. Enfin… J'ai des renseignements très limités. Je n'ai pas vu les corps… Ou même des photos des corps. Maintenant, ce que j'ai vu du cadavre d'hier… C'était que les coups donnés à la victime ne semblent pas être méticuleux mais plus haineux. On dirait qu'on s'est acharné sur elle. Donc… le tueur doit avoir quelque chose contre ces filles. Peut-être il y a-t-il un quelconque lien avec le fait qu'il arrache toujours le bras gauche… Et qu'il préfère les nombres impairs pour les dates.

\- Je le pense aussi. Maintenant, si vous étiez le tueur, vous pourriez aussi me dire tout ça, répond-elle.

\- Je pense qu'un tueur qui assassine les gens avec colère ne l'avouerait pas. De plus, il serait beaucoup plus nerveux d'être pris au piège. Ce genre de meurtres n'est pas le plus planifié. Ce sont des crimes « amateurs » si tu… vous me permettez l'expression.

\- En effet. Cependant, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent…. A ne pas assez se méfier ou en étant trop naïf, on finit par passer à côté de quelque chose… Et parfois quelque chose de grave.

Je vois directement à quoi elle fait référence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser légèrement la tête.

\- Sinon…Vous allez m'accompagner aujourd'hui pour l'enquête. Je vais aller voir une connaissance pour en savoir un peu plus sur la mort de ces victimes.

\- Tu vas aller chez Undertaker ?

\- Oui. Tu le connais ?

\- Oh euh… Un peu… Ciel m'a parlé de lui une ou deux fois… Il me racontait comment il était, le fait que parfois il était ridicule avec les prix qu'ils demandaient…

\- Ah bon… ? demande-t-elle avec un air inquiet.

\- Hum… C'est juste qu'il ne demande pas d'argent… Enfin…Tu verras mais… Il n'est pas méchant.

\- J'espère… C'est la première fois que je vais aller le voir… Jamais les autres enquêtent me le demandaient. Mais là, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Ça sera certainement mieux que les documents de Scotland Yard. Bref, dès que nous aurons fini de prendre le petit déjeuner, nous irons. Va préparer le fiacre, Alex.

\- Bien mademoiselle mais alors… Je dois vous laisser seul avec Monsieur Eden…

\- Oh nous savons bien qu'il est très peu probable que ce ne ça soit pas lui. Toi-même ce matin, tu me disais qu'il semblait ne pas mentir.

\- Oui.

Tss… Il voulait juste m'embêter en faisant cette remarque. Je le vois bien au petit regard qu'il m'a lancé.

\- Aussi, ajoute Lizzy, va les prévenir qu'on part ?

« Les » ? Mais… Oh, je vois. Soma et Agni serait toujours ici ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas même si je pensais qu'après ma « mort », ils repartiraient en Inde. Hum… Etant rentré tard hier, Soma devait dormir et donc Agni aussi certainement ce qui explique qu'on ne les a pas encore croisé. Heureusement, Soma me croyant mort, il n'essaiera plus de me faire des câlins et de m'étouffer en disant qu'il est un peu mon seul ami et comme mon grand frère !

* * *

Après le petit déjeuné, comme cela était prévu, Lizzy, Alexander et Ciel partirent en ville. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la boutique d'Undertaker toujours aussi sombre…et poussiéreuse. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y régnait un silence morbide (enfin, c'était normal dans la boutique d'un croque-mort). Elisabeth n'était pas rassurée au vue de l'ambiance tout autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas très friande de ce genre de choses. Elle se demandait même où elle avait mis les pieds.

\- Hu…hu…hu… Des visiteurs….une voix rauque déclara.

Personne n'était à dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'un des cercueils s'ouvrit faisait sursauter la jeune femme qui se colla instantanément à son majordome. Alexander, surprit et rougissant, la serra contre lui pour la rassurer, profitant ainsi de la situation. Ciel, en revanche, n'était pas impressionné. Après tout, il avait vu faire le vieux shinigami un bon nombre de fois.

\- Vous venez pour commander un cercueil pour la demoiselle ?

\- Je… N-non… répondit faiblement Elisabeth. Hum… Je viens ici pour…des informations…

\- Hum…. Quels genres d'informations… ? Oh… Mais voilà notre nouvelle chienne de garde ! Ce serait donc sur les meurtres des jeunes femmes ? Tu viens enfin me voir, marquise ?

\- O-oui. Hum, toussota-t-elle pour éclaircir sa voix. En effet, je viens pour cette affaire car je voudrais quelques informations sur les corps.

\- Je vois…Hu…Hu…Hu… Eh bien, comme c'est la première fois et que vous êtes une dame, je ne vous ferai pas payer cette fois-ci, hu…hu… !

\- Et…C'est quoi vos prix, sinon ? demanda Alexander.

\- Un magnifique rire ! s'exclama Undertaker en tournant sur lui-même. Si vous me faites rire, je vous donnerai des informations ! Hu, hu, hu !

\- ….Ah…. D'accord….

\- Aurais-tu des photos des corps, Undertaker ? Ou d'autres détails ? questionna Ciel oubliant un moment que le croque-mort n'était pas censé le connaitre.

\- Hu… Oui, mais pour toi c'est payant.

\- Mais- ! Je suis avec elle ! protesta le roux.

\- Pfff ! D'accord, d'accord, je vais vous donner ce que j'ai ! En tout cas, je peux vous dire que le meurtrier s'est déchainé sur le bras gauche de ces gamines ! Heureusement, j'ai pu quand même les faire toutes belles !

Alexander s'avança et prit les photos et quelques fiches sur les victimes que lui tendait Undertaker murmurant un rapide « merci ».

\- Eh bien, hu…hu… J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, marquise !

\- De… de même, répondit plus par politesse que par sincérité Elisabeth qui se dirigeait vers la sortie suivie de près par Alexander.

\- Ou… de vous revoir… comte… murmura l'ex-shinigami pour lui-même regardant le garçon qui fermait la marche.

Elisabeth, Alexander et Ciel retournèrent au fiacre qui les attendait là. La jeune femme était soulagée d'être sortie. L'ambiance de la boutique était bien trop lugubre. Le majordome tendit les fichiers à sa maitresse pour qu'elle puisse les lire. Elle parcourut rapidement les documents puis releva la tête vers le roux.

\- Eden…

Ciel, se souvenant à peine s'être présenté sous ce prénom, ne réagit pas et continua à être de ses pensées ce qui fit rouler des yeux l'ex-Bibliothécaire. Ce dernier, pour ne pas que Ciel se grille tout de suite, lui donna un léger coup.

\- Oh euh… Oui ? Désolé…J'étais ailleurs…

\- J'ai vu… Bref, regarde ces document et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Ou si tu remarques quelques choses… Hum…Ces photos sont un peu trop pour moi…finit par avouer Elisabeth.

Ciel prit les documents et se mit à les lire attentivement. Ensuite, il observa les photos.

\- Sur chaque corps, on s'acharne sur le bras gauche. Les doigts sont ensuite, semble-t-il, disposer pour former un numéro. Maintenant, il reste à voir si ça a une quelconque signification.

\- Peut-être il y a un rapport entre les victimes par ce numéro ? proposa le majordome.

\- Certainement qu'ils ont un lien entre yeux. Voyons voir…Avec les 6 victimes, ça donne : 9-20-19-6-15-18…

\- Eh bien, il semble alterné nombre pair et impair, commenta Lizzy. Sinon, il n'y a pas de suite logique dans ces nombres.

\- C'est bizarre de la part du tueur de faire entrer des choses « pairs » alors qu'il semble se focaliser sur les choses impaires. Enfin, c'est un hypothèse quand même intéressante.

\- Sinon, ça pourrait bien être un message, non ? Une indication ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? Parce que c'est bien beau de mettre des numéros sur les corps des victimes avec une quelconque alternance, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ça pour le tueur à part perdre du temps s'il n'y a aucune signification. A moins que le tueur soit totalement fou… ajouta Alexander.

\- Un message avec des chiffres… répéta le roux.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée ! annonça la jeune femme. Et si c'était à relier aux lettres de l'alphabet selon leur ordre ? On peut essayer !

\- Pourquoi pas, dit le majordome. Dès lors, ça nous ferait… I-T-S-F-O-R… « It's for ».

\- C'est pour ? Mais « c'est pour » quoi ?

\- Certainement qu'il a déjà ces autres cibles en vue et qu'il va compléter le message au fur et à mesure des victimes. Dans tous les cas, l'alternance entre pairs et impairs n'a rien à voir du coup et c'est bien un message derrière, commenta Ciel replongeant dans les documents.

\- Sinon, il y a autre chose… ?

\- Il y a autre chose. Toutes ces jeunes filles ont un point commun. Elles vont toutes à la même école et sont toutes dans la même classe. Une classe comptant 10 jeunes filles.

\- Le tueur s'en prend donc à elles. Il y aurait alors 10 victimes en tout si nous ne l'arrêtons pas ? réfléchit l'ex-Bibliothécaire. Maintenant, il suffit d'enquêter sur les personnes fréquentant ces filles et pourquoi on s'acharne sur elle.

\- En effet… Dans tous les cas, demain, nous attendrons à White Chappel. Je veux arrêter ce tueur au plus vite. Cette affaire a bien trop durée…

* * *

**A suivre~ ! **

**L'enquête prendra fin dans peut-être deux chapitres je crois. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ça puisse finir déjà dans le prochain chapitre. Sinon, des hypothèses ? Des idées sur ce qu'il se trame ? **

**Sinon... Bah à la base le chapitre était plus long dans ma tête mais comme d'habitude, j'ai eu une autre idée en plein milieu ce qui fait que mes idées sont reportés au prochain. Genre dans ce chapitre on devait normalement voir Soma. Il devait apparaitre à la moitié du chapitre dans ma tête. Quand j'ai vu qu'en arrivant chez Undy, on était déjà près des 2000mots, je me suis dit qu'en fait non, on le verra dans le prochain x) **

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! **

**A la prochaine ! :)**


	33. Chapitre 31 : Ira (Colère)

**Hell-o ! **

**Eh bien, voici un nouveau chapitre ! (Dans les temps en plus, yay !). J'ai profité que mes plans pour aujourd'hui ai été annuler pour écrire un peu. Peut-être écrirai-je aussi un chapitre de Love Inside. Hum... Je vais voir selon mon inspiration ! **

**Yayue : Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! (Je déteste faire les choses à moitié). Eh bien, tu as une réflection intéressante par rapport aux "quatre dernières lettres". Maintenant, je ne te dirais pas si tu es dans le bon ou pas x) (Sinon chest pas drole). Oups désolé ^^' Je pensais que c'était clair x) Moi aussi j'adore Undertaker ! Il est trop se... Génial ! xD Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse revenir dans la fic. Si je le fais c'est si ya un moment qui le justifie... C'est dommage d'être contraint ainsi xD **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Devine qui c'est ? Juste au cas, es-tu au courant que je sais lire les pseudos ? xD Tu peux être sur que j'ai été chercher ça loin x) (pourtant tu es vachement plus avancée pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. *ceciétaitunindicemaisjesaispassituletrouverascarçaremonteàloin*) Ouais, mais ça, ça sera pour plus tard x) **

**Mon petit commentaire : Ici, on n'avance pas vraiment dans l'enquête désolé... J'ai eu une idée de dernière minute... Du coup, l'affaire sera finie dans... 2 chapitres certainement (et encore tout dépend si je ne m'embarque pas encore dans des idées survenues sauvagement pendant que j'écris). Personnellement, je n'aime pas vraiment le début du chapitre car je n'ai pas su l'écrire comme je le voulais qu'il soit (j'avais oublié quelque détail dans les chapitres précédents ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu faire ce que je voulais). Maintenant, j'ai bien aimé écrire la deuxième partie (qui était pas du tout prévue xD). Je sens que je me suis encore embarquée dans un truc vraiment... Enfin, vous verrez ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre malgré ses défauts~ !**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Ira (Colère)***

Nos trois compagnons finirent par rentrer au manoir de ville. Ciel réfléchissait toujours sur cette affaire qui l'intriguait. M'enfin, ce n'était pas l'affaire la plus intrigante qu'il n'ait eu. Celle-ci était une enquête parmi tant d'autre en fait. Et puis, une enquête est toujours intrigante au début pour peu qu'elle soit digne d'intérêt. Celle-ci l'était. De plus, Ciel craignait que ces circuits pour résoudre des enquêtes ne fussent quelque peu rouillés. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de choses. Ça lui avait manqué. Enfin, plus pour le côté intellectuel de la chose… Pas vraiment la visuel car voir des cadavres n'est jamais fort plaisant.

A supposer… Il restait quatre victimes. Donc, le dernier mot du message comportait quatre lettres. Maintenant ce n'était ni dans le souhait d'Elisabeth ni celui de Ciel de laisser le message se compléter jusqu'à la fin. Tous deux s'accordaient à dire qu'il fallait absolument endiguer ce massacre qui avait trop fait de victime innocente.

Néanmoins, plein de questions restaient en suspens. Pourquoi s'en prendre à des jeunes filles et leur bras gauche ? Quel genre de haine pouvait avoir une personne envers des jeunes filles ? Pourquoi toutes les filles d'une même classe ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Pourquoi dans cette école ? En attrapant le meurtrier, il répondrait à leurs questions… à supposer que cette personne décide de coopérer un peu.

\- Nous y voilà, annonça Alexander.

Il ouvrit la porte du fiacre et descendit en premier. Ensuite, il tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à descendre du véhicule. Enfin, le roux descendit. Tous ensembles, ils entrèrent dans le manoir. Alexander débarrassa Elisabeth de son long manteau gris et en prit par la même occasion la veste de Ciel.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux. Quelqu'un courrait vers eux. Très vite, des cheveux mauves se firent voir.

\- Elisabeth ! cria la personne.

\- Oh Soma, bonjour, sourit doucement Lizzy. Nous ne nous étions pas croiser plus tôt alors que je suis là depuis hier.

Dans une habitude qui n'était pas étrangère au prince, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Alors ? Comment vas ma petite sœur ?

\- Ça va.

Ciel était surpris de revoir le prince après cette année et demi passée aux Enfers. Soma avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et une fine barbe couvrait le menton de ce dernier. Il semblait avoir muri. _« Est-ce à cause de ma 'mort' ?_ » se demanda Ciel. Une petite pointe de culpabilité vint le piquer dans son ventre. Il voyait bien que son départ, bien qu'il était nécessaire d'un côté (et non pas qu'égoïste), avait marqué fortement son ancien entourage.

Alexander revint et vit le prince. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu en vrai, son apparence lui avait surpris quelque peu. Il n'était pas vraiment comment il était décrit dans le livre sur la vie du bleuté.

\- Rebonjour, prince, dit poliment le majordome en s'inclinant quelques peu.

\- Bonjour, Alex !

Le prince se tourna par la suite vers Ciel qui observait la scène se dérouler devant lui sans rien faire.

\- Tiens Lizzy, qui est-ce ? Ton nouveau fiancé ? questionna maladroitement Soma.

\- Oh… Bien sur que non… C'est… Je te présente Eden. C'était un ami de Ciel… Et.. comment dire… Il m'aide un peu sur une affaire.

\- Oh…. Toi aussi la mort de Ciel a du te faire du mal…

\- Hum…. Oui ? répondit en hésitant le bleuté lui-même.

\- C'est dingue, je ne pensais pas que Ciel avait d'autres amis que moi…

_« Comment je dois le prendre ? »_ pensa Ciel se retenant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Eh bien… On ne se voyait pas souvent. C'est peut-être pour ça.

\- Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas vu à l'enterrement de…

\- J'étais à l'étranger, répondit Ciel en coupant la parole au prince.

\- Et…

\- S'il te plait Soma… l'interpella Elisabeth. Arrête avec les questions… Tu l'embêtes, tu lui poseras plus tard…

\- Oh pardon… Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas…

\- Ce n'est rien..

\- Je vais vous inviter à aller dans le salon, parla le majordome. Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner de suite.

\- Oh non, pas la peine ! Aghni a déjà tout préparé! Il a fait un bon curry ! En fait, il a fait des pains au curry. J'espère que ça te convient, Elisabeth ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mangé quelque chose de plus épicé.

* * *

De son coté, dans les Enfers, Sebastian continuait ses recherches. Elles n'avançaient pas bien vite. En effet, il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir son cher jeune maitre tout près de lui. Il savait aussi que l'obliger de rester aux Enfers étaient hors de question car le bleuté n'aimait pas ça. Il s'inquiétait aussi car Ciel semblait lui cacher quelque chose ce matin. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il connaissait bien Ciel après tout. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait un peu de mal que le petit Phantomhive ne lui dise rien. Était-ce là un manque de confiance ? Qu'est-ce que signifiaient ces cachoteries ? D'un coté, ça attristait Sebastian et d'un autre ça l'énervait. Ne s'était-il pas promis de tout se dire ?

Sebastian soupira. Il ne faisait aucun progrès. Il avait trop la tête ailleurs. De plus, une telle investigation était une tâche énorme sur les épaules d'une seule personne. Le majordome décida de s'accorder une pose. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir son jeune maitre pour l'instant, chez les humains, il faisait plein jour et certainement que son jeune maitre était occupé. Peut-être pourrait-il aller le voir en soirée. Peut-être…

Le corbeau réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Ses recherches étaient gelées. Qui sait quel genre de contrat avait Alexander ? Si c'était un contrat de type long, il avait le temps. Si c'était de type court, le trouver serait extrêmement difficile. Extrêmement car alors Alexander pouvait bouger partout, se trouver dans un pays un jour, aux Enfers un autre, encore sur la terre… Bref, c'était quelque chose de presque impossible. Sebastian ne pouvait pas vérifier la Terre et les Enfers en même temps. Il grimaça à l'idée qu'il eut pour arranger quelque peu la chose. Satan restait une option. Une option qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment au vue de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père…. Mais cela restait une option quand même malgré tout.

Soupirant une fois encore, le corbeau se téléporta au Château Démoniaque où résidait Satan. Il marcha dans le labyrinthe de couloirs avant de se retrouver devant la porte du bureau du Roi des Enfers. Il hésita pendant un instant à frapper à la porte. Il finit par le faire regrettant son action. Il n'entendit rien. D'habitude, le Roi des Enfers répondait directement et s'il n'était pas là, il y avait un panneau sur la porte. Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Satan refusait-il de le recevoir ? Le majordome claqua sa langue à son palet. Il décida de refrapper et si cette fois personne ne répondait, il partirait. Quand il s'apprêtait à partir, il entendit enfin un « entrez ! ».

\- Pas trop tôt, grommela Sebastian.

Il ouvrit la porte et comprit de suite les causes de sa petite attente. En entrant, il vit Lucifer, les cheveux complètement en bataille. Ce dernier était en train de remettre correctement son pantalon en place. Satan, quant à lui, était assis à son fauteuil comme si de rien était, un léger sourire de contentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Tiens, Méphisto ! s'étonna le Roi des Enfers. Que me vaut ta visite ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas seulement maintenant que tu as découvert la disparition de ton jeune maitre !

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens. Je sais très bien où il est… Et de toute façon, les choses se sont arrangées entre nous pour tout te dire.

\- Tant mieux alors ! ça aurait été bête de le perdre à cause de ton imbécilité ! intervint Lucifer. Enfin, tu as eu une réaction plutôt humaine pour le coup.

\- Bon, on peut oublier ça ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ma dispute avec mon jeune maitre.

\- Bien, bien, inutile de t'énerver Méphisto, dit Satan. Allez, approche, que me vaut ta visite ? Je doute que ce soit simplement pour me dire bonjour.

\- Je… Eh bien, je suis venu te voir ici en tant que fils et non en tant que Roi, répondit Sebastian.

\- Mooo… Il a quelque chose à demander à son papounet~ ! rit Lucifer.

\- Que veux-tu, mon fils ? demanda Satan passant outre la remarque de l'ange déchu.

\- Je fais des recherches sur le Bibliothécaire pour savoir chez qui il a un contrat. J'aimerai savoir où il se trouve. Cependant, il s'avère que le rechercher est difficile… Alors… Je me demandais si…

\- Si je pouvais t'aider à le retrouver ? soupira le Roi des Enfers. Méphisto, c'est pas que je ne veux pas mais c'est ta popote personnelle. Ce n'est même pas quelque chose de vitale ce que tu fais là. De plus, Ciel est hors de danger maintenant. Jamais Alexander ne pourra s'en prendre à lui de la même façon sans que tu ne le sentes directement. Jamais plus il ne pourra s'en prendre à ton cher jeune maitre. Pourquoi te fatigues-tu la-dessus ?

\- De plus, continua Lucifer, comme tu le dis si bien, il serait incapable de te battre. Tu es bien plus fort qu'il ne pourrait l'être. Moi-même je ne sais pas si dans un combat je saurais te battre ! Aurais-tu peur pour ta vie ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Méphisto. Seulement… Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Ecoute, Méphisto… Ce que tu fais là est complétement inutile alors non, je ne t'aiderai pas. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à ce genre de chose. Quand tu retrouveras Alexander que feras-tu ? Tu le tueras ? Libre à toi. Libre à toi mais ça serait totalement inutile. Il me semble de plus que ce n'est pas dans la volonté de Ciel que tu le tues, alors pourquoi faire ça ?

\- Avoir la conscience tranquille ?

\- Mais tu n'as même pas à t'inquiéter ! Je sais bien que nous vivons pour l'éternité mais là, tu es en train de perdre un temps précieux que tu pourrais passer aux cotés de ton cher amant.

\- Ton Père a raison, intervint Lucifer la mine sérieuse. Tu es en train de combattre une menace qui n'existe pas. Alexander ne sera jamais capable de te faire du mal. A toi ou Ciel. Il faudrait qu'il soit sacrément inventif pour ça. Et même s'il a une intelligence certaine, il n'a pas les compétences pour le combat.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris… Je continuerai à chercher seul, marmonna Sebastian.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtu !

\- Je tiens ça de vous, Père.

\- Haha ! Oui certainement. Si je me souviens bien, ta mère était pas mal dans le genre. Dommage que j'ai dû la tuer quand elle a tenté une sorte de coup d'Etat contre moi. Je la regrette presque.

\- Moi, je m'en souviens même pas alors ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait quelque chose, sourit Sebastian. Elle devait être bien idiote pour se mettre sur votre chemin.

\- En effet. Enfin bref, revenons à notre sujet de base. Si ça peut te rassurer, je veille sur Ciel. Je l'observe de temps en temps à la TM. Il va très bien. Et si ça peut te rassurer d'autant plus, je suis prêt à intervenir si jamais quelqu'un attentait à sa vie, d'accord ? Donc, même si admettons ton alarme intérieure ne sonnait pas, je serais là. Je sais à quel point il peut être horrible de souffrir de la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aime donc je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Aucun autre démon n'a pu dominer cette souffrance. J'arrive à oublier ce genre de chose moi.

\- Y'aurai en même temps intérêt avec toutes les humains et mortels dont tu t'amouraches ! lança Lucifer.

\- Eh bien, ça va ! Pour l'instant, la personne dont je me suis amouraché n'est pas prête de mourir de sitôt ! s'exclama le Roi des Enfers lançant un regard à l'ange déchu.

Les joues de Lucifer se colorèrent quelque peu en rouge. Sebastian roula des yeux.

\- Hum… je vais vous laisser. Et…merci Père… dit Méphisto.

Sebastian partit et referma la porte mais alors… Il entendit une conversation entre Satan et son nouvel amant, Lucifer :

\- Pourquoi tu lui as pas simplement dit où se trouvait Alexander ? demanda Lucifer.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de causer des ennuis à Ciel, déclara Satan. Façon, je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ces affaires et puis Ciel est quand même en sécurité.

Le majordome était figé alors que ces yeux s'étaient changés en un rose démoniaque. Il connecta bien vite les deux éléments. Il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi Ciel était si nerveux le matin même. Il sentit que la colère lui montait dans les veines. Il se sentait comme trahi par la personne qu'il aimait.

* * *

***Ira : Colère en latin. Eh oui, le nom du chapitre prend tout son sens à la fin !**

**Bref, la suite sera pour plus tard ! Et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion d'écrire la suite alors le prochain chapitre pourrait être en retard. Merci de votre compréhension !**

**A la prochaine !**


	34. Chapitre 32 : Explosion

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**En retard comme toujours !( Z'avez vu, ça rime ?) Enfin, je vous avais prévenu de toute façon. Ici, je me suis un peu "obligée" à écrire car sinon vous auriez du encore attendre 1 mois plus ou moins avant un nouveau chapitre. Oui, le prochain va certainement sortir dans 1 mois, deux semaines... Je vais être en blocus et je dois étudier pour mes examens et je ne compte pas en rater un seul ! **

**Le chapitre est en cours d'écriture depuis assez longtemps mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Ce genre de chapitre, j'adore les écrire mais j'ai du mal si je ne suis pas "dedans". Ici, j'ai essayé de m'y mettre et j'ai réussis donc... Voici le nouveau chapitre :D **

**Yayue : Oui ! Satan et Lucifer était là :D En fait, à la base, le chapitre ne devait pas conduire à ça, ni ça ce chapitre-ci. Puis, je me suis dis que ce couple me manquer (et en meme temps je voulais te faire plaisir :3). Evidemment, faut une bonne raison. Et je l'ai trouvé cette raison :) De plus, ça m'a permis de développer cette idée :) (tu verras de quoi je parle dans ce chapitre). Bon...Pour l'enquête faudra encore attendre un peu ^^' 2- 3 chapitres plus ou moins (je me rends compte que je dis ça depuis 3 chapitres plus ou moins déjà xD)**

**Mon petit commentaire : Bon, bah. Juste un mot à dire : BOOM. Bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Explosion**

Je sens mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines. Je savais que Ciel me cachait quelque chose mais là… LA ! Me cacher que le majordome d'Elisabeth n'était en fait personne d'autre qu'Alexander… Comment a-t-il pu ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! Il s'expose à un danger potentiel et il ne me prévient même pas ?! De plus, à cause de ça, j'étais en train de chercher le Bibliothécaire comme un imbécile pour RIEN car il était sous mes yeux ?! Ciel m'a menti délibérément alors qu'on s'est juré de tout se dire.

MOI, j'essaie de toujours tout lui dire. J'ai toujours été honnête avec lui. Après tout, il est impossible pour moi de lui mentir. Mais lui, LUI, il ne se gêne pas une minute pour me mentir sans cesse. Ça a toujours été pareil, même depuis le temps où il était encore humain. Il me mentait en disant que tout allait bien. En disant que mes sentiments pour lui ne lui faisaient rien. Il ne s'est jamais réellement confié à moi sans que je doive insister. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre qu'il agisse ainsi comme un gamin ! C'est lui qui clame déjà être un adulte, non ?! Pourtant, en me faisant de telles cachoteries, je me rends compte qu'il est encore immature. Immature et égoïste. A-t-il pensé à moi une seconde en me mentant ? Ou a-t-il menti pour son propre avantage ? Sans douter, pour son avantage. Il savait que je ne voudrais pas qu'il reste près d'Elisabeth alors qu'Alexander rode tout près. J'aurais pu accepter car alors, je le surveillerais depuis les Enfers avec la TélévisionMentale. Mais là… Plutôt que de m'expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il voulait vraiment… Il a préféré me mentir !

Comment encore puis-je lui faire confiance si sans cesse, lui-même, ne crois pas en moi ?

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose avec Elisabeth et Alexander. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré aller interroger les parents, les proches des victimes. Elisabeth a dit que c'était inutile et que de plus, personne n'est censé savoir pour son rôle d'enquêtrice. Je n'ai pas osé insister trop lourdement car devant elle, je ne suis encore qu'un inconnu et non pas Ciel alors, je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire. Malgré tout, au vu de ma (très) légère insistance, elle a tout de même envoyé Alex récolter des informations sur les familles des victimes ainsi que celles des victimes potentielles. Mais dans tous les cas, demain, on ira à White Chapel afin de démasquer l'assassin avant qu'il ne comète son meurtre.

Pour l'instant, je feuillète les documents rapportés par Alexander dans ma chambre. L'un des documents est une photo de classe des jeunes filles. Toutes sourient et sont tournées selon leur profil droit. Cependant, la dernière a beau sourire, ses yeux disent le contraire… Maintenant, la photo de semble pas être d'une grande qualité alors ce n'est peut-être que le fruit du rendu de la photographie.

Le reste ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. Ce n'est jamais que les adresses des parents et leur nom. Aucun d'eux ne semble habiter près de White Chapel dans tous les cas. Mais je me demande alors comment les jeunes filles peuvent se retrouver là-bas. Est-ce que l'assassin les enlève et les emmène là-bas pour les tuer afin de rappeler Jack the ripper ? Après tout, il a bien le nom de Jacky the Butcher…

Je ne sais pas trop qui pourrait être le tueur potentiel. Je dirais que le plus probable c'est que le meurtrier soit quelqu'un de relatif à cette classe de jeune fille. Certainement un professeur. Une sœur donc ? A moins qu'elle ait quand même cours avec des hommes. A ce moment-là, ce n'est pas difficile de tomber sur un tomber sur un pervers fétichiste. Oui… ça doit être quelque chose sur genre. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il s'en prend au bras gauche des victimes.

Je sursaute en voyant d'un coup la tête de Sebastian devant mes yeux. Mais… Que diable fait-il ici ?! J'espère qu'Alexander sera suffisamment sentir la présence de Sebastian et qu'il n'entrera pas… Ou que Lizzy ne se décide de venir me parler de l'enquête. Normalement pas, mais sait-on jamais.

\- Sebastian… Rebonjour…je dis. Je ne pensais pas que… tu reviendrais me voir si…vite ? Tu sais que c'est un peu dangereux au vu de ma position actuel, non… ?

\- Ah bon ? répond-il sèchement. J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- ça ne peut pas attendre la fin de l'enquête, là, on pourra parler tant que tu veux !

\- Non, maintenant.

\- Je…Pas maintenant Sebastian ! Eh…Eh puis… Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveux. Son…Son regard est glacial. C'est yeux sont roses démoniaques. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Son ton est froid et sec. Il ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi. Ou alors…je ne m'en souviens pas.

Je me lève et pose ma main sur sa joue mais il rejette ma main me laissant abasourdi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi… ? je demande.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

\- Pardon ?

Sans plus d'explication, il me prend par l'avant-bras. J'ai mal tant il sert sa main. Avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve assis dans notre manoir aux Enfers. Grace aux miroirs dans la pièce, je me rends compte que je suis de nouveau moi-même. Mon apparence normale est revenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Sebastian ?!

\- J'en ai marre ! Voilà ce que ça signifie ! Encore une fois, vous m'avez caché quelque chose ! Et cette fois-ci, c'est là fois de trop !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- D'Alexander ! Tu sais pertinemment où il est ! Tu le sais puisque c'est lui qui a fait un contrat avec Elisabeth !

\- A-ah ? Le majordome…c'était Alexander… ?

\- FAIS PAS COMME SI TU NE SAVAIS PAS ! NE RAJOUTE PAS ENCORE PLUS DE MENSONGES !

Je sursaute à son ton. Je sens bien que cette discussion ne va pas me plaire…

\- Bon, d'accord…C'est vrai que je savais, j'avoue. Seulement… Je ne voulais pas que tu m'obliges de partir pour ma « sécurité ». Alors, oui, je te l'ai caché.

\- Qui te dit que j'allais t'obliger de partir, hein ? me questionne-t-il la colère brulant dans son regard.

\- Oh arrête ! On sait très bien tous les deux que tu l'aurais fait, je lance.

* * *

A entendre ses mots, le poing de Sebastian se serra encore plus tandis que l'énervement monter de plus en plus chez Ciel.

\- Peut-être. Tu n'es pas moi, tu ne peux affirmer que j'aurais fait ça. Tu n'aurais eu qu'à m'en donner l'ordre et je t'aurais laissé tranquille et au moins, ça t'aurait évité de me mentir !

\- Tu m'en aurais voulu si j'avais usé du contrat sur toi ! J'avais pas d'autre choix que de te mentir sur ce coup-là.

\- On a toujours le choix ! Et toi, tu choisis tout le temps celui-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! s'insurgea Ciel.

\- ça veut dire que tu me mens trop souvent à mon goût ! Tu me caches toujours pleins de chose !

\- A part mes sentiments, je ne t'ai rien caché jusqu'à présent ! Alors ne me parle pas ainsi !

\- Même ! Ça a toujours été ainsi ! Même quand tu étais humain !

\- Pourquoi tu mets ça sur le tapis au juste ?! Quand j'étais humain, je n'étais même pas sûr que tu étais sincère ! Tu étais mon futur bourreau et mon amant ! Comment voulais-tu que je te fasse confiance sur des choses aussi invisibles que des sentiments, au juste ?! Un démon avec des sentiments, c'est rare ! Alors, excuse-moi de me protéger avant d'avoir mal inévitablement !

\- Tu n'as jamais pu faire confiance, lança Sebastian. Même maintenant encore.

\- C'est faux ! J'ai changé ! Depuis que j'ai redécouvert pour nous deux ! Je sais que maintenant je peux avoir confiance ! Ce n'est pas la même situation que lorsque j'étais humain ! Et je te ferai remarquer que c'est normal si j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance ! Je dois te rappeler ce que j'ai vécu lorsque j'avais dix ans ou la mémoire te revient ?!

\- Si ça a changé alors, pourquoi m'avoir caché à propos d'Alexander ! C'est clairement un manque de confiance !

\- NON ! C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes inutilement. Ok, je l'ai aussi fait pour pas que tu m'éloignes. Mais les deux sont liés.

\- Pourtant, on s'est promis de tout se dire, non ? Et malgré ça, tu ne me l'as pas dit !

\- MAIS JE TE DIS QUE C'ÉTAIT POUR NE PAS T'INQUIETER ! Tout ça parce que tu as une obsession pour Alexander depuis la dernière fois !

\- C'est qui, qui me disait y'a même pas 2 semaines qu'il se sentirait mieux une fois tout cela régler ! grogna Sebastian.

\- Y'a que les idiots qui ne change pas d'avis ! Et là, pour l'instant, j'en connais un fameux ! répondit violemment Ciel.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oh tiens, tu t'es reconnu ? C'est que tu le penses toi-même alors !

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! s'énerva d'autant plus Sebastian.

\- Tu te focalises pour RIEN sur Alexander ! Il ne me fera rien à la fin !

\- Tch, faudra pas venir pleurnicher alors quand il t'aura fait un coup dans le dos alors ! Tu te souviens, comme la dernière fois ?!

\- IL TE VISAIT TOI ! IL M'AURAIT LAISSE APRES ! s'énerva le petit Phantomhive.

\- Dans une souffrance éternelle car tu m'aimais ! rétorqua le majordome.

\- C'ÉTAIT QUAND MEME TOI QU'IL VISAIT ! Il m'a lui-même dit qu'il ne me vise en rien. Que ça serait stupide de recommencer car il n'aura pas l'effet de surprise ! Doutes-tu à ce point de tes capacités pour ne pas le laisser tranquille ?! Il ne saura jamais prendre sa revanche, idiot !

\- Ah ? Tu lui fais confiance à lui après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Oses me dire que tu n'aurais pas réagis de la même manière si quelqu'un réussissais à me tuer. Imagine que ton père me tue. N'aurais-tu pas envie de vengeance ?! Et pourtant, comme c'est Satan, tu ne pourras jamais rien contre lui, donc il ne s'en fera même pas ! Alors, pourquoi tu t'en fais !

\- PARCE QUE COMME UN IDIOT JE T'AIME, lâcha Sebastian.

Ciel se figea à ses mots.

\- « Comme un idiot ». Tu veux dire… que…pour toi… m'aimer…est un acte « idiot ». Je vois… murmura presque le bleuté.

\- OUI ! Tu m'énerves ! Je me demande ce que je peux te prouver alors que tu n'es qu'un morveux égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui. Qui ne se dit même pas que je puisse m'inquiéter et que je ne veux que son bonheur et sa sécurité. Notamment en éliminant TOUS les obstacles même les plus minimes pour qu'on puisse vivre en paix. Mais cet idiot de morveux ne comprend pas.

SLAP.

La gifle était partie toute seule. Ciel s'en était fait mal à la main. Mais sa main ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que son cœur. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Des larmes de rages. Des larmes de tristesses.

\- Je comprends parfaitement que tu t'inquiètes. C'est justement pour ça que je te cache des trucs mais visiblement, ça, toi, tu n'essais même pas de comprendre. Je… Si j'ai fait ça, c'est aussi pour rester quoi qu'il arrive auprès d'Elisabeth mais ça… ça évidemment tu ne comprends pas, hein ! Toi, tu ne vois qu'Alexander dans l'équation ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu, ok ? Alexander redevient heureux, il va peut-être laisser tomber sa vengeance. Mais ça tu t'en fous hein, démon stupide ? Trop occupé à m'engueuler pour quelque chose d'inutile plutôt qu'essayer de me comprendre ! CA FAIT COMBIEN DE TEMPS QU'ON EST ENSEMBLE ET POURTANT TU NE ME COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS ET TU N'ESSAIES PAS NON PLUS ! finit par hurler le bleuté.

La voix de Ciel cassa. Les larmes coulaient enfin sur ses joues.

\- Tu… On dirait que tu rejettes tout sur moi… Je veux bien avouer que… J'aurais pas dû te cacher quelque chose. Oui, j'ai des responsabilités mais ne mets pas tout sur mon dos comme ça. C'est toi qui fais tout une psychose de cette histoire.

\- A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TA SECURITE, BORDEL ! TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TE DEFENDRE ! TU ES FAIBLE ! TU SAURAIS TE BATTRE, TU SERAIS UN VRAI DEMON, JE DEVRAIS MOINS M'INQUIETER !

\- Tu sais quoi Sebastian… ? Va te faire foutre. Laisse-moi donc tomber si je ne te cause que des problèmes ! Mais… Mais MOI, je ne resterais pas ici, une seconde de plus à me faire crier dessus par quelqu'un qui n'essaie même pas de me comprendre. Tu te braques, je me braquerai aussi. Tu veux discuter simplement, pas de problème. Mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Tu dis que je ne te fais pas confiance ? Je te ferais remarquer que toi non plus car si TU me faisais réellement confiance, tu ne me ferais pas tout un bordel pour cette histoire. Tu m'aurais surveillé, peut-être essayer de me convaincre mais tu m'aurais fait confiance sur la décision de rester. Maintenant, c'est bon, j'en ai marre. La dernière fois encore, on s'est disputé à cause de quoi ? Parce que TU ne prends pas tes responsabilités. TU rejettes la faute sur moi. Ça suffit.

\- T'essaies de dire quoi exactement ?! soupira d'agacement Sebastian.

\- Arrêtons là de nous faire du mal pour rien. J'en ai marre. Stop. On se fait plus de mal que de bien, tu ne le remarques pas ? Alors, ça suffit. On arrête là… Peut-être… Peut-être ça te fera prendre conscience de quelque chose… J'en ai marre de souffrir pour rien.

Ce fut au tour de Sebastian de se figer.

\- Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux… ?! Ciel !

\- Ramène-moi sur Terre et rechange-moi dans la forme que j'avais.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je refuse que-…

\- C'EST UN ORDRE ! hurla le bleuté à bout de nerf.

C'est là, que Sebastian mesurait toutes les conséquences de ses foutues paroles.

\- Ciel, tu n'es pas sérieux ! dit le majordome.

\- C'est un ordre.

\- Ciel…

\- C'est…un…un...un ordre…

\- S'il te plait… supplia le corbeau.

\- ARRETE ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! **C'EST UN ORDRE !**

-… Yes…my Lord.

Jamais Sebastian n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de Ciel. Un visage baigné de larmes. Son cœur un coup. Il avait été trop loin. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas de marche en arrière.

Il exécuta l'ordre et ramena Ciel.

Puis, il rentra à son manoir. Une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Il avait vraiment fait une grosse connerie.

* * *

**A suivre~ !**

**Je me sens mal de devoir vous faire patienter 1 mois et demi pour la suite ^^' Je posterais certainement un truc à Noel mais ça sera un OS... Peut-être essaierai-je d'écrire quand je me prendrais une petite pause ou en soirée maintenant, je ne vous promets rien. **

**A la prochaine, mes petits ! **


	35. Chapitre 33 : Questionnement

**Salut à tout le monde !**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre durant mes pauses d'études pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps ce chapitre ! (Après tout, je vous avais prévenu pour le retard). Bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre sera dans les temps ! Je n'ai plus qu'une semaine d'examen et ensuite j'ai une semaine blanche alors ça devrait le faire. J'espère écrire bientot un nouveau chapitre de Love Inside. **

**Je sais enfin comment continuer après cette fic après cette partie enquête ! :D **

**Yayue : Contente de te faire rire xD Perso, j'étais en train de pleurer derrière mon ordi en écrivant xD Oui, Sebastian est vraiment bête... Ciel a été obligé de se blesser... Oui, j'aime la souffrance, mouhaha.. Hum..bref. J'ai imaginé ça aussi, j'hésitais à écrire ça et puis, je me suis dis que ça servait à rien parce que Sebastian se doutait que Satan l'enverrait bouler xD **

**planetmoon : Merci ^^ **

**ButlerAndShinigmiForever : Ah ben oui, c'est Ciel et Sebastian quoi xD Je pense que Sebastian était énormement énerver. Sous la colère, on peut dire n'importe quoi. Cependant, il le pense certainement un peu mais d'un coté, il a pas non plus totalement tort même si c'est tordu de sa part de le penser x) **

**Mon commentaire : Voici le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction ! Au moins ça rattrape le retard xD Ici, pas mal de description mais de dialogues aussi. De base, je pensais le chapitre plus petit, puis, j'ai eu une de mes idées sauvages et donc je l'ai faite... Mais cette fois-ci je voulais absolument finir la où je l'ai fait (vous verrez pourquoi) donc je me suis dit que c'était pas grave ! Après tout, ça vous fait un chapitre plus long :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Questionnement **

Je suis en boule dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu dire ça à Sebastian, que j'ai pu mettre un stop à notre relation. Je l'aime… Oui, mais je n'aime pas le Sebastian qu'il m'a montré ces derniers temps. Celui qui me traite comme un incapable, qui me fait sentir plus faible que je ne le suis. Quelqu'un qui m'étouffe de surprotection. Je sais, il s'inquiète simplement pour moi. Mais il devient malade avec ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a si peur de me perdre alors qu'il n'a rien à craindre, qu'il est bien plus fort qu'Alexander. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre ça ?

Je sers mon coussin tout contre moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussis à dire ça alors que je l'aime. Alors qu'i peine 3 mois, je souffrais car je l'aimais et que je pensais que ce n'était réciproque. Ça me faisait mal, je désirais plus que tout au monde être embrassé par ces lèvres démoniaques, enlacés par ces bras robuste, aimé par ce démon. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je suis embrassé par ces lèvres respirant la luxure, enlacés par ces bras si sécurisant, aimé par ce diable, je l'ai rejeté, je l'ai repoussé. J'ai dit que je voulais arrêter. J'ai rejeté ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde ? Suis-je fou ? Non… Je ne souhaitais pas une relation comme ça… Je refuse de souffrir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. J'en ai marre de sentir mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Et pourtant, c'est ce que j'avais avec Sebastian. Ces derniers temps… Je pense tout de même que ceci n'est qu'une pause. Une pause nécessaire entre moi et Sebastian. Cette histoire nous bouffe trop.

Et dire qu'on voulait éviter qu'Alexander nous détruise et pourtant, indirectement, il y arrive. Sebastian ne se rend pas compte qu'en faisant ça, en ayant peur sans vraiment de raison, il donne raison à Alex.

Stop… Je dois arrêter de me morfondre. L'enquête n'est pas finie. Je vais me concentrer la dessus pour maintenant et ensuite, on verra. En attendant, ça fera du bien à Sebastian de décanter un peu de son côté pour qu'après on puisse redémarrer au mieux. J'espère juste qu'il…il ne prend pas ça pour une rupture définitive… S'il fait ça… Je n'aurai qu'à me blâmer pour ne pas avoir été assez clair…

J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je relève la tête. Je sursaute en voyant Alexander m'observer. Je ne l'avais pas vu rentrer. Il m'observe la tête légèrement penchée, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ciel ? demande-t-il.

\- Rien… Laisse tomber, je marmonne.

\- Oh non, les larmes que j'ai vues ne sont pas des larmes de joie. J'ai senti une présence tout à l'heure. C'était Sebastian, non ? … Il te manque ?

\- Alexander, j'ai pas envie d'en parler alors va enquiquiner ton monde ailleurs !

\- Dit~ ! Dit à ton meilleur ami !

\- Depuis quand t'es mon ami ? je soupire d'agacement.

\- S'il te plait… S'il te plait…

Il ne cesse de parler, de me supplier de lui dire. Mon sang bouillonne de plus en plus. Et je revois encore et encore cette dispute avec Sebastian. Ça tourne dans ma tête. J'ai mal au cœur. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a blessé. Et puis… Je sais même pas s'il…voudra bien revenir comme c'est moi qui l'ai rejeté… Je…

\- JE ME SUIS DISPUTE AVEC SEBASTIAN ! j'hurle des larmes dans ma voix. Et…Et maintenant… Pour l'instant… C'est fini ! Content ?!

\- Oh… répond-il simplement.

Voyant ma lèvre tremblante et mes larmes, il reprend directement :

\- Oh non, pleurs pas !

\- T'es qu'un idiot ! je lance essuyant mes larmes.

\- Attends je vais te faire un câlin pour te consoler !

Il se rapproche de moi. Je recule sur le lit. Je le pousse.

\- Arrête ça, idiot !

\- Nan~ !

* * *

Une course poursuite se fit dans la chambre du petit Phantomhive. Au final, Alexander réussit à attraper Ciel. Tous deux tomèrent à plat sur le sol. Alexander était au-dessus de Ciel dans une position plutôt… inapproprié. Evidemment, comme la situation était ambiguë, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- C'est quoi tous ce….commença Elisabeth….Bruit ?

Elle observa les deux hommes. Tous deux étaient figés. Alexander se releva comme un ressort. Il était mal à l'aise que la blonde puisse l'avoir vu. « Eden » se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

\- C'est… c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Nous… J'ai tenté de le rattraper alors qu'il tombait sauf qu'il…m'a entrainé dans la chute !

\- Oui, je suis assez maladroit, maugréa Ciel avec ennui.

Elisabeth ne dit rien. Elle se demandait pourquoi Alexander pouvait se justifier à ce point. Elle avait juste vu que les deux hommes étaient au sol. Ni plus, ni moins. La blonde reporta son regard sur « Eden ». Le jeune homme avait les yeux rouges et semblait très pâle.

\- Euh… Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce…n'est rien… Vraiment…

\- D'accord. Au fait, demain, on ira sur les lieux des meurtres pour arrêter l'assassin avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte. Sauf si évidemment… c'est toi depuis le début.

\- Ce n'est pas moi et tu en auras la preuve totale demain, répondit Ciel en roulant les yeux.

\- C'est dingue…murmura la blonde. Tu… Tu as les mêmes mimiques que Ciel parfois…

\- A-ah ? Oui…On me le disait souvent…

Pendant un instant, la blonde observa « Eden ». Il semblait qu'elle connaissait ce regard. Il semblait que quelque chose lui échappait. Et ce sentiment c'était éveillé en elle en voyant Eden. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle devait plutôt se concentrer sur l'enquête. Après tout, le lendemain, elle capturerait l'assassin à l'aide d'Alex et de l'autre jeune homme. Seulement ensuite, elle pourrait se permettre de pensée à des choses plus futiles.

\- Bon… Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Eden, dit Boucle d'Or.

\- Bonne nuit, Elisabeth, répondit poliment Ciel.

La nuit passa lentement pour Ciel. En effet, il fut incapable de dormir à cause de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Sebastian. Il se ressassait cette dernière. Il essayait de se convaincre que tout irait bien. En même temps, il évitait de prendre peur sur le fait que peut-être Sebastian ne voudrait plus de lui.

Durant la journée, rien ne se passa réellement. Elisabeth et Ciel se préparaient pour la soirée. La blonde était très anxieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. En effet, en retrouvant l'assassin, il était plus que probable qu'elle serait obligée de l'éliminer. Enfin, elle ou Alexander évidemment.

En réalité, Elisabeth détestait se devoir. Elle le haïssait au plus haut point. Devoir tuer un assassin…n'est-ce pas s'abaisser à son niveau ? Courait-elle un danger à effectuer ce travail tout comme son oncle ? Normalement, les responsables avaient été tués par Ciel ou par « S ». Elle se refusait à dire ce prénom qui lui piquait dès à présent les lèvres. Le prénom qui lui avait enlevé son fiancée, qui l'avait condamné. Doucement, elle passa une main sur son épaule gauche où la marque du contrat était gravée. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant qu'elle avait plongé tout entière dans les ténèbres. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine de faire tout ça ? Elle ne savait pas et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Sa vie n'aurait quand même plus vu le soleil.

D'un côté, ce contrat lui avait permis de rencontrer Alex. Elle n'avait plus sourit depuis longtemps et pourtant, avec lui, elle arrivait de nouveau à rire et à sourire facilement. Bizarre que ça soit un démon qui vous apporte un peu de lumière, non ? Elle ne faisait plus vraiment aux choses mignonnes, se disant trop grande, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver en quelque sorte le majordome « mignon ». Pas forcément dans le sens physique du terme mais « mignon » parfois dans sa personnalité. La manière dont il pouvait être plongé dans ses pensées, la manière dont il pouvait bouder, mais par-dessous tout, son sourire était magnifique. Sur le moment, elle se souvint d'une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Alex :

_\- Vous avez un beau sourire, vous devriez sourire plus, avait dit Alex. _

_\- Je peux te dire la même chose, avait-elle répondu. _

_\- Oh ! Mais ça, c'est grâce à vous. _

Elle rougit en repensant ça. Sur le moment, elle avait senti comme des papillons dans son ventre, la rougeur sur ses joues augmenté et aussi, son cœur qui battait plus vite. Elle avait lu bien des livres à l'eau de rose. Cependant, elle ne sut mettre de mot sur ce sentiment. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça encore. Pas même avec Ciel. Pas même quand il lui avait souri et l'avait proposé de danser de son plein gré.

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? demanda le majordome curieux de l'expression sa maitresse.

\- Oui, oui… marmonna la jeune fille. A vrai dire, je suis un peu nerveuse pour ce soir.

\- Tout se passera bien, ne vous en fait pas.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je sais mais c'est les phrases bateau que vous utilisez pour encourager les gens, alors… Ben je me suis dit que j'allais tenter. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme vous dites aussi !

Elisabeth lâcha un petit rire.

\- Au moins, tu t'intègres bien, dit-elle. Mais…Merci de me rassurer.

\- Mais de rien…

Doucement, lentement, Alexander se rapprocha d'Elisabeth. Avec douceur, il posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde, la caressant.

\- Qu'importe ce vous trouble, je serais toujours là, murmura le jeune homme

Surprise, la jeune fille rougit au geste de son posa sa main sur celle de son majordome. Elle se mit à sourire tendrement.

\- J'espère bien… répondit-elle en retour.

Sans rien dire de plus, les deux se rapprochèrent. Alexander pencha son visage vers celui d'Elisabeth. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Elisabeth se surprit à fermer les yeux, attendant ce qu'il allait arriver… Puis, d'un coup, le majordome se recula. La blonde sursauta surprise du comportement d'Alex. Elle observa ce dernier. Il semblait terrifier. Il tremblait ayant placé une main sur sa bouche.

\- Je…Je suis désolé…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…. Je… Oubliez ce que je viens de faire… dit le majordome.

\- Ce…ce n'est rien…. Pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état… soupira le jeune fille, légèrement déçue.

* * *

C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Que je sentais mon cœur battre comme un fou contre ma poitrine. Et en plus… Les papillons ne cessent de voler dans mon ventre. Alexander me fait toujours ressentir ça.

Il allait m'embrasser. Il allait m'embrasser et j'allais le laisser faire. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je…Il me semble même en avoir envie. Pourquoi m'avait-il ainsi repousser ? Est-ce que pour lui ça serait une erreur. Ah… Certainement parce que pour lui, jamais une majordome et un noble ne peuvent avoir ce genre d'intimité. En plus, c'est mon démon, je suis son contrat. Peut-être qu'en tant que démon, il ne peut pas avoir ce genre de relation avec son contractant…

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Pas même avec Ciel. Pourtant j'aimais Ciel. Est-ce que…j'aimerais Alexander ? Oui… ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais, nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Visiblement, je n'ai pas de chance en amour.

* * *

Je suis impardonnable ! Comment ai-je pu penser une seule seconde que je pouvais embrasser ma Lady ?! Je ne peux pas ! Je… Déjà, c'est une noble… Ensuite, c'est une humaine ! Elle mourra aussi un jour ! Et…vis-à-vis d'Eux… Oh pardonnez moi-même si Vous ne pouvez voir mes actions…

Je ne peux pas l'aimer… Je…. C'est… Eux que j'aime. Je…Je dois Les venger. Je le dois. Je le ferai. Je trouverai une solution pour atteindre Sebastian. Oui…Je dois faire ça.

Mais, je ne peux aimer mademoiselle Elisabeth… Non…

Je me suis trop endormi, je me suis trop pris au jeu de majordome. Ce n'était pas notre objectif. Ce n'est pas mon objectif. Mon objectif, c'est ma vengeance. Je dois me concentrer sur elle. Juste…ma vengeance.

Je ne peux me concentrer pour mes sentiments amoureux pour Elisabeth. Ça serait comme les tromper. _Mais Ils sont morts ! Je pourrais ! Il me voudrait heureux._ Non ! J'ai promis que je l'ai vengé, je le ferai ! Je…dois…les…venger… Je ne peux aimer Elisabeth… Seule ma vengeance compte.

* * *

Alexander reprit lentement ses esprits. Il regarda sa montre. 17h.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille… Sinon, nous risquons de manquer l'assassin… annonça l'Ex-Bibliothécaire.

\- Oui… Va chercher Eden… Nous partons dans 10 minutes.

\- Yes, my Lady.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous étaient dans le fiacre, direction White Chappel où les crimes avaient lieu. Ils arrivèrent assez vite sur les lieux. Tout le monde était un peu nerveux. Mais en même temps Ciel se disait qu'étant deux démons et une humaine contre un homme, tout irait pour le mieux.

Une fois arrivé, ils descendirent. Leur soirée commençait enfin.

\- Le mieux serait de se séparer, commenta « Eden ».

\- Nous sommes trois, quelqu'un sera inévitablement tous seul, dit Elisabeth. Alex resterait quoi qu'il arrive avec moi, ce qui fait que toi, le suspect potentiel pour le moment, serait tout seul. Tu vois où est le problème ?

\- Bon, d'accord, on ne se sépare pas alors, roula des yeux le jeune homme. Même si je trouve ça ridicule vu que je ne suis pas l'assassin.

\- Le loup s'était déguisé en la grand-mère du Petit Chaperon rouge pour pouvoir la tuer et la manger.

\- Et comment saurais-je ton nom, plus le nom de ton ancien fiancé, exactement ?

\- Il suffit d'avoir un minimum de contact. La mort de Ciel a été dans les journaux car c'était le directeur de Fantom. Ce n'est donc pas très compliquer d'inventer une histoire, Eden.

\- Hum… Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre conversation, s'immisça dans la discussion Alex, mais, nous sommes actuellement en mission et l'assassin pourrait apparaitre à chaque instant.

\- Oui…marmonna Ciel. N'empêche, je me demande ce que ferait sa victime ici…Et pourtant, tous les crimes se font ici… C'est étrange.

\- La plupart des choses dans cette enquête sont bizarres.

Le silence se fit. Les rues étaient noires. Il n'y avait plus personnes dehors à cette heure-ci à part deux trois prostituées recevant des clients.

Le silence se prolongea longtemps. L'assassin ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 3h qu'ils attendaient. Ciel commença à être exaspérer de l'attente surtout que le silence ne faisait que lui faire penser à Sebastian encore et encore. Toujours cette foutue dispute en tête. De plus, il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes. Elisabeth commençait à fatiguer aussi. Et pourtant, ça ne faisait que commencer. Tant qu'il faisait noir, l'assassin pouvait frapper.

Une heure passa encore et l'exaspération de Ciel augmentait de minute en minute. Il n'avait jamais été très patient, surtout quand il n'avait rien à faire.

\- Il aime prendre son temps celui-là, marmonna « Eden ».

\- Oui…répondit doucement Elisabeth. Mais il va peut-être falloir passer la nuit. Il faudra quand même le faire.

\- Je trouve quand même qu'il fait très calme… Voir trop calme, commenta Alex. En effet, s'il assassine en ces lieux…on devrait entendre des gémissements, des cris, quelque chose.

\- En effet.

\- Pourtant… Selon les rapports d'Undertaker, les victimes semblaient être tuées vers plus ou moins vingt heures, c'est-à-dire, il y a une heure et demie, dit Ciel visiblement agacé.

\- Oui, mais…Des informations que j'ai recueillies, personne dans les alentours de White Chapel, n'entend de cris les soirs de crime, soupira le majordome.

\- S'il agit silencieusement et si ça fait longtemps que le crime aurait dû avoir lieu…Nous devrions faire un tour dans les alentours, proposa la jeune femme.

\- C'est le mieux à faire, je pense, intervint Ciel.

Ils se mirent à bouger. Ils passèrent près des allées sombres, les rues suspicieuses. Pour l'instant tout semblait normal. Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. A un moment, d'un coup, Ciel et Alex s'arrêtèrent net.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elisabeth désorientée.

\- Du sang… répondit « Eden ».

\- ça sent le sang, précisa Alexander.

\- Comment tu es capable de sentir ça… ? questionna Elisabeth à Ciel.

\- Hum… J'ai un odorat assez développé.

\- C'est pas le moment pour ça mademoiselle ! Suivez-moi, je vais nous y conduire.

Au pas de course, les trois coururent dans les rues.

En effet, cent mètres plus loin, un corps, celui d'une jeune fille gisait là.

Il lui manquait le bras gauche.

* * *

**Et le mystère s'épaissit encore~ ! A suivre ! Normalement cette enquête se finira dans 2 chapitres. NORMALEMENT parce que ça fait 3-4 chapitre que je vous dis ça xD **

**Alors, une idée sur ce qu'il se trame pour finir ? **

**Un grand merci pour les 15 000 vues ainsi que les 29 qui me suivent et les 25 favoris ! Je vous adore !**

**A la prochaine ! **

**MiticSky~ **


	36. Chapitre 34 : Victime

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Bon je ne suis pas en retard quand même mais j'aurais aimé poster plus tôt et plusieurs chapitres durant ma semaine de "congé". Seulement... Evidemment j'ai eu une superbe petite page blanche (comme à chaque fois que j'ai le temps d'écrire j'ai l'impression -' ). Aussi, j'ai été très occupé par mes cosplays. En effet, j'ai profité d'avoir du temps pour me focaliser là-dessus. (Je vais cosplayé Ciel et Nagisa (d'Assassination Classroom) :D ). **

**Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que le chapitre est pas très long. De base, il devait l'être mais alors vous auriez du encore attendre et le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long donc j'ai préféré le couper. La suite arrivera bientot (j'espère). **

**Planetmoon : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi :)**

**Yayue : Tu es perdue ? Ah ça va alors, ce que je fais n'est pas trop captant alors xD (ça me rassure un peu haha) Je pense surtout que les informations prendront du sens à la fin de l'enquête, c'est horriblement complexe comme bazar x) Peut-être bientot :P ****Nan c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas de chance (pour l'instant en tous cas). Biz ! **

**Mon petit commentaire : Ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur. Franchement, je vous le dis, la fin c'est que du remplissage parce que je voulais arriver à mon quota minimum de mots... Enfin, en même temps c'est quand même un peu intéressant je trouve. Donc ce chapitre est court et personnellement ne me satisfait pas entièrement mais j'ai besoin encore d'un peu de temps sur comment organiser la suite (surtout le prochain chapitre qui sera assez important). Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même un peu ce chapitre :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Victime **

Le corps gisait là et je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas comment nous n'avions pu rien entendre Alexander ou moi. Tuer quelqu'un sans un bruit… C'est étrange. A moins que l'assassin est assommé ou endormi d'une manière ou d'une autre la jeune fille. En y réfléchissant… ça ne serait pas impossible. Il fallait vérifier cette hypothèse mais je pense que le tueur en série assomme ou endort ses victimes avant de venir jusqu'ici avec le corps pour les assassiner ce qui expliquerait que nous sommes si loin des maisons des victimes et qu'elles se retrouvent quand même toute.

Elisabeth était devenue plus pale qu'un fantôme à la vue du corps. Elle détourna par ailleurs le regard. La vue d'un tel acte était de trop pour ses épaules. Si je n'étais pas partie… Elle n'aurait pas ce poids…Je voulus lui dire quelque chose du genre « Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas moi, au final ! ». Cependant, je n'ai pas osé, elle était trop mal pour ça et puis ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

\- Hum… Mademoiselle…Restez en arrière… C…Eden et moi, nous nous occupons d'observer le corps… lui dit doucement Alexander.

\- D'…d'accord… répondit-elle d'une voix chamboulée.

Je m'avance vers le corps de la jeune fille et l'ex-Bibliothécaire fait de même. J'observe le cadavre de la jeune fille. Les doigts du bras gauches sont disposés en un nombre : « 8 »…. Les yeux de la jeune fille sont fermés. On ne voit pas vraiment de terreur imprimé sur son visage.

\- Le sang a déjà commencé à sécher… Etrange, commente Alex. On dirait qu'effectivement, elle est morte il y a un petit temps déjà. De plus… C'est bizarre… Mais il n'y a pas de trace de sang. Aucune goutte n'a giclé ailleurs. C'est plutôt propre pour un crime et pour quelqu'un qui est fou…

\- En effet, maintenant que tu le dis… Toutes les scènes de crimes semblent propres sur les photos.

\- Celle de la fois dernière aussi quand j'y pense.

\- Je sais ! je m'exclame. Le tueur ne les tue pas sur place. Il les tue ailleurs. Ça explique le peu de sang qui s'écoule du corps, le fait qu'il sèche déjà… Et surtout, que nous n'ayons pas entendu.

\- Oui, c'est plausible. Mais… Pourquoi emmener les cadavres ici, plutôt que de les faire disparaitre ? Il se met en danger inutilement.

\- Il souhaite délivrer un message. Pourquoi ici… ? Peut-être effrayer les gens… Peut-être rappeler Jack l'Eventreur. Ou pour qu'on se connaisse pas de base le quartier dans lequel il habite. Il se met en danger mais en même temps, il assure ses arrières. Tch… On aurait dû aller dans les familles mêmes, les interroger… Il le faut maintenant. Il faut rester en contact avec les victimes potentielles.

\- Aucune des familles des victimes n'a voulu m'ouvrir. Pas même les professeurs de ces jeunes filles… lance le majordome.

\- Tch, tu n'y connais rien aux enquêtes ! Si tu dois attendre le consentement de tout le monde, tu n'avances pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faut les faire parler. Peu importe la méthode. En tant que Chien de garde de la Reine, peu importe les moyens, c'est le résultat final qui compte. Et si niveau résultat, tu veux que toutes ces filles meurent, alors, continuons ta méthode ! je soupire d'agacement.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il faut…forcer les choses ? intervient Elisabeth.

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas… commence Alexander mais ma cousine le fait taire en levant sa main.

\- Ceci est mon enquête avant tout… Je dois m'y investir. Je ne peux vous laisser faire tous les deux. Que proposes-tu alors Eden ? Tu sembles mieux t'y connaitre.

\- Il faut que tout le monde collabore. Demain, dès que possible, il faut aller interroger les parents des victimes, les parents des futures victimes, les professeurs et surtout les futures victimes. Il nous faut des témoignages pour qu'on puisse mieux cerner l'assassin. De plus, au vu de l'acharnement qu'il y a sur les victimes, ça doit être quelqu'un de familier. Quelqu'un qui sait que ces jeunes filles sont toutes dans la même classe. Quelqu'un qui les côtoie. Aussi… Il ne faudra pas louper notre coup dans deux nuits

\- Bien… De toute façon… Nous n'avons pas le choix… Dites-moi quand vous avez fini…

\- Nous avons déjà fini, mademoiselle. Nous devrions rentrer. Après tout, la journée de demain risque d'être longue et la nuit s'est déjà retrouvée raccourcie.

Sans plus un mot, nous nous revenons au fiacre. Nous y montons. Une fois à l'intérieur, Elisabeth me dit alors :

\- Maintenant, plus rien ne te retient Eden… J'ai la preuve que tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester pour nous aider.

\- Oh… Non, je vais rester vous aider ! A vrai dire… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent et donc d'endroit où aller… Et puis… c'est ce que Ciel voudrait que je fasse ! je mens pour la première partie. D'ailleurs… Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas que je reste encore un petit moment ? Je partirais dès que possible.

\- Si tu arrives à trouver le coupable, tu pourras rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Si cette enquête est un échec, c'est non.

\- Très bien, marché conclu, je réponds.

* * *

Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule. Tout le monde pensait aux derniers événements. Elisabeth revoyait encore et encore le cadavre de cette jeune fille devant les yeux. Elle avait mal au cœur car elle n'avait pas pu la sauvée alors qu'elle s'était jurée le contraire. Elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça… Elle se dit que Ciel aurait honte de ces erreurs et en même temps, elle se demandait comment Ciel gérait ses enquêtes. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi cette boule au ventre ? C'était-il déjà senti dépassé par une enquête ? Mais aussi… Jusqu'où Ciel avait été pour accomplir son travail ? Avait-il déjà tué quelqu'un dans son devoir ?

De son côté, Ciel était replongé loin dans ses interrogations envers Sebastian. Il essayait de repousser ça au fond de son esprit et de se concentrer sur l'enquête mais il avait du mal. Pour s'aider, il repassait tous les détails de cette dernière dans sa tête.

Quant à Alex, il ne cessait de ressasser son baiser manqué quelques heures auparavant. Il se maudissait d'avoir pu penser embrassé Elisabeth. Il était rongé par la culpabilité vis-à-vis de ses anges. Après tout, Alexander était mentalement instable même si cette instabilité s'était plus ou moins calmer grâce à la blonde. Mais maintenant, les sentiments qu'éprouvait Alexander lui faisait peur, ça le terrifiait. Du coup, l'instabilité recommençait à reprendre le dessus. Ça se voyait à son regard.

Elisabeth releva légèrement la tête et la tourna vers Eden. Ce jeune homme était mystérieux. Mystérieux à en être étrange. Etrange car… Eden avait certaines mimiques de Ciel. Cette manière de croiser les jambes, de soutenir sa tête avec sa main. Elisabeth repoussa ses pensées. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important pour l'instant. Elle aurait tout le temps qu'elle voudrait après l'enquête car elle doutait qu'avec Eden, ils ne réussissent pas à trouver l'assassin. Ça aussi c'était étrange. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle connaissait l'homme. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus parler beaucoup mais elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Elle essaya de ne plus penser à tout ça mais malgré tout, une question lui vint à la tête.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'as nulle part où aller ? posa-t-elle au jeune homme.

\- Hum… Je vivais avec ma fiancée mais… On se disputait de trop alors… Je suis parti… inventa Ciel.

\- Partir sans rien dire ?! C'est…

\- Pourquoi ne lui dites pas la vérité, monsieur Eden ? intervint le majordome.

\- Comment ça ? Il mentait ? demanda la blonde.

\- Il m'a avoué la vraie raison. C'est pour cela qu'il ne semble pas aller bien aussi… dit Alexander. Dois-je lui dire moi-même, monsieur ?

\- Hum… Tu peux… autorisa Ciel se demandant ce qu'avait pu inventer à Elisabeth pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'il était lache.

\- Eh bien…Voyez-vous… Sa fiancée, ou devrais-je dire ex-fiancée, a rompu leur fiançailles. Seulement pour être avec elle, il avait tout quitté, il s'était même fait déshériter par ses parents pour être avec elle car il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

\- Pourquoi elle a rompu les fiançailles ?

\- Elle en aimait un autre… soupira d'une voix faussement triste le petit Phantomhive. Comme ses parents ne faisaient pas attention à qui elle se mariait ou aimait… ça ne leur a pas posé de problème. Mais moi qui avais tout quitté pour elle, je me retrouvais sans rien. Ses parents m'ont mis dehors naturellement. Ils m'ont bien donné un peu d'argent. J'ai pris le train jusqu'ici et j'ai eu de quoi mangé quelques jours mais…sans plus…

\- Oh…Je vois… Je suis désolé… murmura Lizzy.

\- Ce n'est rien… M'enfin, ainsi, vous savez…

Au moins, Ciel était maintenant assuré à 100% qu'Elisabeth le laisserait rester au manoir. Même après ses changements, son cœur était très tendre. Elle ne pourrait pas laisser un homme, qu'elle connaissait maintenant et qui connaissait Ciel avant, sans rien dans la rue.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au manoir. Une fois arrivé, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Tous étaient épuisés mentalement et physiquement. Ils espéraient que cette enquête prendrait bientôt fin.

De son coté, Sebastian aussi ne cessait de se remémorer sa dispute avec Ciel. Il avait presque envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il aimait Ciel. Il aimait trop Ciel. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Avant, jamais il n'aurait traité son cher bleuté de lâche ou de faible. Surtout de faible. Il savait mieux que quiconque, qu'en réalité, le petit Phantomhive était un des humains (enfin ancien humain maintenant) les plus forts qu'il existait dans le monde. Plus d'un se seraient suicider, auraient pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, auraient crier à l'agonie jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Non, Ciel Phantomhive était quelqu'un de très fort.

Certes, il n'était pas fort physiquement mais mentalement. Mais, le plus difficile est bien d'être fort mentalement, non ? On peut se prendre des coups. On peut être battu plus bas que terre. Ce n'est que le physique qui prend. Le physique se soigne. Le mental est bien plus difficile à soigner. Il est aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Nombre de fois, Ciel avait reçu des coups dans cette matière. Pourtant, il avait à chaque fois recoller les morceaux. Peu importe s'il y avait des fissures, la porcelaine tenait toujours en entier. Pourtant… Sebastian avait brisé de ses propres ses mains cette porcelaine en disant que son cher Ciel était faible physiquement parlant. Le diable de majordome s'en voulait. Oh oui, il le regrettait. Mais d'un côté, il se dit que c'était bien fait pour lui.

Non, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Alexander arrivait à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Il savait que sur le sujet Satan ou encore Ciel avait raison. Mais il avait cette angoisse d'arriver un poil trop tard. Un poil qui lui couterait son bonheur. Oui, cela le terrifiait. Il savait que cette angoisse n'était pas rationnelle. Mais aucune angoisse ne l'est.

La seule chose que Sebastian espérait pour l'instant était que leur rupture n'était que temporaire. Il espérait que Ciel voulait, quelque part, encore envie d'être avec lui malgré l'énorme erreur qu'il avait faite. Après tout, dans cette histoire, le bleuté n'était pas coupable. C'était une victime. Simplement.

Sebastian avait envie d'aller retrouver Ciel sur terre pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé et impardonnable à la fois. Non, ce n'était pas le pardon que le majordome cherchait. Il voulait juste s'excuser même si Ciel ne le pardonnerait pas, ou difficilement. Aussi, le diable voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il se détestait pour lui avoir fait lui-même du mal. Il voulait repartir sur une relation plus saine avec Ciel. Et cela, ça ne pourrait se faire que s'ils discutaient calmement comme la dernière fois. Il espérait néanmoins que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à faire ça. Il haïssait tellement se disputer avec Ciel et au final lui faire du mal.

En effet, Sebastian avait envie d'aller retrouver Ciel. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas encore. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas si Ciel en avait envie et deuxièmement, il craignait que Ciel ne lui annonce une rupture complète.

Il aimait Ciel.

Alors… Il ne voulait certainement pas cela.

* * *

**A suivre au prochain épisode ! **

**Bref, de base, je voulais pas forcément mettre l'avis de Sebastian sur la dispute mais au moins, ça élimine quelques questions à ce sujet :) **

**Comme dit ci-dessus, gros chapitre à venir ! Avec toutes sortes de témoins... Mais je dois réfléchir à l'ordre dans lequel je les mets. (Faut un choix judicieux ;P) **

**Confession :**** Franchement, en faisant la dispute avec Sebastian, je me suis vraiment dit : C'est finit, je ne les remets plus ensemble. D'un autre coté, j'ai envie que cette fiction se termine "bien" et j'ai encore besoin d'eux comme un couple (ayez peur, ayez peur). Pourquoi cette envie de base ? J'aime de moins en moins le SebaCiel. Tout simplement parce que c'est pas crédible qu'ils soient ensemble du tout au vue du manga (bon dans l'anime, ça passe encore m'enfin soit). Je n'arrive plus à les voir ensemble que dans les UA (univers alternatif). Aussi, l'âge de Ciel me gêne un peu à vrai dire... C'est bizarre parce qu'avant pas du tout mais de plus en plus, je ne sais même plus lire une fiction SC qui n'est pas une UA. Quand c'est placé dans l'univers du manga... j'ai l'impression que maintenant ça sonne faux. ... Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? xD **

**Hum... Bref, ce n'est que mon avis, je comprends parfaitement les SC shipper ! :D Chacun son ship préféré et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Faites des ships par la guerre ! **

**Bref, après ce message de paix, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**(Je remarque que lorsque je fais un chapitre court, je meuble toujours dix ans dans mes notes d'auteur xD)**


	37. Chapitre 35 : Parties du puzzle (part1)

**Hellow, hellow ! **

**Je suis de retour ! Oui... 2 mois de retard... Désolé... Mais encore une fois, je vous le promets peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, je finirai cette fiction ! **

**Alors, autant dire que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps (j'ai eu 2 stages à effectuer et bon, il faut les préparer toussa toussa et bon si je les foirai, je foirai mon année... Mais je les ai réussi :D ) et pour appuyer le manque de temps, j'avais aussi notre cher ami le syndrome de la page blanche ! **

**Donc voilà, désolé de devoir faire attendre mais bon, les études avants tout ! **

**planetmoon : Je pense que nos préférences pour les ships changent aussi en fonction de nos idées et de nos âges :)Merci beaucoup ! **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Oui c'est court mais vive le monde de la page blanche et du manque d'inspiration quand tu veux absolument sortir un chapitre~ ! xD L'enquête... Tu en as un bout ici ! :) (Oui, un bout seulement... J'ai pas encore tout sur tout caser...) Ouais x) C'est un IZEHBC. **

**Yayue : Oh bon dieu... J'avais pas vu ça... ... ... *va se cacher* Non, ça fait pas méchant. Je vois ce que tu veux dire :) Maintenant en général, si j'ai pas d'inspi, justement me forcer à écrire me la donne en général sauf qu'ici ça a rendu moyen moyen. Enfin, malgré tout, même si c'est du remplissage à la fin (ce que j'assume totalement), je pense pas que c'était du remplissage totalement inutile car j'avais envie quand même de montrer le côté de Sebastian sauf que je ne savais pas quand intégrer ça comme on va avancer plus dans l'enquête. Donc, d'un coté, même si ça peut sembler tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe, je voyais pas d'autre place pour placer ce chapitre. Alors, enquête bientot fini mais ça va commencer par se démêler un peu dans ce chapitre ;) **

**Guest : Y'a la suite, y'a la suite ! C'est juste qu'elle mettra un peu de temps à arriver mais comme dit plus haut jamais je n'abandonnerai ! Jamais ! :D**

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors, ce chapitre sera divisé en 2 (je cours écrire la deuxième partie dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre). Divisé en deux car... Trop trop trop long sinon... (Quand je disais que je n'aurais pas pu mettre toutes mes idées dans le chapitre d'avant xD ). Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Pièces du puzzle (Partie 1)**

Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. Je n'ai fait que m'allonger et regarder le plafond. Je pensais un peu à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que je suis devenu démon. J'ai pensé un peu aussi à ma vie d'humain. Même si je souffrais d'avoir perdu mes parents… même si ça me fait encore du mal aujourd'hui…Je peux dire que j'avais aussi un peu de bonheur. J'avais Lizzy, j'avais les trois idiots, j'avais Soma… Il y avait Sebastian aussi et nos moments rares. C'est si loin et si près en même temps.

Ici, j'ai pu revoir Lizzy un petit peu mais celle que je vois n'est plus celle de mon passé. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cet état. Je me sens coupable. Mais j'essaie de refouler ces sentiments. Je me demande quelle serait sa réaction si je lui avouais tout. Serait-elle fâchée ? Triste ? J'ai peur de cette réaction. Sinon… ça ne me dérangerait pas de lui dire. Peut-être que Sebastian a raison. Peut-être que je suis faible après tout. Ou alors, c'est encore un acte égoïste de ma part. Je ne veux pas me faire du mal si elle souffre encore plus de me savoir vivant par la suite. C'est idiot. C'est humain.

Quand enfin l'aiguille passe sur huit heures, je me lève. Je vais prendre un bain puis je m'apprête. Nous devons aller voir les familles des victimes, des futures victimes ainsi que leurs professeurs. Et il faudra les forcer s'ils ne veulent pas… Mais là, on a plus le choix.

Je sors de la chambre. Je croise Alexander qui sort de celle d'Elisabeth. Il soupire légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande.

\- Mademoiselle est malade… Elle a de la fièvre…ça doit être à cause de l'enquête, répond-il en se tournant vers moi. Du coup, nous partirons tous les deux. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui. Partons tout de suite.

\- Hum très bien. Tu peux m'attendre dans le fiacre ? Je dois donner des instructions à Paula et prévenir Agni aussi.

J'hoche simplement la tête et fais comme il me dit. Il me rejoint bien vite dans le véhicule et nous partons.

\- Nous allons commencer par les futures victimes. Ensuite, leurs professeurs et enfin par les parents des victimes, j'annonce.

\- Très bien, j'te fais confiance mister le détective Phantomhive !

\- Nous commencerons par aller chez la dernière fille de la photo de classe.

\- Euh… Ok ? dit Alexander qui semble perplexe pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le silence fait place. Je vois bien qu'Alexander aurait bien envie de m'ennuyer mais n'en fait rien. Il doit voir que je ne suis pas d'une assez (relative) bonne humeur que pour le faire. La route se fait longue mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression. Une fois arrivé, nous sortons du fiacre. Je frappe à la porte de la maison. Elle n'est pas bien grande mais démontre quand même une certaine aisance.

\- Qui est-ce ? j'entends.

\- Nous sommes des détectives sur l'affaire des meurtres. Nous voudrions rentrer, répond Alex.

\- Partez d'ici ! Je n'ai rien à dire !

\- Monsieur, vous avez plutôt intérêt à nous faire entrer. Sinon, nous défoncerons la porte.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Un homme apparait à nous. Il a une barbe négligée, des cheveux gras. Il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps au vu de ses grandes cernes. C'est certainement à cause de l'enquête et de savoir sa fille en danger. Ses yeux sont rouges comme quelqu'un ayant pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps mélangé à la fatigue.

\- Faites vite… marmonne l'homme qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Tout dépendra de votre coopération.

Nous entrons avec Alexander. L'intérieur semble aussi mal au point que cet homme… Nous nous installons dans le fauteuil que l'homme nous indique. Si je me rappelle bien ce qui était mis dans les dossiers, il s'appelle Adrian Black. Sa fille quant à elle, s'appelle Clémence.

\- Nous sommes là à cause de cette enquête dont tout le monde parle en ce moment. Nous avons donc penser que votre fille pourrait être une des prochaines cibles et nous voudrions parler à votre fille, j'annonce.

Un silence plutôt morbide se forme. Alexander me regarde comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse bêtise du monde.

\- Ma fille est morte. Vous devriez le savoir si vous enquêtez, répond Black.

Sa réponse me surprend mais m'explique le silence d'avant. Je me retourne vers Alexander qui, à la vue de son visage et de la manière dont il me dévisage, était au courant. Pff… Je comprends tout de suite mieux son « Euh…ok ? » de tout à l'heure ainsi que son air perplexe.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire, je lui siffle discrètement. J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant ?!

\- Fallait mieux lire mes documents, j'en avais fait une petite note à mademoi… Oups… J'ai oublié de recopier pour toi, j'crois, me lance-t-il.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de répondre à l'homme en face de nous. Je comprends mieux maintenant son apparence en tout cas. S'il a perdu un être cher… Je comprends…

\- Elle a été tué par l'assassin ou… ? je demande de manière plus hésitante.

\- La police dit que non. Ils me disent que c'est un suicide ! Je ne peux concevoir cela. Ma fille a été assassinée. C'est elle la première victime ! Elle !

\- Je vois…

\- Pourtant, intervient Alexander, même si elle a été assassinée, comme vous dites… Il se peut que ce soit pas par le même meurtrier que dans cette affaire. Votre fille est morte par noyade. Elle n'a pas été démembrée… ça aurait très bien pu être un accident, non ?

\- Non, elle a été tuée ! rugit Black. Partez maintenant ! Je n'ai de plus à vous dire !

\- Si vous dites qu'elle a été tuée… Auriez-vous des soupçons sur quelqu'un ? je questionne.

\- Non…

\- Et aucune idée de qui aurait pu causer les meurtres ? A supposer que ce soit un autre meurtrier.

\- Non ! Aucune. Par-

\- Dernière chose, monsieur. Après, je vous laisse… Pourrais-je voir une photo ou un portrait de votre fille ?

L'homme semble se tendre. Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être agréable pour lui mais bon… Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Black se lève pour aller chercher une photo qu'il me tient après. La jeune fille a le sourire aux lèvres. Elle pose près d'un garçon. Son fiancée peut-être. Le sourire qu'elle porte est un vrai sourire contrairement à celui sur la photo de classe. Avait-elle un problème avec l'école ? Bon, je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ça.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Quelque chose m'intrigue sur cette photo. Hum… Ce n'est certainement rien. La photo n'est pas de grande qualité après tout.

\- Merci, dis-je rendant la photo à l'homme. Nous allons partir à présent.

\- Bien. Au revoir.

Black nous met vite à la porte. Nous rentrons dans le fiacre nous attendant.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? On continue avec les victimes ? demande Alexander.

\- Oui, maintenant que nous en sommes à faire ça autant continuer, je soupire. Il n'empêche que la mort de cette fille est étrange. Pouvons-nous la considérer comme étant une victime de notre meurtrier ou pas ? Serait-ce un accident ?

\- L'accident me semble bizarre car alors pourquoi les autres filles de sa classe se font-elles tuer ? ça pourrait être une coïncidence mais je ne pense pas. Ça me semblerait un peu gros… Mais pourquoi l'assassin aurait-il changé de méthode tout d'un coup ? Le corps n'avait aucune marque. Alors notre message « It's for h.. ». ça me semble… Bizarre… Raa ! Pourquoi vous, humains, êtes si compliqué quand vous cometez des crimes ?! râle le majordome.

\- Les humains sont les seuls animaux à tuer pour le plaisir ou par vengeance… je murmure. Cependant, je ne suis plus humain. Enfin… Soit… Le message.. Attends… Mais alors, le dernier mot est forcément en 3 lettres ! Quels mots…

\- « Her » ou « him ».

\- « C'est pour elle » ou « C'est pour lui »…. Minute… Et si… Et si cette fille qu'on a tuée en premier… Était la raison des meurtres qui ont suivi ? « C'est pour elle » ! Est-ce que ça ne sonne pas comme une vengeance pour toi ? Disant : C'est à cause de sa mort que je tue ces filles, c'est pour elle !

\- Hum… Alors, il y aurait deux tueurs, un pour la première et un autre pour la deuxième. Cependant, pourquoi prendre cette revanche sur cette mort ? Pourquoi tuer les camarades de classe de cette fille ?

\- Il n'empêche… Notre liste des suspects peut s'agrandir d'un nom. Adrian Black, j'annonce. Il est dévasté par la mort de sa fille. Il était relativement nerveux avec nous. Il semblait aussi pressé que nous partions. Par passion ou par amour… On peut faire n'importe quoi…n'est-ce pas ?

Je lance un léger regard à Alexander en disant ça. Oui, il connait ça. Il le sait. Il détourne légèrement le regard. Il reste silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il répond enfin :

\- Oui… N'importe quoi… Surtout pour une vengeance… Surtout qu'il n'avait plus personne. Sa femme est morte. Il n'avait plus que sa fille. Sa fille lui a été arraché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui, clame que sa fille a été assassinée. Mais reste encore le motif à voir alors. Pourquoi tuer les camarades de classe de sa fille ?

\- Si j'étais lui, ça serait parce que j'ai des soupçons sur leur implication dans la mort de ma fille… je pense tout haut.

\- En effet. Ou peut-être parce que je suis fou de rage que ma fille m'a été enlevé et les autres non…

\- Je ne sais pas… ça pourrait être pour mille raisons… Parce qu'alors, pourquoi cet acharnement sur le bras des victimes ? Ça n'a aucun sens… Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça sans raison apparente. Un crime passionnel se fait vite, sous le coup de la rage. On peut s'acharner sur la victime bien sûr… Mais pourquoi sur son bras ? Et pourquoi cette focalisation sur les chiffres impairs ?

\- Bonne question. Mais je pense qu'on devrait creuser dans cette piste. Il faut demander plus aux professeurs, aux restes des futures victimes.

\- Commençons par l'école. Allons interroger leur professeur principal : Sœur Bénédicte.

Il ne nous faut pas plus de dix minutes pour nous y rendre. L'école est une petite chapelle. Sortant du fiacre, j'observe légèrement le bâtiment. Il est d'une petite taille avec des pierre blanche.

\- Des démons aller dans un lieu saint… Beurk… commente Alex.

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas eu de mal à fricoter avec les anges. Il semblait déjà assez dans ses depuis tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit qu'on pouvait faire n'importe quoi par amour.

Nous entrons dans la chapelle. Je ressens comme un léger malaise. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis un démon.

\- Hum… Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demande une vieille voix froide. Vous ne semblez pas être venu prier.

Nous nous retournons et nous retrouvons face à la sœur que nous cherchions.

\- Bonjour ma sœur, dit Alexander. Nous souhaiterions vous parler. Nous sommes inspecteurs et nous enquêtons sur…

\- Stop ! N'en dites pas plus, monsieur ! Je ne veux rien entendre à propos de… meurtres… ayant en témoins le Seigneur ! Suivez-moi dans la salle de classe… Cela sera toujours mieux que dans la chapelle même.

Après un dédale de couloir, nous arrivons dans une petite pièce. Dix bancs sont là, alignés parfaitement en 2 rangées de 5. Sœur Bénédicte s'assied en face de son bureau tandis que nous restons debout. Elle croise les bras sur son bureau. Ses traits sont tirés en un air froid et sérieux.

\- J'espère que vous ne me croyez pas capable de tels crimes si vous venez nous voir, lâche-t-elle.

\- Rien n'indique que ce soit vous. Pourquoi voudriez-vous tuer vos étudiantes ? demande Alex intrigué par une telle réponse.

\- Ces jeunes filles sont de jeunes pécheresses. Elles… Si elles sont dans ma classe ce n'est pas pour rien. Je suis ici pour leur inculqué un peu plus de vertu qu'elles n'ont semblé hérité. Elles se sont toutes laisser piégée par les désirs de chairs si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il me devait de leur rendre un peu de pureté en leur inculquant mieux les valeurs du Seigneurs si elles veulent encore être bonnes à marier ! Certainement que j'ai failli à ma mission. Peut-être le Seigneur les punit-elles et c'est pour ça qu'elles sont retrouvées mortes chacune à leur tour !

Cette femme parlait comme si ce qu'elles avaient fait était la pire des choses. Elle parlait avec un certains dégout. M'enfin, l'époque a toujours été très fermée. Une femme ne pouvait se faire toucher d'un homme et encore moins avant son mariage. Hors l'inverse était assez accepté… Enfin soit…

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Alexander froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, il n'est pas du tout d'accord avec les propos de Sœur Bénédicte. Après tout, ce n'est pas un démon pour rien.

\- Bref… Nous allons vous poser quelques questions si vous le voulez bien, dit Alexander serrant légèrement le poing.

\- D'accord.

\- Y'avait-il des tentions dans la classe ? je questionne. Est-ce que toutes ces jeunes filles s'entendaient bien.

\- En cours, il n'y a pas de tentions. Elles ne parlent pas. Alors, il n'y en a pas.

\- Oui mais… Lors des pauses ?

\- Elles faisaient bien ce qu'elles voulaient ! Je ne les surveillais pas plus que je ne le devais. Elles restaient la plupart du temps dans le jardin. Sauf quand il pleuvait. Alors, elles restaient ici. Jamais je n'ai entendu parler de dispute.

\- Donc : vous n'en savez rien ! lâche Alex roulant des yeux.

\- Parlez-moi encore une fois de cette façon et je vous mets dehors, monsieur, répond la religieuse sévèrement.

\- Pardon…

\- Hum… Aucune discrimination des autres envers Clémence Black par tout hasard ? Est-ce que vous avez une remarque à faire sur elle… ?

\- Clémence ? Une très gentille jeune fille. Hum… Dommage qu'elle ait ce handicap… M'enfin son père a été très courageux de la garder. Peu de gens le font…

\- Un handicap ? fronce les sourcils Alexander. Lequel ?

Visiblement… Il n'est vraiment pas douer pour enquêter correctement… Sebastian n'aurait jamais fait une erreur pareille ! …. Non… Ne pensons pas à lui… Ce n'est pas le moment.

Mais alors que je fermai cette pensée. Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle se remettait en place :

\- Elle n'avait pas de bras gauche.

* * *

**Est-ce qu'on y voit un peu plus clair maintenant ? :B **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review et je me dépêche d'écrire la suite ! **

**A plus ! :) **


	38. Chapitre 35 : Parties du puzzle (part2)

**Bonsoir, bonjour~ ! **

**Oui... 1 mois de retard... Enfin, j'avais prévenu que j'étais moins présente... Je pense que je vais me fixer la limite à 1 mois. Ici, avec mes études, 15 jours c'est pas possible. Surtout que j'entre en période d'examen et comme vous le comprenez sans doute, je privilégie davantage mes études à mes passions. J'ai eu assez de mal à écrire ce chapitre je dois dire... Je suis pas au top de ma forme ces temps-ci (physique hein) donc wala. Donc encore désolé ^^" **

**planetmoon : Eh bien... Tu as beau me l'avoir souhaité, je l'ai eu xD Enfin, ça s'arrangera j'espère x)**

**Libellule35 : Elles sont rares en effet mais je dirais qu'elles sont plus rares en français, en anglais, y'a encore moyen d'en trouver relativement facilement :) Ravie que cette fic te plaise ! :) Désolé pour l'attente x)**

**Manon : Voici la suite ! :)**

**Guest : Pas besoin de me remercier pour les nouveaux chapitres x) (avec les attentes que je génère, je ne le mérite pas xD) Eh bien ravie que ce soit le cas et que tu aimes cette fic :) **

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors, pour me faire un peu pardonner, voici le nouveau chapitre le plus long de cette fiction avec 3000 mots ! (quand je disais que le chapitre 35 avait besoin d'être coupé en deux xD). Sinon eh bien... On continue tout doucement pour connaitre le tueur et pour sortir peu à peu du brouillard de cette enquête~ ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Parties du puzzle (Partie 2)**

Ciel et Alexander se regardèrent tous deux. Clémence Black n'avait pas de bras gauche. Toutes les victimes avaient leur bras gauche arraché. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Maintenant, c'était sûr. La mort de Clémence était bel et bien liée aux meurtres de ses camarades de classe. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer les camarades de Clémence ?

\- Mais… Elle ne subissait pas de moqueries de la part des autres jeunes filles ? demanda Ciel perplexe. Elles n'étaient pas méchantes avec elle ?

\- Pas que je sache. Elles faisaient des sorties toutes ensemble. Même avec Clémence. Elle n'était pas exclue malgré son handicap. En ces temps… C'est rare.

\- En effet, trop rare… commenta l'ex-Bibliothécaire.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard. Il fallait en savoir plus sur la relation qu'entretenait Clémence et ces filles. Cependant, Sœur Bénédicte ne semblait pas en savoir plus que ça. Malgré tout, elle leur avait fourni une belle pièce manquante du puzzle.

\- Eh bien… Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, dit Ciel. Nous allons y aller… Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous raccompagner.

La vieille religieuse raccompagna nos deux compagnons en dehors. Là, le malaise de Ciel s'évanouit. Visiblement, un démon ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans les lieux saints… C'était toujours bon à savoir.

Ciel et Alexander remontèrent dans le fiacre. Très vite, ils se mirent à faire le point sur la situation.

\- On est d'accord, tout est lié ? demanda le majordome.

\- Evidement. Il est évident que c'est à cause de la mort de Clémence Black que ses camarades ont été assassinées, dit le bleuté.

\- Maintenant, il reste à savoir pourquoi.

\- J'ai peut-être une théorie ?

\- Hum ? Quoi donc ?

\- Il est extrêmement rare que des personnes acceptent une fille avec un bras en moins. Elle semble très aimée par son père malgré ça. Beaucoup d'enfants dans ces conditions auraient été abandonné. Pas elle. Ensuite, ici, elle n'aurait pas été harcelée non plus ? C'est bizarre.

\- Sympa pour elle ! commenta Alexander.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour ça ! C'est juste étrange que ces camarades soient prises pour cible si elles étaient gentilles avec elle ! Surtout, n'oublions pas le « It's for her ». « C'est pour elle ! ». Cette phrase crie revanche. Or, pourquoi se venger de filles qui n'ont rien fait ?

\- Si on est fou ?

\- Alexander… La personne qui a fait ça tenait à Clémence. Cette personne tenait tellement à elle que sa mort l'a rendu fou.

\- Oui mais même si Clémence se faisait harceler. Pourquoi tuer ses camarades ? C'est quand même pas à cause d'elles que la petite Black est morte tout de même ! s'exclama l'ex-Bibliothécaire.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Et si ces filles avaient joués un rôle dans la mort de Clémence ? Peut-être que ces filles l'ont poussé dans la Tamise et n'ayant qu'un bras, elle s'est noyée. Peut-être ces filles étaient simplement là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et l'assassin a cru que c'était de leur faute. Il y a plein de possibilité, expliqua Ciel.

\- Et si justement l'assassin faisait exprès de prendre en exemple le bras de Clémence, de mettre des marques, juste pour nous faire croire tout ce que tu viens d'énoncer ? Que ce type a juste pris en grippe ces jeunes filles. Et s'il avait tout planifier ? contre argumenta Alex.

\- Tu vas trop loin… Le but d'un tueur qui tue juste pour tuer est de tuer sans se faire prendre. Et comment ne pas se faire prendre ? Pas en laissant une fausse histoire derrière lui ! ça lui fait perdre du temps. Ça ne lui est pas profitable. Donc non, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui connaissait Clémence, qui l'aimait ! Je pense que son père est notre suspect principal. Je pense qu'on tient notre meurtrier.

\- Si c'est lui, on fait quoi ? On l'élimine, monsieur l'ex-Chien de garde de la Reine ?

\- Hum… Au vu de la situation, les familles des victimes ont besoin de voir cet assassin. Elles ont besoins de voir qui a fait du mal à leur fille. Au vu des circonstances, si nos hypothèses sont bonnes… J'irai plus vers un procès standard. Peut-être sera-t-il condamner à mort au final mais ça, ce n'est pas à nous de nous en préoccuper. Il suffit de le laisser à la Reine. Si elle veut l'exécuter de suite, qu'elle le fasse. Mais au moins, nous ne prendrons pas de mauvaise décision.

\- Très bien, chef l'ex-Chien de garde de la Reine !

\- Oh ! Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, l'ex-Bibliothécaire ! râla Ciel d'une manière assez enfantine.

\- Moh c'est que le petit Phantomhive va se fâcher ! ~

\- La ferme. Bon, nous allons maintenant chez les futures victimes. Elles, elles pourront nous guider sur ce qu'elles auraient pu faire de mal.

\- Bien, bien. Il parait que les deux restent ensemble avec ce qu'il se passe.

\- Remarque, c'est mieux pour toutes les deux qu'elles ne soient jamais seules. Ça handicape le tueur au moins.

Le trajet fut encore une fois d'une assez courte durée. En effet, toutes les jeunes filles habitaient près de leur école. Le manoir était relativement modeste, il n'était rien comparé à celui des Phantomhive. Les deux hommes sortirent du fiacre et allèrent frapper à la porte. Un vieux majordome vint les ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, bienvenue au Manoir Standforth. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il affable.

\- Nous enquêtons pour l'affaire des camarades de lady Standforth, expliqua Alexander. Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec votre maître ainsi que sa fille et son amie, lady Sitfowards. Nous avons eu vent du fait qu'elle restait ici.

\- Hum… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit le domestique.

Ce dernier partit informer son maître de cette visite. Bien vite, il revint donner des nouvelles aux deux démons.

\- Mon maitre va vous recevoir dans le salon avec sa fille ainsi que son amie, annonça-t-il.

\- Parfait, répondit Ciel.

Sans plus tarder, le vieux majordome conduisit Ciel et Alexander au salon. Là, se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Son visage exprimé une certaine sévérité –quoique moindre vis-à-vis de la nonne- à cause de sa barbe et de son regard froid.

\- Ma fille et son amie ne devraient pas tarder. Commençons, messieurs, dit-il.

\- Nous avons de grandes…hum… chances de penser que votre fille court un grand danger ainsi que son amie. L'une d'elle serait l'une des victimes de demain. Enfin… Nous assurons qu'il n'en sera rien. Elles ne doivent en rien sortir d'ici. Ne laissez entrer quiconque pour les voir, prévint l'ex-Bibliothécaire. Nous souhaitons leur poser des questions aussi…

\- Hum… Très bien. Après tout… Ma fille est ma seule descendante… Malheureusement, soupira l'homme.

Alexander fut mal à l'aise de recevoir cette réponse. Monsieur Standforth n'avait pas l'air d'être fortement affecté par la situation. Il n'était pas même anxieux. Et puis… Cette manière de dire « malheureusement »… Eh oui, malheureusement, pour l'époque, il valait mieux avoir un fils unique, qu'une fille unique. Les femmes étaient considérés comme fragiles et juste assez bonne pour faire des enfants et être marié. L'ex-Bibliothécaire était assez perturbé d'une telle chose. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça aux Enfers. Au contraire, on disait des démones qu'elles avaient le don de parfois diriger encore mieux les hommes, que c'était elle qui les objectifiaient… Enfin, quand la démone en question était puissante évidement. Mais il y avait une certaine égalité chez les démons. Après tout, il savait changer de formes et donc changer de sexe comme il le souhaitait. Généralement, il prenait la forme qui leur plaisait le plus.

\- Nous voici, père. Pourquoi nous a-t-on demandé de venir si je puis me permettre ? demanda une voix féminine.

Cette voix appartenait à mademoiselle Standforth. Derrière elle se trouvait son amie mademoiselle Sitforward. C'était les dernières survivantes et potentielles victimes du tueur.

\- Asseyez-vous. Ces messieurs veulent vous poser des questions, commanda le père d'une voix autoritaire.

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Le majordome revint avec du thé et quelques petits gâteaux qu'il servit. Il manquait cruellement de classe. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Ciel laissant son esprit de nouveau dévier vers son diable de majordome…

Une fois servit, le « bleuté » commença :

\- Dites-moi, mesdemoiselles… Comment était vos relations avec Mademoiselle Clémence Black ?

Les jeunes filles semblèrent pâlir. Elles ne semblaient pas déjà aller bien quand elles étaient entrées dans la pièce mais là, c'était pire. Presque automatiquement, elles baissèrent leur tête vers le sol portant attention à leurs chaussures. Nerveuses les qualifiait bien.

\- Qu'une des deux réponde enfin ! s'énerva le père en entendant que le silence réponde.

Enfin, une des deux s'éclaircit la voix. C'était mademoiselle Sitforwards.

\- E-elle.. On ne lui parlait pas vraiment mais… On… on s'entendait…bien… marmonna-t-elle.

Directement, Ciel et Alexander sentirent le mensonge dans sa voix. Ça s'entendait à sa voix et ça se voyait par ses mouvements.

\- Hum… Dites-moi… Que faisiez-vous le jour du meurtre de Clémence ?

\- Elles avaient fait une sortie en ville avec leur fiancé. Toutes les filles de leur classe avait décidé de se donner rendez-vous le long de la Tamise, décida de répondre à leur place leur père. Ma fille est rentrée assez tard. C'est seulement plus tard qu'on a appris la mort de Clémence. La police nous a déjà interrogé là-dessus pourtant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment de la police. Nous sommes plutôt des enquêteurs privés, voyez-vous, répondit Ciel. Nous n'avons pas accès aux dossiers des policiers.

Il n'avait pas vraiment menti. Il avait juste omis le fait qu'ils étaient des enquêteurs privés pour la Reine…

\- Très bien…D'autres questions ?

\- Oui, reprit l'ex-Bibliothécaire. Selon vous qu'est-il arrivé à Clémence ? Il parait que la police a conclu par un suicide. Pensez-vous que son fiancé aurait pu la pousser dans l'eau ? A moins que vous ne pensiez qu'elle soit tombée par accident…

\- Oui ! C'est très certainement un accident ! s'écria nerveusement mademoiselle Standforth. On… En… En tout cas… Nous sommes témoins de rien ! Eh puis… Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur la mort de Black si c'est nous qui risquons notre vie, là ! ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Rosaline ! Parle mieux que ça à ces messieurs ! Ils ne font que leur travail, la sermonna le compte Standforth.

\- Pardon père…

\- Je comprends sa réaction, monsieur, ne vous en faites pas pour nous, intervint le petit Phantomhive. Nous ne pouvons trop vous en dire à cause de l'enquête. Nous pensons simplement que mademoiselle Black aurait pu, peut-être, être la première victime.

Là, il avait menti pour calmer la jeune fille. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était en rien le même tueur. Ces filles cachaient quelque chose. On ne cache pas quelque chose quand on est coupable de rien. Aux vues de leur réaction, elles avaient menti quelque part. De plus, on pouvait aussi en conclure qu'il était possible que les jeunes filles avaient assisté à la mort de Clémence…

\- Dites-moi… Est-ce que quelqu'un dans l'entourage de Clémence pourrait vous en vouloir ? Ou quelqu'un à l'école ? continua son questionnement Alexander.

\- S-Sœur Bénédicte n'est pas tendre avec nous….murmura mademoiselle Sitforwards. Si pas… Le jardinier nous regarde bizarrement parfois. D'un… d'un regard un peu… enfin… vous voyez… Mais… Dans l'entourage de Clémence, je…. Je…je ne vois pas… On a toujours.. été..très… très amies avec….elle…

\- Bon, allons-y Alexander, nous en savons assez, déclara soudainement le bleuté. Merci de nous avoir accorder de votre temps. Si j'étais vous, je m'éloignerais de Londres avec elles pendant quelques jours pour être sur, monsieur.

\- Je verrais bien, messieurs. Content d'avoir pu vous aider. Au revoir.

Sans un mot de plus, Alexander et Ciel partirent. Comme à leur habitude depuis la matinée, ils commencèrent à discuter dans le fiacre.

\- Ces filles n'ont pas l'air nets… dit l'ex-Bibliothécaire. Elles m'ont semblé un peu bizarres.

\- Bizarre ? C'est un euphémisme ! persifla Ciel. Elles étaient totalement nerveuses. Elles n'ont fait que mentir ! A par peut-être vis-à-vis du jardinier ! Elles sont louches. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elles n'aient pas vu Clémence mourir. Et si elles l'ont vue, pourquoi ne pas le dire en tant que témoins ?

\- Elles auraient subi des menaces ? Pour ne pas qu'elles parlent ou quelque chose du genre !

\- Non, non, non. Sur 9 filles, aucune n'aurait dit quoi que ce soit ? Aurait écouté les menaces ? Ce n'est pas impossible mais j'en doute très fortement. Dans tous les cas… J'ai un plan. Dès lors, on n'aura plus besoin de connaitre l'exacte vérité sur cette soirée. Après tout, ce n'est jamais qu'une hypothèse.

\- Ouais mais… Elle est quand même plus que probable ! commenta le majordome.

\- Ecoute, cette affaire est tellement complexe que tout peut arriver. Les coincidences existent. Il y a toutes sortes de malades qui courent dans les rues. Enfin soit, comme je dis, avec mon plan, ça fonctionnera.

\- Aussi bien que de celui d'attendre le tueur comme la dernière fois.

\- Tch ! Non, mieux ! On l'aura à coup sûr !

\- Et quel est ton plan, monsieur le petit génie Fantomive ?

\- Nous en discuterons demain matin avec Lizzy. Elle a besoin d'être au courant. Mais sache que j'aurai besoin de toi… Et de tes talents démoniaques.

Le retour jusqu'au manoir ne fut pas très long. Alexander ne cessait d'embêter Ciel lui servant de nombreuses taquineries. Cela avait le don d'énerver Ciel. Mais… En même temps… ce dernier était content d'avoir une distraction pour ne pas penser à Sebastian. Depuis leur dispute, l'homme ne quittait pas vraiment son esprit. Il avait toujours aussi peur d'une rupture peut-être définitive. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait se concentrer pour arrêter le tueur. Seulement après, venait ses histoires de cœur.

Rentrant dans le manoir, les deux garçons allèrent dans le salon. Là, se retrouvait à boire un thé Elisabeth. Elle avait une couverture autour de ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Sa fièvre avait un peu diminué. La blonde s'était légèrement remise de ses émotions d'hier. Quoi que la vue du corps et son image qui ne revenait sans cesse dans son esprit lui donnait encore la nausée lui coupant tout appétit.

\- Vous avez découverts des choses intéressantes ? Désolé de ne pas être venu avec vous, Eden… Cependant, je suis légèrement souffrante… s'excusa Lizzy.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, sourit doucement « Eden » s'asseyant auprès de sa cousine.

\- Qu'avez-vous découverts alors ?

Dans un assez long récit – à cause de ses nombreux détails- Alexander entreprit d'expliquer ce qui avait pris place tout le long de cette journée. Ciel ne manqua pas de rappeler les détails manquant tout en discutant des hypothèses qu'ils avaient dégagé suite à ces interviews.

\- C'est vraiment à se demander comment Scotland Yard travaille… commenta la Lady du manoir.

\- En faisant les choses légalement, répondit à moitié en plaisant Ciel.

\- Et pour finir, c'est quoi t-….. Votre plan ? demanda Alexander qui brulait d'impatience de savoir.

\- Eh bien… Nous avons bien recommandé à mademoiselle Standforth et Sitforwards, de ne pas bouger de chez elles, voire de se déplacer quelques part. Maintenant, il faut leurrer le tueur. Il faut qu'il croie que l'une d'entre elle n'est pas partie. Il suffirait tout simplement qu'il la voit se balader le long de la Tamise, tout prêt de son domicile. Après tout, il y a des moments où nous avons des envies de sorties quand nous sommes enfermées toute la journée. Alors, on reste près de chez soi, ainsi en cas de soucis… On peut rentrer. Sauf que le tueur regarde à ces moments, expliqua Ciel.

\- Tu proposes d'utiliser une de ces filles comme appât ?! Et si les choses tournaient mal ? ça ne va pas ! Je refuse d'avoir une nouvelle victime dans cette affaire ! s'exclama Elisabeth.

\- Non… Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il suffit de faire croire au tueur que la jeune fille qu'il cherche est de sortie. Il faut qu'il se trompe de personne.

\- On ferait ça comment concrètement ?

\- Te proposer de te déguiser comme cette fille est hors de question. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… Mais…. Il reste une autre personne qui pourrait le faire…

Les yeux du petit Phantomhive se posèrent sur le majordome. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre l'implication de ce regard. Lizzy suivit aussi le regard de Ciel et comprit.

\- Tu voudrais qu'Alex se travestisse…. ?

\- Il suffit juste de faire illusion. Et puis… Quelque chose me dit qu'il a un don pour le déguisement. Je me trompe, Alexander ? demanda le bleuté, une pointe de sourire narquois sur les lèves.

\- Non…

Lizzy fut surprise de cette implication. Evidement qu'elle savait que son majordome savait bien se déguiser. C'était un démon après tout. Elle savait qu'il pouvait changer de formes. Seulement, Eden semblait le savoir aussi… C'était plutôt étrange… Enfin, elle décida de repousser ces pensées plus loin dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour l'instant.

\- Très bien... On fera ça, accepta Lizzy. Demain, on l'attrape une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva plus vite que prévu. Alexander était prêt. Evidemment, Ciel lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne suffisait pas de faire simplement illusion d'un bête déguisement. Alexander avait donc changé de forme pour ainsi emprunter celle de mademoiselle Sitforwards.

Lizzy avait bien remarqué que son démon avait utilisé cette habilité de changement. Eden ne semblait pas vraiment impressionner par ce niveau de perfectionnement. Elle se dit alors qu'elle s'en faisait trop pour la découverte de son « secret ».

Arrivé sur place, près de la maison de la demoiselle jouée aujourd'hui par l'ex-Bibliothécaire, ils descendirent du fiacre. Ciel et Lizzy allèrent plus loin, laissant Alexander seul devant la Tamise.

Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs heures….

Vers 19h… Une ombre surgit de nulle part, saisissant le poingné d'Alexander. Cependant, celui-ci fut plus rapide et plaqua au sol l'individu au sol.

C'était le tueur.

\- Tiens… Tiens… C'était donc toi… sourit Alexander tout en reprenant sa forme normale sous le regard effrayé de l'humain en face de lui.

* * *

**TinTINtiiiiiin~~ **

**A votre avis qui est le tueur ? Vous devriez avoir un peu plus d'idée pour le coup non ? :) **

**Aussi, un gros gros gros merci pour tous ceux qui suivent ces fictions malgré mes retards répétitifs 3 **

**\- MiticSky~ **


	39. Chapitre 36 : Par amour

**Hey ! C'est moi :D **

**Alors j'ai écris ce chapitre à l'avance parce que je savais que je serais occupée ces temps-ci (suis en plein blocus) et je le poste seulement maintenant pour par que vous attendiez trop longtemps le prochain chapitre qui risque d'arriver dans 1 mois, au mieux 3 semaines. Donc voici un nouveau chapitre. :)**

**Libellule35 : Voici la suite et les révélations ;) **

**Planetmoon : Merci !**

**Manon : Parce que je suis sadique ? Je suis méchante... Je sais x) Enfin bref, voilà la suite :)**

**Guest : C'est juste qu'il s'y prenait mal avant xD **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira (j'ai que de vagues idées xD)**

**Yayue : Bonne reconstruction de neurones alors ^^ Moi... Je commence seulement la période de déconstruction haha xD Enfin j'espère que ça a été pour toi ces stages :)**

**Mon petit commentaire : Révélations dans ce chapitre et ce qui donne fin à l'arc sur l'enquête. Va falloir que je réflechisse sérieusement à la suite dites donc... xD Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Par amour**

BAM !

Alexander reçut une balle en plein cœur. L'assassin venait de dégainer son révolver qu'il avait caché sous ses vêtements. Le démon ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une balle, en plein cœur en plus, relâcha l'homme. Très vite, ce dernier se remit debout pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Voyant ça d'un peu plus loin, Ciel se mit à courir en direction de fuyard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'échappe. Pas cette fois. L'homme courrait vite mais ce ne fut pas assez pour distancer Ciel. Ce dernier se surprit à utiliser, presque automatiquement, sa vitesse de démon. Il n'avait jamais essayé. La sensation que provoquait cette utilisation magique le galvanisait. Il se sentait bien. Si bien que bientôt, il attrapa l'assassin prenant bien soin à lui tordre le bras tenant le révolver afin que l'homme le lâche. Ce qu'il fit.

\- La souris est enfin attrapée, murmura le petit Phantomhive un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres.

De son côté, dès qu'Elisabeth vit que son diable était blessé, elle accourut près de lui, remarquant à peine le départ de Ciel à la poursuite du tueur.

\- ça va ?! s'inquiéta la blonde.

Elle savait les démons immortels mais voir son majordome se prendre une balle en plein cœur lui avait donné un coup au sien. Sur le coup, elle avait presque oublié le fait qu'Alex n'était autre qu'un démon, qu'il ne pouvait mourir. La seule chose qu'elle avait pensée était : « Non ! Je ne veux pas de nouveau me retrouver seule ! ». C'est vrai, elle n'était pas vraiment seule, elle avait Paula sa fidèle servante, son frère et ses parents. Alors pourquoi la perte d'Alex aurait été quelque chose d'horrible ? Tout simplement, la jeune femme s'étaient attachée fortement à son majordome. Voire d'une manière qui ne lui été pas permise selon les règles de la société… Aussi, jamais depuis la disparition de son ex-fiancé elle ne s'était aussi bien.

\- Oui… Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ma Lady, rassura, la jeune femme, Alexander souriant. C'est juste que… Je ne m'y attendais pas… Et ça fait un peu mal aussi…

\- J'ai eu peur.. avoua Lizzy.

\- Je vous rassure, la mort ne viendra pas me chercher de sitôt. Hum… Dites-moi… C-..Eden est parti à la chasse du tueur ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas à répondre que déjà, « Eden » revint avec le tueur inconscient dans ses bras. Quand il approcha près des deux autres, Elisabeth eut un mouvement de recul.

\- T-tu l'as tué… ?

\- Non, je l'ai juste assommé. Ce sera mieux pour pouvoir l'attacher et pour qu'il n'essaie plus de s'enfuir, se justifia Ciel.

\- Bien…

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme posa les yeux sur le visage (endormi) du tueur. Il avait des cheveux noirs plutôt mal peignés. Son visage était composé de deux petits yeux aux longs cils, un nez légèrement aquilin ainsi qu'une bouche presque aussi fine qu'une ligne. Quant à ses vêtements, il portait un pauvre costume chiffonné à cause de la course avec le petit Phantomhive.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Elisabeth se souvint de lui. Il figurait dans les documents d'Alex. Ce type s'appelait Andrew Fontenière. Il n'était autre que… le fiancé de Clémence Black. Tout s'assemblait maintenant. Visiblement, il s'agissait effectivement d'une sorte de vengeance. Pourquoi, sinon, s'en prendre à ces filles étant dans la même classe que sa fiancée ? Il restait des zones d'ombre, bien sûr, mais ça, l'interrogatoire qui se ferait quelques heures plus tard apportera des réponses.

Enfin, nous avions attrapé le tueur. Enfin, cette enquête avait pris fin. Quoi que, il ne nous reste qu'à interroger monsieur Fontenière pour avoir plus d'amples réponses. Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de connaitre les réponses maintenant, je préférais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Après tout, en tant que chien de garde… Je veux dire… Elisabeth en tant que Chien de Garde de la Reine se devait de juger si oui ou non, elle se devait de tuer cet homme. Seulement, pour ça, il fallait écouter sa version des faits. Heureusement qu'Alexander et moi étant des démons, on n'aura pas de mal de dire si l'homme ment ou pas.

Comme nous avons attrapé l'assassin, nous rentrons au manoir au plus vite. En effet, c'est mieux qu'il soit déjà en place pour l'interrogatoire et qu'il ne se réveille pas d'ici là.

Elisabeth semble soulagée que tout cela va bientôt prendre fin. Je vois bien que ce « travail » n'est pas vraiment fait pour ses épaules. Elle est très forte, ce n'est pas le problème. Seulement, elle doit supporter d'horrible vision. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir regarder un cadavre en face. Elle ne mérite pas de voir ça. Elle appartient à la lumière. Pas au monde des ombres comme moi j'appartenais. D'un côté… Je suis content qu'Alexander puisse être à ses côtés afin de l'aider dans ces enquêtes. Elle n'a pas à porter ce poids seule. Enfin… avoir fait le contrat avec Alex n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées quand même. J'espère vraiment que, comme il m'a dit, il ne prendra pas vraiment son âme. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs… C'est vrai qu'il a un regard bienveillant vers elle. Ce n'est pas comme un démon regardant un repas. Il… ça me fait un peu penser au regard qu'avait Sebastian pour moi quand j'étais encore humain. Est-ce qu'Alexander développerait des sentiments pour ma cousine ? Seul le temps me le dira. Surtout qu'Alex semble encore fortement attaché à son amour passé. Il a quand même essayé de tuer Sebastian en m'utilisant comme un vulgaire pion sur son échiquier de la revanche.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées quand le fiacre s'arrête devant le manoir. Maintenant arrive une partie légèrement délicate : placer Andrew Fontenière à la cave sans que personne au manoir ne s'en aperçoive. C'est Alexander qui s'en charge. Il fait ça vite sans être remarqué. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que l'assassin se réveille maintenant.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre connaissance, dit Alex.

\- Hum… Attendons son réveil à la cave, décida Elisabeth. Dites… Vous êtes bien sur, tous les deux, que c'est bien lui le tueur.

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, je me demanderais bien qui ça pourrait bien être… je réponds.

\- ça ne peut être que lui. J'ai fouillé ses poches, apprend le majordome. Il vait un couteau capable de très bien découper la viande…

\- Uggh…

\- Désolé mademoiselle… Je vais vous épargner les détails… Hum… Donc un couteau. Du chloroforme. Il devait utiliser ça pour endormir les victimes avant de les… Enfin… Soit. De plus, il avait un révolver avec lui. Quoi qu'on dise, il est suspect. Surtout qu'il s'est directement diriger vers « moi », ajouta Alexander faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Enfin soit, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons le bon assassin.

Nous descendons ensuite à la cave dans un grand silence. Alexander éclaire le chemin un candélabre à la main. Dans la cave, Andrew est réveillé. Il regarde autour de lui effrayé mais aussi une certaine colère émane de lui. Une colère dirigée envers lui-même. « J'ai échoué à la venger », se dit-il peut-être.

Nous voyant arrivé, ses yeux s'écarquillent. La peur s'empare peu à peu de lui.

\- M-monstre… V-vous…. Vous êtes des monstres ce…ce n'est pas possible.

Il murmure ça en boucle encore et encore. Je sais qu'il s'adresse ainsi à Alexander et à moi. Elisabeth reste un peu en retrait.

\- Ironique de nous appeler des monstres alors que vous avez tué 7 jeunes filles innocentes~, blague le majordome.

Il tourne sa tête d'une vitesse folle vers la voix de l'ex-Bibliothécaire. Il tremble de plus en plus. On peut lire de la terreur dans les traits de son visage.

\- Je…. Je t'avais tué… Je … Mais…. Tu…. Tu … T'étais… T'étais…. Rosaline… Tu… Non…

\- Je maitrise simplement très bien l'art du déguisement, répond Alexander. Bon, assez parler de nous, nous allons maintenant parler de toi. Pourquoi ces crimes ?

\- Je…. Ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

\- C'est bien simple, Fontenière, à chaque question où tu ne réponds pas, je te casse un doigt. Quand il n'y a plus de doigt, ça sera au tour des orteils. Et puis… Eh bien… Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres os dans un corps humains que l'on peut casser sans tuer la personne. Es-tu amateur ? je lui propose sinistrement.

Je vois du coin de l'œil que ma cousine me lance un visage légèrement dégouté et apeuré. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas que je fasse une proposition aussi lugubre à notre « invité ». Alexander quant à lui me regarde bizarrement. Presque de manière confuse. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas que je puisse dire ou faire quelque chose d'aussi cruelle. Malheureusement, c'est en menaçant et en torturant que l'on délie les langues.

\- Je… Je parlerai… marmonne Andrew.

Comme quoi, ma méthode était efficace.

Ça peut sembler étrange de voir cet assassin ainsi, vulnérable, apeuré. Comme ça, assis sur cette chaise, on ne dirait pas qu'il a tué 7 jeunes filles, les torturant, les démembrant. Cependant… La rage peut nous changer en une tout autre personne. La haine aussi. J'en ai bien fait l'expérience. Avant mes dix ans, jamais je n'aurais osé tuer. Pas même un animal. Ensuite, après ce fameux mois, je n'avais plus peur de rien tant que ça pouvait me mener à ma vengeance.

Une personne blessée profondément peut se transformer en monstre. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

\- Sage décision, je souris.

\- Alors, premièrement, pourquoi avoir tué ces filles innocentes ? demande Alex.

\- ELLES ETAIENT TOUT SAUF INNOCENTE !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Sous la rage, nous pouvons nous transformer en la pire des choses.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est de leur faute ! C'est de leur faute si ma fiancée est morte ! Elles l'ont poussé comme elles la harcelaient ! Comme d'habitude ! crie Andrew.

\- Vous pouvez expliquer ? je demande. Pourquoi l'ont-elles poussé ?

\- Ces filles étaient des pestes. Juste parce qu'il manquait un membre à Clémence, elles ne cessaient de se moquer. Tout le temps. Clémence venait souvent me voir en pleure.

\- Pourquoi avoir été à cette sortie groupée alors ? Je ne comprends pas. Si ces filles embêtaient Clémence, pourquoi ?

\- Elles avaient fait croire à Clémence qu'elles voulaient enterrer la hache de guerre. Tu parles ! A un moment, avec leur fiancé, on est parti chercher de quoi boire pour tout le monde. Quand nous sommes revenus, je les ai vues qui se moquaient d'elle. Elles s'amusaient à la pousser. A un moment, Clémence s'est retrouvé contre la rembarde. Elle n'était pas très haute. Une, voyant ça, l'a poussé. J'ai vu ma fiancée tomber. Evidemment, elle ne savait nager. Je… Je me suis précipité pour essayer de la repêcher. Seulement… Les autres m'en ont empêché. J'ai été forcé de regarder ma fiancée périr. Ils sont tous vite parti… Je… Je me retrouvais là… Seul… Et… J'ai été voir la police. Ils ont conclu à un suicide. JE LEUR AVAIS DIT QUE J'AVAIS VU CES FILLES LA POUSSER ! MAIS C'ÉTAIT LEUR PAROLE CONTRE LA MIENNE. TOUTES, TOUTES AVAIENT DIT CA ! AINSI QUE LEUR FIANCE ! ILS FALLAIENT QUE CES SALOPES PAIENT ! ELLES ONT TOUCHE A LA CHOSE LA PLUS PRECIEUSE POUR MOI ! CLEMENCE ÉTAIT TOUT ! TOUT POUR MOI ! TOUT POUR SON PÈRE ! IL FALLAIT QUE JE VENGE MA CHERIE !

Voilà, nous y étions. Celui où il laisse éclater sa rage. Celui où il est tellement en colère qu'il crie sa rage. Celui où il atteint le point de non-retour. Celui où il avouera tout sous la rage.

\- ALORS JE LEUR AI FAIT SUBIR LE MEME SORT QU'A CLEMENCE EN LEUR ARRACHANT LE BRAS ! JE FAISAIS TOUT TOUT TOUT AVEC DES CHIFFRES IMPAIRS POUR RAPPELER QUE CLEMENCE ÉTAIT UN ETRE IMPAIR N'AYANT QU'UN BRAS ! MAIS CE COTE IMPAIR ÉTAIT PARFAIT ! JAMAIS ELLE NE SE PLEIGNAIT ! JAMAIS ! MEME SI ELLE SUBISSAIT LES MOQUERIES DE TOUT LONDRES PARCE QUE SON PÈRE AIMANT L'AVAIT GARDER PLUTÔT QUE DE LA JETER A LA RUE COMME LA PLUPART DE CES CONNARD DE LONDONNIENS FONT AVEC LES ENFANTS DIFORMES ! J'AIMAIS CETTE DIFORMITE ! Vous l'auriez vue… Elle était magnifique… Elle était si gentille… Elle ne méritait pas d'être harcelée par ces… CES CONNASSES ! CES PUTES ! CES SALOPES !

A court de souffle à force d'avoir criée, il reprend sa respiration tout en essayant de se calmer mais la flamme dans ses yeux ne s'éteint pas. Au contraire, elle reste bien vive. Mais avec ce trop plein d'émotions qu'il vient de faire l'expérience, il éclate en sanglot. Il marmonne des excuses à sa fiancée… Il marmonne à quel point il l'aimait. On peut vraiment devenir fou par amour.

Je réfléchis. Avions-nous bien tous les éléments ? Il avait tué ses filles par vengeance car ce serait à cause d'elles que Clémence, sa fiancée, serait morte. L'aimant à la folie, il tue alors ces filles, faisant attention à tout faire de manière impaire afin de rappeler le fait que Clémence avait un nombre impair de membre. « It's for her ». Oui, c'était pour Clémence, pour sa mort, pour la venger. En effet, le puzzle vient de prendre fin.

\- Que faisons-nous ? murmure Alexander à Elisabeth. On doit le tuer ou…. ?

\- Je…Je ne sais pas…Eden… Tu saurais m'aiguiller ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Eh bien… La décision te revient. Ce n'est pas un psychopathe… Il ne tue pas pour le plaisir mais pour se venger. Dès lors, ce n'est pas un danger pour la société en soit. Il n'a pas attaqué la reine directement, ne prépare pas un coup d'état… Nous pourrions simplement appeler Scotland Yard. Ensuite, ce sera à des juges de le juger même s'il va vers la peine de mort certainement. Si pas… Nous pouvons le tuer directement.

Elisabeth se tait ne laissant résonner dans cette cave que les pleurs de l'assassin. Elle lui jette des regards. Elle réfléchit sur son sort. Cependant, je doute qu'elle décide de le tuer. Même si elle a beaucoup changé depuis mon départ, il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle ordonne la mort d'un être humain.

\- Nous allons le livrer à Scotland Yard. Je… C'est peut-être bizarre mais…. Mais il a fait ça par amour… Il… Il est devenu fou à cause de la perte d'une personne chère… Je… Qui n'aurait pas des envies de meurtre dans ces moments-là envers la personne qui nous l'a enlevé ? Après évidemment, il y a une différence entre tuer et avoir des envies de tuer mais… Par amour… Un être humain est capable des pires atrocités…

\- En effet… souffle Alexander se reconnaissant dans ces propos.

Au final, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Comme prévu, Andrew Fontenière fut remis à Scotland Yard ce qui signait la fin de cette lugubre enquête. Lizzy était soulagée que cela ait prit fin. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ces enquêtes de meurtres et espéra que la prochaine n'arrive pas de sitôt.


	40. Chapitre 37 : Vengeance

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Me revoilou après mes chers petits examens qui m'ont fort occupés et mon petit syndrome de page blanche ! Désolé pour le mois d'attente mais j'espère que pendant les vacances je vais pouvoir me concentrer un peu sur cette fiction ! En tout cas j'essaierai de publier plus souvent ! **

**Bon, je vais pas vous écrire un pavet comme d'habitude de longues excuses. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire et j'ai du mal ces derniers temps. Mais ça commence à aller mieux, je n'ai plus de stresse niveau de mes examens alors tout roule pour le moment ! :) **

**planetmoon : Merci !**

**Yayue : Non je n'ai pas attendu pour ton commentaire car je me doutais bien que tu étais occupée ou autre :) Quand j'ai vu que tu avais commenté, et que j'ai vu ton commentaire, je me suis dit : Non, il faut que je poste ce foutu chapitre aujourd'hui, ainsi, elle saura le lire après le mois qu'elle a eu, je vais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Donc... Voilà xD Le chapitre était écrit, j'avais juste la flemme de poster, je reportais tout le temps. Puis, bah... Tu m'as motivé à poster x) C'est Alexander, faut pas chercher xD Non, c'est surtout que ça vienne de la bouche de Ciel ces propositions qui le choque, pas la torture en elle-même. Biz !**

**Manon : Ces filles n'étaient certainement pas des modèles de conduite maintenant je ne dirais pas forcément qu'il est a félicité, un meurtre reste un meurtre. Maintenant je comprends ce que tu veux dire :) Voilà la suite ! **

**Guest : C'est peut-être prévu xD ... Faudrait vraiment que j'y pense c'est vrai... **

**Mon petit commentaire : Je sais pas si j'ai de nouveau battu mon record ou pas mais en tout cas ce chapitre est plus grand que la moyenne :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Vengeance**

Le calme est enfin revenu sur ce manoir. Scotland est enfin parti. Elisabeth et Ciel ont expliqué les motivations du tueur pendant que je préparais du thé pour eux deux. Lord Randall n'était pas ravi que le chien de garde de la reine avait une fois de plus réussi là où il avait échoué. Surtout que cette affaire, une fois qu'on creuse un peu, n'était pas si complexe. Le début nous laissait avec beaucoup de questions mais vers la fin, ce n'était pas difficile à élucider. En même temps, Scotland Yard avait fait l'erreur de placer la mort de Clémence Black comme un suicide et non un homicide.

Enfin, cette enquête est bouclée. Je n'aime pas les enquêtes. Cependant, on voit que c'est fait pour Ciel. En même temps, il avait 2 ou 3 ans d'expériences avant. J'espère qu'il restera aider ma maitresse encore un peu. Les enquêtes sur les meurtres ne sont pas faites pour ma Lady. Elle est trop innocente pour ça. Son âme est rongée par une certaine tristesse, une certaine colère aussi mais elle reste immaculée et pure. Elle reste innocente. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle.

Je suis dans la chambre d'Elisabeth. Je lui brosse ses longs cheveux avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Elle a le regard vide. Elle est épuisée, je peux le voir. Cependant, je ne sais pas si elle saura dormir cette nuit. Elle sirote une tasse de thé à la camomille.

Ayant fini, je dépose la brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse. Suite à mon mouvement, ma Lady sursaute, tirée de ses pensées.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur… je m'excuse.

\- Ce n'est rien… répond-elle doucement, presque automatiquement.

Elle se relève maladroitement, elle s'avance vers son lit. D'un coup, elle s'arrête. Cela me surprend un peu. Le silence plane entre nous. Je n'ose rien dire. J'entends un soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres innocentes. Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu.

\- Dis-moi Alex… m'interpelle-t-elle en murmurant.

\- Oui, my Lady ?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu trouves stupide de se venger par amour… ?

\- Vous…attendez une réponse personnelle ? je demande.

Je suis le mieux placé pour cette question. Après tout, c'est ce que je rechercher. Une vengeance pour la mort de ce que j'aimais. Je ne suis pas moins innocent que ce tueur de jeunes filles. Je le comprends. J'aurais fait pareil. Voire pire. Certainement pire. On n'aurait jamais retrouvé les corps et ils n'auraient plus ressemblés à un corps humain.

\- Oui, s'il te plait. Je… moi aussi… c'est… un peu pareil… Enfin… Il n'y a pas que de l'amour amoureux dans ma vengeance mais…

Je vois pourquoi elle me pose cette question. Après tout, son but est à peu près comme celui de ce tueur. Tout humain poussé par ses sentiments est capable de tuer par passion. Tout le monde. Les humains ont maintenant un sens moral fort, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne tuent pas pour un oui ou un non. Mais, dès qu'on touche à quelque chose de personnel, la bête se réveille. Peu importe à quel point c'est impure, immoral, on voudra se venger, on voudra tuer. Combien n'y a-t-il pas eu de crime passionnel ?

\- Pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir faire payer à quelqu'un qui nous a pris un être cher. Je suis pareil. Celui qui a pris mon amour, j'ai envie de lui faire payer, qu'il agonise, qu'il souffre… ça me rend malade de la savoir en vie… Donc, jamais je ne trouverai bizarre votre désir de vengeance. Il est normal. Vous êtes normal.

Mademoiselle va s'asseoir sur son lit et soupire à nouveau. Elle passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Je vois des larmes perler dans ses yeux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je mettrai un terme à votre vengeance, je l'accomplirai, soyez sans crainte, je la rassure tout en m'approchant d'elle pour essuyer ses larmes.

Elle reste silencieuse. Je tire doucement les couvertures pour l'inviter à entrer dans son lit, ce qu'elle fait. Je remets précautionneusement la couverture sur mademoiselle. Je souffle la flamme des bougies sur le candélabre posé sur la table de nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, je murmure.

Je m'apprête à partir mais je sens quelque chose retenir ma manche. Une main. Celle de ma lady.

\- Reste… S'il te plait… Je sais que ça va à l'encontre des règles sociétales mais… Reste dormir avec moi ce soir…

\- Vous…Voulez dire…dans votre lit ?

\- Oui. Je sais qu'une lady ne peut dormir avec un homme avant d'être mariée mais… Je ne le serais probablement jamais et…je mourrai certainement avant comme il y a notre contrat.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'essaie pas de la dissuader. Je me fiche bien des règles de la bonne société. Je ne suis pas un démon après tout. Et puis, je ne crois pas vraiment que tous ces petits nobles respectent ces règles de sociétés.

Je retire mon frac, mes chaussures et mes chaussettes avant de me glisser aux cotés de ma lady.

\- Voulez-vous que je reprenne son apparence ? dis-je faisant référence à Ciel.

\- Non, reste ainsi…

Le silence reprend sa place dans cette chambre. Je ne bouge pas. Je sens que mademoiselle ne dort pas et m'observe légèrement. Finalement, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Presque par réflexe, je porte ma main à ses cheveux les caressant machinalement.

\- Vous savez, mademoiselle… Je n'ai nul intention de prendre votre âme à la fin du contrat… je lui annonce. A vrai dire, je fais ça pour moi aussi…

\- V-vraiment ? Mais.. Tu as faim… Les… Les démons ne font rien gratuitement, non.. ? questionne-t-elle.

\- En effet… Généralement, mais je ne suis pas comme tous les démons… Nous modifierons le contrat à la fin. Je ne vous demanderai peut-être simplement… boire un peu de votre sang. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin que de manger des âmes sous contrats. Je… Je crois que je me suis trop attachés à vous que pour pourvoir dévorer votre âme peut importe à quel point elle semble appétissante, j'explique.

\- Aussi… Que veux-tu dire par « je fais ça pour moi aussi » ?

\- On souhaite tous deux se venger de la même personne, tout simplement.

\- Que t'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher dans ce monde. Il a tué…la personne que j'aimais…

\- Il est horrible.

\- C'est un démon après tout, je souris tristement dans le noir.

Oui, c'est un démon mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Ce n'est certainement pas une justification. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas cette envie dévorante de me venger… Même si je dois avouer que depuis que je suis auprès de ma lady, j'ai moins mal au cœur.

Tu n'essaies même plus de te venger, arrête.

Quoi ? Si, si ! Je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps !

C'est Elisabeth que tu regardes ! Pas ta vengeance. Tu nous oublies n'est-ce pas ?

Je ferme les yeux pour faire taire les voix dans ma tête. Non… Non je ne les oublie pas mais… Il est vrai que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Comment me venger ? Le tuer de mes mains… Soyons réaliste, ce n'est pas possible. Laissons ça à demain… Permettons-nous de dormir un peu… Ce fut des jours agités ces derniers temps.

Je me laisse sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Après que Scotland Yard fut parti, j'étais rentré dans ma chambre. J'avais enfilé le pyjama et je me suis allongé dans le lit. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Trop de pensées se bousculaient.

Maintenant que l'enquête est terminée, mon esprit n'est pas tenu à l'écart de Sebastian. Je pense sans cesse à lui. Je me pose tellement de question. Comment revenir vers lui ? Me laissera-t-il faire ? Dois-je faire le premier pas ? Dois-je attendre qu'il le fasse ? Comment aborder le sujet ? Et s'il était en colère contre moi ? Est-ce vraiment la fin de notre couple ?

Je l'aime. C'est la seule chose dont je suis certain. Je l'aime mais notre couple n'a pas l'air si solide. Maintenant, nous avons tous deux forts caractères donc il est normal qu'on puisse se disputer. On s'est déjà disputé pleins de fois. Même quand j'étais humain. Enfin… C'était pour de bêtes petites choses sans importance… Comme le fait qu'il ne voulait pas m'apporter de gâteau ou des choses ainsi. J'ai trouvé ses mots injustes lors de notre dernière dispute. Il n'a pas même essayé de me comprendre. Pourtant, j'ai reconnu mes torts et il est rare que je fasse ça. Pourquoi n'essaye-t-il pas de voir ses défauts ?

Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je sais que les évènements font qu'il s'inquiète. Mais, j'ai l'impression alors d'être faible. Je sais que je le suis au fond mais je déteste qu'on me le rappelle. Je déteste ressentir réellement cette faiblesse. Je sais que je ne peux rien contre des démons plus fort que moi. Je sais que… je n'ai rien pu faire contre Alexander quand il m'a possédé mais… Enfin… Je ne demande pas qu'il me voit comme quelqu'un de fort. Je… Je veux simplement qu'il me fasse confiance. Que quand je dise que ça ira, qu'il n'y a pas de danger, qu'il essaie d'abord de me croire. Et puis, il est lui-même ma protection. Il a confiance en lui. Pourquoi donc avoir peur ?

Je sais, il a peur de me perdre mais… ça n'arrivera pas. Je doute qu'Alexander poursuive encore sa vengeance. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, Alexander n'est pas un démon avec une puissance exceptionnel. Sebastian peut l'écraser comme il le souhaite. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

Seulement voilà, je ne peux pas supporter qu'il s'inquiète toujours comme ça pour ma sécurité. Je me sens faible. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Je sais que s'il continue ainsi, je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne veux pas être une poupée fragile qu'on doit protéger à tout prix.

Je sais que j'ai souffert pendant une année voir plus ne sachant pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je me souviens encore de la manière dont mon cœur se compressait, la manière dont mes yeux brulaient quand je retenais des perles salées. Je me souviens de tous ces rêves dans lesquels je m'immergeais, je me détruisais. Je me souviens de cette souffrance suffocante. Je sais que mon rêve d'être avec ce stupide démon est devenu réel. Ça me ferait du mal de devoir y renoncer. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore quand je suis avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une boule au ventre pour chaque action que je fais dans la peur que ça provoque l'inquiétude ou la colère de Sebastian. Je refuse d'aller envers ce en quoi J'AI envie de faire. Même pour l'amour d'un démon… Après tout… Dans le pire des cas, je n'aurai qu'à prendre une potion pour redevenir humain et me suicider et voilà tout. Plus de souffrance. Plus rien.

Je ne veux pas arriver à ces extrêmes. Ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment. J'espère que tout s'arrangera avec Sebastian. J'espère vraiment.

\- Eh ben, quand t'es dans tes pensées, tu pars vraiment loin, hein, Fantomive.

Je sursaute d'un coup. Remarquant seulement la présence d'Alexander. Il est assis sur une chaise se trouvant en face de mon lit. Je regarde l'heure. 10h… En effet, j'étais plongé très fortement dans mes pensées. Mais.. le sujet m'est complexe.

\- Tu pensées à quoi ? me demande-t-il.

\- A ton avis ? je réponds posant une autre question.

\- Ton cher petit Sebby d'amour ?

\- Alex…

Il sait très bien qu'il me blesse en plaisantant ainsi. M'enfin, je ne suis plus étonner de rien avec lui.

\- Oh ça va, ça va, pardon ! Tu comptes arrêter ? Franchement, je te le conseil, ça fera moins de dommages collatéraux quand j'aurais réussi ma vengeance ! me lance-t-il.

\- Tu crois vraiment réussir à te venger de lui ? Ça sonne presque comme une blague. Il est bien plus fort que toi. Bon, maintenant, si t'es simplement venu m'embêter avec ça, pars.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est impossible que je me venge ?

\- Je ne comprends pas où ça te mènera de te venger. Tes Anges sont morts, j'hausse les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Celui qui a vengé ses parents en ordonnant justement de tuer MES anges, dit-il froidement.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu ne te venges-tu pas de moi ? je demande sincèrement. Ça m'intrigue vraiment. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts, non ? C'est moi qui ai ordonné à Sebastian de les tuer.

\- Il était indéniable qu'ils avaient tué tes parents. Tu avais une raison, justifie-t-il.

\- Donc Sebastian aussi, je conclus.

\- Sebastian m'a dénoncé, élève-t-il la voix.

\- Il n'avait pas le choix, je rétorque.

\- Il avait le choix de ne pas me dénoncer.

\- C'était le protocole.

\- On est des démons, franchement, ça ne tue pas de déroger à une règle.

\- C'est quand même un des sept prin…

\- LA FERME ! TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! laisse-t-il éclater sa colère. TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! C'EST PAS TOI QUI A PERDU TON AMOUR ! TOI, TU RESTES LA A TE POSER DES QUESTIONS STUPIDES ALORS QU'IL EST TOUJOURS VIVANT, TU PEUX TOUJOURS LE VOIR, LE TOUCHER, L'EMBRASSER ! MOI JE NE PEUX PLUS FAIRE CA A CAUSE DE LUI ! ALORS JE ME VENGERAI TU ENTENDS ?!

\- Alexander, je réponds calmement mais de manière glaciale. Tu ne sais même pas qui est la cause de ton malheur. Tu n'as pas de raison de te venger. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. TU t'es trahi tout seul. Sebastian n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tu as juste besoin d'un bouc émissaire. C'est tout. Tout ce que tu dis est incohérent.

D'un coup, je me sens propulsé contre le mur. Je sens l'air quitté brusquement mes poumons. Alexander vient de me pousser violemment contre un mur. Une douleur m'irradie le dos. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Pourquoi est-ce que je le crains ? Peut-être parce que ça me rappelle ma possession… Je l'ai pas si bien vécue après tout même si je m'en suis bien remis. Malgré cette légère crainte je continue :

\- Il n'y a aucun coupable. Tu en as juste choisi un au hasard. Tu refuses de regarder les choses en face.

\- LA FERME !

Je reçois un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je me plie en deux sous la douleur mais j'endure. Je sens ensuite ses mains contre la surface de mon coup. Les démons n'ont pas besoin de respirer Ciel… Calme-toi… Il ne recommencera pas cette possession... Cesse de trembler.

Les yeux d'Alexander brillent d'une couleur rose. Ses yeux démoniaques. Il me fixe. Je vois énormément de souffrance dans son regard.

\- J'ai décidé de ne pas te faire de mal, de ne pas te tenir rigueur de leur mort. Sois déjà content. Je n'oserai pas tuer quelqu'un qui est cher à Elisabeth. Ça irait même à l'encontre du contrat. Mais Ciel, ne redits plus jamais ce genre de chose, dit-il avec froideur. Tu n'es qu'un faible petit démon. Ne te crois pas supérieur à moi.

\- Pourquoi te venger d'un amour du passé alors que maintenant tu as Elisabeth ? je bredouille plus que je ne dis. Tu l'aimes, non ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai reçu la gifle qu'il me donne. Mais il me laisse là, il part, me lançant simplement :

\- Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans dix minutes dans la salle à manger en compagnie de mademoiselle et du prince Soma. Dépêche-toi de te préparer.

Je reste coi, figé. Mon cœur bat vite dans ma poitrine même s'il n'a pas besoin de battre. Je tente de calmer mes mains qui tremblent.

Je suis vraiment faible…

* * *

Je retourne telle une furie dans la chambre qui m'est attribué dans le quartier des servants. J'ai envie de tout cassé. Le lit, l'armoire, le bureau. Cependant, je contiens cette rage. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la faire éclater. Non… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas tout casser comme à la Bibliothèque.

Mais, une chose est sure, je me vengerai. JE ME VENGERAI. C'est Sebastian qui est là cause de mon malheur. C'EST LUI. Ciel a tort. C'est Sebastian le coupable. Ciel a tort. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher réellement. Ciel a tort ! Ciel a tort ! CIEL A TORT !

Cependant que faire ? QUE FAIRE ?! Je… J'ai même pas d'idée pour mener ma vengeance ! Je souhaite qu'il souffre, qu'il ressente la faiblesse ! N'y a-t-il pas même une potion capable de faire ça ?! Non ?! Réfléchis, Alexander ! Réfléchis ! Tu avais établis tellement de plan… Mais aucun ne convient… Raaa ! Non ! J'ai besoin de me venger ! JE DOIS ME VENGER ! Et en même temps conclure ainsi le contrat…

Je laisse mes yeux voyager tout autour de la pièce. Mes yeux rencontrent une plume. Ma petit plume venant de l'aile de Mon ange. Je m'approche d'elle et la caresse du bout de mes doigts. Que dois-je faire, petite plume ? Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je…

Je souris une idée me venant tout à coup. Mais oui… Maintenant étant en possession de cette plume, tout est possible.

Je souris.

Je sais ce que je vais faire.

* * *

**A suivre~ **

**J'essaierai de poster au plus vite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ! Enfin plus à partir de dimanche prochain. **

**Au fait, je serais présente à la Japan Expo le jeudi et le vendredi ! (Et le vendredi ça sera en cosplay de Ciel démon :3 ) Donc j'sais pas si vous venez aussi par hasard, n'hésitez pas à faire coucou si vous me croisez ! **

**En tous cas, je souhaitais vraiment tous vous remercier pour tous ce que vous m'apportez ! Vous me motivez à mort pour écrire cette fiction ! Voilà déjà 2 ans que ça dure ! Merci à tous ceux qui review ! Merci à tous ceux qui follow cette histoire ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont dans leur favoris ! ça peut paraitre bête mais ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'on écrit pour faire plaisir aux gens et que notre "travail" est apprécié ! Merci de tout coeur ! **

**A bientot ! **

**\- MiticSky~ **


	41. Chapitre 38 : Retour

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**C'est décidé, j'arrête d'essayer de donner des dates approximatives parce que j'ai du mal à les respecter la plupart du temps x) Sinon, voilà donc (dans les temps quand même) un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! **

**planetmoon : On se débarrassera pas aussi facilement que ça de moi ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! :D (Je hais ça alors...)**

**Manon : Oui désolé pour les délais mais les études avant l'écriture malheureusement ^^' Ah ? C'est vrai que ça peut être confus, désolé. Généralement, on change de point de vue à chaque barre :) **

**Guest : C'est vrai qu'il a un petit coté à Alois mais j'ai pas fait exprès xD Mais il est un peu plus timbré qu'Alois quand même xD Haha, on verra, on verra :P **

**Mon petit commentaire : Petit chapitre de transition vers la suite mais pas moins riche en sentiment et sentiment un peu triste -pourchangerlol- Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Retour**

Ciel fut le dernier à arriver dans le salon où le petit déjeuner était donné en présence d'Elisabeth et de Soma. Et pour cause, il lui avait fallu un petit temps pour se remettre des émotions qu'il avait subies avec Alexander. Ensuite, il avait dû s'habiller et se coiffer d'une manière relativement correcte prenant bien soin à mettre sa mèche rousse sur son œil droit afin de cacher la marque du pacte avec Sebastian.

\- Bonjour, Eden, l'interpella Elisabeth en sirotant une tasse de thé. Désolé, nous ne t'avons pas attendu pensant que tu n'étais pas encore levé.

\- Oh euh bonjour, répondit Ciel. J'ai un peu trainé pour me préparer, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour mon retard, avoua-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'installa à la place libre. Le petit déjeuner se composait d'un thé à la menthe accompagné de scones ainsi que de divers biscuits comme des sablés ou encore des cookies. Ciel regarda légèrement dans la pièce la présence d'Alexander mais visiblement il n'était pas là. Visiblement, le « bleuté » l'avait bien énervé.

Machinalement, le petit Phantomhive mit trois sucres dans son thé et croqua dans un biscuit. Il n'avait pas faim, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas non plus grande envie de manger. Cependant, il mangeait quand même. Après tout, il était invité. Cela ne se faisait pas de décliner un repas.

\- Vous en faites une de ces têtes vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas bien dormi ? demanda soudainement Soma.

Elisabeth et Ciel furent brusquement retiré de leur penser. Cela se vit dans la manière dont tous deux avait relevé la tête enregistrant seulement la question posée. La jeune femme et le petit Phantomhive se lancèrent un regard pour se demander muettement qui répondrait en premier. Ce fut la blonde qui répondit :

\- La nuit fut un peu rude et un peu longue… Mais rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas Soma.

\- De même, marmonna le « bleuté ».

Le regard de ce dernier se déporta sur le prince. Était-il au courant de sa fonction ? Enfin… Celle d'Elisabeth ? Savait-il pour les enquêtes ? Telles étaient les questions qui se balançaient dans sa tête. Au vue de la légèreté du comportement de l'indien, il était très certainement ignorant. Sinon, il aurait un air plus sombre en demandant s'ils avaient bien dormi.

Le petit déjeuner reprit dans le calme. On n'entendait que le bruit des tasses soulevées et reposées sur leur petite assiette. Au bout d'un moment, néanmoins, le silence fut de nouveau brisé par le prince Soma.

\- Au fait, hum…

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le petit Phantomhive, essayant de se rappeler son prénom. Le connaissait-il de base ? Le petit Phantomhive en question surprit le regard de l'indien et se rendit compte qu'il s'adressait à lui.

\- Hum… tu peux me rappeler ton prénom ? questionna Soma.

\- Eden, prince, répondit Ciel.

\- Oh non ! Appelle-moi Soma ! Les amis de Ciel sont mes amis ! déclara le prince.

\- Bien…

\- Donc je me demandais… Comment as-tu connu Ciel ?

\- Oh euh… Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'étranger… En France lors d'un de ses voyages et…nous avons gardé contact, mentit Ciel.

Ce dernier trouvait ironique le fait de devoir mentir sur lui-même. Son cœur se faisait un peu plus lourd aussi. Mentir ne lui posait pas de problème normalement. Ce mensonge-là n'était léger. Il devait mentir sur son identité en face de personne qui lui avait manqué pendant plus d'année. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler comme s'il était lui-même. Il devait leur parler avec une fausse identité, une fausse personnalité. Il était si proche d'eux et si loin en même temps. Ça peinait un peu le bleuté.

\- Il n'était pas grognon avec toi ? continua Soma.

\- Eh bien… Il…n'était pas forcément une boule d'énergie mais… Disons que son coté « joueur » ressortait avec moi. On était toujours en compétition l'un et l'autre. Quand on se rencontrait, quand je venais en Angleterre, on avait tout le loisir de se combattre dans toute sorte de jeux. Il gagnait toujours, cela va sans dire. Jamais je n'ai pu le battre aux échecs, répondit « Eden » ponctuant sa réponse d'un léger rire nostalgique.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais pu le battre… grommela le prince. Et… quand il a perdu la mémoire… il t'avait oublié ou… ?

\- Oh il a perdu la mémoire ? fit semblant d'être surpris Ciel. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Il a continué à m'écrire de temps en temps… J'ai rien vu d'anormal.

\- C'est qu'il ne t'avait pas oublié ! La chance… Il m'avait oublié personnellement. J'étais tellement triste. Je ne sais même pas s'il se souvenait de ce que j'avais été pour lui au moment de sa mort…

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que Soma ne continue :

\- Sa…perte ne t'a pas été trop difficile… ?

\- Je… ça m'a pris de court… Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas pu me rendre à son enterrement… Je le regretterai toujours je crois. Mais… J'ai accepté sa mort… Cela me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il n'y aura plus de partie d'échec ou plus de lettre, c'est tout.

On entendit d'un coup le bruit d'une chaise que l'on recule précipitamment. Il s'agissait d'Elisabeth qui avait écouté silencieusement la conversation jusque-là. Cependant, il faut croire que c'en était trop pour elle, d'entendre parler de Ciel. Elle avait les deux mains posées sur la table, la tête baissée, ses mèches cachant son regard. Le petit Phantomhive eut un coup au cœur. La manière dont les mains se crispaient sur la nappe ne trompait pas sur la souffrance qu'éprouvait Elisabeth.

\- E-excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas bien… Je vais vous laisser…

Sans plus un mot, elle partit. Soma passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste embarrassé. Il soupira :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû parler autant de Ciel en face d'elle. Elle souffre beaucoup de ça. C'était son fiancé après tout. Et je pense qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'un simple cousin. J'aurais du faire plus attention… Mais… Pour moi, ça me fait du bien de parler de ça. Comme si… la douleur partait en parlant.

\- Je vois… commenta simplement Eden.

Sans plus un mot, le petit déjeuner reprit et se finit ainsi.

En tout cas, ce qu'avait dit Soma n'avait pas aidé le malaise de Ciel de se trouver si proche d'eux sans pouvoir rien dire. Il avait presque envie de tout avouer. Cependant, il se retenait de le faire. Il était censé être mort. Il ne voulait pas les chambouler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et… ça serait se rapprocher un peu trop d'eux. En effet, ils finiraient par mourir. Au final, il ne ferait que souffrir davantage. Déjà ici, il se dit qu'il ne ferait mieux de ne pas trop trainer à leurs côtés. Ça lui était pénible d'être là sans vraiment l'être. Néanmoins, il se disait qu'il pouvait bien rester encore un petit temps aux côtés d'Elisabeth pour l'aider dans ses enquêtes.

Durant la matinée, Elisabeth s'occupa du mieux qu'elle put en se plongeant dans du travail pour l'entreprise Fantom. Soma, de son côté, discuta avec Agni et alla avec lui distribuer quelques pains au curry aux pauvres de Londres. Ciel, quant à lui, était resté dans sa chambre essayant de se concentrer sur un livre afin de ne pas laisser ses pensées dérivées vers Sebastian.

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent à midi pour manger. Le silence entre eux était pesant. Ils mangeaient dans le silence. Elisabeth, ne supportant plus vraiment cette ambiance, parla :

\- Désolé pour ce matin…

-Oh non, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! s'exclama le prince. J'aurais du voir ton malaise vu le sujet de la conversation.

L'ambiance commença à se réchauffer maintenant que cela était dit. Une conversation normale prit place entre Soma et Elisabeth. Ciel ne faisait qu'acquiescer de temps à autres ne se sentant pas vraiment d'humeur pour parler. Soma demandait à Elisabeth comment se portait l'entreprise, la vie au manoir principal, et, Boucle d'Or demandait au prince comment se passait la distribution de pain au curry, de ses activités en tant que gardien de ce manoir.

Le repas se passa donc sans encombre. Pendant qu'il prenait le dessert, la jeune femme annonça :

\- Je compte retourner au manoir cet après-midi. Je n'aime pas être trop loin du manoir principal, les domestiques étant seuls…

\- Tu peux leur faire confiance, non ? s'étonna Soma.

\- Oui, là n'est pas vraiment la question, dit Elisabeth avec un léger rire.

Après tout… Ce n'était pas comme si Finny, Bard et May Lin pouvaient détruire le manoir en son absence, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum… Donc… Tu vas encore me laisser seul jusqu'une date indéterminée ? J'étais pas préparé à un départ si précipité… bouda un peu le prince.

Autant dire que malgré l'apparence plus mature que le prince avait désormais, sa personnalité restait bien celle que Ciel avait toujours connue.

\- Ce n'était pas comme si on n'allait plus se revoir, sourit doucement Boucle d'Or. Tu peux passer au manoir un de ces quatre si tu le souhaites. Enfin, annonce quand même ta visite pour ne pas me prendre trop au dépourvu.

\- J'y penserai ! rendit son sourire Soma.

Elisabeth se tourna ensuite vers « Eden » toujours aussi silencieux.

\- Au fait Eden… Si tu le souhaites… tu pourrais m'accompagner. Après tout, tu m'as été d'une bonne aide ces derniers jours. Et… le manoir paraitra moins vide. Enfin… Sauf si tu veux repartir par toi-même…

\- Oh non ! Enfin, je veux dire… Je n'ai nulle part où aller pour le moment. Cela serait tellement gentil de m'accueillir. Je vous en suis reconnaissant, répondit « Eden » tiré de ses pensées.

\- Si pas, si tu veux, il peut rester ici, Lizzy ! proposa le prince.

\- Non merci Soma, dit la jeune femme. Ça ira ainsi.

\- Mais… Ta mère ne va pas faire d'esclandre de savoir que tu vis sous le même toit qu'un homme ?

\- Elle ne peut pas faire d'esclandre pour quelque chose dont elle ne sera pas mise au courant !

\- Et…si elle vient en visite ?

\- Eden n'aura qu'à rester caché, résolut Boucle d'Or.

\- Très bien, tu sais ce que tu fais après tout, haussa les épaules Soma.

Le départ se fit vers quinze heures. Ciel était assez mal à l'aise de se retrouver en face d'Alexander dans le fiacre, n'ayant pas vraiment oublié leur « petite » altercation du matin. Le bleuté prenait bien soin de garder son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'il était observé par une paire d'yeux émeraude. Voyant prise en flagrant délit, la jeune femme détourna le regard. Elle avait tout simplement de faire un peu la conversation mais n'osait pas vraiment.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le petit Phantomhive.

\- Oh euh oui oui… Le voyage semble un peu long c'est tout !

\- Que dirais-tu…hum… de parler un dans ce cas ? proposa maladroitement le jeune homme.

\- Je…veux bien merci, sourit doucement Boucle d'Or. Je me demandais… Tu n'as pas vraiment d'affaires personnelles…

\- En effet, je n'ai rien à part les vêtements que ton majordome m'a prêté mais ça me convient…

\- Je demanderais à Nina Hoppkins de te faire quelques costumes.

\- C'est trop, je ne puis…

\- C'est une récompense pour m'avoir aidé avec l'enquête. J'espère que… tu m'aideras plus tard avec d'autre si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu sembles avoir un don pour ça. En échange, je te loge et nourris au manoir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- ça me convient très bien, merci de ta générosité.

Elisabeth était toujours Lizzy au fond d'elle, se dit Ciel. Elle restait une personne gentille et profondément généreuse. En même temps, il ne pouvait la voir sans ces qualités. Aussi, malgré les vêtements sombres qu'elle pouvait portés, elle gardait une certaine coquetterie. Elisabeth restait Lizzy.

\- En arrivant, tu préparas une chambre pour Eden, Alexander, commanda la blonde.

\- Evidemment, mademoiselle. Dans quelle chambre ? Proche de la vôtre ou… ? demanda comme précisons le majordome.

\- Au fond du couloir à gauche, ça sera plus prudent si jamais Mère vient me rendre une visite. Cela te va Eden ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sur ! dit-il.

\- Bien, je ferai cela en rentrant, assura Alexander.

Le voyage se passa bien plus vite sous le bruit courant d'une conversation. « Eden » et Elisabeth discutait d'ouvrages, de musiques, d'une nouvelle attraction appelée « Grande Roue » qu'un certain Georges Washington Gale Ferris Jr avait inventée.

Arrivé au manoir, comme prévu, Alexander alla préparer une chambre pour Ciel avant de défaire les bagages pris pour Londres. Elisabeth fit visiter le manoir à « Eden » afin qu'il ne s'y perde par. Bizarrement le « Eden » en question se dit qu'il ne risquait pas de se perdre…

Une fois la visite guidée finie, le jeune homme put enfin regagner sa chambre.

\- Le souper sera servi à 19h30 dans la salle à manger.

Ciel sursauta entendant cette voix sortant de nulle part. Il ne s'agissait évidemment que d'Alexander. Le bleuté n'osa rien dire craignant toujours un peu le majordome.

\- Je t'ai laissé quelques vêtements à moi… Enfin des tenues que j'ai en tant que majordome afin que tu ais des vêtements de rechange pour pouvoir te changer en attendant les costumes de la couturière.

\- Merci… marmonna faiblement le petit Phantomhive.

\- Ah ! Aussi… Désolé pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi comme je l'ai fait~ ! Mais bon, j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand je suis énervé ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! Et rêve pas trop, je garde a vengeance en tête, haha~

\- Hum… Oublions…

\- Bon, je te laisse, bye bye petit Fantomive ! A toute à l'heure ! chantonna l'ex-Bibliothécaire partant d'un pas léger.

\- Phantomhive ! s'insurgea légèrement ce dernier. Tch…

Voilà qui le rassurait un peu. Au moins, il savait qu'Alexander n'était plus en colère contre lui. Il lui restait bien une heure et demi avant le repas. Ciel s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. C'était étrange mais malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, il avait trouvé la journée fatigante.

Il sentit alors une main passer dans ses cheveux. D'un coup, le petit Phantomhive se releva, prenant son revolver caché toujours dans sa poche, avant de le pointer sur l'individu dans sa chambre. Et même s'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, il avait le souffle court. Foutus réflexes humains pas encore effacés.

La personne en face fut assez surprise d'une telle réaction mais un sourire teinté d'une certaine tristesse prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Oya, oya… Toujours autant fâché contre moi… ?

\- S-Sebastian… bégaya Ciel en lâchant son arme.

Cela faisait peut-être une semaine que le bleuté n'avait pas vu Sebastian. Rien que de la voir, là, ainsi, en face de lui, lui retournait le cœur. Bien vite, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ça le chamboulait de le voir en face de lui alors que ça c'était si mal terminé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Et Ciel regrettait. C'était nécessaire selon lui mais il regrettait tout de même. Pour faire bonne figure, malgré tout, il retenait ses larmes de couler, ne sachant pas encore pourquoi Sebastian était là. Pourquoi il était venu maintenant.

\- Jeune…Non… Ciel…veux-tu bien qu'on discute… ?

Le cœur de Ciel se serra. De quoi voulait-il discuter ? De leur dispute ?

D'une rupture définitive ? Ou d'un retour ensemble ?

* * *

**A suivre ! ça faisait longtemps un petit suspens non ? (Il est nul en plus...) **

**En tout cas, bientot les 20 000 vues ! Merci beaucoup à tous ! **


	42. Chapitre 39 : Rupture ?

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Enfiiin la suite, la fin du dernier était un peu cruelle j'avoue... Surtout que je savais que je ne saurais pas vraiment publier avant que je ne rentre de vacances. D'habitude, j'écris quelques chapitres sur papier, ici, je n'avais rien. J'ai encore eu un magnifique syndrome de la page blanche quand j'avais le temps d'être productive ! **

**Sissi1789 : Peut-être n'ai-je pas brisé tes espoirs... Peut-être... **

**planetmoon : Lentement mais surement comme on dit !**

**Manon : Je sais... Je m'en excuse mais c'est dans mon âme d'écrivaine de faire de méchante fin. **

**Guest : Bah...Alois n'est pas vraiment fou selon moi. C'est juste le résultat des horreurs qu'il a subie (bon ça n'excuse pas tout j'en conviens). Donc pour moi Alexander est bien plus timbré qu'Alois xD Je ne veux la mort de personne -saufdesebbyparcequejelaimepas- On verra s'ils t'écoutent ! C'est plutot à moi à te remercier de la lire ! Voici la suite ! **

**Lerugamine : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! **

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : (Désolé, j'espérais aussi mais ils ont dit non ._. pas très obéissant comme personnages... ) **

**Mon petit commentaire : Ce chapitre est plus court que ce que j'ai pu déjà fournir tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas me forcer à faire un chapitre long. Vaut mieux de la qualité que de la quantité non ? (enfin je sais même pas si c'est pour autant de la qualité xD). Enfin soit, rupture ou pas, vous allez le découvrir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Rupture ? **

Je regarde Ciel. Il est en face de moi. Il tremble légèrement. A-t-il peur ? Aurait-il peur de moi ? Autre chose que je remarque ce sont les larmes perlant dans ses yeux. De quoi a-t-il peur ? Soudainement, son apparence change. Ses cheveux roux reprennent leur couleur bleuté, son œil vert redevient d'une teinte bleu océan, sa taille se réduit légèrement. Son apparence, en somme, revient à la normal. Il redevient mon cher Ciel. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en rendre compte. Reprendre une apparence brutalement est généralement signe d'une grande émotion comme une peur incommensurable, une profonde tristesse ou encore une joie intense. Ici, cela semble être la peur.

D'un coup, il se jette dans mes bras. Les siens entourent ma taille, ses mains se serrant sur ma chemise. Il enfuit sa tête contre mon torse. Il me serre de toutes forces en tremblant. Je sens ma chemise s'humidifier là où la tête de mon cher bleuté se trouve. Ses larmes ont coulé.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Ne me quitte pas ! Ne me quitte pas ! Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois ! Je ne le pensais pas ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! pleure-t-il.

Ses mots me surprennent. Et enfin je comprends. Il se trompe sur mon intention.

* * *

Je ne comprends pas ma réaction. Dès que je l'ai vu…c'est comme si j'avais perdu tout contrôle de moi-même. En le voyant, je m'étais mis à trembler d'un coup. Les larmes étaient venues directement piquer mes yeux. J'ai eu si peur. J'ai peur. Peur de quoi ? De le perdre. De ne plus jamais le revoir. Qu'il me rejette. Qu'il me déteste. Tant…Tant de choses…

Non… J'ai réagi ainsi à cause de la peur.

Je pleurs, je le serre de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte ! Et puis… Je m'excuse, je le supplie, je crie. Je ne devrais pas ! Mais je ne contrôle pas ce que je dis ! Après tout… Je n'avais rien fait de mal la dernière fois. J'avais même reconnu mes fautes, chose rare ! C'est lui qui n'avait rien fait pour me comprendre…Pour même tenter de me comprendre. Ce…ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser. Cependant, je continue. Je continue car je ne veux pas qu'il me perde. Et là, c'est de ma faute pour avoir demandé (enfin plus ou moins) de faire une pause.

Je ne veux pas de rupture définitive. Je le vois bien. Rien que d'y penser me contracte douloureusement mon cœur, me tord les boyaux, me peine plus que tout.

D'un coup, j'arrête de pleurer, de le supplier, de crier.

J'arrête quand je sens sa main passer doucement dans mes cheveux. Je sens qu'il me rend mon étreinte. Il me serre plus proche de lui. Il pose un baiser sur le haut de crane tout en continuant de caresser mon cuir chevelu.

Reniflant, je relève légèrement la tête pour voir son visage. Tout est silencieux. Je le vois me sourire tendrement. Il sort alors un mouchoir de nulle part et entreprend à frotter le visage afin d'effacer les larmes stagnantes sur mes joues. Quand il a fini, il fait disparaitre le mouchoir de ses mains avant de prendre mon menton délicatement entre ses doigts. Sebastian rapproche nos visages avant de sceller nos lèvres, ensemble, dans un baiser.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent doucement avant de refermer profitant du doux baiser. Ce baiser apaise mes craintes. Je doute qu'après m'avoir embrassé de la sorte qu'il me laisse. Je suis soulagé. Tellement soulagé que quelques larmes s'échappent encore.

Nous restons ainsi une minute ou peut-être deux. Je ne sais pas vraiment perdant toute notion du temps. Sebastian est le premier à briser le baiser. Sa main tenant mon menton passe sur ma joue qu'il caresse affectueusement avant de venir effacer les dernières larmes.

Je reste silencieux ne sachant quoi dire ou que faire. Il se recule légèrement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Il m'attire près de lui et m'assied sur ses genoux. Ma tête trouve rapidement son épaule tandis que sa main retrouve le chemin de mes cheveux.

Finalement, Sebastian casse le silence, disant simplement :

\- C'est plutôt à moi à m'excuser…

Sa voix est douce. Oh comme elle m'a manqué ! On ne se rend vraiment compte de ce que l'on aime quand on le perd, qu'on manque de le perdre ou quand on le retrouve.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux certainement pas rompre. Et…au vue de ta réaction… Je suppose que toi non plus ?

Toujours incapable de parler, je nie simplement avec la tête.

\- Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Tu as rendu un démon accro à toi, bien joué, rit légèrement mon corbeau.

Enfin, mes cordes recommence à bien vouloir coopérer avec moi :

\- J'ai eu si peur pendant un instant… J'ai…J'ai vraiment cru que…

\- Eh là, doucement, plus de larmes, dit doucement Sebastian. Je ne t'en veux pas. Si je suis venu c'est parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre sans savoir. A vrai dire, j'avais peur que _toi_, tu me quittes. J'ai repensé à notre dispute et… je suis en tort. Evidemment, tu m'avais menti pour Alexander mais cela ne justifie pas la manière dont je t'ai traité.

\- Tu sais… Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais là, c'était…

\- Je sais, me coupe mon amant. C'était exagéré. Ma crainte a pris des grandeurs disproportionnées vis-à-vis de mes capacités à te protéger, vis-à-vis de notre lien avec le contrat toujours en place. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en toi ou en mes capacités… Enfin, je n'avais plus confiance en moi pour te protéger correctement alors que je savais avoir les capacités. Quand je repense à l'état dans lequel tu étais après la possession, ça me donne encore des frissons. Je m'en voulais car c'est de ma faute pour n'avoir rien remarqué…

\- Tu n'y pouvais rien, Alexander avait juste bien joué son coup, je tente de le rassurer.

\- Même. Je suis un des plus grands des démons et… Et là, je n'ai même pas pu voir ce qui sautait aux yeux. J'ai dû demander à mon père. Et puis… Avec mon inquiétude, ça t'a fait miroité que je n'avais pas confiance en toi et à tes jugements. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu te croire, au début, quand tu m'as dit qu'Alexander n'allait plus rien te faire… Je ne t'ai pas cru comme j'aurais dû le faire. Tu sais ce que tu fais et ce que tu dis. Tu étais un humain incroyable…

\- Mais je suis un démon…faible… Je ne peux même pas me protéger seul. Même quand j'étais humain. Je suis faible, je murmure.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Alexander a des milliers d'années en tant que démon ! Tu en as moins de deux ! Il est normal que tu ne maitrises pas tous les pouvoirs démoniaques. Il est normal que tu ne puisses pas te défendre parfaitement. Et humain, tu étais encore qu'un jeune garçon. Tu avais 13 ans. 13 ans seulement et pourtant tu résolvais parfaitement toutes sortes d'enquête. Que voulais-tu faire contre les ennemis avec ta corpulence ? Il est normal que quelqu'un veille sur toi. Il est normal que quelqu'un se charge de te protéger. Ce n'est pas une honte. Eh puis, tu te débrouilles très bien avec une arme à feu !

Je le regarde, croisant son regard. Il…le pense vraiment ? Bien sûr que oui vu qu'il ne peut me mentir. Cela me fait plaisir qu'il me dise ça. Cela me rassure. Ça me donne plus de confiance. Il a raison dans ce qu'il dit. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Après tout, nous avons tellement l'habitude de nous descendre quand il s'agit de nos défauts, de ce que l'on exècre chez soit plutôt que de voir les aspects positifs en nous, nos forces. Un humain pourrait se décrire tous ses défauts. Jamais ne saura-t-il le faire avec ses qualités.

\- Tu sais, dit mon corbeau, si tu étais vraiment faible, je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais jamais tombé pour toi. Je t'aime pour ta force de caractère, la manière dont tu t'es battu pour venger tes parents, ton intelligence. Jamais je n'ai aimé avant, j'ai eu des sentiments à cause –ou plutôt grâce- à toi. C'est vrai… Au début, ton âme me semblait plus tentante qu'une réelle histoire d'amour mais j'ai vite vu que je voulais plus. Plus que ton âme, je voulais aussi ton corps, je te voulais tout entier. Je crois que…si je te perdais, je deviendrai fou. Car je peux t'assurer, je suis fou de toi.

Je rougis sous ses mots. Cela me fait tellement plaisir de les entendre. Après tout, parfois dire un « je t'aime » n'exprime pas tout ce que l'on veut dire à la personne.

\- Je t'aime tellement aussi, je dis doucement en rougissant. J'aime… J'aime beaucoup ton sourire, ta force, la manière dont un exécrablement parfait en toute tache. J'aime ton côté démoniaque, je me sens tellement bien près de toi. Je me sens en sécurité. Sans toi… Je me sens un peu perdu. Je…

C'est tellement difficile d'exprimer ses sentiments, de les développer. Je rougis de plus belle légèrement gêné de ces paroles à l'eau de rose. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

* * *

Je suis étonné d'entendre Ciel dire de telle chose. Jamais n'avait-il osé me faire de telles déclarations. Il était gêné de dire ce genre de chose. Alors, l'entendre me dire de telles choses maintenant me rend incroyablement heureux. Je continue de l'écouter.

\- J'aime ton sarcasme, tes pâtisseries… Enfin, je veux dire, je t'aime pas parce que tu fais des patisseries ! Je veux dire… Tu me gâtais avec toutes sortes de choses…

\- J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas, je lui souris.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau. J'ai envie de couvrir son corps entier de baiser tant il m'a manqué. Puis, il change sa position sur mes genoux pour pouvoir me faire face. Il enlace mon cou alors que mes mains trouvent sa taille. Il me sert fortement dans ses bras et ne dit plus un mot. Ce genre d'étreinte m'avait tant manqué.

Nous restons des dizaines de minutes comme ça. A un moment, je décide de briser le silence demandant à mon cher bleuté :

\- ça a été cette enquête ?

\- Une fois toutes les pièces du puzzle rassemblées, c'était du gâteau, il répond avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Cependant, Lizzy ne supporte pas ce genre de choses… Je vais rester encore un peu histoire de l'aider encore dans des enquêtes.

\- Eh puis, au moins, nous avons toujours Alexander à l'œil comme cela, j'approuve.

\- Tss… Tu t'inquiètes encore au final.

\- Il est normal de s'inquiéter pour la personne qu'on aime, non ? je réponds avec un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Et mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Même s'il y a de faibles chances pour qu'il s'en prenne à toi, je préfère faire attention. Pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais juste que je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Je sais, je sais, dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

De son initiative, nos lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser.

\- J'ai pas envie d'aller souper… Je devrais alors te laisser, se plaint mon bleuté.

\- Tu devras alors reprendre ton apparence plus adulte, je le préviens.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

Visiblement, il ne s'est pas même rendu compte qu'il avait changé subitement d'apparence tout à l'heure.

Il se lève pour faire face à un miroir accroché à un des murs de la chambre. Il observe pendant un moment son visage et constate qu'en effet, il n'a plus le masque d' « Eden ».

\- Je ne comprends pas… La potion de Satan doit durer plus longtemps normalement ? J'aurais du être capable de garder l'apparence plus longtemps ! Comment ça se fait ? s'inquiète légèrement Ciel.

Je me lève à mon tour et vient me placer derrière lui, enlaçant sa taille.

\- Ne t'en faites pas. Comme tu as eu une émotion très vive, tu as repris ton apparence normale. Tu pourras reprendre l'autre sans problème, la potion fera toujours effet. Mais en tout cas, j'aime bien te voir comme tu es normalement. T'es beaucoup plus beau ainsi, je dis posant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Les joues de mon jeune maitre se mettent à rosir quelques peu suite à mes mots.

\- Eh bien… Quand tu viendras me voir… Je pourrais reprendre une apparence normale, qu'en dis-tu ? propose mon bleuté ?

\- J'adorerai, je réponds simplement avec un sourire. Ton visage si mignon m'a tant manqué~

\- Tes bras m'ont manqué… me répond-t-il en retour tout en se retournant vers moi pour enfuir son visage contre mon torse. Ton odeur m'avait tant manqué aussi… ajoute-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Tes lèvres sucrées m'ont manqué.

\- Ton visage.

\- Tes yeux.

\- Ton sourire.

\- Le tien aussi, je murmure. Cela fait si longtemps…

Doucement, il relève la tête vers moi et m'offre un sourire radieux.

Ses sourires sont magnifiques et sont comme des trésors car c'est rare de le voir sourire avec tant de sincérité. S'il sourit ainsi c'est qu'il est heureux. Et si mon amour est heureux alors, moi aussi je le suis.

Je l'aime et jamais je ne pourrai me séparer de lui. Jamais.

* * *

**Fin un peu guimauve mais ça fait du bien parfois ! **

**ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ! (point de vue nombre de chapitre). ça m'a fait bizarre de les écrire ensemble comme avant. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! A la prochaine ;) **


End file.
